


Welcome to My World

by Liam_G



Category: Bleach, Rosario + Vampire
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 119,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liam_G/pseuds/Liam_G
Summary: The Winter War is over and Ichigo is on his way to a new world. Agreeing to Urahara's request after a bitter arguement he leaves everyone behind except two. Now he finds himself replacing a fallen hero's place in an effort to bring peace to two worlds. Only this time he isn't fighting alone as one he loves stands with him to fight for the future. Picks up after Monstrel incident.





	1. A New Day Part Starrk

**Disclaimer insert here: I don't own or have ever owned Bleach or Rosario Vampire. Please buy their stuff however to support them poor bastards. Thanks.**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, any OC I create are purely for entertainment use only. As usual an M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course mature scenes will be in, but don't expect a ton of them. Again enjoy your time here.**

**XXXX**

**Edited and translation guide by regfurby.**

**Updated: March 17, 2018**

**XXXX**

**Welcome new or returning readers. For those you who know my style you can ignore this but for those you who are new to my stories please understand my following statement. I will not respond to PM or reviews that complain about me using Japanese terms in any capacity. It is my personal preference to use them. If this bothers you, I'm sorry but again my choice. I do hope you find a way to enjoy this regardless, if not….**

**Liam**

**XXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" **Shiro/Hollow Ichigo/Shōgetsu** "

" ** _Zangetsu_** " 

**XXXX**

Kurosaki Ichigo sits watching the world slowly pass through his vision as the strange bus drives onwards towards their destination. He is beginning the next chapter of his life at a new school, in a new environment, and with a new path for his life. Going forward with only one of his friends, Arisawa Tatsuki, the rest staying behind to watch over their town and his sisters, and to help the newest additions of Karakura assimilate into their new lives, all but one whose betrayal made his decision easier to leave them behind. The next biggest change stemmed from all the women that he had suddenly found revolving around him in his life, a problem that was compounded by the surprising decision made by one of them. 

She is a very beautiful and extremely powerful woman who decided to stay with him despite who she once was, a fact he no longer cared about. He had never really explored his relationships with the opposite gender, least of all any kind of relationship that was romantic. This has been especially true since his mother's death, but now with peace finally achieved that problem came rushing to the forefront. It had taken only one person and one very ugly incident to force the issue to a head. That argument was all he needed to accept Kisuke's offer for him and the others to leave Karakura town for a school year to help out an old friend of the former Twelfth Squad Captain. 

Thankfully, they left knowing that besides Chad and Shihōin Yoruichi, her Fracción would also be there to protect his twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu, each of them growing spiritually aware due to his Reiatsu. Not that Goat-chin couldn't protect them by himself but still it makes Ichigo feel relief anyway to know that they were helping. Which is why he and they were now on this weird bus going to their new life with the untold promises of new troubles awaiting them. For some reason Ichigo isn't fazed by this fact, after all that he been through last year, he is actually looking forward to this new challenge. He smiles to himself as he gazes down at the sleeping form that was using his body for her personal pillow, looking at her face outlined by her braided blonde hair, he thanks Kami for how blessed he is that she was all his. Closing his own eyes he slowly drifts into a deep sleep remembering how his life turned one hundred and eighty degrees right after the end of his and Aizen's final climactic battle... 

XXXX 

Several months earlier….. 

The last blow had been delivered; the false demigod was slowly being encased by a Kidō spell while the black-haired youth that defeated him laid crumpled on the ground watching. As Ichigo's vision started to fade, he watched as a small orb materialized from his opponent's chest and floated towards him just before he finally blacked out. Moments later Urahara Kisuke arrived to find a sealed Aizen and his favorite substitute Shinigami unconscious, his body slowly reverting to its former orange-haired self. What the former Captain was not expecting was how stable and calm Ichigo's Reiatsu seemed to be, Kisuke had originally assumed that the young Shinigami's Reiatsu would be in turmoil and wild. 

The Final Getsuga was supposed to end Ichigo's time as a Shinigami and make him a mere human soul again with no spiritual powers. Yet if Kisuke was correct, the young warrior had even more Reiryoku than before and it was slowly being masked by something. He walked up to the sealed form of Aizen Sōsuke and placed his hand upon the man, chanting a quick Kidō spell he scanned for that troublesome orb, the Hōgyoku and found nothing. He spun around and looked directly at Ichigo's fallen form, slowly a smile developed as he realized who the master of the Hōgyoku was now. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the approaching voices of some very familiar people. Kisuke had to quickly walk to intercept Ichigo's friends to keep them from Aizen's sealed prison and to keep them some distance from Ichigo for the time being. 

"What the hell Hat and Clogs!?" yelled Kuchiki Rukia, the petite but very violent Shinigami, who was obviously pissed that she was being kept from the young man whose life she cherished. 

"Is Kurosaki-kun okay Urahara-san?" a very distraught Inoue Orihime cried trying to get past the eccentric shouten owner. 

"My dear Orihime-chan and Rukia-chan, Kurosaki-kun is just exhausted from his battle with Aizen, and he has only passed out. We do need to get him back to the Shouten as soon as possible however. Besides, I also have need of your skills Inoue-chan for some others that have serious wounds that need to be looked after." Kisuke said as he pulled out his iconic fan hiding his face from the god-like healer. 

"What?" yelled Rukia, "How the hell can you just take Ichigo like that Urahara? He needs to go to the Fourth Squad barracks to be healed by Unohana Taichō. All due respect to Orihime-chan but he shouldn't be moved so soon." 

"He needs to be home Kuchiki-san, and he needs to be in his body before his Reiatsu spikes uncontrollably and something unfortunate happens while he is outside of his body. You and Abarai Fukutaichō also need to report to the Fourth Squad barracks to treat your own wounds before you each report to your own Taichō. I am sure Kuchiki Taichō wants to see his Imouto and his Fukutaichō now that he has returned from Hueco Mundo with Zaraki Taichō. As for the rest of you, we should immediately return to the World of the Living to get Ichigo back into his body and allow him to get some rest before he has to recount his actions against Aizen." Kisuke said. 

"Why the rush Urahara-san?" asked the Quincy, Ishida Uryū, as he pushed his glasses up his nose. 

"My dear Ishida-kun, Ichigo-kun needs all the rest he can get and I am sure you and the others would also like to restore your own strengths as well. You will each have to recount your own adventures to the Sōtaichō. He and the other Taichō I am sure will want to hear the accounts of how each of you played a part in the defeat of the Espada and Arrancar in Hueco Mundo." 

Uryū just looked at the shouten owner with narrowed eyes, as he did so, that was when everyone else began to realize that something was not right with the situation and with Ichigo as well. Uryū walked up to Urahara and bluntly asked in the calmest voice ever, "What is happening to Ichigo?" 

With a flick of his hand Urahara's fan closed, and his gray eyes stared straight into the Quincy's own blue, then he finally exhaled. "Ichigo used the Final Getsuga. As a consequence of that technique, he will start to lose all of his Shinigami powers and will be rendered powerless soon. So it is imperative that we get him home and into his body before that happens Ishida-kun." 

"NO!" Rukia cried as she started screaming and trying to push past Renji as he grabbed her. Renji looked at Chad as he held back Orihime as she too was trying to get to the unconscious Shinigami. Chad looked back at Renji, questions in his eyes for the red-headed Shinigami. Unable to return the gentle giant's stare, Renji slowly looked down at Rukia as she collapsed into her oldest friend's arms while sobbing. 

"...When Ichigo loses his powers, no one from Soul Society will be allowed to interact or make contact with Ichigo again. We will be forbidden to see or talk to him, as it is the law that no Shinigami are to have contact with normal humans. Anyone from the Gotei Thirteen who is caught could be severely punished by Central Forty-Six." Renji said in a heavy voice. 

He looked towards the orange-haired man and realized as did Rukia that it may be decades before they would ever see him again. In less than a year, Renji figured out that Rukia loved Ichigo and that he would never be more than her best friend, a fact that he had made peace with. He had found and lost his own friend in such a short time as well, even if every time they got together they argued or fought. However, they had always brought out the best in each other, and when it came to Rukia they were always at their absolute best. Now looking at the Strawberry, he felt only absolute sadness and guilt at the predicament that Rukia now faced. 

Rukia knew the young man was now out of her reach until either he found a way to regain his powers or he passed on to Soul Society. But if he died a human death, he could lose his memories, and there was no telling where he would end up in the vast districts that made up the Rukongai or even if they would find him in time before he rejoined the Cycle of Life. 

"Even if Ichigo-kun regains his powers like his Otou-san it may not be until decades from now, and by then who knows what will happen in the World of the Living and in Soul Society. He may even decide not to be a Shinigami again; he may do something with his life that does not involve the life-and-death situations that he has faced over the past year. Ichigo deserves a long holiday after everything he has done for all of us, and I for one intend to see that he gets the rewards he deserves." Urahara stated to every one of Ichigo's friends, his face resolute in his declaration. 

After a while, both Orihime and Rukia calmed down enough that their sobs lessened to the point where Kisuke decided it was time to get them all home. Turning towards Renji, he nodded to him and gently indicated for him to take Rukia. As he unsheathed Benihime, he expertly gathered the others while waiting for Chad. Chad used the time they talked to quietly slip away and pick up Ichigo's unconscious body while the others were listening to Renji and Kisuke. When Uryū, helping a stunned Orihime to her feet, and then Chad finally gathered around him, Kisuke stabbed the air to open a Senkaimon. As the young people passed by him they each looked back at the fading silhouettes of Renji and Rukia, who was walking in a state of utter defeat as she hung on to Renji's arm with what remained of her waning willpower. Just as Chad was about to walk by Kisuke, he stopped and looked at the shouten owner and nodded towards the remains of Aizen then down at Ichigo. 

"I will summon a Hell Butterfly and inform Suì-Fēng Taichō and the Onmitsukidō as to where to come and collect him. As far as how he died, that I will leave up to Soul Society to figure out Sado-kun. I know you have a clue, but believe me when I say it is best that we keep that between me and you for the time being okay?" With a last look around the battlefield, Chad nodded his agreement and walked into the Senkaimon. 

When Chad was out of sight, Kisuke lifted his hand and a black butterfly softly landed. He spoke quietly to the little flyer, leaving both the location of Aizen's body and asking that they give Ichigo and his friends a few days before coming to see them as well. The Senkaimon closed leaving only a devastated wasteland and the body of the former Fifth Squad Captain as the only reminders that a god had died and a new home had been decided on by one of the greatest powers to exist in all of the dimensions. 

XXXX 

Black was all she could see as Tia Harribel floated in her own mind. 

'Sacrifice' 

She had sacrificed everything for Aizen and his mad scheme. Her own Fracción dead, Starrk and Lilynette dead, everyone who had battled over Karakura Town was dead. Cut down by Aizen himself as she battled that white-haired child Captain and those two bastardized hybrids. She felt the pain of betrayal yet again, this time it had cost her everything and she could not stop it from happening. She shed tears as she slowly realized that everyone else's Reiatsu could no longer be sensed. Watching as the battle unfolded above her, she saw Aizen and the two other traitors fight against the remaining Shinigami, a moment of happiness came as she felt Tōsen's Reiatsu disappear. Then the Garganta opened and some of the Shinigami from Hueco Mundo came through, a familiar Reiatsu among them. 

It belonged to the orange-haired Shinigami that had invaded Hueco Mundo to rescue the Inoue girl. She watched as he fought Gin and lost his fight in an unexpected way. Tia then had to watch as Aizen and Gin made their way through a Senkaimon to finish the Ōken in Soul Society. Now she was all alone. She was going to die alone, no one to mourn her, no one to say any last words to her, no one at all. She was alone and dying and feeling the bitter taste of defeat, not by the Shinigami she had fought, but by the one she had sworn to follow. As blackness started creeping into her vision she heard voices coming nearer. The last thing she heard were the shouts of two young children standing above her and yelling that they had found her. 

Now she was floating in a sea of black waiting for death. She wanted to die so she could go to Soul Society and hopefully end her pain, unlike when she had died and became a Hollow all those years ago. Then the blackness began to feel warm against her skin and sounds in the distance could be heard once again. She wondered if this was normal, if her spirit was making its journey to the other side at last. She had heard the tales that she would lose her memories when she died and was sent to Soul Society. Those memories had helped her in her fights of survival in Hueco Mundo during those early years, but this time around she wanted them gone for good. She wanted a fresh start, maybe a quick transition back to the World of the Living if she got lucky. Soon she noticed that something odd was happening around her, the black sea was becoming brighter, and shapes started to appear. At first she was confused by this, and then curiosity got to her. 

'What is going on?' The Tercera asked herself. 

" **Tia Harribel, do you wish to die?** " a voice asked. 

"What?" 

The voice asked again, " **Do you wish to die?** " 

"Yes, I want to die. What is there to live for? All I know is gone, Aizen will become Kami and I will be left all alone in his new world. There is no life for me now other than the hope of a new start in the World of the Living with no memories of now." Tia responded in her usual monotonous voice, but with a slight sadness evident. 

" **What if that is not the case Tia Harribel? What if there is hope for you to prove that all you have sacrificed actually meant something? What if I offer you a second chance, will you take it or will you die the lonely death you envision? Do you want their sacrifice to be in vain because you think you are weak? Do you want your precious girls to think their mistress is weak, not worthy of their loyalty?** " 

Anger suddenly raged through Tia's mind. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME OR MY FRACCIÓN. YOU MOCK ME WHEN YOU HIDE IN THE SHADOWS, WHEN I AM WEAK YOU INSULT ME. SHOW YOURSELF AND I WILL KILL YOU WITH THE LAST BIT OF MY STRENGTH!" 

" **Much better Tia-chan, I had hoped you would rather fight than die like a dog. But fighting me will not make you feel better; instead I will prove to you that your sacrifice was not in vain. As for how I know about you, your Fracción and of your past, I have been looking into your memories as you lie next to me recovering.** " The voice spoke with compassion. 

"My memories? You can see my memories?" Tia asked in horror. 

" **Yes.** " 

"How? How can you do that?" 

A friendly chuckle answered her question followed by a few seconds of silence. Just as Tia was about to ask again, she felt a presence near her. Then the world became instantly brighter and Tia Harribel found herself standing on the side of a severely decrepit building. She almost panicked at first when she found that the world was sideways and that there was more than one building. Slowly turning in place, she found that she was perfectly balanced, she was not going to fall and that the rules of this place defied logic. However, as Tia looked around she was faced with utter destruction as far as she could see. The world seemed ruined, the buildings either collapsed or dilapidated, the sky dark and ominous, and water seemed to flood the entirety of the place. 

" **Interesting world we are a part of, don't you agree Tia-chan?** " The voice asked coming from Tia's blind side. 

Tia turned in the direction of the voice, and what she saw was another beautiful woman standing next to her, looking over the scene before them. Dressed in a black kimono with silver crescent moons spaced about the background, her obi was dark red and her feet were covered by a pair of white zōri. Her midnight blue hair ran down the center of her back in a loose braid, her eyes shone a bright blue, and her lips were a shade of blush pink. Her skin was a porcelain white that bore no imperfections that Tia could see. In one word she was beautiful by any standard. But one thing that had Tia on edge was the underlying feeling of immense power that this woman had surrounding her. This was not the first time Tia knew she was not going to win in a fight, so she did the only thing she could; she simply answered the question and hoped that it was the right answer. 

"It is an interesting place. But is this normal?" Tia gestured to the apocalyptic view before her. 

" **No, this is not normal Tia-chan, it is the result of Kurosaki Ichigo using his final technique, Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, and he did this in order to defeat Aizen Sōsuke. The Final Getsuga is the most destructive form of Ichigo-kun's Getsuga attack. He basically transforms his entire being into his Zanpakutō attack form. However, that technique demands only one sacrifice; he must give up all of his Reiryoku. So do you know where we are now Tia-chan? Why this place can even exist?** " The kimono-clad woman asked without taking her eyes off of the horrid scene before them. 

Stunned was all Tia could feel at that moment. Aizen defeated by a boy, no, a human boy, incredible was all she could mentally say. Tia turned to face the woman again and shook her head negatively in response to the question posed to her. 

Smiling, the kimono-clad woman lifted one of her arms and swept it before her in a slow arc. " **This is what's left of Kurosaki Ichigo's inner world Tia-chan. This is the place where his Zanpakutō spirit resides. This is also my new home from now on. I will be the one who helps Zangetsu and Ichigo make their greatest wish come true, I will give them that power. Do you wish to know what Ichigo's greatest desire is Tia-chan?** " 

Tia nodded her head affirmatively this time. 

" **To protect those he loves and cares for. To gain power to defend, not to destroy or kill. Does that sound familiar to you Tia-chan?** " Pausing briefly before starting again, " **He thought he gave up everything to gain the power necessary to defeat Aizen Sōsuke. I have saved them because they proved that they were indeed truly worthy of me. I will help them rebuild their world Tia-chan so that they can continue doing what Ichigo does best.** " 

Tia stared at the woman; her simple statement embodied all that she herself wanted to do for her three girls, what she had done for her sisters when she was alive. The very thing she failed to do for them. Yet now she stood inside the mind of the very person who did just that by coming to Hueco Mundo and fighting some of the strongest Arrancars just to rescue one person. She had seen how he first stood up against Yammy during that first encounter; it was her first glimpse of his strength. 

Ulquiorra's assessment had been wrong about the young Shinigami, but she had kept that to herself. She had seen the determination in his eyes just before something interfered and caused him to lose in his fight with Yammy. When she next heard of him, it was when he had successfully made it to Hueco Mundo, she found herself giving him quiet respect for coming in the first place. As he and his group infiltrated further and further until they at last made it inside Los Noches, she felt that his resolve would never fail him. His battle with Grimmjow only solidified her opinion of him, but she left with the others before she could find out the true outcome of what truly happened. 

"How did he defeat Aizen? How did he gain the power needed to defeat someone of his obvious strength?" Tia asked the woman. She genuinely wanted to know how the young Shinigami did it, how he managed to beat Grimmjow and then Aizen. 

This time the woman turned towards Tia and motioned her to stand next to her. With Tia standing next to her, the woman spoke, " **Show yourselves now, Tensa Zangetsu, Shiro... I know you are there, now come out.** " 

As soon as she was done speaking, two figures began to materialize before the woman and Tia. The first was a young-looking male with flowing black hair and blue eyes. His clothes were a ragged-looking black overcoat with a white lined hood, a pair of black pants and low-heeled boots completing the outfit. 

The other however looked strikingly different from his partner. He was completely white except for his eyes with their black sclera and golden irises, and his grin showing his black teeth. His clothes were that of a standard Shihakushō except that they were also completely white with black trimmings. 

Both figures however looked ragged and emaciated, the look of near-death evident with them. They also each carried a standard-length Zanpakutō, which had a small chain hanging from the base of the Tsuka and a Manji for the Tsuba. Tia was extremely impressed by how beautiful both blades looked in their respective owner's hands. The black and white blades were definitely worthy weapons to behold. 

" **Who da fuck are you two? And does the King know you're here in his inner world?** " snarled the white version of Ichigo. 

" ** _I do have to agree with my hollow counterpart on these particular issue ladies. Who are you and what are you doing here?_** " Asked the young-looking Zanpakutō spirit, but at least politely both women noticed. 

Tia looked straight at the white version of Ichigo, finally understanding why his Reiatsu sometimes had a Hollow feel to it. "Kurosaki-san is a Vizard is he not?" she asked. "I fought two of them when we invaded the World of the Living." 

Both males looked at her after finally noticing who and what she was. Shiro took on a feral look; Zangetsu however remained passive and neutral as he looked over Tia. Without warning Shiro launched himself at Tia while bringing his sword in for a high overhead strike. He was so quick that Tia did not even have time to react as she watched her death approach at high-speed; she also didn't see the hand that simply grabbed and halted the white blade in front of her face. Shiro's eyes grew wide when he saw his blade stopped by just the bare hand of the woman in the black kimono, then his jaw dropped as she looked at him and whispered, " **Bakudō Sixty-One: Rikujōkōrō.** " 

The Hollowfied version of Ichigo was stunned as six golden bars slammed into him and entrapped him. Looking at the woman who spoke the spell, any sanity he had was gone in an instant. " **I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU BITCH! AS SOON AS I GET OUT YOU AND ME ARE GONNA HAVE SOME FUN, I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR HEART OUT AND MAKE YOU WATCH AS I CRUSH IT IN MY HANDS, THEN I'M GONNA PULL YOUR ARMS AND LEGS OFF ONE BY ONE AND THROW THEM WHERE NOT EVEN I WILL FIND THEM, THEN I'LL DANCE ON YOUR BONES TIL THEY ARE NOTHING BUT DUST!! BITCH YA BETTER LET ME LOOSE RIGHT NOW, COZ IF YA DON'T I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!** " Shiro's insane eyes glared holes in the woman who had captured him so easily, his ragged breathing fast paced to match the shaking of his hands as he struggled against the binding Kidō. 

Turning to face Tensa Zangetsu, the woman waited patiently for him to make his own attack. 

" ** _I am not as quick to rush into a battle when I can clearly see I am outmatched. I have not yet met anyone who could beat my hollow friend except Ichigo so that makes you very strong, and your use of Bakudō without incantation also means you are at least an expert in Kidō. You also did not kill him, which you could have easily done if you made a serious attempt. So for that I will stay my hand unless I believe you are a threat to Ichigo. But I must ask again: who are you, and what do you wish of Ichigo?_** " Tensa asked while staring at the woman who defeated Shiro so easily. 

" **At least you are not a fool Tensa, and I do appreciate your manners so I will tell you who I am. I am the Hōgyoku. I am the one who saved both you and your ingrate of a Hollow. I am also responsible for keeping Ichigo's inner world from completely collapsing. However, Hōgyoku is not a name I wish to be called by any longer so I think I will take the name...Shōgetsu.** " A smile formed on her lips as she spoke her new name for the first time. 

Quickly recovering from the shocking admission, Tensa Zangetsu raised an eyebrow at the woman who called herself Shōgetsu; then he bowed to her respectfully. When he straightened up he turned to Tia and looked her over very carefully, then motioned for her to speak as well. 

Tia looked at the Zanpakutō spirit and bowed to him as well. "I am the Ter… forgive me, I am the former Tercera Espada Tia Harribel. I am here because of the… Shōgetsu. She brought me here to offer me a chance to redeem myself. What she wants me to learn from Ichigo I do not know yet, but she offered me a choice and I accepted it, but on one condition: I want to know how he did it. How did this boy defeat Grimmjow and Aizen in such a short amount of time? From what I understand, he only gained his power less than six or seven months ago. So tell me how he did it and I will accept your offer Shōgetsu." 

Smiling, Shōgetsu pointed at Tensa Zangetsu. " **He will show you all of Ichigo's memories from the time he first met the Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia, up to the point of Aizen's defeat. While he does that, I will take the opportune time to have a nice long talk with Shiro and explain the new rules to him.** " Shiro's eyes went wide at that statement and sent a snarled warning to Shōgetsu. 

" **Come near me bitch and I'll kill ya! Ya think this will hold me forever? Think again! I'M the King's instincts and MY instincts are telling me right now that I will KILL you SLOWLY. You got lucky the first time but as soon as I am free I'm gonna make you regret ever showing up here in the King's world, OUR world.** " 

Shōgetsu’s smile was anything but friendly towards Shiro, it promised nothing but pain and humiliation. Slowly walking up to the trapped Hollow, she started to clap at his bravado, all the while her smile never lessened. 

" **You poor deluded soul Shiro. I don't think that you truly understand what I can do to you. I promise you this, however, you will obey me unconditionally, and with my every order you will snap to and follow without question. I will not risk Ichigo's soul being taken over by you, or even risk a chance when he has to use your true form. I will not deny that you are a part of his soul Shiro, and you have saved him during his darkest moments, but now you must yield to Ichigo completely. You will allow him full access to your power and you will never again try to take control.** " Shōgetsu was now fully in Shiro's face and grabbing him by his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes. 

" **Why should I give the King everything and get nothing in return? What can you offer me that will satisfy my urges, eh Shōgetsu?** " Sneered Shiro at the woman who gripped him tightly. 

" **I saved you Shiro so show some gratitude to your savior. Plus, I separated you from Zangetsu so that you could be your own entity once again. Also I will see that you are allowed out to play once in a while in Hueco Mundo. Now do you agree to my terms, or do I have to convince you?** " Shōgetsu asked with her own feral grin. 

Staring hard at the very being that could destroy him without a second thought, Shiro knew he had very little choice in his decision. First, even he had to admit she had a legitimate argument that she did indeed save his and Zangetsu's collective asses. Secondly, he liked the thought of tearing through Hueco Mundo from time to time, killing and possibly eating other Hollows to get stronger, besides, King could always use the extra boost to his powers as he evolved. Finally, as with all other Hollows he understood the pecking order, for those who were stronger and more powerful always ruled over those who were weaker. But as he evolved he would become stronger than any other being because of the woman he now had to share his world with. So it's a win-win situation no matter what. 

Smiling sadistically, Shiro gave his approval, " **Yeah, he can be the King. But why is that other Hollow here?** " 

" **She is here because I have need of her. Tia-chan wants the same things that Ichigo-kun wants.** " Shōgetsu snapped her fingers and released the Kidō that was binding Shiro. 

" **And what is that?** " Shiro asked as he rubbed his arms when the Kidō was let loose from him. 

" **What does Ichigo-kun fight for Shiro?** " 

" **The King always shouts about how he is gonna save everyone and other bullshit like that all da time.** " 

" **She too gained power so she can fight to protect what is hers. That reason alone is why I choose Ichigo to become my new home; he wanted the power to defeat his enemy so that he can protect his loved ones. His own desire to fight for his family and friends overpowered Aizen's desire to become a transcendent being. Kurosaki Ichigo at sixteen is the most driven and single-minded human hybrid that has ever been born. He is exactly what I want in a host. Tia-chan and Ichigo-kun are so alike; they both want the same thing, the power to protect. And now I will give not only Ichigo-kun that power, but I will also help Tia-chan realize that she is more than just a heartless Hollow.** " 

" **What is so special about her Shōgetsu? Why is she so important to you besides her own wish to protect? There is more to her than you are telling either me or Zangetsu, isn't there?** " 

Shōgetsu could only smile to herself as she looked at the reverse Ichigo. For a Hollow, he was truly different from any other Hollow that Aizen had ever been in contact with. She knew the real reason why Aizen was so fascinated with the human Shinigami in the first place. He was the first-born of a Captain who gave up his own powers to save a human female; one that Sōsuke had indirect contact with all those years ago. Internally giggling to herself, she found the whole thing so humorous that the very experiment as he called Ichigo-kun turned out to be the very being that defeated him in the end. The proof of that was standing before her now, a Hollow that was natural-born, a Hollow that was born by a human mother, a true Arrancar. Now all she had to do was bring about his final evolution to make him a true pureblood along with Ichigo and the one who called himself Zangetsu. This was the one thought that Aizen had failed to realize, the true creation of a new spiritual being. 

" **Shiro you are correct in your suspicions of Tia-chan. She is special to me, and I have need of her for your sake. I need her to help you teach Ichigo how to use his Vasto Lorde form, and I have a feeling that something very beautiful can come from this relationship with her. I need you to put your trust in not only me, but also in Tia-chan and Ichigo-kun as well, I know it is hard for you but it is also necessary for all of us that you do so. Okay?** " 

Looking at Shōgetsu, Shiro was surprised that she even took the time to tell him anything, let alone that the reason for what she was doing was for his own advantage. Even though he hated the thought of being the horse forever more, he had to grudgingly give the King the respect he had earned since becoming a Vizard. King had fought many opponents that by all rights should have killed him, but he always found the resolve to keep living and more importantly to keep fighting those stronger than him. Even the few times he nearly died and Shiro was forced to take over, King always found a way or someone to help him regain control of his Hollow form. 

The last duel with Ulquiorra had awakened Shiro's Vasto Lorde form, but only at the cost of Ichigo literally getting a hole blasted through his chest. The overwhelming power of that form was intoxicating to Shiro and he wanted that feeling again and again, but the only way to regain that feeing was to give in to the demands of the woman standing before him and let Ichigo use his fully evolved Vasto Lorde form. Shiro decided that he had nothing to lose and everything to gain at that point, hell he figured when King lets loose as a Vasto Lorde, he would be unstoppable. 

" **I agree to your terms Shōgetsu, the King can stay on his throne and as long as I get to play as you promised, I will give him my power.** " Shiro said with a grin. 

" **Good choice Shiro. Now that we have an agreement, shall we join the others so that you and Zangetsu can tell Tia-chan about Ichigo-kun's history?** " 

" **Yeah, yeah...we might as well tell Tia-chan all about the great and wonderful King known as Kurosaki Ichigo. Ha-ha I bet even she will be surprised by how powerful he was even before you saved us. But one thing Shōgetsu, what did you mean by a beautiful relationship? Do you intend on making her Ichigo's mate?** " 

" **I will not force her into being anything Shiro. Even if Ichigo-kun is part hollow and will have those instinctual urges, I will not force her into being anything but what she chooses to be. If something does happen between the two of them it will be by their own devices. We both know that Ichigo-kun has deep feelings for someone already, but he has never acted upon them and to be honest I do believe from his own memories I have seen, he is pretty dense when it comes to romance.** " Shōgetsu sighed as she looked over at the blonde beauty standing next to Tensa Zangetsu. 

" **Dense? Not even close Shōgetsu, the King is just plain hopeless to those aspects of life, hell I know that Zanny has pulled his hair out once or twice at him. It's pretty bad to think that even two spirits know more about who loves him when all we do is see from inside his thick ass skull.** " 

" **Shiro, you do realize that when you are calm and have time to think, you speak very articulated, almost like a poet?** " 

" **Ehh, blame it on his love of Shakespeare. The one good thing other than fighting is that the King is a very serious student; he does not rot his brain with the idiot box and does read normal things other than manga all day.** " 

Shōgetsu could only stare at Ichigo's reversed spirit and wonder if the other Vizards had inner Hollow's that were the same or whether they were completely suppressed by their hosts. It was something she would have to bring up later with Ichigo and Shiro. She had to wonder if all Inner-Hollows were capable of evolving beyond their own instincts or whether Ichigo and Shiro were the exception to nature, another plan started to form in her mind as she and Shiro walked over to join the other two. 

Seeing Shōgetsu and Shiro walking towards them, Zangetsu wondered what sort of deal had they made. Eyeing his other half as he walked towards him, he quirked his eyebrow slightly at his hollow brother, only to receive a slight nod in response to the unspoken question. Seeing as the explanation would have to wait, Zangetsu turned to look at the former Espada as she stood looking at the decaying world around her. Zangetsu noticed that even though she looked as beaten as he and Shiro did, she carried herself with a sense of grace and beauty that not many could possess in the current situation. She had waited patiently for him to explain the enigma that was Kurosaki Ichigo, now was the time to show her what lengths his partner would go to in order to protect those he cherished. 

Smiling to himself, he was relieved beyond words that he and Shiro would not be sent to the abyss that was in Ichigo's mind, and with time they would be able to rebuild his inner-world to its former state. Feeling stronger now than he was even a few minutes ago, Zangetsu cleared his throat to gain the attention of their guest. Tia's half lidded eyes turned to face the spirit of Ichigo's Zanpakutō, smiling inwardly to himself he could only imagine Ichigo's reaction when he finally saw the woman standing before him, a fountain of blood from his nose was a certainty. Before he could say anything he found himself encased in a Kidō spell, surprised at first he made to grab his Zanpakutō but quickly held back as he noticed the other two were also behind the spell. 

" **Do not worry yourselves; I am healing each of you before we begin. I need all of you at your full strength because it will be a long and arduous journey for Ichigo-kun and Tia-chan. They will both have to learn about each other for you all to gain your new strengths. Yes, even you Tia-chan; you are strong, but if you intend to truly protect those you love, you must become even stronger and the only way now is through Ichigo-kun. Zangetsu and Shiro, you were both close to being driven into the deepest recesses of Ichigo-kun's soul which you can obviously tell by the state you are in. I have to restore the three of you fully before we can wake up Ichigo-kun and start your training.** " Shōgetsu explained as she maintained the Kidō barriers that were currently healing them. 

Tia's surprised face only made Shōgetsu laugh loudly as she saw the expression of the former Espada. " **Yes Tia-chan you will gain from me, but I will only do so if you agree to certain terms in return.** " 

"What do you mean Shōgetsu by 'certain terms'?" asked the now annoyed looking blonde arrancar. 

" **I will tell you privately Tia-chan, and before you get worked up over nothing I will only ask you for a simple task. But, before I do, I want you to see how Ichigo-kun became my worthy vassal, to see why he alone can be the one to wield me.** " 

Tia looked over at Zangetsu and Shiro to see that both of them were quickly regaining a healthy appearance once again. Both no longer looked like walking skeletons, their clothes were repaired, and finally they both had the looks of mighty warriors once again. Shiro's grin as he looked at himself reminded Tia too much of Grimmjow's before a fight, while Zangetsu simply looked distinguished in his appearance. How the hell did the two of them get along Tia could only wonder, but if they could it was well worth the risk to find out how the young Shinigami became so powerful, and better yet how she could increase her own power. 

Finally inspecting her own body, Tia was relieved that she had no more wounds, but what was even more fascinating was that she had no more scars, even the scars she had from her days as a Vasto Lorde seemed to have disappeared. Looking at the Hōgyoku spirit suspiciously, she saw a brief but knowing smile coming from the woman when she felt Tia's stare. As such, Shōgetsu walked over to her and whispered to her in a low voice. 

" **Tia-chan I know you are an Arrancar and those scars have proven your worth over the years, but you are now a new woman and as such I am giving you a completely new beginning. In your human life you were beautiful in both body and spirit; it is only natural that I give you that back again. Your past, as tragic as it was, is in the past. It will only keep you from going forward; until you face your demons completely as will Ichigo-kun you will both be unable to fully grasp your true strengths. I do know that you and Ichigo-kun have both suffered from a life-changing event that has come to define the way you have each lived your lives, together I hope you will find in each other the will to finally heal.** " 

Staring at Shōgetsu in disbelief, Tia could feel the memories starting to come back to the surface of her soul in full force. After being buried for so long Tia was not sure if she could face them once again, not so soon after losing her Fracción in the battle against the Gotei 13. She started shaking uncontrollably and felt her body getting weak again as she remember those terrible months just before her murder. Before it got worse however, she felt Shōgetsu’s hand on her shoulder and being turned around to face away from the two spirits of Ichigo's. Just before she found herself being engulfed into a hug from Shōgetsu, she saw the unshed tears being held back by her savior. 

" **Now is not the time for that Tia-chan, you will have plenty of time in here for you to work out all of your emotions and find your peace. You and Ichi-kun have more in common than most people do, his tragedy when you find out is worse than you can imagine but it is also the point that changes him to the man he is today.** " Shōgetsu quietly spoke into Tia's ear as she held the Arrancar tightly to her body. 

Shōgetsu's foray into Tia's memories had yielded an abundance of information on her life, both living and as a Hollow. Amazement that the woman now in her arms survived what she did was one of the reasons Shōgetsu felt that she had chosen wisely; anyone who lived through what Tia did was worth the effort to save. She could only hope that during the time she was inside Ichigo's inner world, it would be enough for both of them to fight and overcome that one last obstacle that held each other back. One could only hope. 

Tia focused all of her emotions into herself to keep from breaking down, like she always did before in her life both living and dead. But now she knew someone else shared in her secrets, a history she did not even share with her three girls, she was expecting the worst from Shōgetsu but instead she found herself been tightly held onto, to help her through the panic that was coursing through her body. Keeping her eyes closed she wrapped her arms around the being that was formerly Aizen's trump card in his failed war against Soul Society, staying there until the her memories were once again buried, but not as deeply as before. When she was sure she could continue, she slowly released her arms from around Shōgetsu and quietly thanked her. A smile greeted her and a hand slowly traced her tears away from her cheeks. 

" **Tia-chan if you wish we can do this tomorrow? I control the flow of time in here now so we don't have to rush this if you are not ready, do you understand?** " 

"No Shōgetsu, I wish to continue. I want to see why this Shinigami was able to win his battles and defeat that bastard who betrayed me and my comrades. I want to know how he succeeded where I failed. Please, I can do this. I am ready." Tia sounded stronger at the end. 

" **Zangetsu what do you think is wrong with that arrancar chick? Her spiritual pressure was all over the place and you could almost taste the grief and anger that laced it.** " 

" ** _I am not sure Shiro, but it would be best if we leave it alone for now. When she decides to tell Ichigo, if ever we will deal with it then._** " The younger version of Ichigo's Zanpakutō answered the Hollow. 

Shōgetsu looked the Arrancar over for a few moments before turning back to Zangetsu and Shiro. She was pleased that the two of them had not asked any questions and kept silent as she dealt with the emotional outburst from Tia. Nodding her head in thanks, she walked with Tia up to the other two spirits who were now waiting to begin. 

" **Zangetsu you may begin your account of Ichigo-kun's life beginning from the night that Kuchiki-chan first stepped foot inside his home. Tia-chan if you have questions do not hesitate to ask, it is important for you to understand everything you see, this young man is your future if you decide to take the chance. But before we begin, I give you this one last chance to back out, if you do I will take you back to your own body and you can go home to Hueco Mundo.** " 

"No, I want to see it all Shōgetsu." Tia replied without hesitation. 

" **Then begin your tale Zangetsu and Shiro. Show Tia-chan why your partner is one of the greatest warriors in all the known dimensions.** " 

XXXX

Translations List

Honorifics

-san (さん) : Used to address people with a generic level of respect (equivalent to Mr/Mrs/Ms)

-sama (様) : Used to address people with a higher level of respect (equivalent to Master/Madam)

-chan (ちゃん) : Used to address people with familiarity (usually females)

-kun (君) : Used to address people with familiarity (usually males)

-dono (どの): Used to address people with great respect (equivalent to Lord/Lady)

-ue (上) : Used to address one's parents with great respect

Addressing people by their family name without honorifics can be seen as disrespectful.

Addressing people by their given name without honorifics implies a high degree of familiarity.

People may not always use the same honorific when addressing the same person; it depends on the situation and what they are feeling at the moment.

Special

-tachi (たち) : Used as a suffix to refer to a group

Family Titles

Chichi (父) / Otō (お父) : Father, usually addressed as Chichi-ue or Otō-san/sama (also written as Otou)

Haha (母) / Okā (お母) : Mother, usually addressed as Haha-ue or Okā-san/sama (also written as Okaa)

Ani (兄) / Onī (お兄) : Older Brother, usually addressed as Aniki or Onī-san/sama (also written as Onii)

Ane (姉) / Onē (お姉) : Older Sister, usually addressed as Aneki or Onē-san/sama (also written as Onee)

Otōto (弟) : Younger Brother, usually addressed as Otōto-san/chan (also written as Otouto)

Imōto (妹) : Younger Sister, usually addressed as Imōto-chan (also written as Imouto)

Sofu (祖父) / Ojī (お爺) : Grandfather, usually addressed as Ojī-san/sama (also written as Ojii)

Sobo (祖母) / Obā (お婆) : Grandmother, usually addressed as Obā-san/sama (also written as Obaa)

Oji (叔父) : Uncle, usually addressed as Oji-san (not to be mistaken with Grandfather/Ojī-san)

Oba (叔母): Aunt, usually addressed as Oba-san (not to be mistaken with Grandmother/Obā-san)

Itoko (いとこ) : Cousin (can be written with different Kanji depending on age, gender and which side of the family they come from)

Oi (甥) : Nephew

Mei (姪) : Niece

Kyōfu (教父) : Godfather, usually addressed as Kyōfu-san/sama

Kyōbo (教母) : Godmother, usually addressed as Kyōbo-san/sama

Ōoji (大叔父) : Great-Uncle, usually addressed as Ōoji-san

Ōoba (大叔母) : Great-Aunt, usually addressed as Ōoba-san

Sōsofu (曽祖父) : Great-Grandfather, usually addressed as Sōsofu-sama

Sōsobo (曽祖母) : Great-Grandmother, usually addressed as Sōsobo-sama

Relations

Otto (夫) / Goshujin (ご主人) : Husband, usually addressed as Goshujin-san/sama

Tsuma (妻) / Oku (奥) : Wife, usually addressed as Oku-san

Musuko (息子) : Son, usually addressed as Musuko-san

Musume (娘) : Daughter, usually addressed as Musume-san

Magomusuko (孫息子) : Grandson

Magomusume (孫娘) : Granddaughter

Sofubo (祖父母) : Grandparents

Ryōshin (両親) : Parents (also written as Ryoushin)

Fūfu (夫婦) : Married Couple

Kyōdai (兄弟) : Brothers (can also refer to Siblings in general)

Shimai (姉妹) : Sisters

Itoko (いとこ) : Cousins

Kodomo (子供) : Children

Mago (孫) : Grandchildren

Kazoku (家族) : Family

Shinseki (親戚) : Relatives

Nakama (仲間) : Comrades

Tomodachi (友達) : Friends

Senpai (先輩) : Senior (also written as Sempai, can be used as a suffix '-senpai')

Kōhai (後輩) : Junior (also written as Kouhai, can be used as a suffix '-kouhai')

Sensei (先生) : Teacher, Doctor, Respected Person

Deshi (弟子) : Student, Apprentice

Informal

Tō-chan (父ちゃん) : Dad (also written as Tou-chan)

Kā-chan (父ちゃん) : Mom (also written as Kaa-chan)

Nī-chan (父ちゃん) : Big Bro (also written as Nii-chan)

Nē-chan (父ちゃん) : Big Sis (also written as Nee-chan)

Jī-chan (父ちゃん) : Gramps (also written as Jii-chan)

Bā-chan (父ちゃん) : Granny (also written as Baa-chan)

Disrespectful

Oyaji (親父) : Old Man

Jiji (爺) : Old Geezer

Baba (婆) : Old Crone

Bō (ぼう) / Bōzu (ぼうず) : Boy (also written as 'bou/bouzu', can be used as a suffix '-bou/bouzu')

Boya (ボヤ) : Boy (literal translation, used as a suffix '-boya')

Insulting

Teme (てめ) : Jerk, Bastard etc. (can be used as a suffix '-teme')

Dobe (どべ) : Dumbass, Moron etc. (lit. Dead Last)

Baka (バカ) : Stupid

Hentai (変態) : Pervert

Chibi (チビ) : Midget, Runt

Gaki (ガキ) : Brat (can be used as a suffix '-gaki')

Speech

Yare Yare (やれやれ) : My my (exasperation)

Ara Ara (あらあら) : My my (surprise)

Maa Maa (まあまあ) : There there (comforting / calming down)

Moshi Moshi (もしもし) : Hello (greeting over a phone)

Hai (はい) : Yes

Ano (あの) : Umm...

Are (あれ) : Huh?

Yosh (よし) : Alright! (excited)

Yosh yosh (よしよし) : Good good (approval)

Itadakimasu (いただきます) : Let's eat (appreciative)

Gochisousama deshita (御馳走様でした) : Thank you for the feast (appreciative)

Arigatō Gozaimasu (ありがとうございます) : Thank you very much

Dōitashimashite (どういたしまして) : You're welcome

Ohayō (お早う) : Good morning

Konnichiwa (今日は) : Hello/Good day

Konbanwa (こんばんは) : Good evening

Nicknames

Geta-Bōshi (ゲタ帽子) : Hat-and-Clogs (refers to Kisuke's choice of clothing)

Yagi-Ago (山羊顎) : Goat-chin (refers to Isshin's scruffy beard)

Ichigo (苺) : Strawberry (a play on Ichigo's given name)

Ichi (一) : Shortform for Ichigo (一護)

Tats (竜) : Shortform for Tatsuki (also written as Tatsu)

Suki (好き) : Shortform for Tatsuki (also means to Like)

Hime (姫) : Shortform for Orihime (also means Princess)

Yori (ヨリ) : Shortform for Yoruichi

Nicknames

Bōgu (防具) / Kendōgu (剣道具) : Kendo Armor/Equipment

Men (面) : Face Mask and Shoulder Protectors

Kote (小手) : Hand and Forearm Protectors

Do (胴) : Torso Protector

Tare (垂れ) : Groin and Leg Protectors

Sune-ate (脛当て) : Shin Protectors

Bokken (木剣) / Bokutō (木刀) : Wooden Sword

Shinai (竹刀) : Bamboo Sword

Keikogi (稽古着) : Upper garments

Hakama (袴) : Lower garments

Soul Society

Sōtaichō (総隊長) : Head Captain (also written as Soutaichou)

Taichō (隊長) : Captain (also written as Taichou)

Fuku-Taichō (副隊長) : Vice-Captain / Lieutenant (also written as Fukutaichou)

Kidō (鬼道) : Way of the Demon, the Shinigami Spiritual Arts (also written as Kidou)

Hadō (破道) : Way of Destruction, Spiritual Arts focusing on attack (also written as Hadou)

Bakudō (縛道) : Way of Binding, Spiritual Arts focusing on capture (also written as Bakudou)

Kaidō (回道) : Way of Returning, Spiritual Arts focusing on healing (also written as Kaidou)

Locations

Seireitei (瀞霊廷) : Court of Pure Souls, the Inner District of Soul Society

Rukongai (流魂街) : Wandering Soul City, the Outer Districts of Soul Society

Dangai (断界) : Precipice World, a Dimensional Corridor linking Soul Society to the Human World

Daireishokairō (大霊書回廊) : Great Spirit Book Gallery, the Repository containing all the Knowledge and History of Soul Society

Shinōreijutsuin (真央霊術院) : Spiritual Arts Academy

Urahara Shouten (蒲原商店) : Urahara's Shop, owned by Urahara Kisuke

Rosario Vampire

Yōkai (妖怪) : Monsters (also written as Youkai)

Daiyōkai (大妖怪) : Greater Monsters (also written as Daiyoukai)

Yōki (妖気) : Demonic Energy (also written as Youki)

Yōkai Gakuen (妖怪学園) / (陽海学園) : Monster Academy (also written under the fake name of Living Sea Academy)

 

 


	2. A New Day Part Barragan

**XXXX**

**Edited and translation guide by regfurby.**

**Updated: March 18, 2018**

**XXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" **Shiro/Hollow Ichigo/Shōgetsu** "

" ** _Zangetsu_** "

**XXXX _  
_**

**_“Then begin your tale Zangetsu and Shiro. Show Tia-chan why your partner is one of the greatest warriors in all the known dimensions."  
_ **

**_Shōgetsu_ **

**XXXX**

Urahara Kisuke was perplexed to say the least. After arriving back in the World of the Living he immediately set Orihime to healing the various Espada and their Fracción that he had Tsukabishi Tessai and the kids, Tsumugiya Ururu and Hanakari Jinta rescue. Young Orihime at first was reluctant, but after explaining that he needed them to stabilize Hueco Mundo because of the power vacuum left behind by the defeat of Aizen she agreed. She healed each of their wounds easily enough and all but one recovered immediately, which was now the cause of his current dilemma. Looking at the unconscious Tercera Espada now lying next to Ichigo, Kisuke was at a loss for any logical explanation.

In the rush to get Ichigo back into his body, Tessai had accidentally placed him next to the severely-wounded Espada so Orihime could heal them both quickly. That is when his problems started, the moment they tried to move Ichigo to a separate room, he started to thrash about and moan loudly in pain. The situation only got worse when the exact same occurrence happened as they attempted to move the now comatose Espada from Ichigo's side. The Tercera Fracción were livid, well two of them were, that she would not wake up and that she had to share the same room with the Vizard.

"What the hell is wrong with Mistress Harribel you freak?" Mila Rose screamed as she pointed her finger at the now dejected-looking shouten owner.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on with her?" Apacci followed up right behind her fellow Fracción.

"I have had enough you two! Be grateful to even be alive right now, they could have easily left us to die or worse, be captured by Soul Society by now! I am sure that whatever is wrong with Harribel-sama is neither dangerous nor their fault; she must have suffered greatly if what we were told is true! So we will wait until she regains consciousness and then go back home, until then show some damn gratitude to our hosts!" Sung-Sun shouted at her two very pissed off companions. When it looked like they were about to start arguing back to her, she simply looked at the Primera to have him intercede for her.

Huffing at the two irate women, Primera Espada Coyote Starrk briefly spiked his Reiatsu at them. "If you two don't stop I will throw you both into a Caja Negación and leave you there for a week. Now sit down and allow the Shinigami to work in peace. The sooner they can find out what is wrong, the sooner they can return Tia-san to us."

"Thank you Sung-Sun-chan, Starrk-san. As I was trying to say before being rudely interrupted, we must wait for Tessai to complete his examination so as to ascertain the situation correctly." Kisuke stated while ignoring the two death glares sent his way. Chuckling lightly, the former assassin continued his explanation. "I can tell all of you that at this time I don't believe Tia-san is in any danger physically thanks to young Orihime-chan. However we can't be certain she didn't suffer from some form of mental trauma due to Aizen's treachery during the battle. I will also admit that I am at a loss as to why Ichigo-kun and Tia-san reacted the way they did when we tried to move either one from the other. Ichigo-kun is suffering from severe Reiatsu exhaustion, which if it continues at its current rate will leave him as a normal human in about three weeks’ time. This is his sacrifice to save all of us from Aizen. I will never be able to fully repay Ichigo-kun for what he has done for Soul Society and now it seems Hueco Mundo as well."

Starrk while looking at the former Tercera Espada asked again. "Urahara-san did that boy really defeat Aizen? I admit I am quite skeptical at the notion that a teenaged Shinigami had that kind of power to defeat someone such as Aizen. So is there something special about this boy?"

Urahara made a leap of faith with the former Primera. "Yes he was Starrk-san. The key word being 'was' is now the problem. His Otou-san explained what he thought was important to me; that the last attack against Aizen basically required every bit of his Reiryoku to perform. Right now he is slowly losing his abilities even as we speak, it will only be a matter of weeks before he is unable to even see spirits. He gave up everything so that we could win."

The gathered Arrancar all looked at the unconscious boy lying next to their comrade with growing respect. Even Harribel's three Fracción were impressed enough to keep quiet about what was happening to him. Finally Sung-Sun got up to leave, pausing she looked at the bucket-hat man. "You will come and get us when you learn something, won't you Urahara-san?"

"I will Sung-Sun-chan. Why don't you and the others get something to eat and maybe get some rest as well? I have a feeling we may all be here for a while with these two. As soon as Tessai is done and we have a good idea of what is going on, we can decide what to do at that point."

Motioning for the others to follow, Sung-Sun was surprised by how her fellow Fracción didn't even argue with her, even more surprising was Lilynette coming as well. She simply pointed at the other half of the Primera Espada. Soft snores were slowly being emitted from the sleeping man; he had found a comfortable spot in the corner and was making no effort to move.

"He can sleep anywhere; I at least want a futon." She said when she noticed Sung-Sun looking at her.

"Urahara-san." Sung-Sun called as she stood in the doorway.

Urahara, Yoruichi, and (with one eye open) Starrk all looked at the slim Fracción and were taken aback as she bowed.

"Thank you for everything. Please take care of our Mistress for us. I…We wouldn't know what to do without her."

Each of the others followed her example as well and bowed, giving their thanks before leaving the room separately. Urahara looked over at Starrk, who simply shrugged his shoulders and promptly fell back asleep. Waving his fan slightly, Urahara's brows knitted together once again as he watched his longtime friend still meditating in the lotus position. He looked on as Tessai continue to seek answers by using forbidden Kidō to see what ailed both his protégé and the beautiful woman next to him.

"What do you really think is going on Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked as she sat between the two patients.

Shaking his head he gave her the best answer possible. "I am not sure Yoruichi, but if I had to guess she will give us the best answers when she wakes."

"You sure she will wake then?"

"I have no doubt Yoruichi. I have no doubt."

XXXX

The four Fracción immediately followed the smells of cooking as soon as they left the room, Lilynette in the lead. It didn't take them long to find Orihime, Chad, Jinta and Ururu all sitting at a table eating. Ururu stopped when she saw the four and waved to them to sit down.

"If you're hungry, I can fix you each a plate." The timid-sounding girl said.

"Hell yes! I am starved!" Starrk's one-horned Fracción yelled.

Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun each asked for a plate as well. As they all waited for the youngest girl to bring back the food, no one really spoke a word. Each seem to be lost in their own little world, thinking about what had happened over the last few days. Less than ten minutes later, Ururu returned with four plates and cups filled with tea for the Arrancar. Each of them politely said thank you to the girl and they were soon eating with contentment voiced out loud for the good food. Eventually all of them finished their meals and fresh tea was brought in by Ururu as she cleaned the table.

Orihime was the first to break the silence with the Fracción. "Are your wounds feeling better Sung-Sun-chan?"

"Yes Orihime-sama. Your power to heal is really amazing and I wish to apologize as well for what happened to you in Hueco Mundo. I am ashamed to say that we should have done more to help you, but Ulquiorra was too powerful for us."

"Where the hell do you get off addressing us like that?" Apacci yelled suddenly.

That caused Chad to instantly activate his armored arm when he heard the Arrancar yelling at Orihime the way she did. But it was the person being yelled at who placed a hand on him to stand down. She just wanted peace after so much violence; she just wanted to appease the Fracción.

"It's fine Sado-kun. I am sorry Apacci-san. I didn't mean to be so informal; it's just that you all look as young as us so I assumed I could." She bowed her head in apology.

"SMACK! SMACK!" Sung-Sun and Mila Rose hit Apacci simultaneously to show her their own displeasure at her outburst.

It was the oldest-looking of the three that rounded on the deer Arrancar in fury. Sticking her finger right in the face of her fellow Fracción she growled. "What the hell is your problem Apacci?! She saves our asses and you would yell at her for a simple honorific! Shit, I should beat your ass for that alone ya bitch, if anything we should be groveling at her feet for saving our lives! I am sure Mistress Harribel will be pissed when she learns of what you just did!"

"Mila Rose-chan, please no fighting! Please! We have had enough of fighting, each of us. It's okay if she wants me to address her as Apacci-san, I really don't mind." The teenager's face was on the verge of tears; her emotions were ragged at this point.

However Sung-Sun and Mila Rose wouldn't hear of it. "No way! Orihime-sama she needs to show you her gratitude, she should be thanking you regardless of how you address us. Harribel-sama wouldn't want us to disrespect you in any way for what you have done for us. So on behalf of our ungrateful companion we are sorry for her attitude. Please forgive her." The two female Arrancar bowed deeply while forcing their fuming third down as well.

The other occupants in the room were stunned by the confrontation. Lilynette was the one who got everyone going however when she keeled over backwards laughing at Apacci. Orihime was trying to shush the little Arrancar but to no avail. Chad let his armored arm revert back and the two shouten helpers just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Lilynette-chan please! Please don't laugh! I am really okay with everything, but please don't make her mad please!"

Fighting back tears Lilynette finally sat up to see the glaring Apacci which only caused her to stick her tongue out at the unicorn-horned Fracción. Mila Rose got up and walked towards Orihime; when she was standing next to her, she looked at Chad and motioned him to make room for her at the table, which he complied with. Mila Rose sat down, turned to look her savior in the face and bowed slightly again from her seated position.

"Orihime-sama you do have my gratitude for saving me. So if it's alright with you, could I just call you Orihime-chan?"

The bubbly teen frantically bobbed her head yes. "OH! Please, please do Mila-chan, I would like that a lot."

"Good Orihime-chan. So I have to know, are you and that Ichigo guy a couple or what?"

Suddenly the cheerful teenager looked sad; a hint of longing evident as she slowly shook her head. "No Mila-chan. Kurosaki-kun and I are not like that. I…I think he loves someone else and besides, we are great friends."

Chad and Sung-Sun both looked at the girl with sympathy while Apacci and Lilynette grimaced at the announcement. Mila-Rose just pulled the young girl into a hug. "I'm sorry Orihime-chan; I didn't mean to bring it up. I thought the way he was fighting to save you meant that you and he were a couple."

"It's okay Mila-chan. I think I am fine with it now, but I feel sorry for him though."

Lilynette looked at her like she was strange. "Why would you feel sorry for him Orihime-chan?"

She and Chad exchanged quick looks before it was Chad who finally spoke. "Ichigo will be cut off from Soul Society soon. Some kind of law that keeps him from seeing our friends from there. We were told that as a normal human he no longer has the status of being considered Shinigami, nor is he to be treated as one."

Apacci growled in disgust. "So I guess the girl he loves is a Shinigami then huh? And now that he is of no use to them they are going to cut her off from seeing him again."

"Sadly yes Apacci-san, I had no idea that law even existed until Abarai Fukutaichō told us. All I know is that Kuchiki-san was devastated by the news of Kurosaki-kun's condition. She followed him to Hueco Mundo to help him with my rescue. I barely saw much of her because the Forth Squad's Fukutaichō was healing her from her wounds she suffered fighting the Ninth Espada." A saddened Orihime commented.

"So that was the female Shinigami that fought the Ninth Espada back then. From what Starrk told us before we left, she fucked him up pretty good in their fight. We didn't know she had survived until now Orihime-chan." Apacci said as she drank her tea.

"She was gravely wounded by the Seventh Espada shortly before the Taichō and Fukutaichō arrived, I only saw her again when we made it to Soul Society shortly after Kurosaki-kun defeated Aizen."

Mila Rose shook her head in disbelief, she and the others still found it hard to swallow that the orange-haired kid had defeated the Lord of Hueco Mundo. "Orihime-chan it's still unbelievable that he was the one who beat Aizen-teme. We watched him in his brawl with Grimmjow and believe us; we didn't think he stood a chance at even winning that fight."

This time the look that Orihime unconsciously gave wasn't missed by anyone. Everyone else around the table glanced surreptitiously at each other. Chad shook his head slightly indicating he did not know the reason when he spied Apacci and Mila Rose looking at him.

Sung-Sun gently prodded the teenage girl. "Orihime-chan did something happen to Kurosaki-san that we should know about?"

Nervousness and fidgeting were plain as day on Orihime, she knew that she was unable to hide her emotions unlike the others. She looked up at all their expectant faces, and with a heavy sigh told them the story of the fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra on top of the dome of Las Noches. When she was done she could see the shock on everyone's face including Chad's. Lilynette was shaking at the end of the tale, as for Harribel's Fracción they too were gaping with mouth wide open.

"Please don't tell him I told you that story, I don't want him getting mad at me...I think…I think Kurosaki-kun hates himself for not only losing himself but the fact that he killed Ulquiorra-san as well. He hates killing his opponents, and when we watched Ulquiorra-san's ashes disappear into the wind, I could see the guilt on Kurosaki-kun's face."

Patting Orihime's hands, Mila Rose told her that they wouldn't. "Don't ya worry yourself Orihime-chan. We won't tell anyone Ichigo's secret ok? But I guess that would explain why the Fourth didn't show up to help in Karakura Town. Guess he got what he deserved." Everyone at the table missed the tightening on the burnt-orange-haired healer's face when the Cuarto's death was mentioned.

Before anyone else could continue the discussion, the former commander of the Onmitsukidō came into the room.

"Everyone come on, Tessai is back from his meditation. Kisuke wants us all there now."

Quickly everyone got up and followed Yoruichi to the back room where the two unconscious people lay.

XXXX

Tessai drank the tea that Ururu had made for him. He inwardly grinned as he could tell that everyone including Urahara were on pins and needles waiting for him. With one last sip he handed the empty cup to his little helper, never one to mince words he took a deep breath before he began.

"Kurosaki-san and Harribel-san are joined at the spiritual level. From what I can tell her soul is tied to his somehow, in some way. I can't tell you any more than that because something powerful is blocking me. I suspect that if we try to forcibly separate them it could kill either one or both of them."

Every eye quickly darted to the two people at the center of attention. Reactions varied from Orihime gasping in shock to Harribel's Fracción screaming obscenities at Tessa.

Both Starrk and Urahara spiked their Reiatsu to gain everyone's attention. Once the yelling and crying subsided, Kisuke asked. "Tessai are you sure of what you found?"

"Yes Boss. There is no doubt, as of right now their souls are indistinguishable from one another. I would even venture a guess that somehow she is in his inner-world, at least what's left of it. How that is possible is beyond even me, I have never heard of a soul being able to enter another's inner-world unless they are soul bonded."

Yoruichi jumped to her feet. "His inner-world Tessai! I thought it was supposed to be destroyed when he used Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. So how is it that he still has an inner-world Kisuke!?"

Looking at Ichigo's other mentor; he cut her off by gently grabbing her hand and looking her in the eyes. Next he had to calm everyone else down quickly, so Kisuke decided to go and have Isshin fetched. It was about time that the boy's Otou-san made his way here anyway. It had been about a day since the town had returned from Soul Society, and among them were two very worried twins.

"I think it’s time we called Isshin, Tessai. I want him here as soon as possible; I will send Orihime-chan and Sado-kun to watch the twins. I know you both want to stay but I need someone to watch the girls. Isshin won't come unless there is someone there, and you two are friends of Ichigo and he knows your strengths. Ever since Ichigo came back, all they do is ask for him. If you two go you can at least tell them he is alive but still recovering. So please Orihime-chan, Sado-kun, please do this for me."

"Ok." Chad said as he rose to leave.

Orihime bit her lower lip and looked at Ichigo one last time. "Is there anything else we can tell them Urahara-san?"

"I think its best that we keep his condition to ourselves. I will leave it to Isshin to decide what the twins need to know."

Orihime quickly got to her feet and left with Chad. Starrk of all people got up next and with a long hard look at the Tercera Espada he surprised everyone else in the room. "Come Lilynette. It's time for us to go home."

"Starrk? Why?" The Primera's Fracción asked.

Looking at Urahara as he explained to her. "Lilynette, there is no sense in staying for a few reasons. First, I don't want to be around here if less-than-friendly Shinigami find us. Two, Tia's own Fracción can look after her. And finally we have to keep Grimmjow and Nelliel company in Las Noches until we hear from Tia. So I think its best if we make ourselves scarce for the time being."

Pouting, Lilynette said nothing as she open the Garganta for them. She stepped through first and as Starrk followed he looked back at the Arrancar staying behind. "Listen to Urahara-san as you would Tia-san, if not I will send Grimmjow to collect you and bring you back. She'll be okay, just let whatever is going on run its course. Until then we will be in Hueco Mundo waiting for you."

Apacci found her mouth covered by Mila Rose and Sung-Sun at the same time as the snake Fracción replied. "Of course Starrk-sama. When she wakes we will send word of our return beforehand. Hopefully we will see you soon."

The Primera took one last long look at Tia before he stepped through the closing Garganta. When it finally closed Apacci ripped the hands off of her face screaming. "What the hell do you two think ya doing!?"

"Keeping you from pissing off the Primera with a smartass remark you skank." Mila-Rose teased the heterochromatic Arrancar.

"Fuck you Mila. I wasn't gonna say a word."

Turning to the three amused Shinigami in the room she did however question them. "Will she be okay Tessai-sama? I mean it's not dangerous for her to be trapped with the boy is it?"

Tessai looked first at Tia and then at Ichigo before he responded to her. "No Apacci-san I think they are both okay for now. I was able to sense Harribel-san for a few moments and she was calm from what I could tell. I felt nothing from Kurosaki-san however, probably due to his exhaustion but it could be whatever blocked me from looking too closely at his Reiryoku though. Either way I believe they are both safe and should wake up soon."

Whipping out his fan Kisuke decided that they had enough for now. "Ladies if you don't mind, how about you go with Tessai so he can get you measured for some Gigai."

"Gi… what Urahara-san?" A puzzled Mila-Rose asked.

"Gigai. It is a faux-body so that you three can get out of the shouten every once in a while. Maybe get Orihime-chan or Sado-kun to show you around the town, catch a movie, maybe even enjoy the festival that is coming up soon."

The now perplexed Fracción looked at one another before they settled on Sung-Sun. "Ok Urahara-san, what would we need to wear fake bodies for them to show us the town for?'

"What for? So you don't get found and killed by Soul Society of course. As soon as the Twelfth Squad spots your Reiatsu you would all be immediately hunted down. I have to contact a few people I know before I can tell the Sōtaichō you are all still alive ya know. Can't have you knocked off before I get a chance to explain why I saved you."

Gulping, Sung-Sun agreed as did the other two Arrancar; they got up and followed Tessai to get fitted for their fake bodies. Leaving Yoruichi and Kisuke alone with Ichigo and Tia finally. The mocha-skinned noble looked at the boy before her as she smoothed his hair out of the way.

"Kisuke was there no other way for us to win?"

"I think you know the answer to that. You were named Ichigo's guardian if anything had happened to Isshin for a reason. You know who his parents are just as I do, but he wanted you as a noble to see that he got a chance. If anything I am sort of jealous Yoruichi, you got to teach him his Bankai and Shunpo, all I did was get the chance to kill him for ten days."

Laughing at that she told him. "You know Kisuke he said that no matter what he would always be grateful to you and me for giving him the chance to get stronger. I think if he was awake now he would tell you that himself."

XXXX

Half an hour later Tessai returned to the room. He informed them that he had called Isshin and that he said he would arrive as soon as he got Inoue-chan and Chad settled. Tessai also got the three Fracción into their Gigai and they were now in the training room getting accustomed to using them. He left as soon as he heard Ururu and Jinta having another argument about who was going to clean the shouten.

Soon enough a very familiar, if not long-missed Reiatsu made its way into the room. There standing in the doorway in his Shinigami attire and the remnants of a ratty Haori stood Isshin, the former Squad Ten Captain. Frowning as he looked upon his son, he still couldn't help but feel the immense pride his boy had brought him.

"Ah, Isshin I see you have ditched the Gigai. Making any immediate plans for the future?"

Smacking the back of Kisuke's head he sat between him and his son. "No. It was just quicker to get here like this. The girls were a little stunned at first but Karin made her opinion clear. She hits just like her Ani, hard."

Patting both of the crying men, Yoruichi snickered at them anyway. "So Isshin why did you tell them?"

"The twins were awake the whole time the battle raged, thankfully they stayed put in the house otherwise I think I would have died trying to avenge them. When the town returned Karin socked me as soon as I got in the door and both of them started yelling at me as to where Ichigo really was." Cracking his jaw empathetically to ease the pain of Karin's wrath.

"So no choice huh?" She said

He answered right back. "No choice. So you two want to tell me what is really going on? You wouldn't have sent Inoue-chan and Chad over if it wasn't something important."

" **He is with me and Tia-chan right now Shiba-dono.** "

Three heads whipped around to see a woman wearing a black kimono standing behind them. Isshin and Kisuke immediately went for their Zanpakutō, while Yoruichi started to build up her Shunkō. All the woman did was smile and disappear from behind them only to reappear in front of them. Putting up a Dankū in place, she spoke quickly before anybody could attack her.

" **STOP! I am not here to harm either you or them. I am here to keep you from doing anything to harm Ichigo-kun or Tia-chan. They are with me training in Ichigo's new power and the only way I have at my disposal is through his inner-world.** "

Isshin's eyes narrowed dangerously while his hands had yet to leave Engetsu. "WHO. ARE. YOU!?"

Pointing at Kisuke she replied. " **He knows who I am.** "

Staring at the woman with his own quizzical eyes, Kisuke's smile slowly showed itself. "I didn't think you would show yourself so soon Hōgyoku."

Smiling right back at the shouten owner she spoke with a serious tone in her voice. " **I can't afford anyone trying to separate them at this time Geta-Bōshi. You and I both know that if the wrong people are elected to Central Forty-Six, it could spell disaster for Ichigo-kun.** "

The purple-haired assassin pointed at Tia. "What about her then? Why is it so important to you that you have her trapped within Ichigo's inner-world? How is his inner-world even still able to exist?"

" **Shihōin-dono I need her for my own reasons, but I will tell you that she has the potential to be much more than just an Espada. Tia Harribel can with the right training be able to match any Taichō in Soul Society, and before you think of separating them, you will kill them both if you try. I am sorry for the desperate measures Shiba-dono, but I have to ensure her survival and that means joining her to Ichigo in his inner-world, my home now. I hope you will forgive me some day, but as of right now I am in control of them both.** "

Bending down she smoothed the blonde Arrancar's hair. " **Tia-chan has suffered greatly already, Shihōin-dono and she deserves another chance. I intend to give her that second chance, and Ichigo is going to help me save her just as I saved him and his Zanpakutō.** "

All three Shinigami in the room eyed the woman as she slowly sat between the young man and the female Arrancar. Placing a hand on each, she looked at Kisuke. " **You know why I did this Kisuke. Kurosaki Ichigo is my master as much as I am his Sensei now, as one who taught him yourself, you know he can do this. His potential is truly frightening and if the wrong people or parties learn of this, it could be the end of his world. I know who his Okaa-san was and I know why she died that day. It became clear the moment I saw the older form of Zangetsu, Aizen always suspected but it was confirmed by me. I will keep his Shinigami powers alive until the day the three of you are forced to tell him the truth as to what happened to Masaki-dono. One day he will have to learn the truth, but for now I and Zangetsu will keep it from him for the obvious reason that the three of you have withheld it. Don't keep his true self hidden away for much longer Shiba-dono, all of us can ill afford it when he comes again.** "

Smiling as she looked down at her two pupils, she shifted demeanor quickly. " **They are so much alike Urahara-san it’s scary, Ichigo's growth potential alone will change Soul Society when he finally arrives there full-time. As for Tia-chan, she will hopefully change the most in the coming weeks, be sure that you help her when she awakens. I will leave them to you now, keep them safe and keep the Kidō barrier in place for now. Allow no one from Soul Society a chance to pick up their Reiatsu; again it would spell doom for all of us if the Gotei finds out before I can teach him proper control of his Reiryoku.** "

With that she was simply gone. Isshin and Yoruichi both turned angered faces towards the frowning shouten owner.

"What the hell was that Kisuke?!" Yoruichi screamed at him.

"Kisuke!?" Isshin's eyes ablaze.

"Tessai had a feeling that a strong Kidō was in use. I had a feeling that it was in him, I did detect the Hōgyoku when I first found the two of them after the battle. It was the only way to explain how Aizen died: how an immortal could die, is if the thing giving him that power left him. However I did not expect it to gain the ability to become a sentient being, and a hot woman to boot." That quickly earned him not one, but two vicious head slaps from his former but now once-again new co-conspirators.

"So what now Kisuke?" Isshin asked as he stared at his son.

"Go home Isshin. Come back with the girls tomorrow so they can see their Onii-san, also I suggest you get excuses made up for Inoue-chan and Sado-kun as well. You being a physician will help keep them out of trouble with the school, also you are going to have to get Ichigo excused for a long-term illness as well. I think everything we know about Ichigo and Tia-san is going to change radically over the coming weeks, Isshin, Yoruichi. Best to be prepared."

Sighing as he got up, Isshin took a long look at his son and the woman now joined to him. A small smile graced his face as he looked back and forth between the two for a few minutes. Cocking her head slightly at the elder Kurosaki, Yoruichi asked what he was thinking.

"Isshin what are you conniving?"

He grinned madly at her suddenly. "I think I know who my fourth Musume is going to be Yori. Boy does he have good taste." Before he could get hit Isshin was gone via Shunpo.

"You know he is right Kisuke, if only he stops being such a prude, Ichi-kun would have two beautiful women as lovers, possibly even wives." A smirking Yoruichi said as she fixed the blankets covering the boy and his new companion.

Choking on imagined spit the hentai shouten owner stared at the purple-haired Goddess of Flash. "HIM!? No way Yoruichi. There is no way that he would make a move on Rukia-chan or Tia-chan what so ever. Nada. Nope. Not gonna happen. No way."

"Bet?"

"Bet. I win you marry me." He grinned evilly; he knew she wouldn't risk her freedom for anyone.

"I win?"

"You win, I let you name your terms at any time."

"Deal." That took Kisuke by surprise but he had a bet to win.

"Deal." He was grinning as they shook hands. He absolutely knew that it couldn't happen. To be honest he was worried that the boy might be….

XXXX

It happened eleven days after Isshin and the girls stopped by to visit Ichigo. Everyone was in the dining room eating a light brunch when the explosion of Reiatsu overtook them. Tessai and Kisuke immediately went to reinforce the Kidō barrier surrounding the shop, while Yoruichi and the three Fracción scrambled to the room that held Ichigo and Tia. As soon as they got to the shoji, they could see the violent Reiatsu swirling all around the two people lying in the middle of the floor. The display of colors was amazing to those watching. Blue, gold, yellow, black, black with red outline, the colors just continued to increase as the swirls formed around them.

Screaming as loud as she could, Sung-Sun pointed at Tia. "Her mask is changing! Her mask is changing!"

Yoruichi and the three Fracción watched as Tia's mask slowly disappeared from her face and any visible part of her body. All the while the heavy flows of Reiatsu slowly began to decrease until finally it winked out of existence. Yoruichi was the first to approach the Espada, feeling for a pulse she found one, checking Ichigo she could see he was still breathing as well. Just as she was about to call for the others she saw a smile develop on Ichigo's lips. Looking back at the blonde Arrancar she saw that she too was smiling. The three Fracción slowly filed into the room to make sure their mistress was alive and well. What they noticed right away was how peaceful and happy her face was, the expression clearly seen as Apacci shouted while pointing at her. "Sung-Sun what is happening here!? Where did her mask go!?"

Shaking her head in confusion. "I don't know Apacci. I really don't know."

Mila Rose however threw the others into even more violent confusion as she tried to slip her hand under the blankets near Tia's womanly area. "What the Fuck Mila!? Why the fuck are you trying to feel up Harribel-sama you sick bitch!?" Apacci screamed as she tried to stop the taller Fracción.

"Shut the fuck up you pig! I have to check and see if it's gone you dumbass! If her mask is gone, it might be gone as well dipshit!" The lioness Arrancar screamed right back.

"What is poking her there going to accomplish you hentai?!" Sung-Sun questioned, the heat in her voice evident.

"Dammit you idiots not there, but above there you imbeciles. You remember where it was; now shut your holes so I can see if it's still there."

Fuming as she watched the ebony-skinned Fracción feel across Tia's abdomen, Apacci watched as her eyes grew wide and her hand begin shaking as it came out from under the blankets. Mila Rose immediately fell on her rear as she stared at the shark Espada. Looking at the other two she whispered two words that changed the lives of everyone in that room forever. "It's gone."

Apacci fainted. Sung-Sun fell to her knees. Yoruichi who had moved to stand outside the room could only look at the Amazon and ask what was wrong. "Ah...Mila-chan what's gone?"

Pointing at Tia. "Her hole."

"Her hole?" A head nodding yes and then it clicked in Yoruichi's head. "Her Hollow hole!?"

Kisuke walked in with Tessai at that point and upon seeing the state of the four women, he glanced back at the Kidō master with a worried twitch.

"Ah...Yoruichi, care to tell us what is going on?"

All the women in the room just pointed at Tia and it was Mila Rose who gave him the shocking news.

"Harribel-sama no longer has a Hollow hole. It's gone, just like her mask, it's gone."

The scientist in him made Kisuke quickly kneel down next to the Arrancar and pulled back the covers. Keeping her as decent as possible, he exposed every area that was once covered in bone. There was nothing to be found, no bone, just smooth tan skin. If he guessed correctly by the missing slight indentation at one time near her abdomen, she no longer had her Hollow hole as stated. He turned to look at Ichigo, taking his covers off as well and he found nothing out of the ordinary, but just as he was going to put the blankets back, the three Shinigami felt the remnants of a rarely-used Kidō spell. Kisuke could see the thoughts going through both Yoruichi and Tessai's brains as they couldn't believe that of all the things to have happened, that did. Sighing at the coming storm that he had to face once again; Kisuke quietly told Tessai to give Isshin a call to come over as soon as possible. What was originally a bad situation just got a whole lot worse he feared.

"Kisuke? Kisuke? KISUKE!" The former female Captain shouted when she saw him zone out.

His eyes focusing back quickly he shook his head back and forth, pinching his bridge. "Sorry Hime, but I am not ready for what Isshin is going to do when he finds out. He is going to demand things we aren't capable of and I am sure he is going to try and kill me. Kami help you Ichigo when you wake up, you've got a lot of shit to explain not only to me but to your Otou-san." When he looked at Tessai he was surprised by the amused look on the former Kidō master's face.

"Ehmm. Tessai why are you amused?"

"I am thinking about what Yoruichi-san is going to do now that you lost Boss."

'Lost? Oh shit, I lost!'

And with that Tessai walked out of the room before his laughing started. Kisuke's eyes grew to the size of saucers and Yoruichi's grin became as wide as a canyon as she suddenly danced her way out of the room, happy at the previously-forgotten bet. Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, and Apacci all began staring at him, waiting for an explanation. Settling down he told the three Arrancar what just possibly happened between their mistress and the boy Shinigami. Again he was assaulted by the two hot-headed Fracción while the normally quiet one sat in thought throughout the entire tirade. For twenty minutes he tried desperately to explain that anything could have forced what happened to occur. Only one understood the truth behind it and she decided to take action. Sung-Sun stood up and tore a hole through reality, opening up a Garganta and started to step through.

"I will be back soon Urahara-san; I need to let the others know that we might not be coming home for a long time."

"Are you sure that is a good idea Sung-Sun-chan?"

"Yes Urahara-san it is. She looks happy doesn't she? I am not going to stand in her way if she is. I think I should tell Starrk-sama so he can prepare for her arrival when she does decide to tell him the news herself."

With that the calmest of the three Fracción disappeared into the black void. Both Mila Rose and Apacci, still stunned, picked a spot on either side of Tia's body and sat down. Each looking off into space as they must have had a thousand questions coursing through their heads. For Kisuke, he too had a few questions to ask, but until one or the other woke up they were going to have to wait. This however brought an even bigger problem to the forefront.

'What is Yori going to want now that she has won?'

XXXX

She was the first to regain consciousness. It had been just over fifteen days when she finally woke up. Her beautiful green eyes immediately began looking for him, to see the face of her true salvation. As her eyes focused in on him lying next to her, Tia just watched his beautiful face show only a moment of pain. She knew why he was feeling that but although it would soon be over for her, for him it was still a very long way off.

She slowly eased her way into a sitting position; her body was stiff from lying so still for all those days. Trying her best to work the kinks and cramps out of her muscles, Tia looked around the room she was in. It was an unfurnished room with nothing in sight except for the two futons she and Ichigo had been resting on. The room had no windows and the only way in or out was through a set of closed shoji doors. Standing slowly, the former Tercera Espada looked down at her clothes, instantly her ire rose at the sight of them. Before she could even think about what she was going to do, a knock came to the door.

"Are you decent Harribel-san?" The voice belonged to woman she didn't know.

Seeing that they had knocked first, Tia relaxed knowing an enemy would have killed her while she was unconscious. "Yes I'm dressed."

When the doors opened Tia instantly recognized the beauty before her. Shihōin Yoruichi. The mocha-skinned woman must have had a long line of suitors waiting for her at one time. Her body was fit beyond anything she could imagine, well except her own, her golden eyes offsetting her long purple hair. She was dressed in a black body suit that hid absolutely nothing but her modesty. Grinning to herself she remembered what she had been told of the woman by Ichigo.

"I see he was telling me the truth about you Shihōin-dono. But, to see you up close and in person, it seems he left a few things out."

Eyebrows quirked in amusement the grinning cat woman replied. "Ah, I guess he told you about my transformation then, did he? I guess I will have to remind him again why he shouldn't be telling anyone a woman's secrets."

A smile suddenly bloomed on Tia's face. "He said to tell you that he has grown an immunity now to that particular prank Shihōin-dono."

"Eh? What might that be?"

"Sorry Shihōin-dono, but I will wait until Ichigo is awake before we discuss anything else." To see an Espada blush was definitely telling to Yoruichi, but it was the next question she wasn't expecting. "How many others besides me?"

Sitting down at the end of the now unused futon, Yoruichi patted the opposite end for Tia to sit. Once they were both sitting across from one another she began to recount the events right after Ichigo and Aizen disappeared for Soul Society. As she listed the names that had been gathered, she could see tears gathering in the blonde's eyes when she realized that not only had she survived, but her beloved Fracción had as well. Tia was shocked when she learnt that the Primera was alive as well, because she could have sworn she felt his Reiatsu disappear from the battlefield. Of all of the Espada, she had the greatest respect for the lazy-ass Primera, he was like her, he avoided confrontation unless it was unavoidable.

Bowing deeply at the waist the former Tercera Espada spoke. "Shihōin-dono I give you my thanks as well as a debt of honor for saving my Fracción. I will forever be in your debt."

"It's not me you owe Tia-san, but the young human girl Inoue-chan, the one Aizen kidnapped and forced Ichigo to follow to Hueco Mundo to save. Besides you, she saved your Fracción as well as the Primera. You lost a lot of blood and we weren't sure you would have survived, at least not until you and Ichigo were placed in the same room. Which reminds me, is he well?"

The blonde sitting before her closed her eyes for a minute, when she opened them she was smiling slightly. "He is well Shih..."

"Enough with the formalities Tia, just call me Yoruichi, I think that if you know me, I am just like your boy-toy there."

"Boy-toy?"

Smirking like the prankster she is, she nudged the Espada gently. "We know."

Shock and horror dawned on Tia's face. "How… How did you know!?"

"Now, now Tia-chan. Any Shinigami worth their salt would have known that particular Kidō. What I want to know is how the Strawberry knows it?"

"How much do you know Yoruichi?"

"We know who else is in there."

"She told us as much but she didn't tell us what was said." Tia sighed slightly.

"Shōgetsu, as she calls herself, told us you were worth saving but she gave us no reasons as to why. I won't push the issue, but you do have a lot to explain to Kisuke and Isshin at some point."

Nodding her head in acceptance she looked down at her clothes, a frown forming. Picking at the hakama she still wore from her time in Aizen's army. "Yoruichi can I ask a favor? Do you have something else I can wear, something that covers me better?"

"Does this have to do with him?" She asked pointing at Ichigo.

A blush instantly bloomed on Tia's face. "Yes it does." As she regained her composure, Yoruichi had the pleasure of finding out how much they had bonded as she watched Tia brushed her fingertips gently down Ichigo's face. She was also fascinated by the fact that at the moment she touched him, Ichigo leaned slightly into Tia's touch.

'Now that is something Berry-chan, I never thought you would ever allow anyone else into your space besides her.'

"Come on Tia, let's go and find you something decent to wear. I'm pretty sure you must be pretty hungry as well, some real food wouldn't hurt seeing as how all we have been able to do is infuse you with Reiatsu and feed him a liquid diet."

"Is he safe here?"

Not wanting to lie or upset the powerhouse before her, Yoruichi answered truthfully. "For now Tia. We know his secret, and trust me we don't want anyone to know before he is ready to defend himself. Hell I'm not sure if I ever want anyone to find out who lives inside of him."

"She saved my life Yoruichi, just as much as he saved and changed me. I will never be able to repay her kindness or support. Because of her I was able to find and meet him."

"Do you know about his Shinigami girlfriend?"

Nodding her head yes, Tia smiled mischievously at that. "When the time comes I will deal with that particular issue."

That set off the golden eye beauty. "OH HELL! YOU GO ICHIGO! You have absolutely no idea how screwed you are once Isshin finds out about this."

Chuckling in agreement, Tia gingerly followed Yoruichi out of the room. For the first time in years she felt completely safe and happy, and she cast one last glance at Ichigo. 'See you when you wake…' She thought, a smile gracing her lips.

XXXX

Four teenaged-looking women were slowly making their way back to Urahara's shouten. Each had a few bags under their arms, and laughter was commonly heard among them. The women had just spent the last few hours exploring the World of the Living in earnest; the last place they had been to visit was the local shopping district. The money they used was courtesy of Urahara-san and Kurosaki-san, both waved them off saying that they had only been passing off someone else's gift to them. The only human among them had been the unfortunate leader of the expedition by default. It had only taken Yoruichi's kitty-cat eyes to make Orihime squeal in surrender before she was forced out the door.

At first it had been awkward between the four girls but as time went by they found some common ground and that was shopping. Orihime because she lived alone and didn't have much to spend, for the Fracción, well because they couldn't recall doing so when they were alive. The moment the stores came into sight, the four sort of went crazy, each trying on different clothes for the others to judge; of course a few friendly arguments ensued but nothing serious. During a lull in the shopping invasion, Orihime introduced the three Arrancar to the joys of ice cream and other sweets. Mouths watering at the sight of the delectable foods, the four spent nearly an hour trying a variety of flavors offered. When the onset of brain freeze syndrome first hit, Orihime laughed as she remembered her times at school with Tatsuki doing the same thing. When they each had enough they agreed it was time to head back to the shouten, Orihime tagging along because she admittedly wanted to check in on Ichigo.

As they entered the living space of the shouten, the three Fracción froze at the sight before them. Sitting at the table was someone they didn't expect to see up and about. Dropped bags were then followed by screams of joy and relief as each of the three Gigai-wearing Fracción rushed their leader. Silently taking the hugs and tears, Tia slowly allowed each of them to hug her before she gently pried them off. Looking at the young burnt-orange-haired healer, Tia motioned for her to come closer. Standing up weakly, Tia waited until Orihime was right in front of her, then she slowly raised her arms to capture the young girl in her own hug.

"I owe you so much, Orihime-chan. Not just for my life and my dear girls, but for saving Starrk and Lilynette as well. You will always have me in your debt my young human friend. Nothing I can say will ever be enough."

Every jaw, but Orihime's, dropped at how a Hollow and not just any Hollow, but the former Tercera Espada basically gave what amounted to a life debt to the young human woman. Even among Shinigami, such an oath was held sacred, but seeing Tia Harribel give it so freely was the next turning point in everyone's life. Unable to say anything in response Orihime looked at Tia with wide eyes, she had no clue what had happened until Apacci told her.

"Inoue Orihime-sama, you are now one of us. You will always be seen as a sister to each of us, one of ours to protect from now on." At that each of the Fracción kissed Orihime on both cheeks before sealing the oath with a kiss to the lips. When it came to Tia, she cupped Orihime's face and gave her one long kiss on her lips. Withdrawing, she could see that the young lady's face was scarlet as she touched her lips with her fingers.

"You are now one of us Orihime. None here will raise a hand against you ever again, that is our debt to you for saving our lives."

"Tha…Thank you Harribel-sama. I don't know what I should do though? Do I have to give an oath or something now?"

"Only if you want to kiss us again Orihime-chan." Mila Rose laughed as Orihime's face turned even a deeper shade of red then possible.

Seeing how embarrassing it was for her, Tia laughed lightly before she calmed the girl down. "No Orihime-chan you are fine how you are, just remember we will always be in your debt, not you in ours. So no more honorifics from this point on between us."

"Thank you Ha…Tia I am grateful to you all as well." The bubbly girl finally sat down at the table between Mila Rose and Apacci. Sung-Sun sat next to Urahara and Yoruichi with Tessai and the kids next. Finally Tia sat between Sung-Sun and Mila Rose, when each was settled in and fresh tea and drinks served Tia asked what had taken place since she fell into her coma-like state. It was Urahara who took command of the conversation at that point and filled her in with everything.

"So everyone witnessed my transformation?" However it was the severe blush that drew everyone's attention.

Yoruichi started giggling uncontrollably at that. "You have no idea Tia-chan. What we want know besides the Kidō that was used, is the question that begs for an answer: who initiated it?"

With a hand swipe through the locks of her hair that a few instantly recognized, Tia coughed out her answer. "We both wanted it."

The evil looked on Yoruichi's face as she turned to look at Kisuke was one for the history books. Gleefully rubbing her hands together she rendered her terms. "I want fish everyday with as much milk as I want. You will also allow me to have two no-limit shopping sprees within the next six months, all expenses to be paid by you Kisuke. Finally when the time comes you will help Ichigo with securing his rings. Am I understood Geta-Bōshi?"

His head thumping lightly on the tabletop as she was declaring her victory, Kisuke only stopped for a second. "Yes Hime, as I hear so shall I obey."

"Do I even want to know?" Tia asked no one.

The combined reply. "NO!"

Sweat-dropping at the answer, Tia shivered somewhat thinking back on what she had learned. After seeing it in person, what she had learned did not do it justice.

Looking at Orihime, she knew she had one final task to perform. She had volunteered for it, and now was the best time. Standing up, Tia walked over to Orihime and held out her hand. Puzzled by the gesture, the healer stood up with her help, only to find herself being guided away from the group to an empty room in the back. Nothing was said as Tia guided Orihime to sit in the middle of the empty room. For several minutes Orihime watched as a variety of emotions played across her new friend's face, until the last one was obviously sadness. Everyone had always thought Orihime was a naïve girl, but in the last few months especially [after] being near Ulquiorra for so long, she knew what was going to be said was not good.

"I know you have feelings for Ichigo, Orihime."

"I do Tia. And before you go on, I know I will never be with him like that."

Stunned, the older woman looked at her. "You know?"

Swallowing her pride, Orihime bowed her head slightly. "I know he loves Kuchiki-san, Tia. I had hoped he would fall for me, but I saw how he reacted in Hueco Mundo and how she acted after the war ended. Yes, I am saddened, but I have no choice but to be happy as their friend."

"It's not just her he loves Orihime."

Scrunching her brows together Orihime looked at Tia for an answer. "Not just Rukia-chan but me as well."

Her face showed extreme surprise at the admission. "How? How does he love you Tia?"

"It is a long story Orihime but I want you to know this, I am in your debt no matter what happens between you and me because of Ichigo. I want you to know that he does love you but as an Imouto only, one he would go to the ends of the dimensions for. But you already know this."

"Does this have to do with your losing your mask Tia?"

"It does Orihime. He saved me Orihime; he made me face my deepest anguish and forced me to let them go. And at the end he was there to pick me up and make me feel something I had lost along the way some time ago Orihime, he made me feel true love again. I won't let him go and I won't stop him from seeking out Rukia-chan if he chooses, but we both decided to tell you the truth. He originally wanted to do this himself, but I said no. I knew I would be conscious first so I told him I would tell you the truth, before you found out the wrong way."

Trying to stand as the tears threaten to fall, Orihime was grabbed by the Espada. "I am not letting you go Orihime, I won't let you face this alone. Just as he held me, I will hold you. Cry as much as you need to my little Hime but not alone, never alone."

Orihime did cry for a very long time, trying so desperately to find out what she did wrong. In her heart she knew when it had happened. It was that moment when he died on the dome of Las Noches that forever changed their relationship, she remembered it so clearly now, how in an instant she showed him how much she hated him. Hated him for what he was and for what he had done to her captor. Now she knew why she had lost him as the man she wanted to be with forever as a lover, only to forever be at his side as his Imouto. She had no one to blame but herself for that one moment of weakness, one moment in time that ruined everything for her. Once she realized her guilt she began to cry even more, her tears being soaked up by Tia's shirt, her sobbing body held in the embrace by one who knew how painful it had to be for her. Orihime lost two people she cared about that day, one who was her rescuer, the other the one she wanted so desperately to reach. As her body shook less and her tears dried up, her heart slowly accepted the facts; Inoue Orihime found acceptance that a broken heart was something that wouldn't heal overnight.

"He will always be there for you Orihime; you are special to him, someone he has moved heaven and earth for. I know this, seeing how much your heart is hurting now because of us. I am so sorry Orihime. I hope that one day you will forgive us and that your own happiness comes true."

"It's not your fault or his, Tia. It's mine for being weak, I…I let my fears and hate show for one second and I know he remembers it even now. I won't lie and say it doesn't hurt because it does, and it hurts because its my fault. Tia I love him and I wanted to be with him, but I can't now. I can't because I know he was never meant to be with me. I have to learn that just being one of his closest friends is going to have to be enough. So thank you Tia for telling me the truth and I am happy for you, both of you." Orihime head was resting in Tia's lap by then.

She felt her hair being brushed by the fingers of the other woman as she kept Orihime by her side. Gently lifting her head, she looked into the green eyes of her companion and saw understanding in them as they gazed right back at her. Slowly the teenaged girl got to her feet; straightening her clothes and with a final wipe of her eyes before she stopped at the doors. Turning back to her, she smiled sadly, motioning Tia to follow.

"I don't want to face them alone Tia, can you please walk with me?"

"Of course Orihime." Tia stood up and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and guided her back out to the rest of those waiting outside.

XXXX

Every head turned towards the two returning women, Mila Rose and Apacci stood up to help guide Orihime back to her seat between them, each wrapping an arm around her waist. It was telling how much Orihime had accepted the gesture as she leaned her head against Apacci's shoulder. No one mentioned her tear-stained face, but a few had the right idea as to why, the crying had been the clue, the lack of yelling solidified the facts. Once she was settled, Tia looked around the table, knowing that what she was about to do was probably one of the craziest things she was ever going to pull off.

"Yoruichi, I need to meet with the Shiba clan as soon as possible, I understand that one of them resides not to far from here."

Kisuke spit his tea out, Tessai swore quietly, and Yoruichi looked at her shocked. "Why do you want to talk to them Tia?"

"I will speak to him alone first Yoruichi. I have an idea, but I need his help in reaching his Shinseki in Soul Society. The only way I can get there is with your help, I understand as a noble yourself you will understand what I am doing, but only after I speak with him."

"You understand why he hasn't returned there yet, so why do you want to do this?"

Tia took a moment before she spoke. "If I am to stay here with Ichigo, I don't want my girls and I looking over our shoulders every moment of our lives. I want to live here openly and with Soul Society's knowledge so that I can protect Ichigo and his Kazoku."

"So, we're staying here?" Sung-Sun stated.

"Yes we are Sung-Sun; I have no desire to leave. Knowing Starrk is alive makes things easier for me now anyway. I had originally wanted to return to help bring peace for us Hollows, but if he is alive I see no better choice than him."

"Then why not just hide in a Gigai Tia-san?" Kisuke asked the obvious.

"It's not that simple Urahara-san. If anyone from Soul Society accidentally catches us here, it will bring them down not only on our heads, but yours as well as Ichigo's Kazoku and his friends. I'll never be able to forgive myself if I let them get harmed because of me, and we certainly don't want him getting enraged, what with being what he is now."

"And what do you figure exactly by involving the Shiba Clan?" Yoruichi, being close friends to Kūkaku, wanted to make sure they would be safe as well.

Knowing what she did of the noble clans because of Shōgetsu, Tia was aware of Yoruichi and Kūkaku's relations. "I will tell you when he arrives, but I want it done in secret for now. The less people knowing about it including my own Fracción, the better. I made a promise to keep that secret as well, so I intend to keep it Yoruichi."

"Fine, I guess I will set up the meeting, just be ready to leave in a Gigai as soon as possible Tia." With that the Goddess of Flash disappeared, living up to her name.

"Well that is that then. Come Tia I will help you with your Gigai. If you plan on staying then at least let's get you into a body you can walk around in. I guess if things work out for you, you and the others are going to need cover stories and false identification as well."

"Thank you Urahara-san. I don't know how I am going to repay you for everything."

"Oh that's easy Tia-san; you are going to tell me what she is like. I want to know everything you experienced in there with Ichigo-kun, and I mean everything."

A look came to her face that made everyone freeze. "Some things are not meant for you to know Urahara Kisuke. There are things I will not talk about and things I have had to make promises to keep secret. If you want all the answers you know who you are going to have to speak to. Not until he wakes up will I speak of anything, do we understand each other Geta-Bōshi?"

Seeing that look that he has experienced numerous times with his own female companion Kisuke gave in. "Yare, yare I was only joking Tia-san, besides I know what he would do when he wakes up and that is not the first thing I want so early on."

Grinning that she won. "Good. Besides I want Tessai to help me, from the rumors I have heard from Ichigo, you are a pervert."

Tripping over nothing, Kisuke looked aghast. "Me!?"

"Ichigo didn't mention any other hentai shouten owner that I was aware of."

Laughing to himself, Urahara sat back down watching Tessai and his newest acquaintance leave the room.

'Damn Ichigo, did you learn how to have a sense of humor as well in there?'

XXXX

Soul Society was abuzz in rumor and half-truths after a messenger from the World of the Living was delivered to none other than the Head Captain. A message from the former Espada known as Tia Harribel asking for a public meeting with the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei Thirteen. Not even the Captains themselves knew what the meeting was going to be about, but if she was coming here with an escort of her picking, it had to be really big.

"Did you hear who the escort was Renji?" Kira Izuru asked while pushing his blonde bangs out of the way.

The red-headed Shinigami shook his head. "Yeah I heard. I just can't believe it though. I figured that crazy-ass shouten owner was nuts but this? This takes the prize."

Ise Nanao, holding her books as always spoke next. "Renji you know him well enough, so you have to have a clue as to why?"

"Not a clue Ise-san, not a clue."

The Tenth Squad Lieutenant had an opinion though. "I heard it has to do with Kurosaki-kun, rumor has it that he is still in a coma and no one is sure when he going to wake up, if ever."

"Rangiku! Don't say things like that, you know who is still grieving even as we speak. I heard she refuses to do anything other than report to her squad every day. If you had any common sense you'd leave it be." The Forth Squad Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane admonished the busty blonde.

"Enough of that! I just want to know how she has any dealings with the Shiba Clan. How is that even possible in the first place!?" The Sixty-Nine tattoo on Hisagi Shūhei's face bulged out in anger.

Everyone finally looked at the one person that should know but they believed would never talk, First Squad Lieutenant Sasakibe Chōjirō. When he did speak up however, everyone despite being surprised listened intently. "Sōtaichō had to agree to the meeting. It seems our Espada guest has knowledge of the inner workings of our nobility, which she used to her advantage. Also I have to say she made the promise to show us something that would in the message 'change how we view more evolved Hollows'. If anything I think that is what Sōtaichō is most interested in finding out. Until then we are all in the dark as to what she wants, and I think it's time." A hell butterfly landed on his outstretched hand. Listening to the quick message, he let it go and nodded to the others. The Lieutenants then Shunpoed quickly to the meeting so that they could stand alongside their respective Captains for the meeting.

XXXX

Twenty-one of the most powerful warriors in Soul Society watched as Urahara Kisuke, Shihōin Yoruichi, Shiba Kūkaku and two cloaked figures were escorted into the meeting room. One figure everyone had a clue as of her identity too, but it was the additional cloaked figure that made everyone nervous. With no hesitation Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, Head Captain and Squad One Captain began the meeting with three taps of his sealed Zanpakutō on the floor.

"Urahara Kisuke you had better have good reason to be asking for this meeting, especially with your guests. I want one good reason as to why I don't have each of you arrested and tried for treason against Soul Society? Again?"

With a flap of his open fan, a smiling Kisuke spoke with a jovial voice that held no distinguishable fear. Waving one hand behind him to indicate his party, he motioned for one of the cloaked figures to approach. "Sōtaichō with all due respect, you know very well that we come here under certain noble privileges. I am sure you were made aware of this by Shiba Kūkaku-dono as to why. However, I have more than just those reasons and the first one is the very person who wishes to address this gathering: Tia Harribel, former Tercera Espada...former Hollow."

That one statement set off a chorus of shouts, angry denials, and veiled threats made towards the former Captain.

"Former Hollow. Don't make us laugh you imbecilic wannabe. There is no such thing as a former Hollow, it either is or isn't." Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the current Captain of Squad Twelve fumed.

"I have to agree with the clown. No Hollow has ever been anything other than just that." Kenpachi of the Eleventh Squad agreed.

"You have finally lost your mind. I hope you finally get your punishment you traitor!" An obviously upset Captain of the Second Squad Suì-Fēng screamed.

Banging his Zanpakutō furiously to bring order to the room, Yamamoto let loose a brief flare of Reiatsu that sent most of the Lieutenants to their knees, and his eyes narrowed when neither of the cloaked individuals so much as moved. Waiting for silence to return, he eyed the man who was one of the saviors of the Winter War before he began. "Urahara I hope that your poor taste in humor does not continue, I have no time for ill-mannered children or their pranks."

Suddenly a serious-looking Kisuke spoke, not to a superior but to one he saw as an equal. "I do not joke, nor would I jeopardize my life or the lives of my companions here, including the former Espada. When I spoke just now I meant every word I said. However we knew this would happen so we are prepared to demonstrate our claim. If you please Harribel-san, your cloak."

Tia Harribel slid the cloak off and handed it to her escort on her right, who remained cloaked. She stood before the room with only a tank top like shirt and a pair of loose black shorts. Not one other area was covered up, not even with bone; with just a minimal covering all her tan skin was exposed to every eye in the room. In her hand she carried Tiburon, sheathed and with the Tsuka pointing away from her hand. Her green eyes stared into the face of the man who she thought had killed her Fracción.

"Is this a joke?" Kyōraku Shunsui asked as he looked over the goddess standing before him.

Tia was the one who answered. "The Tenth Squad Taichō with the white hair can tell you I am who I say I am, I am just…whole now, but I still had him and the two Vizards on the run. Or do you disagree, Hitsugaya Taichō?"

Standing there not believing his eyes, he knew it was her by the voice and her face. "How? Are you in your Resurrección form?"

"No, I still have that ability, but I am here as I am now." She answered truthfully.

The most gifted of the Shinigami was the white haired Captain of the Thirteenth Squad Ukitake Jūshirō. "Urahara can you tell us how 'this' happened?" Gesturing to where Tia was standing.

"All I know is that she was unconscious for fifteen days, but the important aspect of this is she shared a room with Kurosaki Ichigo. Who by the way is still in a coma, we have no idea when he will wake, and all we do know is that when he does, he will no longer be a Shinigami." Not the whole truth but not entirely a lie, because when he did wake he was going to be yet another hybrid of sorts Kisuke thought.

"Also we learned one fascinating thing from Tia; she was able to communicate with Kurosaki-kun as he lay in his unconscious state. We think that somehow she was able to find a way to become what she is now, a Vizard."

That brought on yet another round of questions and denials. Even so neither the former assassin nor the Head Captain's stares left one another. The Head Captain for his part internally wondered what in the hell was the man before him really hiding. History showed that when it came to intelligence the man before him was unmatched, even Aizen Sōsuke fell to him. Granted that Kurosaki had a lot to do with the eventual defeat of the traitor, but it was the blonde-haired former Captain that found a way to counter every last one of Aizen's plans. Now he stood here claiming the impossible, but was it really impossible? She claimed to be a Vizard, so then she had to have a true Zanpakutō. Smiling craftily at his own insight, he struck the floor with his Zanpakutō once again. When silence was once again achieved he rendered his decision.

"Urahara Kisuke you claim the Hollow to be a Vizard, but in order for that to be true she has to have a Zanpakutō, which she clearly does not."

Arching a single eyebrow, Kisuke shrugged once and stepped aside. Tia immediately drew her blade and with a smug smile as she twirled the weapon through a ring hole. "Crest the waves, Tiburon!"

Slowly the spinning weapon began to morph into a short shafted spear. At one end, an obsidian black blade with a sea-blue edge formed while the Tsuka elongated to about two and a half feet in length; while another blade formed on the opposite end of the shaft. After each rotation of the two blades cut the air, water began to collect and spin above the weapon over Tia's head. As soon as she judged that she was at a good speed, her control of water became clear as a violent waterspout formed from the vortex she had created. Just as it was about to reach the ceiling of the meeting chamber, she resealed her Zanpakutō, causing all the water to lose cohesion and fall apart.

All the Captains and Lieutenants just stared at the woman who not even three weeks ago had fought against them. Now she stood before them, unmasked and possessing a sealed Zanpakutō just as Urahara had claimed. And the root cause of her transformation may have been her subconscious contact with the acknowledged hero of the Winter War, one that when he woke up would never see Soul Society again until his death. Every Shinigami in the room looked towards the two men and one woman at the heart of the conversation. Sighing at the fact that this was a very unique situation, and considering that he was doing everything he could do to recruit and reinstate the Vizards themselves back into the Gotei Thirteen, the Head Captain made his decision.

"Urahara Kisuke, you have made your argument that the former Espada Tia Harribel is indeed a Vizard. I will grant her immunity and free her of any charges. Now Kisuke, you said that besides showing us that Harribel-san is indeed a Vizard you had a few other things you wished to discuss with us."

A knowing grin showed on the shouten keeper's face. "I do have a few other things to speak of. The first is that I have come to agreement with the surviving Espada. They will keep any Hollow that no longer needs to feed on souls within the confines of Hueco Mundo, any who violate this will be dealt with by not only Soul Society but by the Espada. Two, as Tia Harribel is no longer a threat she wishes to remain in Karakura Town to watch over the former Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. As such she needs to remain with her Fracción because they belong to her." Kisuke raised his hand quickly to forestall any arguments. "As such not only will I take responsibility for their actions, I have made arrangements to do so with the consent of the Shiba Clan. From this day forth the four of them will be adopted by the Shiba Clan as part of their Kazoku. I have the signed scrolls ready to present to you by the member of the Clan that is affected the most by this request."

"Since it's my boy who is going to have her as a bodyguard, I feel that it's my right to demand such protection." With that the second cloaked figure revealed himself to the assembled Shinigami.

"SHIBA TAICHŌ!" Both Hitsugaya Tōshirō and Matsumoto Rangiku shouted at the sight of their former Captain. Grinning at the two was indeed the former Captain of Squad Ten, Shiba Isshin, in his Shihakushō and his torn Haori.

Banging his Zanpakutō once again, the Head Captain could feel that this day was going to be his most vexing in ages. First, the fact that a Hollow had somehow become a Vizard, two, that she and her Fracción were adopted by a noble clan, and three, to find out that the boy that caused so much turmoil was the son of a former Captain was giving him a migraine. Rubbing his head in defeat, his age finally showing for the oldest Shinigami, he did something for the first time in ages: he simply rested his head on his hand. Glancing at the three before him he waved for them to continue.

Shifting suddenly to a more serious expression Isshin began. "Sōtaichō I know a lot of you have questions but I am not here to answer them, at least not yet. I am simply here because I know the laws just as well as any of you concerning my Musuko's status. You will cut yourselves off from him and he will no longer be allowed to see his friends from Soul Society, which I personally find to be a bullshit law by the way." A few of the older Captains chuckled at that.

"However the point is that my son will no longer have his Shinigami powers and will be defenseless, but he will still be targeted by those looking for revenge against him. Ichigo has given everything for you, fought to right your wrongs, and to be honest he did a good job in showing how far behind we are in terms of our laws. Now I have revealed him to be a noble to protect his newfound protector. As such I have along with my Mei, Shiba Kūkaku used the very laws you would condemn my boy with to give him a powerful ally. Since they are now Kazoku, Tia Harribel and her Fracción are automatically deemed nobles and as such are under our laws of protections. I know this was a dirty way of doing this Sōtaichō but Central Forty-Six is not known for any less."

Silence. For ten whole minutes, no one said a word as the flame-wielding aged Shinigami sat in his chair and stared at Shiba Isshin. Neither man blinked as they had what amounted to a silent argument. Finally the Head Captain made the first move. "Shiba Isshin, I expect the proper scrolls to be delivered within the next thirty days, you are correct in your arguments, however I will be the one to hand down your punishments if your Kazoku cause any trouble in the World of the Living. As for you Tia Harribel, I expect you to conduct yourself in manner befitting a Shinigami at all times, that means the cleansing of Hollows that you come across. Urahara Kisuke you will make a full report to Central Forty-Six about your 'agreement' with the remaining Espada. This meeting is now closed." And with a final two taps of his Zanpakutō the Head Captain rose from his chair and moved towards his office.

'I am getting too old for this.'

XXXX

As most of the assembled Shinigami watched the old warrior leave, a different reunion was being held. The two representatives of the Tenth Squad had rushed towards their former mentor; one crashing into him with a bone-crushing hug as tears slowly fell from her eyes. She had missed him all these years, and to find out now that her favorite Strawberry was his child made sense as to why the kid had such insane Reiatsu reserves. Tōshirō crossed his arms as he too realized why the orange-haired Shinigami always showed such disrespect to his rank, like father like son. But, then it also made him realize to his horror that if Isshin was Ichigo's father then he was also her….Eyes popping out at that thought, it also made him blush slightly at his recent memories of the fascinating girl he had played soccer with. It would be years before he could see her again, and that would only be because he would wait, five to six years wasn't long for someone like him.

"I see you are still a Fukutaichō Rangiku. What happened? Shirō proved why he was truly a genius or did your laziness catch up to you finally?"

Smacking him upside his head she huffed. "NO! I just haven't achieved Bankai yet you leech! And where the hell do you get off disappearing for all these years!? What happened to you Taichō?" She asked softly at the end.

He smiled sadly. "I had an obligation to meet Rangiku-chan, one that required me to stay in the World of the Living. It involves Ichigo's Okaa-san and no I will not explain why, the time is not right for that. But, it is good to see you and Tōshirō, I saw both of you fight in Karakura Town and you have both grown so much. It's just too bad that we weren't enough though, now Ichigo has to pay the price for our mistakes."

"Is he well Taichō?"

"Rangiku, I'm not your Taichō any longer, and Ichigo is still in a coma. We've been watching over him at Kisuke's because between them they have the necessary experience needed to keep an eye on him. I still have to watch my girls so it was best that we left him there. It won't be long before he loses everything."

"I have to tell Rukia then. I don't know what she is going to do Shiba...san, but we all can see it in her eyes. She just walks around looking defeated and there is no life in her eyes." Rangiku recounted sadly at the state her friend was in.

Tia who by now had made her way over to stand beside her now adoptive clansman, had been listening quietly to the conversation. When she spoke she surprised the two seated officers. "Do you know where she is right now?"

Rangiku answered. "Usually she is at the barracks with the others, but I am not sure if she wants to see anyone, even us um...Harribel-Shiba-sama. Why?"

Cocking her eyebrow at the modification to her name, Tia looked at Isshin to see what he thought. She had to speak with the young female Shinigami to at least get that one last message to her. The former Captain gestured towards the Captain of the Thirteenth Squad. "I think Ukitake Taichō will take you Tia-chan, why don't you go ask him?"

"Thank you Shiba-dono." With a short bow she walked off to speak to the white-haired Captain.

"Is she really a Vizard now Shiba-san?" Hitsugaya asked as he watched the blonde walk away.

"She is much, much more than that Shiro-kun." Isshin replied with a hidden smile as he watched his 'fourth' daughter walk away, ignoring the tic-mark that formed on Tōshirō's forehead.

XXXX

Ukitake, Kyōraku and Unohana all watched as the now newly-declared Vizard approached them. Stopping short she gave a short bow to the three oldest Captains currently present as she greeted them. "Excuse me Taichō, but may I have a word with Ukitake Taichō? It's a personal matter I wish to speak with him about."

"Of course Harribel-san but may I first ask you a personal question?" Asked Ukitake with the fatherly presence he was famous for.

"Of course Ukitake-sama. If I can I will try and answer." Tia replied evenly.

Soft laughter came from the oldest female Shinigami now serving as the Fourth Squad Captain. "Jūshirō, don't ask too personal of a question now. I am sure that over time we will learn what we can as she grows more comfortable being around us. Until then I think that the only question that should be asked is how did this occur really?"

None of the Shinigami where surprised to see no reaction from the blonde before them. Instead her eyes glazed over for a few seconds, but she came to. "Sorry I was talking to Tiburon, and she gave me the best answer to give you. She was created by a desperate need for my mind to assimilate what had happened to me. As you know by now, Aizen created us to have powers similar to Shinigami, and as I lay on the verge of death, she was born and saved me."

"I thought an Arrancar's Zanpakutō was just your sealed powers that you called upon during Resurrección?" Kyōraku asked as he settled his pink kimono.

"I thought so too Taichō, but as you saw for yourself, even we can evolve." Tia gave a genuine smile to each of them.

"Is there no other need for this transformation Harribel-san?" Retsu knew she was holding back but what?

"There is but for each of us it's different I guess. I found mine and I am not giving up on it." The almost imperceptible blush wasn't missed by the crafty Kyōraku.

'I am sorry Taichō-dono, but really I wish to speak to Ukitake Taichō alone, I only have a short amount of time before we have to return to Karakura Town."

Waving to his fellow Captains, Ukitake and Tia walked off to a more private area to speak. "Well Retsu what do you make of that?"

The serene face of  Soul Society's best healer broke out in a wide smile as she watched the Vizard walk away. "She may be one of the most powerful people walking among us now Shunsui, but with a new heart she has yet to know, she is still just a teenager in love. I would love to learn what really happened to her and Kurosaki-kun one day, but I think for now we should go. Those two baka have stirred up Seireitei well enough with their revelations."

"Now, now Retsu-chan they did do the right thing and came out in the open with things. You and I both know how Kisuke operates and this is a refreshing surprise even for me."

"I have to agree, but you know as well as I do, they are both hiding something about Ichigo and with the open declaration of his status now none of us can approach him." Retsu frowned slightly as she thought about why they would do something so radical.

Tilting his sakkat forward to cover his face slightly, Kyōraku smiled. "I agree Retsu but if they are hiding something then it is to keep Ichigo safe for some reason."

Both watched as Ukitake and Harribel disappeared in a Shunpo and Sonído respectively towards the barracks of the Thirteenth Squad. Each had the same thought.

'Why are they going there?'

XXXX

Kuchiki Rukia sat resting under a familiar tree once again. It had quickly become her de facto place of retreat from the world. Thinking that during the last few weeks since the war ended, she hasn't heard one word about Ichigo's condition. All her Captain would tell her is that they were still waiting for a message from Urahara, but so far none had arrived. She was still fuming that her request to visit Ichigo had been denied not once, not twice but five times already. As each day passed she grew distant from everyone, even Renji couldn't make her smile like he had in the past. Now her routine was the same every day. Wake to eat breakfast with her Onii-san, walk to work and participate in morning exercises with the rest of the Squad. Usually she ate quietly with her Captain and the Third Seats Kiyone and Sentarō, followed by an afternoon of reading reports and filling out paperwork for Ukitake.

Today however was unusual because of the meeting that had been called for by the Head Captain. She had heard the rumors too, and was anxious for any news on Ichigo. Not being a Lieutenant now really put her in a foul mood, at least she would have been able to participate in the meeting, but only seated officers not acting officers were invited. She was really confused when she heard that the Shiba Clan was somehow involved, from what she had known, Kūkaku and Ganju usually never bothered with Seireitei or the Shinigami in general. So why did Captain Ukitake frown as he told her they had called the meeting and that they were the escort for the former Espada?

Now that was news. Rukia had listened to Rangiku while they were both recovering in the Squad Four barracks. She spoke of how the beautiful Arrancar had fought against Captain Hitsugaya and their Vizard allies and may even have won if Aizen hadn't interfered. She thought she had died with the rest of the Espada, but it seems that not only did she live; she was saved by Urahara himself for unknown reasons.

She stopped as she felt two Reiatsu signatures approach her, to be so open meant that they had done it on purpose. She stood when she recognized her Captain's; the other one felt familiar but she couldn't place it. It was when the two appeared before her that she openly gaped at the one who was accompanying her Captain. The woman could only be described as beautiful.

Bowing deeply to her sudden guests, she greeted them politely. "Good afternoon Ukitake Taichō."

"Now what have I told you Rukia-chan, not so formal when we are alone. Besides I have brought someone who wants to speak to you for personal reasons. Then I have some good news for you that I think might cheer you up some. So I will be waiting over yonder for you to finish up, ok Rukia-chan?"

"Hai Taichō."

Rukia watched the woman silently wait until she felt they had enough space for a private conversation. Green eyes stared into violet blue for what seemed like a lifetime before they blinked. A look of recognition greeted Rukia as the woman smiled and introduced herself. "Good afternoon Kuchiki Rukia, I am Shiba Tia, and I am pleased to meet you."

Rukia swayed slightly but before she fell she was caught by the woman in front of her. Grasping the woman's upper arms tightly she looked up at the blonde haired woman in shock. "You are a Shiba? I don't remember them having any other Kyoudai other than Shiba Kaien..."

Gently she let herself be guided to the ground to sit by the taller woman. For a moment Rukia again felt something familiar about her Reiatsu but again it slipped her mind what it was. Before she could think any more of it, her thoughts were broken by the voice of the newly-declared Shiba. "I had another name you are more familiar with I presume, until two days ago I went by the name Tia Harribel, Tercera Espada."

Eyes widening in shock, Rukia looked at the woman sitting before her closely. She had no mask, no bone protrusions, and more importantly no Hollow hole to be seen.

"What?"

"I am a Vizard now Kuchiki-san. I am here because I wish to speak to you regarding a more personal situation between us. So if we may, could you form a sound-proofing Kidō around us then we can begin."

Nodding even slower than before Rukia chanted the required spell. From the outside Ukitake watched as the two women stayed seated on the ground, slightly confused when they both drew their Zanpakutō until he realize they were going to perform Jinzen. Now he had a new piece of information to share with his two oldest friends. The fact that both Rukia and Tia could perform such an exercise denoted a true understanding of communicating with their inner spirit. He watched in fascination for the next thirty five minutes as they didn't move once, Rukia however made several clear facial expressions that worried him. When they finally recovered he witnessed something truly astonishing as the blonde woman kissed Rukia on both her cheeks and then finally on her lips. He could see Rukia smile as she returned the gesture and dismissed the Kidō before both began to walk towards him with smiles on their faces. Arching his eyebrows, he was met with amusement and secrecy.

"Ukitake Taichō if you won't mind I would like Rukia to escort me back to the others. I have to take my leave back to the World of the Living now and I don't want to worry Isshin-san." Tia spoke with a clearly relaxed voice.

"Of course. Rukia-chan?"

"Hai Taichō. I will be fine now." For the first time in weeks Ukitake could see life in her eyes and happiness in her speech. Not wanting to ruin her moment he added a little more to her happiness. "Rukia-chan, I have gained permission for you to return to the World of the Living along with a few others that want to say goodbye as well. It was the best that Byakuya and I could do for you all."

"Thank you very much Taichō! If I may, I wish to leave with them today if possible."

"Just stop by to see your Onii-sama before you go Rukia-chan, I'm sure he wants to wish you a good journey."

"Hai, Thank you again Ukitake Taichō." With that both women disappeared.

"Thank you for helping Rukia, Shiba Tia."

XXXX

Kuchiki Byakuya sat in his office finishing his paperwork, kind of. Since the meeting all he could do was think about the brat that he knew his younger sister was in love with. The revelation of an Espada being able to evolve into a Vizard was shocking enough, but to find out that the orange-haired demon was actually a noble was the most horrifying part of the meeting to him. To think that the barbarian was a Shiba made his day long and excruciating. He hardly acknowledged his own subordinates as he walked along the hallways of the Sixth Squad barracks, he was so lost in thought he doubted he would have even sensed a Hollow. As Byakuya sat in his office he tried to do his paperwork but it was of no use...today, for the first time ever since becoming a Captain, he simply let it go until tomorrow.

Stacking the paperwork aside, he called for tea and a small meal to be delivered. Another thing he was not known for was eating within his office except for lunch. He became aware of knocking at his door a short time later and a little gruffness entered his voice thinking it was his meal. "Come!"

He was startled by seeing his younger sister sliding the door open and kneeling; he quickly rose and hurried over to her. Pulling her up he smiled slightly. "Forgive me Imouto I thought it was one of my officers. Please come in."

Rukia had never witnessed her older brother in such a state before but she dared not comment on it. So following his lead she made her way into his office and sat in the offered chair before him. Bowing respectfully she spoke to her brother for the first time in weeks. "Onii-sama, Ukitake Taichō informed me that you secured a ten-day leave for me to visit the World of the Living, I wished to say thank you in person."

Nodding at his younger sibling Byakuya accepted her thanks. He had seen her face as she was pulled to her feet and watching her now, he saw life in those violet eyes again, and he knew the cause of it: Kurosaki, correction Shiba. He internally groaned at the thought of his pride and that brat being together but finding out what he was did work in his favor for the future. So if the boy ever regained his powers, well that was an added bonus as well, it meant his sister would be safe not just from Hollows but from other nobles as well. It was something he knew he had to keep to himself but any advantage was one worth exploiting later on. He had made the trip official three days ago but wanted to wait just a little longer for things to settle in the Gotei before he was going to tell her. However that damn Urahara just had to drop this on all of them today, forcing him to move up her leave time.

"I see no reason why you and a few others should not be allowed to say your goodbyes to Kurosaki Ichigo. I may not approve of his manners, but I do approve of him as a warrior. It will be a loss for all of us if what Urahara says is true, so I think it would be best for you to make the most of it. Give my regards to the others and make it count Rukia. We do not know when you will see him again, hopefully sooner than later. Now I believe you have to go and join those going back now so hurry along. Be safe Imouto."

Looking at her older brother in shock, Rukia rose and gave him a proper bow before turning away. Just as made it to the door her brother suddenly stopped her. "Rukia."

"Onii-sama?"

"Being a Shiba will prove beneficial for him in the future Rukia, I thought you should know this. Again, be safe on your journey."

"Hai Byakuya-nii-sama, I will see you when I return." She smiled at her brother before slowly turning to leave.

Watching as Rukia Shunpoed to the Senkaimon, Byakuya realized that she had given him his first genuine smile in all of the years that they had been siblings. Smiling to himself, he thought that he could get used to that, at least in private, he still had an image to uphold for the Clan and his Squad. Standing before his window Byakuya looked towards the main Senkaimon and felt it open, he tracked his sister’s Reiatsu as it disappeared back to the World of the Living.

'Make the most of your days with him Rukia, being in love is one of life's greatest challenges.'

XXXX

Urahara had to move Ichigo to the largest room available. With over fourteen humans, Arrancar and Shinigami he felt like he owned a hostel rather than a shouten. For the last four days everyone came and went, some shopping, others looking in on the humans that housed them during the Winter War. For three however it was a near-constant vigil, to be there when he woke up. The few times they did leave they left together as a group, getting Tia and Sung-Sun settled with the Kurosaki's and Apacci and Mila Rose with Orihime. That had been the biggest surprise for all of Ichigo's human friends, the sudden additions of the four girls. Tia had a special Gigai made so she appeared to be around Ichigo's age and with a little less bust, something that got Kisuke hit on more than one occasion by his resident female companion. Yuzu and Karin had different reactions; Yuzu went crazy when she found out about the new additions, she was glad to finally see some of her older brother's spiritual friends. Karin was her usual standoffish self but she did show interest when Sung-Sun proved to be a secret video game addict. A bad habit picked up at the shouten with Jinta and Ururu.

Tia however garnered the most attention when their father announced that she would be sharing Ichigo's room, temporarily he stated until he could get the long awaited addition built. No one believed him, not even Tia who tried to hide her blushing cheeks but said nothing. Yuzu and Karin both eyed the blonde remembering her as she was next to their brother; they had been told the truth about her and Sung-Sun but to see her now in her Gigai made a difference to them. As Tia and Rukia moved the blonde's belongings into the room, Tia watched as the petite Shinigami opened the closet. For a few long moments she could see the silent sobs rack Rukia's shoulders causing Tia to move behind the raven-haired girl and pull her into a tight hug. Whispering encouragement into her ear, letting Rukia know that it wasn't forever, only a short separation. She and the petite Shinigami were two of the few who knew the truth, but it didn't make the feeling easier knowing that one of them was going to be missing from his life until it they could pull off the miracle of his powers being 'restored' by Urahara.

For Tōshirō and Rangiku it was a long-opened wound finally being healed as they spent a few hours a day with their former Captain. He made all the visiting Shinigami swear that they would keep his identity a secret from Ichigo and the twins for the time being. Him being a Shinigami was shocking enough, he didn't want to add the stress of learning that they were essentially nobles yet. He briefly skimmed over his life with Masaki and the early years, instead he concentrated on the years after his wife's death, how everything had changed for all of them. The two Tenth Squad seated officers were saddened when they learned the truth as to why Ichigo was the person he was. 'To keep anyone from suffering his loss' was the most telling attribute Isshin could say of his son. He also told them that the Hollow responsible for her death had been dealt with, it did make things easier for Isshin and Ichigo, but they both felt no real satisfaction since it wouldn't bring her back.

During this entire time one person had yet to make contact with anyone and no one knew why. Ishida Uryū basically became a ghost immediately following his return from the Winter War, no one could sense him nor would his father say where he was. Orihime expressed concern but it was Chad that told her not to worry so much, he figured that now that everyone had returned he was keeping his promise not to involve himself with Shinigami and by extension that meant them as well. Giving up for now, Orihime decided she would seek him out once they saw each other at school hopefully soon, until then she and her new roommates slowly grew to be sisters. Except when it came to the time for cooking.

XXXX

Four figures stood on top of the tallest building, enjoying their last moments together. After three years in his inner-world, the boy who defeated Aizen was finally ready to rejoin the real world. He had connected with both Zangetsu and Shirō in a way that he had never thought possible before, and now he had to pull off his greatest act: fool Soul Society into believing for the time being that he had lost his powers. Shōgetsu told him it would take at least a full year before she was firmly integrated within his soul, making it impossible by then for anyone but him to remove her. He smiled knowing that it wasn't ever going to happen. He had too much to protect now, and after a year of separation he was going to see her again. This time in the real world, he knew she and the other two were around, he had felt their Reiatsu from time to time meaning they were near him on the outside.

"Well I guess it’s time guys."

" **Tsk King didn't need you to tell us that.** "

" ** _We will await your return when things have settled down Ichigo._** "

"Shōgetsu? Any last minute instructions?"

" **No Ichigo-kun, just remember you only have three days before it begins, then it will seem real. Make the most of your time. It will be quick and sudden then you will have only an hour at the most. I am sorry Ichigo but until we are fully merged no one outside of them can know the truth.** "

"I understand Shōgetsu." Taking one last look at his new foundation, Ichigo finally faded from his inner-world.

" **I will see you two later. I am sure you got lots to talk about, I am going home.** " Not even waiting for an answer Shiro disappeared to parts unknown.

" **You understand Zangetsu, for now I will allow this but when the time comes you will have to make a choice, Ichigo or him. I hope you are prepared to make it.** "

" ** _No need to remind me Shōgetsu, I have been a part of Ichigo just as long as Shiro has been. My only desire has been to protect him, and now I find myself in a very tenable position to protect them as well._** "

Both of the remaining spirits looked out at the new world they had helped create. A replica of Karakura Town had replaced the once-sideways world of skyscrapers, with one side now bordering the ocean.

XXXX

Everyone had met at the shouten for an early dinner; tonight was going to be a mass invasion of the local theatre to see the latest comedy. It had been a close vote but with the addition of the twins joining them, the action movie lost by one vote. Suddenly Tia, Rukia and Orihime all stopped at once, each slowly turning their heads towards the room Ichigo was in. Tia was the first to jump up and run for it, followed by Rukia and finally Orihime. The Fracción were next to rush after them, this alerted the three former exiles that the cause of those frantic yells had finally decided to rejoin the rest of the world. Rangiku, Renji and Yumichika followed closely behind the Arrancar, which left only Ikkaku, Chad and Tōshirō to finish the exodus out of the dining room. Kisuke called Isshin to let him know his boy was awake and to get over to the shouten as soon as possible. He followed behind Yoruichi and Tessai, being the last of the shouten to file into the room.

The first sign was a light moan, followed by a shallow cough. Finally the moment they had each been hoping to see for the last three weeks happened. His brown eyes finally began reflecting the soft light of the room, for a few minutes they blinked rapidly trying to adjust. Ichigo slowly moved his head as he gazed over the multitude of faces that surrounded him. Smiling slightly he tried to get up but failed as he was still too weak. Gently he was lifted by Yoruichi and Tia from behind, Orihime handing Rukia a glass filled with water and a straw which she held up to his lips. Slowly he sipped through the straw, his eyes closing momentarily at the memory of how wonderful water tasted. With the final slurp the glass was empty, and he could finally say his first words.

"Did we win?"

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the guide at the end is bothersome, I'll leave it in for the first chapter only.


	3. A New Part Tier

**XXXX**

**Edited and translation guide by regfurby.**

**Updated: March 19, 2018**

**XXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" **Shiro/Hollow Ichigo/Shōgetsu** "

" ** _Zangetsu_** "

**XXXX**

**Now before you begin to read, please read the AN at the bottom when you are finished before you kill my ass in your reviews, PLEASE I BEG YOU. Again this chapter is very fast and covers a lot, without given you too many details why, again to be revealed later. Especially when you reach a certain part, you should have a clue by now, so yes a small lemon has been included, nothing too graphic but I hope tasteful without being vulgar. I know lemons are necessary part of some stories don't get me wrong, but it has to be done with taste, not the 'I stuck it in and dumped my load' sort of lemon however. So with nothing else to say at this point, enjoy.**

  **XXXX**

**_"Did we win?"_ **

**_Kurosaki Ichigo_**

XXXX

Everyone in the room looked at the Strawberry askance. 'Did he really just ask that?'

"Are you okay Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime was the first to respond to him.

"Ah, I think so Orihime. I don't really remember much about what happened after I used Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō against Aizen."

Being a former master of covert ops, Kisuke decided to get the deception started right off the bat. With a swipe of his fan he began the interrogation. "I realize you have only just woken up Ichigo-kun, but the Sōtaichō and Central Forty-Six are demanding answers from me. Sorry Ichigo but we have to do this."

"What the hell Geta-Bōshi! He just literally woke up and you are going to grill him already? At least give him a day before you pick his brain apart!" Renji yelled while objecting to the rush for questions.

Shaking his head sadly at the Sixth Squad Lieutenant, Kisuke pointed at Ichigo. "I'm sorry Abarai Fukutaichō, but Ichigo-kun will soon lose his Reiryoku and when that happens even I might be held accountable to the laws. You all know what is going to happen, but at least one good thing came out of this, he won't be alone."

"Ehmm, guys I am right here you know. Wanna tell me what you are all talking about." Ichigo looked in confusion at the gathered Shinigami.

If there was ever a time for Rukia to pull off her acting skills, right then was her biggest moment. Soft sobs started to well up from her chest and tears slowly fell from her eyes, prompting Orihime to comfort the raven-haired Shinigami who had started Ichigo on his path of being a true protector. "Ichigo, you are reverting back to a normal human soul right now. Whe…When you lose all of your Reiryoku, you will become just an ordinary human being to us, someone we can never talk to or be seen by you. No one from Soul Society is allowed to associate with you, possibly including Urahara and the rest of the shop. You will be 'dead' to us." At the end she seemingly lost it, crying uncontrollably as she fell into his arms.

Looking around at everyone in the room, Ichigo always knew this could happen, but seeing the dejected looks from his friends both human and Shinigami only drove home how terribly true it was.

"Fuck me! I save their sorry asses and I get this! What the hell Tōshirō! What the hell gives!?" Ichigo tried to get up but was held down by the others.

Hitsugaya Tōshirō looked at Ichigo sadly. "It has always been that way Kurosaki. It dates back to when Soul Society was first founded by the very first Shinigami, including the Sōtaichō. It is meant to protect the existence of our world from your world. There is nothing we can do but obey the law."

"Well it's a fucked up law Tōshirō."

He was met with subdued laughter by a few of the gathered Shinigami. "What's so funny?"

Rangiku wiped away a few tears as she told him. "It's just that not too long ago someone else said the very same thing to the Sōtaichō’s face. It's almost like déjà-vu."

"Ehmm, I am sorry folks but I think the quicker I get this over with, the quicker he gets to spend time with you before the end. I am sorry Ichigo-kun but I really do need to ask you a few questions."

Nodding his head Ichigo told the shouten owner he was okay to answer what he could. Kisuke sat at the end of the futon and began the questions. First being what did the Kurosaki remember exactly? With that Ichigo began to tell what he could remember from when he first entered the Dangai with his father, his training in his inner-world, and then the final confrontation with Aizen. He left out that he saw a small orb because those not involved would have reported that to Soul Society. As he finished up, he waved for his third glass of water, and this time it was a tan hand that held out the glass. Ichigo hated doing this but he really had to, it would establish the ruse. Following Tia's arm back up to her face, he exerted every ounce of his control to act surprised, which actually wasn't that far from the truth since seeing the tanned blonde in her new Gigai brought a familiar blush to his face.

"You…You're real? I…I thought it was a dream." He questioned the secretly amused blonde who was sitting beside him. That earned the Strawberry his first smack in ages from the pain-inflicting midget.

"What was that for you violent dwarf!? All I did was ask a simple question and you go off on me! What gives with you?" Ichigo complained as he rubbed his head with one hand, the other currently being held by the aqua-eyed beauty at his side.

"You don't remember do you Kurosaki-san? We met in what was left of your inner-world and I was what you thought was a figment of your imagination during our conversations. We spoke of many things, and then you gave me your Reiryoku to help me become a Vizard." Tia replied.

He dropped his head in defeat at that. "It…It really wasn't a dream then. Everything that happened there was real?" Ichigo's voice was barely above a whisper.

"No Kurosaki-san it wasn't a dream, it really happened. I'm sorry for your loss."

Now everyone in the room looked at the two, wondering what the hell they were talking about. Ichigo looked straight at the shouten owner as his head came up. "It's really over Kisuke? I…I am going to lose my Shinigami powers?"

"I am sorry Ichigo-kun, Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō is absolute. I give you only two days, three tops before your Reiryoku is completely gone. There is nothing I can do for you right now except to tell you that maybe in a few years it might begin to build again. Please accept my condolences Ichigo, but we were too weak and had to let you become a man at fifteen so that you could fight our war for us." Kisuke bowed at the end to him, as did every Shinigami present in the room.

Ichigo just lay there in the arms of his secret lover and mentor and watching in silence, after a few moments, he quietly asked to be given some time alone with Rukia, Orihime and Yoruichi, with Tia stating she'd like to stay as well. Each of his friends left him with a handshake or a pat on his shoulders or arms and as the room finally emptied out Ichigo found it hard to keep it in anymore. He looked at each of them and a smile slowly formed on his face; when he felt Yoruichi place the barrier around the room, he immediately burst out laughing.

"That isn't funny Ichigo, you know how fucking hard it was to fake all of that!?" He got punched rather hard for real this time by the violent raven-head.

"Come on Rukia. You were truly an actress right then, hell even I believed you midget." Again he earned another punch. Wheezing as he struggled to catch his breath he finally sat up on his own, the blanket falling away to reveal his chest as he did so. Ichigo started blushing when the cat calls came from three of the gathered women; Orihime just blushed red as a tomato but didn't look away.

"My…My, I am so jealous of you Tia, Rukia. With a chest like that I wouldn't ever let him out of my sight." With a lecherous grin the werecat fell over backwards laughing at seeing her pupil immediately go scarlet, it was then Ichigo noticed Tia giving him a predatory look, Rukia stripping him mentally, and Orihime...Orihime having a lost look in her eyes. Ichigo knew then that she and Tia had talked. Deciding it was his turn to apologize to his friend, after all she had had been with him since the beginning, Ichigo grabbed Orihime in a hug.

"I am so sorry Orihime. We both know why I am. If we can ever make it up to you we will. I just want you to be happy with us too, as Kazoku should be while together."

Showing how much she had grown in the last week with her new roommates, Orihime didn't cry but instead spoke with her feelings. "Kuro...Ichigo-kun, when you became your Hollow, I was scared out of my mind. I…I didn't want to believe that you were that monster, that you were capable of that kind of violence. You became something I feared Ichigo and when…When he turned to ash, I hated you for that one moment. I can admit now that I did start to have feelings for him, as crazy as it sounds, I had feelings for him. Then he was gone, just as he found what he was looking for through me, he was gone and I blamed you for it. I'm sorry Ichigo-kun. You did it to save me, but I let my emotions get the best of me on top of the dome, and I will never forgive myself for hating you, ever."

Keeping her wrapped up in his hug, Ichigo smiled sadly as he looked over her shoulders at Tia and Rukia. "Orihime there is nothing for me to forgive you about. I won't hold it against you for what your heart was feeling. I also didn't want to kill him but it was too late by then, I am the one who should be seeking your forgiveness, for being so weak."

Punching him lightly on the shoulder as she gently pulled away from his arms, Orihime smiled. "You are forgiven Ichigo-kun. Just promise me you will try and avoid getting hurt ever again. I still see the hole in your chest in my nightmares; even now as look at you I can almost still see it."

"That I promise Orihime."

Orihime smiled sadly again as she looked towards the other room. "Ichigo is this really what we have to do? They told me that Soul Society would hurt you if they found out about your condition. Would they really do something like that? Would they really try and kill you?"

Yoruichi took over with a serious look on her face. "Orihime, Central Forty-Six is comprised entirely of nobles from all over Soul Society. They are entrenched in the way they think and how they enforce the laws, we are lucky that the Shiba Clan stepped in to adopt Tia - now Shiba Tia - and her Fracción, if not they would have been ordered to be arrested and executed."

Ichigo looked over at Tia with wide eyes; he didn't know that the Shiba Clan had been the one she picked. "YOU ARE A SHIBA!? OF ALL OF THE NOBLES YOU PICKED THEM!" This earned him a head slap from the Kuchiki noblewoman.

The pissed off female Shinigami started poking him in the chest. "You fool Ichigo! She couldn't have done any better than Shiba Kūkaku; first off the Shiba name is still a powerful name in the Seireitei, secondly out of all the noble houses, only theirs runs without any elders. Finally Kūkaku-sama and Yoruichi are close friends and they both care about you. So it only makes sense that they were chosen which also made Tia and her Fracción untouchable. You had better show your utmost gratitude the next time you see her Ichigo."

Grabbing her hand to stopped the continued bruising he looked seriously at Rukia. "Alright Midget, alright. I will thank her the next time I am in Soul Society, although that won't be for a while yet." He suddenly looked at the floor depressed. Everyone in the room knew why, seeing as his hands never let Rukia go. Getting up, Yoruichi walked over to the shoji doors and paused.

 "Ichigo." She spoke again when he looked at her. "You have two to three days left before we have to make it real. Don't waste any time, especially Rukia's, this may be the last time you two get to see each other for at least a year, perhaps two. Now let's give them a show that they can believe. I will tell them that you wanted to talk about your dreams with them only. We should also start getting ready for dinner soon."

"Dinner sounds great, but I need a nice long hot bath even more." Ichigo commented as he stretched again.

Two sets of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his chest. Looking to either side he saw Tia and Rukia with small blushes on their faces. He suddenly started to get a feeling of dread which was confirmed by his blonde lover.

"You know Ichigo; we are here for you, Rukia and I. It only makes sense that we help you with your bath, seeing that we do have a lot to talk about in private anyways."

"Wha…Wha…What?"

XXXX

Every head belonging to those waiting outside swung around when the first shouts began. Their reactions were typical though as they heard the loud voice of unreason begin his arguments.

"NO WAY! I CAN TAKE MY OWN BATH YORUICHI!"

"What's the problem Ichi-kun? We have been giving you sponge baths every day you know."

"What…What do you mean by that you pervert!?"

"Duh Ichigo. You still haven't noticed that you don't stink that bad now did ya?"

"WAIT! What!? Sponge baths? Who the hell was giving me those Yoruichi!?"

"I was at first, then I got Orihime and the Fracción to help and then finally your new bodyguard, you prude. Sheesh we all know what you look like now, so why are you getting all up in arms over a simple bath together?"

Thump. The men in the shouten were each a little envious of what they were hearing now. Rangiku turned her head to look at the Burnt-orange-haired teenager who was slowly trying to hide behind Mila Rose after she left the room. "ORIHIME-CHAN!! Let's have a little chat shall we, just you, me and a complete description of a certain male Strawberry."

Orihime ran. Rangiku Shunpoed. Loud laughter came from outside the shouten as the healer obviously didn't get far.

"Well I guess that proves it Ikkaku, they are all nuts." Yumichika commented as he watched Rangiku drag Orihime back inside and into a deserted room, followed by more yelling from a certain orange-headed man.

"That's not fair Ichigo; they got to give you sponge baths so now I want to help as well. It's just payback for all the times you were there for us."

"No way Midget! If your Ani found out, I would never see my death approaching, it's not gonna happen."

"Who's going to tell him? Not me, that I am pretty sure of."

Slowly a certain Captain’s Reiatsu started to leak out; when he finally had enough he suddenly exploded. "Kurosaki! For Kami's sake just give in to them, the longer you yell and fight with them, the less time we have!"

"Oi Tōsh…"

"That's Hitsugaya Taichō to you Kurosaki!"

"Ah why? You guys did say I wasn't going to see you when I lose my Reiryoku, so why should your rank matter to me now?"

Mouth opening to retort, Tōshirō stopped as he realized it was a sound argument. Ichigo was no longer a Shinigami so it didn't make any difference. He sighed loudly. "Fine Ichigo, but just get in the damn bath already we're all hungry!"

"FINE! Let's go you two. NOT YOU CAT LADY!"

Whining was heard, followed by slamming doors. Yoruichi finally emerged from the back room, a huge grin on her face. She looked at the assembled men in the room. "What? He's got a nice body."

Renji stood there looking towards the direction that she came from for a moment before he turned away; a small smile gracing his lips. Kisuke and Yoruichi both noticed but said nothing, instead the eccentric shouten owner turned towards the white-haired prodigy.

"Hitsugaya Taichō I think it would be best that you retrieve the Kurosakis for me. This way by the time Ichigo-kun gets done with his bath we can all leave for dinner together."

Suddenly the confident young Captain was replaced by a nervous young boy standing in front of the older Shinigami. "Ah, you think I am the right choice Urahara-san?"

Putting his hands on the boy's shoulders he decided that a little teasing never hurt. "I absolutely think you are the best choice, considering that you will finally have to tell a certain black-haired Kurosaki who you really are. Isshin should have the girls ready considering that we did call him earlier, but he had an emergency to deal with. You just run on ahead and I will give him a call letting him know you are on your way, now get going Hitsugaya Taichō."

Gulping and wiping his sweaty palms on his pants, Tōshirō quickly nodded and left for the Kurosaki homestead. Turning back to the rest of the group, Kisuke called for tea, and then sat down in his enlarged sitting room. Slowly he watched as the rest of the Shinigami took seats around the room, noticing that Yumichika sat down beside Sung-Sun. A small smile developed behind his fan as he saw the two strike up a conversation, surprisingly it was about the battle over the fake Karakura Town. Slowly each of the Fracción and Shinigami retold their part of the tale and thankfully no heated arguments ensued; only friendly teasing about their different attacks. This was a beginning he supposed; hopefully some sort of bond could be built to help them for what was coming in two years. He was worried though, the Head Captain wasn't moving fast enough to begin preparations and Kisuke hoped that the ancient Shinigami wasn't going to depend solely on his Bankai to deal with the inevitable.

XXXX

Rukia stood before the doors leading into the bath area. Clad only in a towel that was pulled tightly around her body up to just over her breasts, she was petrified of stepping through to where Ichigo was waiting for both her and Tia. Glancing down, she could see all of his dirty clothes that had been hastily dumped into a basket, hers folded neatly off to one side and behind her she could hear Tia finish getting undressed herself. Taking deep breaths, she was desperately trying to will herself into doing something that she had never thought she would be doing; taking a bath with the opposite sex, only he wasn't just any man, he was hers, hers and Tia's.

She thought back to when she and Tia had performed Jinzen in the training field, how surprised she was when both Tia and Tiburón easily reached her inner-world. She learnt a few things during the Jinzen that forever changed her life, the first being that the boy, no, the man known as Kurosaki Ichigo loved her deeply. Second, that she and the naked woman behind her would be forever linked together as lovers themselves, she shuddered as she remembered the soft touches that Tia had laid upon her body with her fingers and lips back then. Never once did the blonde woman kiss Rukia intimately on the lips however, because as she said, that first kiss belonged to their future lover and husband when the time came.

 Suddenly Rukia's towel was removed from her small frame, when she went to object Tia's lips found their way to the back of her neck. Memories flooded back at that simple touch, reveling in the movement of Tia's hands as they trailed down the middle of her back. Quickly recovering before she got too worked up, Rukia turned around to face the other half of her life, hers and Ichigo's. Tia's beautiful aqua reflected the same memories back into Rukia's eyes, the lust carefully hidden, her lips slightly parted and drawing the Kuchiki heiress in. Slowly Rukia allowed her body to be pulled flush against Tia's, the heat that emanated from their Gigai felt just as hot as it did when they were in Rukia's inner-world.

 "You can do this Rukia." Tia whispered comfortingly. "You will never feel alone again, you will always have us by your side. Be confident in yourself and he will show you how much he loves us, Rukia. I know you can't take it too far because of noble proprieties, but you can still touch and be touched. Don't waste this moment and live with the regrets of tomorrow, but live instead for the memories of now."

Rukia betrayed her nervousness with a small quiver of her body. "I don't know if I can do this Tia. I mean what if he rejects me because of …."

Tia stepped back slightly, just enough for her hand to glide down from Rukia's neck, trailing between her modest cleavage, down the middle of her well-toned abs, and finally stopping with a caress right at the edge of the Shinigami's most intimate place. "Do you remember the first night in your inner-world when you finally let your inhibitions go Rukia? When you first let your body succumb to its own desires? Remember that night as you step in that room, just let your body go and it will guide you."

Rukia looked up into the eyes of the woman whom she had spent two months with in her inner-world, something that Tia was taught by Ichigo's new spirit. She remembered how furious she was in the beginning with both him and her. She admitted that she loved the Strawberry but when she found out that he was in love with them both, she almost went ballistic. She wanted so much to leave her inner-world right then and there and never see Ichigo again. Tia however wouldn't let her leave, she challenged Rukia to a spar and in her anger she agreed. The loser had to do whatever the winner wanted and she was beaten down handily. Her punishment, to watch everything Ichigo did with Tia when she was in his inner-world. She saw how he broke down Tia's walls until that moment, the moment that sent Rukia trying to flee in horror, but the former Espada trapped her in her arms and forced Rukia to finish watching what Ichigo had to witness. She had never cried so hard, not even Shiba Kaien's death had come close to what she had felt that day.

 Following that day, she spent every waking moment of every day with the former Espada in her inner-world, learning everything she could about the Arrancar-turned-Vizard. Until one day she found her own walls breached. She remembered the night she had finally let herself go and what happened afterwards as she fell asleep curled up in the other woman's arms, the woman she had fallen in love with as had Ichigo. Now here she was, on the verge of finally being with him, the man she loved, and she was scared. Scared that she wouldn't measure up to his vision of her, scared that he would see something less in her as compared to Tia. What she was scared of most of all, was that he wasn't really in love with her after all.

And she admitted as much. "Tia...I am scared to walk in that room. I…I don't think I could handle it if he rejected me..."

A light finger tap to her nose answered her. "You are what he wants, Rukia. Ichigo wants a strong woman standing next to him; one who he knows can fight for herself, one that he doesn't have to worry about whenever he goes into battle. He wants us Rukia; he wants what we bring to his life and his soul: balance. You know he that thanks you every day because you stopped the rain that was in his heart, don't you? That you made him realize that he can protect everyone he loves and cares for right? So why would he reject what is already a part of his soul? You and me Rukia, we are now a part of his soul, and will always be. Now come, our Strawberry is waiting."

Ichigo sat on the stool with a towel covering his manhood; he didn't want the two women to think he was a pervert by sitting there uncovered. He wondered what had happened between his Vizard lover and his Shinigami warrior when Tia was in Soul Society. It was obvious that something had happen by the way the two were acting around each other; he had seen that lustful eye of his Shark Queen as she gazed upon Rukia's form, and Rukia's pink-tinted cheeks made all the tales he heard from Keigo come to mind. Shaking his head in disbelief that they would have done that, his thoughts were interrupted by a certain voice came out of hiding.

" **Oi King, what have I been tellin ya about doubting yourself? I said trust your instincts, and what are they telling you right now?** "

Ichigo sighed heavily. "They are telling me I am in love with two beautiful women. I see my future needing both of them at my side, and I see myself having Kodomo with each of them. I want them both to love each other as much as I love them, to know that when I come home that the two most important people I am in love with are waiting for me or even with me wherever I am in life. Rukia stopped the rain when she entered my life, she gave me what I needed the most back then, the power to protect. Tia is my inspiration to grow even stronger; she is what I have to measure myself against to know what true strength is. I don't know if I will ever face what she has, and even if I did I can't be certain I would come out half as strong as her. To find the will to live for all those years while carrying that burden, to find it in herself to save her Fracción despite everything she had faced. I am not sure if I am worthy of them Shiro, whether I can be what they want or need..."

"Baka Ichigo."

Whirling around at Rukia's voice, Ichigo froze and his mouth went dry when he took in the sight before him. His vision of icy perfection was wrapped in the arms of the tan Olympian behind her; his eyes traveled slowly down her porcelain body, her violet eyes watching shyly as he took in her image. She saw how his eyes travelled down from her face, a small amount of feral lust appearing as he paused on her breasts and stiff nipples before they continued past her firm abs. Rukia flushed red as he stared at her shaved pubic area, his lips parting ever so slightly, then his gaze caressed her smooth mound and heated lower lips before he finished with a long, appreciative look at her toned silky legs. Tia, who had been watching his reactions, decided to turn up the heat some by unwrapping her arms from around Rukia and pushing her forward slowly.

 "R-Rukia."

"Ichigo. I…I heard what you said just now. I want you to tell me. I want to hear you say it and prove it to me right now." Rukia used Tia's push to close the gap between her and the man she wanted to be her lover.

She was rewarded as Ichigo stood up from the stool and held his hand out to her. Nervously, Rukia walked up and took his hand with hers; looking up at him, she saw that he was looking deep into her eyes. That is when she knew it was going to happen, as his head slowly closed the gap between their faces.

"I love you Rukia." He whispered, then as his lips finally touched hers, once again she felt his internal warmth that had made her feel safe all those nights ago where she had slept in his closet.

 His lips were soft for such a man used to fighting for most of his life, and there was a hint of salt. Smiling, Rukia deepened her kiss and finally she found his lips opening for her. When their tongues first touched she found her body heating suddenly, the same reaction she had during her nights with Tia. Rukia found her body being fiercely pressed up against as they fought for dominance of each other's mouth. Tongues clashed against one another, tasting each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally the two slowly broke apart for much-needed air, panting heavily in barely-restrained lust.

'WOW!' The two lovers who finally connected together thought.

Rukia was broken out of her trance when she found Tia making her way towards their orange-haired lover.

"Are you okay with this?" Ichigo asked as he gently grabbed Tia by the waist.

A seductive smile came to the raven-haired Shinigami as she grabbed Tia's hand and placed in on her heart above her breasts. Kissing the blonde on her cheek, she grabbed Ichigo with her other hand and slowly drew the three of them close together. She looked into Ichigo's eyes. "I saw everything Ichigo. She showed me how the two of you trained and trained every day. She let me hear your conversations about her, about you, and about me. Then she made me watch that…made me watch the moment where you saved her, the moment where you gave her her heart again. I saw why you fell in love with her, and I know why you fell in love with me. If my heart has to belong to you and to her, then I will gladly give it to you both. I love you Ichigo, just as much as I love Tia. Nothing is going to change that ever."

Tia had waited for this moment ever since she and Rukia had left her inner-world. She looked at Ichigo as he stepped back at her gesture, then she looked at Rukia before pulling the younger woman into her arms. The blush that formed on Rukia's face and neck was fascinating as she waited to see whether her newest lover would make the first move.

 "I know that you told me my first intimate kiss was to be with my future husband Tia, but it's not quite as complete unless I have my other half as well." Without hesitation, Rukia pulled the former Espada to her lips and performed the same kiss with her as she did with Ichigo.

The memories from their time together in that other place came to the forefront as each of them pulled each other deeper into their heated kiss, just as Rukia had done with Ichigo. A raised eyebrow came from the orange-haired teen as he watched in fascination, his lovers kissing each other for as long as he did with Rukia. When they finally parted he could see that they too were panting and out of breath, which meant that they had really been enjoying what they were doing. Tia looked at Ichigo with a smoldering gaze and slightly parted her lips in anticipation; she wasn't disappointed when he took the initiative again and kissed her. She opened her mouth as she felt his tongue seeking entrance, and just as before they fought for dominance. She let Ichigo win because she wanted to feel him placating her senses while they were entangled. Finally he broke apart just as reluctantly as he did with Rukia, his forehead resting lightly on her own forehead. He was still somewhat weak from not moving for three weeks, but both Rukia and Tia quickly supported him.

 "Come Ichigo; let's take care of getting you cleaned up before dinner." Rukia said as she sat him on his stool again, then she and Tia each lathered a washcloth to clean him with.

 They had decided that Tia would wash his back while Rukia got to wash his chest, Tia admitting to Rukia that she wanted her to get used to seeing him naked. Ichigo had closed his eyes as he felt the first touches on his back and chest, their hands slowly scrubbing his body down. He was slowly drifting into a state of euphoria as the hands of his two lovers moved all over his body. Eventually water began rinsing him off as Tia finished with his back. Rukia however seemed to be taking her time he noticed, but he didn't offer her any protest. She had started at the base of his neck and washed her way down, Ichigo shuddered as her lips suddenly kissed each of his nipples.

 His shivers must have been a sign of encouragement for Tia as well; she lifted each of his arms to wash, but as she did so she leaned her body heavily into his back, pressing her warm breasts against him. Feeling both breasts rubbing against his skin, the hardened nubs and soft slippery flesh sliding up and down his back as she moved, Ichigo was finding it very difficult for him to keep his growing erection hidden any longer. His eyes popped open when what he least expected to happen did; Rukia's hands had moved under the towel as she kept her eyes locked firmly on his, then with slow and deliberate movements, she slid the towel off his lap and firmly grasped his stiff arousal.

 Anticipating his protests, she placed a single finger on his lips. "This is going to happen Ichigo, don't fight it."

 Never taking her hand off of his swollen member, she slowly washed him there with slow, deliberate movements. Every few seconds Tia would rinse him from behind, further pushing herself into his body and mashing her breasts against him. His senses were now on overload as the Rukia's washcloth was replaced with just a hand, a soft hand that started stroking him to his full awareness. Ichigo's eyes slowly lidded, he wasn't going to stop what he knew felt so right. His Hollow had been right as well, let your body take over and enjoy the sensations. It was what Rukia did next that he wasn't expecting at all. When he felt her warm breath caressing his lower head, he went to stop her, only to have Tia wrap his body up in her arms.

 "Don't Ichigo. We are going to let her do this because this is what she wants. She wants to be with you Ichigo during the time she has left. Do as she says and stop fighting us." She drew him in for another deep kiss then, and his world slid sideways as Rukia finally slipped him inside her mouth.

 His senses were heightened by his Hollow side; feeling each and every sensation as his raven-haired lover descended slowly on his sensitive shaft, her soft wet tongue gently scraping against him with each motion of her head. The warm wet friction was not just from her mouth, but also with her hands as she stroked what she couldn't handle with her mouth. Her hot breath washing over his swollen head, her fingers teasing and playing with the sensitive tip before her tongue and mouth swirled and engulfed it once again... The overpowering urge to grab her head was cut short as Tia realized where Ichigo's hands were moving. Not wanting him to make that mistake early on, she secured his arms much to his dismay.

 "She is not experienced enough for you to do that Ichigo, let her learn her own boundaries first." Tia whispered to her lover.

 Nodding his head in agreement Ichigo tilted back so he was resting on Tia's shoulder, his back leaning fully against her cleavage as she sat on another stool behind him, wrapping her arms around his body and washing his chest where Rukia had left off. She watched as Rukia's head began to increase its pace, reacting to Ichigo's growing chorus of moans and pleasured grunts.

Rukia could tell she must have been doing something right as she could feel Ichigo flexing and twitching beneath her assault. She had to admit when she had first heard of this during certain get-togethers; she had absolutely no desire to do such a thing. However, when she had seen Ichigo at the moment he stood up, she found herself wanting to know if it was all true. She wasn't disappointed. He was what Rangiku had called 'well-hung', a human term for someone who was above average. Rukia began to increase both her pace and the suction of her mouth as his manhood throbbed and twitched in her mouth, losing herself in her own desires until she heard him hiss a warning.

 "R...Rukia! I'm going to …."

He weakly tried to push her head away, but she had different ideas and latched firmly onto his legs. She wanted to taste him, taste the man she wanted to spend her life with. She began to suck even harder until he suddenly gasped and she felt the liquid of life start to explode in her mouth. Rukia had heard that the taste varied from man to man, but that it usually had an underlying salty taste. She certainly wasn't expecting how sweet his seed seemed to taste. Rukia took his entire orgasm on her first try and was rewarded by the shuddering form of Ichigo as he experienced his first release with her. Soon his rapid breathing slowed, his body stopped trembling and his eyes were finally able to focus again after such an intense orgasm. Ichigo was greeted to the sight of a thoroughly-flushed Rukia, her own eyes still glazed over. He was about to reach for her when Tia again whispered into his ear.

"Tonight Ichigo, wait until tonight before you return her pleasure. We seem to be pressed for time now."

 Shaking his head in disappointed understanding he bent forward and kissed Rukia once again. She responded by swiftly encircling his neck and nearly pulled him off of the stool as she returned the kiss with great passion. Tia stood up and walked over to check the bath water; fortunately it was still hot enough. Turning to her two lovers, she gave them some time before she politely coughed. The blonde Vizard smiled as the two reluctantly broke apart, Ichigo standing first while helping Rukia to her feet before they walked to the bath hand-in-hand, stopping right in front of her. Each then proceed to kiss her before getting into the tub, Ichigo entering first, followed by Rukia on the opposite side. Tia finally sank into the water with Ichigo behind and under her and Rukia facing her, once they had settled in they took turns washing each other.

  **XXXX**

Half an hour later Ichigo, Tia and Rukia walked into a room filled with grinning and snickering friends. Yoruichi had the biggest grin on her face as she pointed to two young girls off to one side. Ichigo's eyes popped out when he tracked Yoruichi's hand to where it was pointing and saw both of his younger sisters standing there. They however were crying in each other's arms. His father was standing behind them with his usual goofy-ass smile and two thumbs up.

"How could you Ichi-nii, how could you take a bath with Tia-onee-san and Rukia-onee-san?" The brown-haired twin cried.

 The black-haired twin was not so kind. "Great you are so hentai Ichigo, now what? You going to marry both of them as well?"

 Facepalming at the insinuations, even though they were correct, Ichigo was flabbergasted by the accusation from his own twin sisters. "It's not like that Karin, Yuzu they were helping me wash up for dinner, I was pretty weak earlier."

 "You're not lying Ichi-nii?" The twin resembling his mother the most asked tearfully.

Smiling at his two sisters, he nodded his head to appease her.

When the twins were done eyeing their brother after his assurances, it became a one way trip to the floor for Ichigo.

 "ICHI-NII! / ICHIGO!" Both twins cried as they threw their arms around their older brother. He lay quietly on the floor patting both of them on their backs, not saying a word as he let them crush him until they finally rose up and looked him in the face. Karin let her feelings overtake her momentarily as she nailed him with a solid shot to his jaw.

 "YOU ASS! Why can't you do something easy for once in your life? Goat-chin told us everything and you…you…" Karin rarely showed her emotions, she was just like Ichigo in that regard.

"It's okay Karin, Yuzu. It's over now and I don't have to fight anymore. Promise." He said as Yuzu's bottom lip began quivering again.

 "Ichi-nii you promise? No more fighting monsters?"

 "Yes Yuzu. It's over for me fighting Hollows, I…I can't fight anymore, your Ani is losing his powers. It means you have to depend entirely on Goat-chin."

 "OH Jeez! You could have lied to us Ichigo; to think we have to depend on Goat-chin to keep us safe doesn't make me feel any safer." Karin deadpanned at him.

 "OH MASAKI OUR KODOMO DON'T BELIEVE IN ME! WHY OH WHY? AM I …." That was as far as Isshin got.

 What was deemed normal to Ichigo and his friends, was greeted with shock by those not familiar with the family antics as they got to witness how the Kurosaki children dealt with the loony known as Kurosaki Isshin. Ichigo and Karin both kicked their father in his face, knocking him out cold seemingly. Both older and younger Kurosaki siblings had matching twitches as they stood over their childlike father, ready to strike again if he was simply playing possum. Yuzu was the exception; she began to berate her brother and her twin for beating up their family patriarch. As if on cue Isshin jumped up and hugged his daughter, telling her how evil her brother and twin sister were to him.

 "Dammit Goat-chin, for once in your life, can we please have a normal day, just once?"

 "Ichigo."

 "What?"

 "Welcome home boy." With that Ichigo was trapped in a hug by his father. In a whisper meant only for him, Isshin continued. "She would have been proud of you Ichigo. I think she is finally at peace."

Hugging his insane father back, Ichigo blinked back tears, closing his eyes as he thought about his mother. When he opened them again he found the two people that made it easier for him to think about her. One set of aqua eyes and one set of violet captured his brown, conveying nothing but warmth and affection.

 "...Thanks, you crazy bastard."

 Ichigo pulled away from Isshin and was about to walk over to his lovers when he spotted her, she who was trying to hide somewhat in a corner, his oldest friend Arisawa Tatsuki. His scowl came back automatically as he started to walk towards her. Tatsuki straightened up as she saw his face, her face betraying her own emotions. Lowering her head, she bowed in shame; completely missing the frown on his face.

 "Tatsuki?"

 Looking up at her oldest friend she could see that the boy she once knew was gone. Standing before her was a man, the same man she had hurt when Orihime disappeared. Once everything had settled down, Tatsuki had been told the whole story by Orihime and Chad, which included the fact that Ichigo was going to lose his powers due to his sacrifice. Here he was now, standing in front of her, scowl firmly back in place. She did the only thing she thought was right, she bowed deeply again.

 "Ichigo, please forgive me. I am sorry for what I said that day and I shouldn't have ever doubted you. Please just forgive me."

 For a minute or two he said nothing, finally he scoffed. "Tsk. You look like an idiot Tats. You have never apologized once for doing what you thought was right, don't start now."

 It was over. No hard feelings, no anger between them, just two old friends being what they were, stubborn. Smiling she punched him lightly in his arm, followed a thank you hug.

 "What's this? My fifth Musume? You make your Chichi so proud my boy!" Again the room saw the former Captain eat dirt, this time it was Tatsuki who put him there.

 "Ikkaku, do you think we have been looking in the wrong place for recruits?" Yumichika asked his bald (It's shaved!) best friend.

 "I think so Yumichika, I think so."

 XXXX

 "How many in your party Sir?"

 "Ah let me see. Me, my two, nope sorry make that my five Musume, one ingrate of a Musuko, fifteen friends, so that makes three plus five plus fifteen equals…Hey Karin how many…Oomph."

 Karin looked at the hostess while her elbow was firmly planted in her father's stomach. "Just put seven tables together and that should be enough."

Isshin popped right up and looked at the stunned hostess with a smile. "Kodomo, what can ya do aye?"

 Nodding her head slowly she led the strange group to a small private dining room in the back. Kisuke had masterfully arranged it so that no one group sat with their own race, except Ichigo, Rukia and Tia, even he wasn't that dumb. Sitting down on the two sides of the joined tables, everyone was within conversation reach of at least two or three beings outside their own race, Shinigami sitting next to Arrancar and Arrancar with humans. Spread out as they were, they were forced into talking to whoever was closest and shortly the stories began to get swapped back and forth again. The humans had the most to tell as they had led such different lives from either the Shinigami or Arrancar. But soon they too started sharing funny quips about their lives and friends, even family if they had any. Even when dinner was served the conversations never ceased and soon laughter and hollering of embarrassing moments filled the room. No one really wanted to remind themselves as to why they were really there, but inevitably it happened.

 Tatsuki, sitting beside the twins, had felt left out so she turned to Ichigo who was only two seats over, asking the one question on her mind. "Ichigo how did you beat him?"

 All talking immediately ceased as everyone wondered if Ichigo would tell her what he did. Staring at the cup in his hand for what seem like an eternity, the former Shinigami finally told her. "For a brief moment Tats, I felt like I equaled Kami in power, only someone of that strength could have defeated Aizen at that point. However I am no Kami and as such I knew I had to give up all that I was, just to be the strongest for those few minutes. For those few minutes Tatsuki, I did feel like I was the strongest being alive. So that is what I had to become to defeat him in the end."

 'Ichigo.' Everyone around the table could see that he was lost in his memories. Tatsuki muttered a soft apology again; a Shinigami or two looked ashamed at what they had reduced him to. Tia and Rukia each placed a single comforting hand on his legs under the table.

 "It's okay everyone, I knew when I left the Dangai what could possibly happen and that's fine with me. I am sorry I got depressed just now but I am okay really, so let's not ruin what time I have left." Soon the talking began again, and after a few hours had passed and the final round of tea was served, Isshin told Ichigo not to come home too late.

 He left with the twins and Sung-Sun, as each member of the group slowly broke away heading to their own destinations soon after. Orihime, Tatsuki, Mila Rose, Apacci, and surprisingly Rangiku went to the Orihime's as it was the unofficial headquarters of Karakura Town. Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika wanted to test the local bars so they left on their own. Kisuke and the shouten residents left for the Urahara Shouten, dragging Tōshirō along. That left Ichigo alone with the two most important people in his life finally. Taking a hand of each he just started walking.

 "Where are we going now Ichigo?" Tia asked.

 "Ichigo. Are you okay?" Rukia asked sensing something off.

 "Yeah Tia, Rukia...I am okay, we just have to visit someone real quick, I hope that you two don't mind."

 Both woman looked at him and nodded their heads in agreement. Ichigo was glad that they understood him as well as they did. They silently walked through the town, avoiding areas where there were lots of people. He had a place, a person to visit and he wanted them to meet her. Rukia finally recognized the place as they arrived. It was the cemetery where Kurosaki Masaki, Ichigo's mother was buried. She looked to see a different look on Ichigo's face and saw it was peaceful, not hurt or angry anymore. Smiling she squeezed his hand comfortingly which he returned. They made their way up the hill until he stopped before a grave marker.

 Kurosaki Masaki.

 Bowing deeply at the waist as he stood before her grave, Ichigo began. "Hi, Haha-ue. I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately, but I was sorta busy. Not an excuse I know. I wanted you to see Rukia again before she has to leave for a while. I also wanted you to meet the other most important woman in my life, Tia. I know you might find this strange Haha-ue but I love two women, and I am not sorry that I do. I wish you were here still because I know you three would have been great together. But don't you worry about me anymore; I am going to be okay. I finally found the two missing pieces of my soul and they will be with me forever. I love you Haha-ue."

 Ichigo stood there until he was sure he could keep the tears in, he missed her every day, but it was a little bit easier now that he could live without the guilt. Taking one hand in each of his, he smiled at both his lovers before they headed home. Home where it all began and were it would end in the next two or three days. He was not looking forward to that day, but it was necessary if he was to stand a chance to fully fuse with Shōgetsu. Without her, there would be no Zangetsu, Shiro, or Tia. Worse, Geta-Bōshi said it would have taken anywhere from fifteen to twenty years according to his calculations before he could be a Shinigami again. Now he would become one of the most powerful beings in the spiritual world, if only he could just keep his secrets. Internally Ichigo was pissed that he and Tia would be separated from Rukia for a year or two. He didn't want her to go, but she accepted the conditions for his safety, as well as for the safety of his family and friends. Too many times, Central Forty-Six had used the excuse of balance to wipe out those they felt were a threat to them, and by gaining Shōgetsu, Ichigo had just become the greatest perceived threat to them since Aizen.

 So lost was he in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was home until he stood in front of his door. Instinct kicked in as Ichigo slid both Tia and Rukia to one side. Without fail his father barged out with a flying kick only to meet a fist to his face. Dropping him where he was, Ichigo and his ladies deftly walked over the crazed head of the family into the house, then added insult to injury as Rukia locked the door behind her. The twins and Sung-Sun must have been in bed already, the television was switched off, and the house was quiet.

 Ichigo walked into his room for the first since he left to rescue Orihime, and saw the major changes immediately. Gone was his single bed, replaced by a queen-sized one. Gone were his plain shades, replaced by sky-blue ones with white clouds. Gone was his normally neat and clean desk, only to find it covered with textbooks and sheaves of paper, school papers with Tia's name on them. Slowly looking back at the owner of the books and papers he pointed to his room with a questioning look. She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the closet to show him the worst part, gone was Rukia's bed only for it have been replaced with clothes, women's clothes. His eyes bugged out when his mind finally processed what that was pointing to. He no longer had his own room.

 "Tia, are you sharing my room?"

 "Of course Ichigo, there is nowhere else for me to sleep, and Otou-san said that until the addition to the house was built I would be sharing your room. I hope that isn't a problem?"

 His face became neutral at that statement, Rukia recognizing it as him being called to his inner-world. She grabbed Tia's hand and guided her around the now catatonic Ichigo.

 "It's okay Tia, probably Zangetsu wanting to speak to him, he told me when we were in school that it would happen from time to time. Don't worry he won't be long I'm sure. So tell me Tia, where am I supposed to sleep since you took over my bed?"

 Tia looked at Rukia with exaggerated astonishment, and then she pointed to the bed as if it was the obvious answer. Watching the petite Shinigami's eyes go wide in realization was amusing, but the next expression she showed was downright sinful. Both females giggled when they imagined what their Strawberry's reaction was going to be.

 "Why are you two laughing?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

 "Nothing Strawberry-kun, just can't wait to see your face when we tell you we are sharing the bed with you." Rukia leered just like Yoruichi would have done if she were here. But she wasn't prepared for his answer.

 "Duh, I wouldn't have expected anything less Midget, so now that's settled either one of you want anything to eat or drink before bed?"

 "You...You aren't going to argue?"

 "Nope. I love you Rukia. I also love Tia, and since the old man is fine with Tia sleeping with me in the same bed, why shouldn't you? So do you want something because I want some water and maybe some fruit."

 Shaking her head no, she got a quick peck to her cheek as did Tia before he left. Turning around she looked at the former Espada while pointing towards the door. "What was that Tia? Before he would have had a fit if I even thought of sleeping in his bed! What changed?"

 Tia smiled and sat on the bed, patting a spot next to her for her female lover. Rukia sat down next to the Vizard and looked at the other woman. She saw Tia's eyes zone out just like Ichigo's and knew that she was now in her inner-world as well, but a few seconds later she returned. Tia smiled as she turned to Rukia, placing a hand on the Shinigami's heart.

 "Rukia, he is part Hollow. The two years he and I were in his inner-world, he grew close to Shiro, learned from both of us what it means to follow his instincts. Normal Hollows are feeding machines, seeking to fill the emptiness that was once our heart. Now we are whole, Ichigo and I both have our hearts, so it is easier for him to follow both. You can see that he is much older than he looks, he has been taught by Shōgetsu for three years in his inner-world. He is no longer that shy boy you first met; now he is a man trapped in a boy's body. He will fill in nicely if the vision that Shōgetsu showed me is anything to go by. He just accepts his life now that's all. You and I are his life, Rukia. So I guess you could say he is our Otto and we are his Tsuma even if we have not performed the Rites of Marriage: we are his, as he is ours." She kissed Rukia lightly on her lips. "Married couples tend to sleep in the same bed, do they not Rukia? After his bath earlier I would think sleeping in the same bed wouldn't be a problem."

 Rukia sputtered in embarrassment. "Tia it's not that I don't want to, it's just that it would be improper as a noble for me to be in the same bed as Ichigo."

 "Who is going to know Rukia? Before we go to sleep you and I will use the proper Kidō to safeguard the room from intrusion. Ichigo wants to sleep in tomorrow without his Otou-san's usual antics. Do you want that happening?"

 Rukia remembered all the mornings that she had tried to get some extra sleep only for Isshin and Ichigo to wake her up with their morning bullshit. Sighing she gave in.

 "Okay Tia, I see what you mean."

 A surprising quick kiss from her other half brought a smile to Rukia's face. A little over three weeks ago she had no definite relationship with anyone, now she had two lovers, Ichigo and Tia both making her life complete. She got into the bed with Tia laying down behind her, Rukia found herself molding her body into hers  as she let herself get pulled into an embrace. Slowly she began to fall asleep in Tia's arms and the last thing she said was. "I love you Tia."

 "I love you too Rukia."

 XXXX

 Downstairs Ichigo was standing at the kitchen counter with a glass of water and bowl of cut fruit. He didn't hear his father come up behind him until he spoke to Ichigo. The teen turned to look at Isshin who had a serious expression on his face.

 "Ichigo, don't get upset but you need to understand something about Soul Society's nobles. They frown upon pre-marital sex. I want you to understand that it's not like the World of the Living, it could seriously affect Rukia's place within the Kuchiki Clan if you two let things get out of hand. I know boy that in less than a day or two you will be separated from her, but make sure you don't make it hard on her for that time. She is after all the adopted Imouto of a Clan Head and she is under much harsher scrutiny than anyone else."

 "I know Chichi. I won't cross that line with her, I promise. When I was 'asleep' Shōgetsu taught me everything that Aizen had known about Seireitei and the noble laws. I'm not sure why, but she insisted that I learn them; she said if I did intend to seek Rukia's hand in marriage I had to understand how it works. It's still barbaric to me that they can force her off on someone, but I won't let that happen. Ready or not I will go and get her Chichi, I hope you will forgive me if I do but I won't let her go, not to anyone."

 Patting his oldest child on the shoulder he grinned suddenly. "I would have punched you if you had said anything different about your feelings. I will stand with you Musuko when the time comes. Besides you have the backing of Yoruichi." Laughing at his boy's reaction to that. "Ichigo, Yoruichi is a noble and a former Clan Head herself and she is no longer in self-exile, which means she has some pull within the Four Great Clans. Keep that in mind Ichigo."

 "I guess so Chichi. But, does she have to be so damn perverted though?" His mind was trying hard to purge all those moments in the hot springs from his memories.

 "You don't know how lucky you are Ichigo. There is a line a mile long that would have given anything to see what you did. She may not seem like it Musuko, but she has a soft spot for you. She acted that way around you because you were so easy to tease, but now that you have Tia and Rukia, I suspect she will tone it down some."

 "Some? Oh Kami why not just stop?"

 Laughing at his boy's reaction again Isshin explained. "No way Ichigo, you are still a prude in some sense, you've just got yourself not one but two girlfriends. Which reminds me when the time comes I want at least four Mago from you and the girls."

 Ichigo didn't even flinch but smiled softly. "She would have loved all of them."

 Isshin had been expecting to get floored, but to see the Ichigo's face as he looked at the poster behind him, made it hit home just how much his boy had changed in the last three weeks. Grabbing him again in a hug. "Ichigo I will be here for you always. Tia will be here for you as well, remember she is going to be suffering if I understand everything that is going on. Those two couldn't keep their eyes off of you or each other. I won't say that I understand but if you three are going to work this out, then you better make sure you treat them both as your greatest love. Don't hurt either of them Ichigo, if it's not going to work be honest with them both."

 Smiling sadly Ichigo replied. "I know Chichi. But I can't let either one go. Tia because of her will to survive and Rukia for her refusal to let me wallow in self-guilt. They've both invaded my soul and made themselves a home there."

 "What she like Ichigo?"

 "Who?"

 "The Hōgyoku. What is she like Ichigo?"

 "First I guess you know her name now, Shōgetsu. I know I know, but it sort of fits for us. Zangetsu, Engetsu, and now Shōgetsu. I owe her everything Goat-chin. She saved all of them and I can never thank her enough. She is a part of me now as Zangetsu and Shiro are. She is wise and powerful obviously; she taught me so much about what I lacked in Kidō and the history of Soul Society, well what Aizen read at least. I could go on all night but I want to get some sleep so can we talk about it later?"

 Isshin contemplated his son's words for a few seconds. "What does she want in return Ichigo?"

 "For me to live up to my name."

 "I see. Well I guess I should let you get to bed then Ichigo. Oh, tell the girls I won't be my usual self until after Rukia leaves. I felt the Kidō they placed, and I must admit that they look out for you quite well." Laughing, his father walked off leaving Ichigo confused.

 Figuring it wasn't worth disturbing his peace of mind, Ichigo let it go without question. Finishing up his fruit, the orange-haired teen slowly made his way upstairs; pausing before the twins' room; he decided to take a peek inside. Looking at their beds he saw Karin sprawled out, covers kicked off and snoring softly. When he saw the empty futon on the floor Ichigo began to look for its occupant before he found her in Yuzu's bed with her. Seeing Sung-Sun hugging his sister tightly he figured that his younger sister must have had a nightmare again. But to see her so comfortable in the arms of a Arrancar made Ichigo feel happy, that Yuzu would even ask her for comfort showed how much better his own sister was than the idiots that ran Soul Society. Closing the door gently he finally made it to his room where his own surprise was waiting. Two sleeping beauties had taken over his bed for the most part.

 Ichigo changed into a pair of shorts and crawled into bed to snuggle up with his two….

 'What are they? Girlfriends, lovers, or can I call them both my fiancées?'

 Not wanting to wake them, Ichigo simply gave each of them a kiss on their cheek before he wrapped his arms around both women. Sleep came quickly for the newly-appointed vessel of the Hōgyoku. He missed seeing a pair of aqua eyes smile sleepily at him as Tia tightened her arms around the woman between them.

 'Good night Ichigo, Rukia. I love you.'

 XXXX

 Morning came swiftly for the raven-haired Shinigami, she felt warm and comfortable all over and the body behind her was the source of her comfort. Slowly turning in the arms that held her, Rukia gazed into the tan face of her new lover. A blush came to her face at that thought, not one but two lovers both claiming her as she claimed them in return. She slowly let her hand tour the sleeping face, tracing the soft lips that led to a firm smooth cheek, before finally ghosting over the exposed ear and smoothing the braids out of the way. Rukia watched as Tia breathed gently through her lightly-parted lips, her heart beating steadily against her own chest. She suddenly realized that she never wanted to leave this woman's arms or his.

 Rukia had woken up in the middle of the night suddenly feeling very hot, only to find out that she was sandwiched between Tia and Ichigo. They had somehow cocooned her with their bodies and arms, neither of them allowing her to move so much as an inch. She had stared into Ichigo's face as he slept, while tears slowly formed in her eyes. She was going to be leaving soon and did not know when she could be reunited with them. She had been seriously considering leaving Soul Society to stay with them, but she couldn't abandon Byakuya or her Captain.

 Tia stirred, and a pair of aquamarine eyes slowly opened up. Rukia smiled as the eyes locked on her own violet-hued ones, and she couldn't help the shy blush that formed on her face. The lips she had been touching only moments before became too much for her to resist. Rukia closed the distance to capture those lips once more, her own lips parting as Tia's tongue sought permission to enter. Slowly their tongues swirled against one another, each gaining the advantage only for the briefest amount of time. Rukia could feel her body getting hot again as her breasts rubbed against the Tia's larger mounds, the tingling in her core ached for her to be touched again, but it was morning in the Kurosaki household and that usually meant an unpleasant wake-up call. She finally withdrew her lips, a small trail of saliva connecting her lips to the pair she had just kissed.

 "Good morning Tia."

 Smiling at her in return the blonde Vizard replied happily. "I will never want my mornings to begin any other way."

 A male voice broke into their shared moment. "Oi. What about me?" Ichigo asked as he carried in two trays of food. Both were packed with all kinds of food, from rice to miso soup and broiled fish. The two began to get out of bed before Ichigo halted them.

 "Breakfast in bed today. Yuzu and Sung-Sun made it for you; there is no rush, so just enjoy."

 "What about you Ichigo?" Tia asked as Ichigo placed a tray on a lap table beside her.

 Not wasting any movements, he carefully set down the other tray on a lap table beside Rukia. "I ate earlier so that I could serve you two breakfast in bed. I have been up for at least two hours; I ate with Goat-chin this morning before he opened the clinic."

 Rukia's head turned to look at the clock on Ichigo's desk and saw it was almost ten-thirty in the morning. Her eyes darted to Ichigo's. He laughed when he saw how wide they were.

 "Yeah, Chichi told me last night you didn't have to put the Kidō in place, he was impressed that it only allowed the three of us in, but you should have seen Yuzu's pout when I told her that you two wanted to sleep in. He also wanted me to tell both of you that he is going to leave us alone since we only have a short time together."

 Rukia suddenly felt that pain again, the feeling of loss in her heart. Ichigo must have seen it because he was suddenly on the bed hugging her from behind, careful not to spill any food on her tray. She began to cry as his arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her into his chest.

 "I don't want to go Ichigo. I want to stay so badly now that I have this. It's just not fair. I…I can't stand the thought of leaving you two now, no matter what happens to me I want to stay with you and Tia."

 "Shhh…Rukia it will be okay. I only need a year before it's all over. One year and my merger will be complete and then Urahara can find his 'miracle' cure for me. Knowing that maniac he already has something in the works or probably has it done already."

 Shaking in his arms she continued. "It's not only that Baka. I don't want to go home. I can't stand the nobles in the manor other than Nii-sama; they make me feel like dirt, like I don't belong. Ichigo, I…I hate living a lie, pretending to be someone, something that I'm not. This place is more home to me than the Kuchiki manor Ichigo, with you, Tia, the twins, Sung-Sun and even Goat-chin. I know I have to leave for everyone's safety but I can't help that I don't want to leave you, I…" That was as far as she got as her sobs began in earnest. Ichigo and Tia quickly grabbed the noble in their arms, rocking her back and forth in an effort to calm her down.

 "Then don't leave Rukia. If you really want to stay I'm sure Otou-san can figure something out." Tia said as she rubbed Rukia's back.

 Shaking her head violently no, Rukia kept her head buried in Ichigo's chest. "I can't Tia. I can't do that to any of you. If Soul Society found out, they would probably execute all of us, and I am not putting those girls in danger because I want to be selfish. I am sorry Ichigo, Tia. Knowing what I have to return to is making me lash out at the unfairness of stupid rules and laws. Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin what little time we have. I am so…"

 She didn't get any further before she found herself being thoroughly kissed by Ichigo. The same warmth that Tia always brought to her was now happening with her Strawberry. She soon found herself pulled into a sense of calm as his lips explored hers. Ichigo slowly withdrew when Rukia no longer shook in their arms, but her head collapsed into his chest. He tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

 "You know where your home is now don't you Rukia? When the time comes you are coming back, I don't care what the Kuchiki Elders say. You belong to us now. You are our Tsuma, our love, ours. No one is ever going to force you to be anything other than what you want to be when you are home; you are a Kurosaki, Rukia. Just like Tia you are a part of this mad, crazy, insane family. You will never fit in anywhere else but with us, understand Midget?"

 Finding a serious Ichigo to be strangely funny at the same time, Rukia giggled as she wiped her tears off with his shirt, a light snort escaping when he complained halfheartedly that he had just cleaned it. Rukia slowly raised her head to look up at her man. His brown eyes betrayed his own worry but he would never let anyone know, not now, because of what they would all face for the next year or two. They both saw their hurt in each other's eyes, but at the same time they were going to be strong for their partners, neither would tempt fate for a few days or weeks of happiness if it was only going to cost them everything later. Rukia turned to face Tia; she latched onto the other woman, hugging her fiercely.

 "I am sorry Tia."

 "You have nothing to feel ashamed of Tsuma. I have known your feelings ever since our Jinzen remember? I will come for you if I feel that you are in danger Rukia, you are my highest priority from now on besides my Fracción and Orihime."

 Both Rukia and Ichigo looked at Tia strangely when she said Orihime's name. The blonde Vizard suddenly remembered that she had made no mention of her agreement with either of her lovers. Feeling her own embarrassment increasing she told them of Orihime's new status.

 "A member of your Fracción Tia? Is that even possible to do?" Asked Ichigo, feeling astonished that Tia had made such an oath to his friend.

 "Yes Ichigo, she is now my under my protection and as such I named her my Imouto. It is my way of repaying her for saving Mila Rose, Apacci and Sung-Sun, as well as Coyote Starrk and Lilynette."

 "Who?"

 "The Primera Espada and his Fracción Ichigo. Starrk was dead from what Urahara had told me, but Orihime was able to revive both him and Lilynette. I can't ever repay her for what she has done for my fellow Espada, not to mention for me and our Fracción Ichigo. I am forever in her debt."

 The Strawberry laughed suddenly. "You know that as her Onee-sama you are going to have to eat her cooking? I hope you are prepared."

 Rukia snorted in agreement. "Yeah, I hope you don't regret it Tia. You have no idea what sort of punishment Mila Rose and Apacci must be suffering if Orihime is the one making their meals."

 Her eyes went wide at the thought of how bad Orihime's cooking had to be if it was described as punishment. "She can't be that bad, can she?"

 She watched as her other halves suddenly fell over laughing as they struggled to tell her. "You are so lucky that Sung-Sun is staying here with us or you would have all three Fracción wanting to kill you for making them stay with your new Imouto." Rukia wheezed out.

 Tia could only imagine what sort of foods her Fracción were eating right now. She scrambled to stand and make a run for the door, but she found Ichigo's arms wrestling her back to the bed instead. A furious look overtook her face as she glared at the laughing teen, but he kissed her suddenly on her cheek.

 "I am sorry Tia, we were only teasing you. Don't go rushing over there now. I promise to send Yuzu over later to help teach them how to cook for themselves, maybe give Orihime some tips as well. So come on, eat up before your food gets too cold. We have a lot to do today with the others."

 Hitting him in his arm and pinching Rukia's bum, Tia huffed at them before she started to eat. She sent them occasional glares as they ate but eventually she got over it. She also promised herself to ask her girls living with Orihime if everything was okay; if not, she would beg Yuzu to teach her Fracción how to cook during tonight's dinner if it was really that bad. Today everyone would be spending the day together at the local amusement park. She found it funny that it was the Shinigami of their group that wanted to spend their day there, Ichigo agreeing with her as he found their childlike excitement to be rather infectious. His last days would be spent having mindless fun with his friends, his comrades, and his extended family.

 XXXX

 It was noon before everyone showed up at the park; the last ones were Orihime and the other girls. Hitsugaya fumed at his Lieutenant’s lackadaisical attitude towards the whole affair. Mila Rose and Tatsuki immediately came to her defense saying that they had to shop for bathing suits for the water park; Apacci just stomped past the short Captain while grabbing Rangiku, pulling her away towards the park. Ichigo and Renji began laughing at the fuming white-haired Shinigami until he turned to face the two of them with a glare. Still chuckling they all made their way into the park. The vastly diverse group made a sight as they wound their way through the tallest and scariest rides, making everyone around them nervous as they commented on how they had survived much worse, and fiercely competing with each other over game prizes at the booths.

 A few hours later Ichigo was standing next to a kiosk waiting for his food while watching the flow of people pass him by. He suddenly found someone standing next to him and watching as well, her blonde hair slightly damp from being in the pool for an hour, and a towel wrapped around her like a sarong. Matsumoto Rangiku was a beauty in her own right, he kept forgetting that, but he knew she had a teasing side that she loved to use on him. Sensing that she just wanted to talk he gave her a nudge for her sake.

 "Something wrong Rangiku?"

 She sighed softly. "You will keep your promise won't you Ichigo?"

 "Promise?"

 "To Orihime, that you will try and make her happy even if it's not how she had hoped it to be?"

 Turning back to look at his friends, he could see Tatsuki trying to hold Orihime off from doing something with her bathing suit top, probably something to do with her modesty no doubt. "I promise Rangiku. I may not love her in that way, but she is important to me. Her happiness after what she has been put through is one of my concerns, but I can't give her that. It belongs to someone else now."

 "Tia and Rukia." The Tenth Squad Lieutenant said.

"Yeah." He replied, not even surprised by Rangiku's guess.

The only other female Shinigami present turned to look at him. He could see questions in her eyes but he cut her off. "One day I might tell you the story but it is not today Rangiku. I don't want to spend my life regretting what may have been, instead of focusing on what should be. And that is to find a way to get my Reiatsu to build up again so that I can become a Shinigami once more."

The blonde gave him a speculative look. "You know Ichigo; I can see why she fell in love with you now."

"Who's that Rangiku?"

Smiling secretively Rangiku started to walk away, her hips swaying in her teasing manner. "Who do you think?"

Not even giving him a chance to answer she was once again among his friends, her loud voice demanding that they hit the huge water slides again. Shaking his head, he grabbed his order and looked for an empty spot to sit near them. He wanted to sit apart so he could watch them smile and laugh, tomorrow could be a different scene and he wasn't sure if he was going to be ready for it. He had shared so much with each of them, from his childhood with Tatsuki and Chad, to his first days as a Shinigami with Rukia and Orihime. To the battle before Hueco Mundo with Renji, Tōshirō, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku. His final thoughts were of the two years spent in his inner-world that he shared with the newest part of his life, Tia. He watched as she and her Fracción ate ice cream cones and cotton candy, smiling at how happy they looked.

"A penny for your thoughts Ichigo?" A certain black werecat asked as she jumped on his shoulder and peered at him with amber eyes.

Giving Yoruichi a quick pet on her back, he pointed to the group. "Four weeks ago we were at war with one another; today we are sharing a peaceful day as friends. I wonder what the following years could be like if Soul Society found a way to actually let us live in peace like this."

 Looking at her pupil, Yoruichi could only smile internally at how much he had matured in such a short time as a Shinigami. Both of them knew he had to hide what he was now, if Central Forty-Six got wind of the Hōgyoku being in him, they would sign his death warrant without hesitation. Even if he was a nobleman's son, he was still human and a Vizard, thus an unknown to them. He owed no allegiance to Soul Society; he had always stood for his family, friends, his fellow warriors. He never gave a shit about rules or laws; he broke them whenever he deemed them unfair or unjust. In a year when he 'miraculously' got his powers back, he would be summoned to stand before them to answer their questions; he more than likely wasn't going to bother. Knowing Ichigo he would blow off their summons, telling them to shove it where the sun didn't shine, and she grinned thinking of how that was going to go over.

"Ichigo, you are the bridge for the future whether you know it or not. You love both a Shinigami noble and a former Espada, a Hollow. You are seeing for yourself what is possible when the right person is in charge. One day you will have to leave the mortal world behind and live in the Seireitei, so the question is what will you do when you arrive? Will you go with the flow or will you do what you have always done, challenge the status quo?"

 He gave a short laugh. "You know me Yoruichi."

 "Yeah I do Ichigo. Now go and rejoin your friends, tomorrow may be hard on all of you."

She saw the hurt in his eyes then, but it was immediately followed by his infamous resolve; the drive that allowed him to defeat Aizen once again taking over. He got up and placed her on the ground, giving her one last scratch behind her ears, before walking over to join his friends. Yoruichi watched silently before disappearing back into the crowd, unseen by any human.

XXXX

 They left the park just before it closed, everyone feeling the effects of that day. Trying to decide on what to do next, suggestions flew around the group, some wanting to do karaoke, others wanting to hang out by the river and chill, and some others just wanting to call it a day. It was Ichigo's phone ringing suddenly that ended the discussion.

 "Yeah Goat-chin?"

"Ichigo I need you to come home soon, I have an emergency out of town. I might not be home until tomorrow sometime, so I need you to look after your Imouto for me."

 "Yeah, ok. We'll be home in ten. Let me tell everyone so we know where to meet up tomorrow okay?"

 "Okay. I won't be here when you arrive. Yuzu's preparing dinner so invite them over if you want, she's made plenty."

 "Sounds good." Ichigo hung up the phone. He saw everyone looking at him and waiting.

"Ah sorry guys but we have to head home now; Goat-chin has an emergency. So if you want you can all come over for dinner, he said Yuzu cooked plenty."

 Renji fist-pumped. "Hell yeah! Your Imouto has some of the best cooking I have ever tasted Ichigo. Let's GO!"

Laughter erupted at the fiery display of the Sixth Squad Lieutenant. No one could think of a better idea on how to spend the rest of the night, so it was quickly agreed on. The group of Arrancar, Shinigami and humans made their way over to Ichigo's house, stopping for some sake along the way for their older members, and Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes when Ikkaku, Rangiku, and Renji came out each carrying a case under either arm. He could only facepalm at the thought of a drunken party at his house.

It might be his final night so what the hell he thought, it might be some time before he saw any of them again anyway. They arrived just as Yuzu finished the last of her cooking, everyone finding someplace to sit as they loaded their plates with food. Ichigo didn't miss the looks of gratitude on Mila Rose and Apacci's faces, he had joked about it but to see them so happy for real food was just too funny. He couldn't ignore Tia's death glare from across the room however; Rukia had the sense to hide behind him to hide her own stifled laughter.

 Everyone made sure to praise Ichigo's younger sister for a fabulous dinner, Mila Rose and Apacci especially, and Sung-Sun and Rukia volunteered to help with the dishes when everyone was done. Then it started, Karin broke out the Wii-U and the Shinigami and Arrancar got hooked on it. Soon the sake started to flow and the trash-talking began soon after. Then the women versus men tournament began, with Karin and Sung-Sun being the ringers for the ladies. Ichigo had no idea that the slender Fracción was that devastating of an opponent in the fighting games; she easily wiped the floor with most of them. Rukia proved to be no pushover either; she took on the majority of her challengers easily enough. Tia faired even better, but Karin was always the dark horse, coming out on top in the must-win situations. Finally after almost five hours the party slowly died down, and the sake was almost finished; the twins and Sung-Sun were sleeping on the couch, the others having moved quietly outside.

Orihime was clinging to Tatsuki, both a little woozy but neither of them drunk, with Chad acting as their leaning post. Apacci was clearly trashed and dozing off in one corner, Mila Rose and Rangiku were both sitting together with Ikkaku and Yumichika while talking softly, Tōshirō was sitting with Ichigo, Rukia, Tia and Renji on the back porch while looking up at the stars.

 Tōshirō broke the silence. "Are you sorry for doing it Ichigo?"

"Doing what Tōshirō?"

Looking sideways at Ichigo, the white-haired Shinigami repeated his question. "After all this... do you think you will have any regrets later?"

The orange-haired former Shinigami smiled. "Nah."

'Nah?' Tōshirō blinked. "Nah? That is your answer Kurosaki?"

 "Yep Tōshirō. That's my answer. It was either him or me who would win that day. I win, we live. He wins, we all die or worse."

"What could have been worse?"

 "We could have been stuck serving that sonuvabitch for the rest of eternity." Ichigo said without hesitation.

Everyone still cognizant realized that he was right. A lifetime spent serving that bastard ranked just below swallowing crushed glass for fun. That basically put an end to the night right there for everyone, as no one wanted to think about what could have been. Looking over at Orihime and Tatsuki, and seeing them both looking ready to fall asleep, Ichigo got up to help his friends get home. Chad carrying Tatsuki, Ichigo carrying Orihime, Tia and Rukia following behind the two males. Rangiku and Mila Rose helped the drunk doe stagger home, supporting her between the Shinigami and the lioness; all the girls were staying with Orihime anyway for the night. Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika went with Tōshirō back to the shouten, an early night for everybody it seemed. No one said a word along the way to Orihime's apartment until they arrived. There the last good nights were repeated, with Rangiku being the last one to go in. Before he could go, Rangiku gave Ichigo a quick peck on his cheek.

"Rangiku?"

She gave him a sad smile. "It may be the last time for a while before I get to see you again Strawberry. It's my thank you for everything you have done, and for Gin. I don't know if I can forgive him, but I can understand him better now because he was just like you Ichigo. He did it to stop Aizen. Give Rukia and Tia a kiss for me as well seeing how close you three are anyways."

 He surprised Rangiku by giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Stop by and see her once in a while Rangiku, I think she'd like that."

"Sure thing Ichi-kun." Ichigo stood there until he heard the click of the lock. Turning back he walked down the stairs to his waiting ladies, each standing on either side of Chad.

 "Well I guess it's just you left Chad, want us to walk with you or are you okay?"

The giant of a man simply turned away and began walking into the dark with a nod at the trio. "I'm good Ichigo. See you at school on Monday." With that said he disappeared into the night.

Ichigo could only wonder where the one friend he hadn't seen was. It had been three weeks already and still nobody had seen or heard from Uryū, while his father was being tight-lipped as usual. Ichigo figured he would see him at school eventually so he wasn't going to waste tonight thinking about the hard-headed Quincy, Uryū would just have to wait. Smiling, he held an arm out for each of his lovers, they took his hint and slipped their own through his with a smile. The walk home was silent at first; each wondering how tomorrow was going to turn out.

"Ichigo."

 "Ehmm what's up Rukia?"

She squeezed his arm tightly. "Thank you Ichigo, for everything."

"Rukia?"

She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Ichigo, you have been saving me since I first met you. From the night you took my sword into your chest. Saving me from execution, fighting for us when you had your own battles to deal with. You risked your life to save your Nakama when she was taken, becoming stronger in the face of insurmountable enemies. You…You even died saving Orihime, Ichigo. Now you have saved Soul Society and your reward is to be cast aside. I don't know what to say for what you have done for me alone. I know I have changed, I want to become stronger as well, and Nii-sama and I have actually started to talk like Kyoudai should. All because of you Ichigo, you have changed so many of us, and now we have to abandon you, all because of some stupid law."

 "I have never really thought about what leaving you behind meant until just now Ichigo. I found love with two incredible people and I have to leave them behind, something I don't want to do. Tia told me not to live with regrets of tomorrow, but to live for my memories of today. Just promise me that you two will be safe, keep out of trouble, and…and never forget about me."

Ichigo pulled Rukia into a hug, letting her dry her unshed her tears on his chest. "We promise Rukia. This is going to be hard for all of us, Tsuma, but eventually it will all be but a bad dream. Tia and I are never going to give up on you, never forget about you, and most certainly never stop loving you." Tia slid her arms around them and joined in the hug.

 "He is correct Rukia; we will never be complete until you are once again with us. But tonight is not the night to spend in sorrow; it is a night to spend making sure you know where you truly belong. Now let's go home Rukia, today has been a long day."

 XXXX

Ichigo pulled the covers up to Yuzu's chin as he tucked his sister into bed.

"Nite Ichi-nii." Yuzu mumbled as she rolled over.

Sung-Sun was still awake when they got back, smiling as she looked down at both girls who were using her lap as a pillow. Ichigo bent down to pick up his sleeping younger twin Karin, while Tia picked up the sleeping Yuzu.

"Thanks Sung-Sun for watching them." Ichigo said as they walked up the stairs.

She bowed her head. "It was my honor Kurosaki-san."

"Ichigo, Sung-Sun, just call me Ichigo please. I'm not special and I hate honorifics, something you will learn eventually. Besides you are part of the Kazoku now Sung-Sun, why you ever want that is beyond me, but you are stuck with us now."

 Hiding her lower face out of habit, she laughed at that. "Thank you Ichigo. I speak not just for myself, but for all of us Fracción when I say thank you again for saving us and for giving us a chance."

"Everyone deserves a second chance Sung-Sun, even Hollows. Something I learned from Tia, you might be Arrancar now but even you were once a human soul, only something happened to you that never gave you a chance to move on."

"I will protect them you know Ichigo, your Imouto. That is my promise to you and Isshin-otou-san."

Ichigo turned to look at the slender Arrancar. "Thanks Sung-Sun."

Tia let a smile form on her face as she followed them up the stairs. To see her Fracción act like they once were, human, was what she had been praying for ever since she had found her own heart once again. She wanted them to each gain what she had now, a whole soul, to make peace with what had made them Hollows to begin with.

 Placing Yuzu in her bed, she watched as Sung-Sun took off each of the twins' socks and shooed Ichigo out of the room so that she could change them into sleeping wear. Tia only let him back in after she was done. Watching her Fracción take charge of the two Kurosaki girls reminded her of herself when she took each of her Fracción under her wing. Now Sung-Sun was becoming an older sister to the twins, adding yet another layer of protection for the girls. Tia also held the hope that out of her Fracción, Sung-Sun would be the first to overcome her past and regain her heart. She had been through the same life that Tia had lived; only she died by her own hands to end her pain. Sung-Sun had only told Tia once and never brought it up again throughout the entire time they were together, but now she was part of the Kurosaki family and she was getting a chance to see how her life should have been the first time.

 "Good night Ichigo, Tia."

 "Night Sung-Sun."

"Good night Sung-Sun."

XXXX

Rukia had been sitting on the bed looking out the window, staring out over the town that had changed her life. Tomorrow she would be going back to Soul Society, back to her old life, back to the home she hated. If it wasn't for her brother, she would have renounced her titles and status and left it all behind. But it was where Hisana had found her happiness with Byakuya, found a future home for her. She wouldn't leave her Captain alone with the two Third Seats either, the Squad would fall apart if those two were left in charge. So tonight she would spend it with those who loved her more than anything and she would create memories to help her cope with the separation.

 "Hey."

Turning around she saw the man who represented her future, if she had any say in it, as he stood with a towel draped around his shoulders. He wore only a pair of loose shorts and nothing else. Coming up behind him was the other part of her new life, just like him she was only wearing a pair of panties and loose white crop top, nothing else. Smiling, Rukia patted the bed, waiting for them to join her for her last night of peaceful sleep. She didn't say a word as Ichigo climbed over her; getting the hint that she had to sleep in the middle again, she just grunted at him teasingly. Ichigo smirked at her as he lay down on his side looking at her. The room went dark as Tia shut the light off, and it got darker as Ichigo pulled the shades closed. Again the bed dipped as Tia settled in on the other side of Rukia.

 Settling down in her makeshift cocoon, Rukia felt once again at peace in the arms of her two lovers. Slowly her eyes began to close as her breathing slowed, a smile of contentment forming, when she suddenly felt a hand on her belly, slowly tracing circles on the surface of her skin.

 "...Ichigo, Tia?"

"Shhh. Make memories remember Rukia?" Tia cooed into her ear.

Rukia's eyes slammed open when she felt her female lover begin to unbutton her sleeping shirt, followed by kisses from both Ichigo and Tia to her cheeks, which then started to descend down her exposed neck. Before she could react, her shirt had been slipped off her chest, and two different sets of lips found their way to her rapidly hardening nipples.

 Gasping as they each took one of her areola in their mouths and suckled on them, Rukia squirmed in their arms. "Tia! Ichigo! What are you two doing?"

 "Making sure you know where you belong, and who you belong to Rukia." Ichigo teasingly whispered in her ear as he moved to nibble her earlobe. "These words should sound familiar to you Rukia, 'this is going to happen, don't fight us.' Remember this night Tsuma."

Then it began, her night of pleasure from both her lovers as they assaulted her senses and overwhelmed her body with their ministrations, continuing until Rukia finally passed out from their activities.

 XXXX

Once again Rukia woke up to find herself in the arms of her blonde counterpart, this time however she was as naked as the day she was born. Smiling, she remembered the hours they spent bringing forth pleasure from her body, the touches, the kissing, the careful penetrations without crossing the line. She was thankful that those two had kept that in mind, she had practically begged Ichigo to take that one last thing from her, but he had gently reminded her that this wasn't the right time before he coaxed her yet into another climax. She snapped out of her thoughts as a pair of greenish-blue eyes blinked open slowly and gazed lovingly at her. This time Rukia didn't hesitate as she brought her lover in for a passionate kiss, their kiss growing deeper and more intense as she began to grind herself against Tia's body.

The blonde Vizard slowly rolled over until she was propped up on her arms and gazing hungrily down at the woman underneath her. Tia's eyes lidded as she felt the petite Shinigami grinding against her core, her own body reacting quickly to the frenzied stimulation of her lower lips. She dipped her head once more to capture those eager lips, her raven-haired lover returning the kiss with great eagerness. However their lovemaking was abruptly ended as they heard loud voices from downstairs, one belong to Ichigo, followed by Yuzu screaming.

That sound kicked both of them into action, each of them hastily throwing on their discarded clothing and rushing for the door. Tia reached the door first, followed by Rukia as they pushed out into the hallway. Rushing downstairs they were greeted by the sight of Ichigo writhing on the floor in pain as his sisters and Sung-Sun looked on helplessly.

 "What's wrong Ichigo?!" Screamed Rukia.

"Yuzu, Karin, Sung-Sun what happened?!" Tia demanded as she dropped to her knees next to Ichigo who was grabbing his head and groaning.

"Ichi-nii was fine one second, then he started screaming in pain and grabbing his head!" Yuzu cried while being held back by Sung-Sun and Karin.

"Rukia call Isshin-san and Urahara-san quickly." Tia instructed, snapping Rukia out of her momentary paralysis.

'It's starting.' Tia realized in horror as she remembered what Shōgetsu had told her before she left.

This was how they had planned for it go, making it as real as possible. She looked up at Rukia who was on the phone calling the shouten owner. Tia sent the other woman a look, giving her the silent signal. Rukia only nodded once, tears forming in her eyes as she turned away from the heart-rending sight.

 XXXX

It was over. In less time than he originally thought, Ichigo would find himself without his 'Reiryoku', to make it real there would be nothing for even the more experienced Shinigami to sense. He kept his eyes closed as he listened to the conversations going on around him, a few familiar voices that he didn't expect to hear were also present.

 "Rukia, we are sorry but we have to leave him." Ukitake Jūshirō, the Thirteenth Squad Captain said to his subordinate.

 "I understand Ukitake Taichō, I would just like to stay until the last possible moment, please." He heard Rukia plead.

The next voice was the one that gave him the biggest surprise. "I do not see a problem with that, Imouto. You and Kurosaki Ichigo have been through a lot together over the past few months, I think it is only fair that you be allowed to say your farewells." The voice of one Kuchiki Byakuya said.

'She was telling the truth, he is treating her better.'

"Ahh. What happened?" Ichigo groaned as he finally decided to join them.

Kisuke answered him. "The time I feared has come Ichigo; you will no longer have any Reiryoku in a few minutes. You will be unable to see spirits, any spirits. Once again I am sorry."

 Closing his eyes, Ichigo didn't want them to see his fear, to see his longing for a certain female Kuchiki standing in the room with him.

"Do I have time to say goodbye at least Geta-Bōshi?"

"Only Rukia and the Taichō for the Sixth and Thirteen Squad remain Ichigo, the rest have already left earlier for Soul Society. Each of them wanted to stay but it was decided that Rukia would be the one to remain behind until the end. They did each leave a message for you to read later on, but I think we should give you a few minutes of privacy first."

 "Thanks Urahara."

Getting up, Kisuke herded everyone out of the room, setting up a barrier to give the couple their privacy. Ukitake was going to say something but a hand from Byakuya stopped him. The raven-haired Captain simply shook his head and then proceeded outside; looking back at the closed doors, Ukitake sighed and followed behind him.

Back inside the room, Rukia was kneeling beside Ichigo's futon.

"Ichigo."

"Shhh. It's okay Rukia, it has to happen this way. I don't have a lot of time so let's not waste them on goodbyes."

Sitting up in the futon, he grabbed her hands and closed the gap for one last, lingering kiss. Finally he pulled back, wiping her tears away and giving her a sad smile. Getting to his feet, Ichigo helped Rukia to hers and led her out of the shouten, her hand clasped tightly in his as if he never wanted to let go, but also knowing that it was inevitable. Ichigo looked at the Senkaimon that was already open, the two Captains waiting for them before the entrance; bowing slightly towards Ukitake and Byakuya, he conveyed all of his gratitude for them taking care of Rukia both in the past and in the future in that single gesture, receiving slight nods of acknowledgement from both of them. Then he watched helplessly as each of the Shinigami started to fade from his eyes, their outlines growing blurry and indistinct as the seconds passed.

Fisting his hands tightly, Ichigo did the one thing that he promised he wouldn't do, he let his tears fall as he stood in front of Rukia. Quickly he pulled her in before she fully faded from his senses, giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek. Then it was over; Rukia, Byakuya, Ukitake and even the Senkaimon were gone, he couldn't see them or sense them. Shōgetsu, Zangetsu and Shiro had suppressed everything completely to make him feel perfectly ordinary. Looking back at the somber Urahara, Ichigo gave him a simple wave and walked away to be alone in his thoughts, as well as to keep any of them from seeing his own tears.

 Tia came around the corner of the shouten in her soul form. She watched as Ichigo simply turned away and left, her own heart bursting in grief for him. But she had her own role to play, and it was now time to fulfill her part. Swallowing her tears, she walked up to stand beside Kisuke as he too watched the departing back of the Hero of Soul Society.

 "Shiba Tia, you have volunteered to watch over Kurosaki-kun. Please keep him safe." Ukitake said in a deadened voice that lacked all emotion.

Bowing to the assembled Shinigami, Tia gave her assent. "As a member of the Shiba Clan and as Ichigo's sworn protector, I will fulfill my obligations to the letter. I will keep Ichigo safe as his sword and shield until he is once again a Shinigami."

 "See that you do Tia-san, I would be most disappointed with anything less from a woman of your experience and caliber." The Sixth Squad Captain said as he turned away. "It would be most unfortunate for my Imouto to suffer the loss of a loved one again. Come Rukia, it’s time for now to return to Soul Society."

"...One moment Onii-san, I wish to speak to Shiba-dono in private, please." She waited submissively for her brother to give his permission.

"...Do not dally for long Rukia; we have already stayed long enough."

"Hai."

The petite Shinigami quickly walked up to, smiling as she grabbed the warm hand of the Vizard and pulled her slightly down to whisper in her ear. "I love you Tia. Make sure our Strawberry knows that every day for both of us."

The blonde Vizard whispered right back. "I will Tsuma. Remember, a minimum of a year is all you will have to wait to return to us."

Reluctantly breaking apart, Tia watched as Rukia slowly walked back to the waiting Captains, each had sent her a questioning look, but her face was the epitome of an emotionless mask. Tia's heart wrenched in pain as she watched Rukia step into the light and disappear, but she made no move until the Senkaimon finally closed and faded. Finally letting her tears fall freely, the blonde Vizard sank to her knees and wept. Yoruichi silently knelt down beside the crying woman and pulled her into a hug.

"A year Tia, a year is all that we have to wait before everything goes back to normal. You have to be strong for Ichigo until then, do you understand? He is going to need you more now than ever."

Looking into the serious golden gaze of the Shihōin princess, Tia nodded. "I know Yoruichi, but this is the only time I will get to grieve without him seeing me as weak. If I don't do it now, I'm afraid it will happen again when he needs me the most."

 Lifting Tia to her feet, Yoruichi embraced her again. "I don't understand what you went through, but I have never seen anyone so deeply in love as you three. Thank you Tia, on behalf of both Ichigo and Rukia, thank you."

They stood there in each other's arms until Tia was certain she could face the man she loved without breaking down. After she was sufficiently calm enough, she stepped away from Yoruichi and Sonídoed back to her new home, leaving Kisuke and Yoruichi as the last ones standing there.

 "You think we can pull this off Kisuke?"

 Snapping that damnable fan open and hiding his face, the shouten owner turned to his lover. "If anyone can pull this off Yori, it's those two. They have a goal to reach. Though who would have thought it was to bring home a Kuchiki princess?"

A big grin came to the werecat's face. "I hope I am there the day Byaku-bōzu finds out that his Imouto is in love not only with Ichigo but Tia as well."

 Snickering at the thought, Kisuke agreed. "It will definitely shake up Soul Society that's for sure. Two nobles in love with an Espada-turned-Vizard is sure to either make people nervous or outraged."

"No doubt about that Kisuke, no doubt about that."

XXXX

Four weeks later.

The Priest sat at his desk reading the same report for the umpteenth time. His facial expression never changed once, but inside he was seething with rage, years of careful screening to find the perfect candidate to match with the Akashiya heiress, now completely ruined. He tossed the report back on his desk, hands again steepling to hold his head up as he once again reflected on those ten seconds that cost him the chance to save the Aono boy. He dared not blame the Vampire for what she did, after all he had watched the tears fall as she held his lifeless body. Ten damn seconds and he would have had the holy lock in place, but the sudden arrival of Shuzen Kahlua was certainly not planned for. How the assassin even penetrated his barriers was still an unsolved mystery, but it was one he had a good idea on where to start looking.

 The Priest stood and walked slowly to look out of the window overlooking the grounds below him. His students, his future for the planned peaceful co-existence with humanity milled about below, the news of young Aono's death being greeted with mixed reactions. Laughing bitterly that the worst they said about him was that his harem was now up for grabs. Unfortunately the Shinso Vampire of their group didn't react well to those comments, as testified to by the medical staff as the multiple victims of her wrath were admitted for severe injuries.

The unsealed Akashiya Moka was certainly a force to reckon with, but her inexperience was glaringly obvious, relying solely on her strength alone to fight her battles. He had hoped that by settling her within the Newspaper Club, she would learn how to rely on others to help her in the future. But the source of their cohesion was now gone, the central point of all those young Yōkai felled by the one he was in love with. Grimacing as he looked back out over the school, he had no choice but to call for an unplanned holiday for the students. It was all he could do to regroup and attempt to salvage his plan, their plan to end the division between Yōkai and humans, something Bloodriver Akasha had so desperately wanted. Walking back to his desk to think, he scattered the reports accidentally, one falling to the floor. As he absently bent to pick it up, a name suddenly jumped out at him: Karakura Town.

 Why did that ring bells all of a sudden for him? He opened the report and began to read over the contents, sent to him from a local Yōkai family that lived there. He didn't pay much attention to it because it really had no bearing on his plans at the time. Whatever the Shinigami did was their own business. Now he read over the report thoroughly and one rumor sprang forth that caused his eyes to light up. A creepy grin came to the ageless man's face as he opened up a drawer that hadn't seen daylight in years. Sitting on the very top of various odds and ends was an old-fashioned cell phone from about seven years ago. An emergency means of contacting the previous owner of the phone, or so the note said. Pouring a little Yōki into the device brought about an immediate result, as it hummed to life. Again the white-dressed man grinned to himself; leave it to that genius to create a device that was powered solely by Yōki.

He touched the speed dial for the only number listed on the phone. He had a few favors he could call in with this man. He waited patiently as he sat there, and on the sixth ring he could feel his smile widen when a young girl answered the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi, Urahara Shouten, how may I help you?"

"Yes my dear, is Urahara Kisuke available? Could you inform him that Mikogami Tenmei is calling?"

XXXX


	4. A New Day Part Ulquiorra Resurrecion edits

**XXXX**

**Edited and translation guide by regfurby.**

**Updated: March 20, 2018**

**Response to Reviews has been moved to the bottom.**

**XXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" **Shiro/Hollow Ichigo/Shōgetsu** "

" ** _Zangetsu_** "

**XXXX**

**_"Yes my dear, is Urahara Kisuke available? Could you inform him that Mikogami Tenmei is calling?"  
_ **

**_Mikogami Tenmei_  
**

**XXXX**

"BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ."

Ichigo woke to the sound of the second most annoying thing of any student's morning, an alarm clock. The first was no longer a problem, being solved about four weeks ago on his first morning returning to school. Who would have guessed that his blonde lover was not a morning person? Her initiation into his father's usual morning wakeup call was not well received...okay, she was beyond pissed. As Isshin sailed through the door to begin his attack, he found himself suddenly trapped by a familiar Bakudō, with an angry underdressed blonde glaring in his face as she sat up in bed looking ready to kill.

"Isshin-otou-san, what do you think you are doing?" She growled out menacingly.

Seeing how angry his fourth daughter was getting, the Kurosaki Patriarch gulped and stuttered his answer. "Whh…Why I was waking Ichigo up my dear. This is how it has always been, right? Ichigo? ...Ichigo??"

The dark look that formed on Tia's face instantly filled Isshin with regret; his newest daughter was definitely not one to be trifled with in the mornings. Without any hesitation, her next Bakudō sent him flying towards the window. As Isshin sailed through the air, he caught a glimpse of his son laughing silently into his pillow. With a last ditch effort the former Captain sent his boy the universal sign of 'I'll get you later' before he crashed straight through the window and landed in the rubbish bins. From that day forth, all Ichigo had to deal with were surprise attacks when he got home or when his dumbass father thought he wasn't paying attention.

Smiling fondly at the memory, the orange-haired teen watched as a tanned arm suddenly swung over his chest and smashed into the hated device with a muffled crunch. Chuckling to himself, Ichigo kissed the arm that was now lying across his chest. "Mornin' Beautiful."

He received unintelligible mumbles in answer as Tia’s face remained buried in her pillow. Kissing her arm one last time, Ichigo slid it off his chest and sat up looking at the calendar. It was the last day before Winter Break and he was looking forward to spending some time with his friends; well, most of them anyway, since one had gotten him pretty concerned. Ever since Ishida Uryū reappeared a week ago, the teenaged Quincy had outright ignored not only Ichigo, but also the rest of their group. Frowning at the memory of how Uryū was treating everyone around him, Ichigo started to get pissed off again. He had decided last night with Tia and Orihime that it was time they got to the bottom of whatever the hell was going on, so today was gonna be an intervention.

Stretching as he stood, Ichigo let out a huff at the sound of knocking on his door, and he opened it to let Yuzu in. Out of everyone in the house, Ichigo's youngest sibling was the only one allowed to touch Tia in order to wake her up for school. Of course he was allowed to as well, but it would usually take that much longer, generally involving several long minutes of kissing and severe arousal. They never did repeat what they had done in his inner-world though, both because of his sisters and because it hadn't felt right to either one of them without Rukia around.

It was in the middle of the night during the first week that Ichigo had woken up to find Tia crying in her sleep. Tiburón, Tia's Zanpakutō spirit had informed him that Rukia's leaving was having more of an effect on her wielder than Tia would ever admit to. Never letting anyone in the family, especially the twins know of how she was feeling. During that first week, Ichigo would slip into Tia's inner-world every night to help her with her grief. When she hadn't snapped out of it by the middle of the second week, Ichigo changed his tactics: he waited until she fell asleep before he once again entered her inner-world, this time forcing Tia to spar against him. Tiburón, Zangetsu and Shiro had watched as they fought each other for close to three hours, giving the blonde Vizard an outlet for all her pain and grief, before they both finally collapsed from exhaustion.

 That night, Tia had cried with all of her might as he held her in his arms. Telling her to let it all out, he let the tears flow until she had none left to cry, his heart breaking at the realization that his blonde-haired wife was suffering this badly and he was powerless to help her. He had come so close to saying screw it and trying something reckless like storming Soul Society in his depowered state to fetch Rukia back, but Tia had stopped him before he could do something that foolish. For the rest of the night they just stayed in each other's arms, their Zanpakutō spirits letting them know when the sun finally rose. Tia had kissed him then and told him that she would be alright from then on. Slowly but surely, she did snapped out of it, finally apologizing to Ichigo one night before bed. He had kissed her softly and told her she was never again allowed to hide her feelings from him.

They had to do this together; if she was hiding her feelings, it would just eat away at her emotions and damage their relationship with one another. He had never felt as blessed as he did when Shōgetsu taught him how to soul bond. At the time, he had wanted to bond with Rukia, but the Kuchiki princess had told him no, not until they were properly engaged would she even consider doing such a thing. He had however bonded with Tia, and that turned out to be a blessing as well as a curse in the beginning.

The curse came in the combined forms of Shiro and Tiburón; both Zanpakutō spirits were insanely irritating when they got together, much to Ichigo's and Tia's dismay. They were at their worst especially during school hours; sometimes the two of them would start singing nonsensical songs or play the most childish of games; this while Ichigo and Tier were trying to take notes, or even while they were taking tests. Only by threatening them with Shōgetsu would they stop their antics for a while, but as soon as they got bored it would start all over again.

 It had taken Tia about two weeks to learn how to shut them off from her mind; Ichigo had patiently tried to teach her, but she was relatively inexperienced with having a true Zanpakutō spirit or an inner-world, and Ichigo himself had to learn how to shut off the new addition to his inner-world, something easier said than done when his old distractions came back with reinforcements. Tatsuki or Orihime would notice his face getting really red for no reason, or sometimes both Ichigo and Tia would go red at the same time. When Orihime finally asked them what was wrong, they both answered at the same time.

"DAMN VOICES IN OUR HEADS!"

Orihime finally understood what was making them act out in class, but she had the decency to wait until they were both out of hearing before she burst out into giggles. Such were their school days in those long weeks, filled with nothing but homework and tests; luckily, Ichigo had a physician for a father, so he was allowed to make up for all his 'medical' absences. Tia and the girls except for Mila Rose had also joined their class, causing quite the sensation on their first day with their exotic looks. This also drew the wrong kind of attention to them almost immediately upon their arrival, and it only got worse as the day passed. Most of the guys, even the upperclassmen had tried to hit on them at least once without success, and it only took one fool actually touching Apacci near the end of the day for everyone to learn just how very protective Ichigo was of the transfer students. It had taken him less than two minutes to destroy the fool and leave him in a bruised and twitching heap outside the school gates, sending the message loud and clear: 'Hands off the new girls, or else'.

The message received further clarification when the blonde transfer student, Tia grabbed Ichigo right after the fight ended and gave him a very public and passionate kiss, instantly making her the most hated girl in school thanks to the secret Ichigo fan club. Even more surprising to the students was that the burnt-orange-haired girl always hanging around Tatsuki wasn't in tears, since everyone had figured that she would be the lucky one. When asked, Orihime had politely told them that she wasn't upset by it; in fact she was good friends with Tia, as well as roommates with Apacci and her older Mila Rose who had graduated a few years earlier from their old school.

Taking a glance back at Yuzu Ichigo saw that the small blonde had crawled into his bed to wake the sleeping shark. Normally this was entertaining to watch, but today he wanted an early start because there was just something in the air this morning that was making him feel uneasy. Grabbing both his and Tia's toiletries for the shower because of her habit of forgetting to bring them and walking back to their room stark naked for them, he took one last look at his bed to see if she was awake. That was a mistake, as he saw two greenish-blue eyes finally open and lock their emerald gaze on him. Hiding her hand from Yuzu, his blonde lover gave him a motion to wait for her, the feral smile on her lips making Ichigo grin back when he realized what she meant.

"Yuzu, thank you for waking me Imouto, but I'm going to take a shower now; so please run along and finish preparing breakfast for all of us okay?" Tia said as she gave Yuzu a morning kiss on her cheek.

 Yuzu, for some unknown reason glanced back at her brother, and her face suddenly scrunched in disappointment. "Ichi-nii, I thought you were taking a shower first?"

 Slowly trying to back out of his room while keeping his vision glued to Yuzu's face, Ichigo gave a noncommittal and entirely unconvincing grunt.

"ICHI-NII! YOU HENTAI!"

 "Kami Yuzu! What!?"

 Fists firmly on her hips, the very image of an enraged housewife immediately flashed before Ichigo, strangely reminding him of Rukia. That struck him as absurdly funny right then, imagining the petite Shinigami doing exactly the same thing for something stupid he had done without thinking. Ichigo's sudden snort of laughter took both his younger sister and his soulmate by surprise; they looked at one another in confusion as the Strawberry suddenly burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Said Strawberry turned on his heels and walked away, still snickering to himself, with Yuzu following behind him and watching as her older brother entered the bathroom and shut the door. Standing outside for a few seconds in confused silence, she finally headed back downstairs, completely forgetting what she had discovered earlier.

Tia, being the main instigator obviously didn't forget, and was in the bathroom in a flash. Quickly stripping her clothes off, she found what she was looking for already in the shower. This had become their ritual starting almost two weeks after her breakdown and subsequent apology that night; ever since then they would shower together in the mornings at least twice a week. The first time they had almost gotten caught was when Yuzu came back upstairs unexpectedly; Tia had covered them by saying that Ichigo had forgotten his shampoo and she had only entered the bathroom to give it to him. This time, both waited until Yuzu's footsteps finally faded as she hurried back downstairs to finish making breakfast. Smiling as she stepped in, she immediately felt his hand snake its way around her waist, pulling her under the hot water and following up with an even hotter kiss.

 "Ichigo." Tia moaned as he turned her around and started to wash her body.

 She loved it when Ichigo took charge of washing her; he always started with her back, before trailing down both her legs, then he would turn her around and start with her neck, followed by her arms, then finally getting to what she thought was the best part of this ritual, her breasts, washboard stomach and aching womanhood. When it came time for that last intimate part, she would always give him a hand; allowing him to clean her there was always a massive turn on for both of them, and they always made sure that she found her release. Of course, she in turn fully returned the favor when it was her turn to wash him.

 Not every day started like this, but when it happened it was always an enjoyable moment for them. Still, all good things have to end, and when the water was turned off, Ichigo would slip out and head back to his room to dry off, leaving her the full use of the bathroom. As Tia finished drying off, she had to wipe the condensation off the mirror so that she could begin her second most dreaded, but now considered necessary part of the morning: putting on makeup.

 At first Tia had thought that makeup was completely unnecessary for any useful function, that was until Yuzu had shown her and a curious Sung-Sun what some light makeup could do to enhance their natural beauty. Reluctantly, the blonde Vizard had allowed the younger Kurosaki twin to apply some makeup to her face, and when she looked in the mirror she had gasped softly at the transformation in her reflection. It had taken her over a week to learn the basics, but once she did, she eagerly awaited Ichigo's reaction to her new look. Her reward came when Ichigo took one look at her and almost tripped, his eyes as wide as dinner plates, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her all day at school. When she saw how he looked at her, that look of love, lust and awe in his eyes, she finally realized what she had missed out on when she died at the tender age of fifteen. A normal life. A normal life, with a real person to love her.

 Soon Yuzu's calls for her to hurry up before she was late broke her out of her thoughts. Dashing back into Ichigo's now-empty room to get dressed, Tia hurriedly put on her school uniform. She had hated the restrictive clothing at first, but after making some slight modifications to it she found that she now had very good movement in the event of an emergency. One glaring fact that came to light on the first windy day, though, was that she had to wear a pair of skin tight shorts from then on. She had picked several pairs that were a close match to what she would wear while in her Resurrección form. Soon she was dressed and downstairs, planting herself in the nearest empty chair just as Yuzu came out of the kitchen and placed her breakfast in front of her.

Yet another thing she was growing used to after so many years of only eating other Hollows, was the idea of actual food. Her memories of such delicious foods had flooded back on that first day when Kisuke had designed their Gigai to replace their need of Reishi with that of food, making it easier for them to find sustenance in the World of the Living. Living in Karakura Town also helped a lot, because of the increased levels of Reishi available due to it being the current Jūreichi.

 Picking up her chopsticks, she murmured. "Itadakimasu."

As she savored her first bite of the morning, she found herself jealous of Yuzu's culinary skills. If she wanted any chance of cooking like this for Ichigo and Rukia, she was going to have to put in long hours into learning how. Looking at Yuzu as she sat down, Tia could see that the blonde Kurosaki twin was indeed the keystone that had kept the Kurosaki Kazoku going all these years. Indeed, from what she had learned, the younger daughter of Isshin had taken over the household duties at a very early age. As she ate, she watched her new life unfold around her; Karin and Sung-Sun were both reading the newspaper together, Ichigo was scowling over what seemed to be a last-minute extra-credit assignment, Yuzu was flipping through a magazine, most likely looking for a new recipe to try... and Isshin was watching her, a smile on his lips as he raised his cup of coffee in salute. Giving him a quick nod, she went back to eating a small smile on her face; after all her years of wandering, she finally had a home once again.

XXXX

"Oi Tia. Let's get going or we'll be late." Yelled Ichigo as he gathered their bags and bento.

"Yeah, yeah Ichi." She smirked as he scowled at her pet name for him. "I wasn't the one who took a long time to…'make it quick' this morning." She whispered in his ear, while sitting next to him at the genkan as they put their shoes on. Making Ichigo blush was always fun, just as Yoruichi had said it would be. His response however was not what she was expecting.

"We'll see how you fare tonight, my little fishy." Kami she hated that nickname. Elbowing him as she rose, Ichigo's grunt of pain was replaced with a small chuckle as he stood with her, turning around and helping Sung-Sun to her feet.

"Karin, Yuzu we're leaving. I'll be late tonight, extra classes for me, so don't bother waiting for me after school." He yelled as he walked out of the door.

Two voices yelled after them. "Bye Ichi-nii, Tia-nee-san, Sung-Sun-nee."

Cyan Sung-Sun led the way as usual; she was always out in front of them giving them some space. A few feet from the front door, Ichigo resumed his newly-formed habit; he would take hold of Tia's hand and hold it in public. The first time he had done so was out of jealousy when he caught a group of workmen ogling her shamelessly. Between his and her glares, the workmen quickly backed off, but in doing so Ichigo had inadvertently grabbed Tia's hand, letting them know just who she belonged to. Ever since then he would always walk with her hand-in-hand, or if it was really cold, slip her arm through his.

Today was a mild day for once, so everyone was going to meet up at their usual corner for school. Tatsuki, Orihime and Apacci were already there and waiting, with Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro standing not too far away. It seemed that Keigo hadn't taken Apacci's hint the first time, or even the first hundred times, so when he last asked her out, she dropped him cold with a German Suplex. Ever since then he had kept at least ten feet away from the petite Arrancar.

Orihime was the first to spot and greet the trio. "Hi Ichigo, Tia, Sung-Sun-chan. Are you guys excited about Winter Break yet?"

"Yes Orihime we are. I'm looking forward to my first time skiing." Tia answered back as she and Sung-Sun joined the girls. Ichigo merely nodded towards the guys, never leaving Tia's side.

"Kurosaki-san, what are your plans for the break?" Mizuiro asked without taking his eyes off of his phone.

"Other than keeping Keigo away from Tia and the girls, not much Mizuiro. How 'bout you?"

Smiling as always, the teen looked up at the former Substitute Shinigami. "I will be in Okinawa for the break. My girlfriend and her classmates have rented a loft for the entire duration so I will be staying with them."

That wasn't what the biggest pervert of the group wanted to hear. Keigo screamed in his usual antics. "YOU TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND AGAIN MIZUIROOOO!?"

Said traitor replied without missing a beat. "Well, you did say you wanted to be near your girlfriend. I am sure Emilou-san wouldn't appreciate me keeping you from going with them on their break, Asano-san."

Everyone in the group that was spiritually sensitive, even one that was well hidden, became aware of the impending doom that was Emilou Apacci.  Her head slowly turned to face the now terrified form of Asano Keigo, who was backing up comically with his arms covering his head. Before she could launch herself at him, a Hollow's scream was heard. Tia, Sung-Sun and Apacci immediately reached for their Soul Candy to eject their bodies, but before they could do anything a familiar blue arrow shot through the air above them at the hollow and that was that.

Ichigo's head had immediately snapped towards the direction that the arrow had come from, but his scowl deepened when he didn't see the shooter who held his current ire. Everyone in the group noticed Ichigo's changed demeanor, and Orihime sighed sadly knowing that today was not going to end well, quietly saying as much to Tia. Tatsuki and the others only knew that there was some sort of falling out between the Quincy and their friends, but why? No one knew, not even his former allies.

Shifting his bag over his shoulders and reclaiming his hold on Tia, Ichigo got the group headed towards school.

'Uryū...you better have a damn good reason for pulling this shit.'

XXXX

Five figures sat on one side of the small table, the residents of the Urahara Shouten being very aware of the powerful being sitting across from them. The man was dressed in the white robes of a Western Priest, slowly sipping his tea as he sat with his assistant, Tōjō Ruby. The girl was dressed in a gothic dress that was slightly torn at the hems, her breasts covered by a black corset worn over a light pink shirt and her raven hair bound up in two high pony tails on either side of her head. Nervous pink eyes continuously scanned the individuals sitting directly across from her and her Master, her entire body tensed in worry. She had felt her Master's powers on several occasions before, but the power she sensed from the five people across from her scared the hell out of her for some unknown reason. The three adults were obviously suppressing a vast amount of some kind of Yōki, one that eluded her knowledge, as were the two children whose strength was well-hidden but still within her ability to detect. This was her first foray into the human world since her relocation from the Witch's Ranch, on a mission to help the Headmaster find a quick replacement for her fallen friend, and Ruby found herself completely unprepared for an encounter with such people at all.

Thinking back, Aono Tsukune was supposed to be the bridge between humans and Yōkai, but it fell apart when they were delayed in delivering his Holy Lock. She still remembered the gruesome yet tragic scene she came upon, witnessing the mighty and undefeated Vampire shedding tears of grief and rage as she slowly pulled her hand from his destroyed heart. As her tears fell, Moka entered a berserk rage that was wholly focused on the Monstrels who had cost her the life of her most precious friend. The massacre that followed still sent shivers down Ruby's spine even now. The young witch had never before witnessed a true vampire Blood Rage, and to see it happening before her eyes to one of Tsukune's closest friends was honestly horrifying. It had taken the Headmaster intervening himself to put the raging Vampire to sleep with his magic, temporarily sealing Moka with a different rosary and sending the survivors of her rampage, which were only Tsukune's friends to the infirmary.

Now she found herself sitting in this nondescript shouten in a town west of Tokyo with a man she had never heard of before, to engage his services in helping her Master salvage his years of careful planning. Taking note of the amused looks she got from the woman sitting directly across from her, she was about to inquire the reason for her amusement when the man called Urahara Kisuke finally spoke up.

"So, old friend, what brings you out of your little dimension to visit little ol' me in my humble candy shop?"

Laughter was his reply. "You ordinary, Kisuke? I think not my young friend. If I remember correctly you still owe me a favor from around ninety years ago, give or take."

Ruby's eyes betrayed her shock, causing the purple-haired woman to grin even wider. "Cat got ya tongue Tōjō-chan, or are you surprised that our looks don't match our age?"

"H-How old?" Was all her brain could process right then. "Are you really vampires then?" She blurted out the theory she had come up with from her observations.

Laughter erupted from the five people for what seem like an embarrassing eternity. Wiping her tears of mirth away, Yoruichi answered. "No Tōjō-chan, we are Shinigami."

Ruby's eyes bugged out before she fainted with a whimper. The Headmaster sighed softly, looking at her passed-out form with both amusement and pity. "I didn't think to warn her... not that she would have believed me anyway. Urahara-san, I am sorry for this little mishap."

The eccentric shouten owner waved his fan in dismissal. "No worries Mikogami-san, we all have these moments. After all, it's not every day that you actually get to meet a legend of lore now is it?"

At his gesture, Ururu sprang up and left the room, returning a few moments later. The young girl held a bottle of smelling salts under the unconscious witch's nose, gently waving it back and forth until pink eyes fluttered opened once again. Ruby slowly sat up again, holding her head as she did so, then she regained her bearings and remembered why she fainted in the first place.

"Y-You are all Shinigami?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes Ruby-chan, we are Shinigami. Just as Yōkai keep themselves hidden, we have to as well; very few humans know of our existence and most that do happen to live here in Karakura Town." A slight shift in her expression put Ruby on edge again, although nothing happened as Yoruichi continued. "Those humans have recently helped Soul Society win a major war, and I personally dislike the idea of your Master and Kisuke making a deal involving a certain Deshi of mine. After all, I thought it would be nice for him to get some time away from fighting and just enjoy his life with one of his girlfriends..."

'One of his girlfriends?'

The bucket-hatted man spoke up. "Yoruichi, I know you are against this but it will give him an opportunity to get his 'powers' back. Exposure to the Yōkai World would be a beneficial alibi for why he got his Reiryoku back so suddenly. Could you at least give him the choice?"

"CHOICE, KISUKE!? You know DAMN WELL he will jump all over this! You and this Mikogami bastard just want to use him! I won't allow it Kisuke! Do you understand!? Ichigo has been through enough!" The Shihōin princess growled as she looked between the two men, Reiatsu flaring in anger.

Ruby watched as the woman eyes started to glow white then the power she was releasing suddenly shot up to suffocating levels. To her horror, both children in the room seemed completely unaffected by it, even as she struggled to breathe under the pressure. White lighting started to crackle along the woman's shoulders and arms as she stood up. The man her Master called Kisuke looked at the woman with narrowed eyes, but it was Mikogami who spoke first.

"If I may, Shihōin-sama?" Mikogami asked not moving from his seat.

Her fierce golden gaze bored into the shadows that hid his face. "You had better make it quick, with a damned good reason or else."

A knowing grin came to the face of the Dark Lord as he looked at Yoruichi from his seat; he had no doubt the female Shinigami would try to kill him if he wasn't careful with his words. Looking over at his frozen young assistant, he released a bit of his power to ease the pressure on her and fixed her with a serious look once her breathing evened out.

"Tōjō Ruby, what you are about to hear does not leave this room or there will be severe consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

With a simple bow she replied in the affirmative. "Yes Headmaster."

"Good. Now Yoruichi-sama how much do you know of our history?"

The golden-eyed princess frowned slightly. "Not much to be honest. Your kind has stayed well-hidden even from us. Soul Society does know of your existence but as long as the balance was maintained they made no effort to interfere. Why do you ask?"

With that he uttered a spell and in the middle of the table an image appeared of a massive creature. "This is the Shinso Vampire known as Alucard as he was over three hundred years ago; this is what I am fighting. If my enemies unleash this upon the unsuspecting world of humans, a war of unimaginable proportions will occur. This is why I need a human to help me bridge the gap between the two species, so they can stand united before such a creature."

Mikogami continued speaking for the next hour plus, starting from the time Akasha Bloodriver first sealed herself inside the beast. Followed by how she was rescued and how she mated with her savior to bear him another daughter. How on the child's eighth birthday she was tricked by her older step-sister into seeing the slumbering creature, how her mother in fear for her safety decided to send her beloved daughter away. He paused for a moment as he remembered that awful day. Mikogami explained how the mother and step-sister were caught fighting by the small vampire child and when she saw her mother get struck down, she went into a blind rage. A rage that woke the doom slumbering beneath her family's home; and with the nobility befitting her station, how the Dark Lord Akasha Bloodriver once again gave her life to subdue the beast, to save her only child.

He was then given custody of the girl by her father as instructed by Akasha, and from that day forth her Vampire self was kept in her own dream world by a special seal, a rosary created by Akasha Bloodriver herself. For years he had searched among the humans, looking for the right one to be the best match for his charge. Then he had found the boy, a failure at his entrance exams, a loner with no social circle to speak of and no future. Mikogami smirked at how quick the lad's father had gobbled up the 'dropped' brochure for his academy. From there he launched himself into the tale of how the young man who was originally supposed to only befriend the lonely Vampire princess, somehow ended up gathering a group of mostly female Yōkai to his side. He smiled genuinely when he talked about how proud he was of them, for accepting each other for what they really were, both human and Yōkai.

Then his face became grim, the glow in his eyes dimming as he recounted how the boy had been forced to survive numerous violent encounters with those who embraced conflict and fought against him and friends.

Here, the Priest looked the Shihōin princess in the face and told her the ugly truth. "He only lived because of her blood, the blood of the two strongest vampires of their race Yoruichi-sama. In his veins flowed not only the blood of Akasha Bloodriver, but also the Shinso blood of Alucard. Yet at the same time it was killing him, slowly but surely he was going to die."

Yoruichi's Reiatsu spiked violently at this point. "Now wait a damn minute. You're telling me that you purposely infected a human with a Vampire's blood...KNOWING IT WOULD KILL HIM? Are you fucking insane!?"

Mikogami and Kisuke shared a look, one that meant they knew this was going to be a sticking point for her.

Turning back to the once-again angry woman, Tenmei continued. "I did Yoruichi-sama, but before you say anything please listen to my reasons. Aono Tsukune was to be Akashiya Moka's intended mate; only his love could break through her pride and only his love could remove her rosary. But he was killed by her, with her own two hands before I could get there in time. I had his seal ready for the moment he fully transformed into a ghoul; Normally one takes years of blood injections before Turning, he however had them within months, and thus his change was much faster and much more violent. The Holy Lock would have allowed him to gradually integrate his new blood, slowly changing him into a Vampire himself. Only if he was a Vampire, a Shinso no less would they successfully mate and create the beginnings of a new hope for our races. This is why I need to find a fighter who is already trained Yoruichi-sama, to help them prepare themselves for what they are going to face. But I need them to fight alongside a human for there to be any chance of a successful ending for our races. This young man Kurosaki-san is my only hope at this point and I need him to save the world one more time."

Yoruichi kept her head bowed, her face hidden from them by the bangs of her purple hair. For several agonizing minutes she didn't say a word. Mikogami spared a glance at the resident genius who shook his head; he didn't know what she was thinking either.

"These are my conditions Mikogami-sama." She suddenly stated, looking up at the Priest with a determined gaze. "First I will allow you to speak to Ichigo, but you will tell him the truth, the whole truth. I will help him kill you should you withhold any information that endangers his Kazoku or his friends, anything at all. Secondly, should he agree, you will abide to any of our terms which I will help him decide upon. Third, he will have complete access to his Kazoku and his friends no matter what. If there is anything that will piss him off quickly, it's you trying to keep him from them. Finally he is a package deal, wherever he goes, so does Tia; this is non-negotiable. Do you agree with these conditions, Mikogami-sama?"

"...Agreed."

"Headmaster!?" Ruby gasped, she couldn't believe her Master gave in so quickly.

Shaking his head in amusement, the Priest simply pointed at the werecat across from him. "Tōjō-chan, learn this lesson well. Don't get into a negotiation with a weak hand, or you will come out a very sore loser. Yoruichi-sama has the upper hand in this deal. I need what she has, and if I'm not mistaken the young man will listen to her before Urahara-san or his own Otou-san for that matter. She knows it, I know it. So I have no choice but to agree, or we will lose the world Tōjō-chan."

Standing up, Yoruichi gave the two men a glare. "Alright, Kisuke call Isshin. Tell him what's going on and tell him to get the kids excused after lunch. All of them."

Without a sound she was gone, Ruby didn't see her disappear or even hear her footsteps as she left. Gawking at the now empty spot, she heard the shouten owner explain. "Shihōin Yoruichi was once known as the Goddess of Flash Ruby-chan. Few can match her and only one other is quicker; her Deshi Ichigo is faster when he is in Bankai, that is but a glimpse as to what Ichigo is capable of right now."

'He will be quicker than that!'

"Now if you will all excuse us, I have an important matter to discuss with Mikogami-san in private." Kisuke said as he looked pointedly at everyone.

Quickly the two children rose and immediately left the room while arguing about chores. Tessai following behind lightly tapped the rude-looking boy on the head to end the argument. Ruby paused for a few seconds before she too rose and left, deciding to follow the other three. Once everyone was out of the room, Kisuke erected a Kidō barrier. One of Mikogami's hidden eyebrows rose in intrigue as to why the shouten owner would do such a thing.

"Before he gets here Tenmei, you should be made aware of one fact about Ichigo. It concerns his heritage. I have been keeping this from you for a reason, but seeing how pissed my lovely kitten is I think it's only fair that I give you warning. Do you remember the Kurosaki's, specifically the two you killed some thirty plus odd years ago?"

A look of regret crossed the Dark Lord's face, a memory of something he had done that had left a bad taste with him. "Yes, I remember them Kisuke. Why do you ask?"

"Ichigo's last name doesn't bother you at all?"

"No. That Kurosaki line died that day, they had no heirs."

Looking down at his cup Kisuke corrected him. "Kurosaki is not his Otou-san's family name Tenmei; it was his Okaa-san's family name. Isshin is a member of the Shiba Clan. He took her name when he lost his powers and had to stay here with her, in the World of the Living."

Seeing his Yōkai friend instantly connecting the dots, Kisuke waited. "She was those Kurosaki's..? But how? They had no children Urahara!"

"That is incorrect...The Kurosaki's had an Ojou-san Tenmei; they just kept her existence well-hidden for their own reasons. After all, Ichigo's Okaa-san was a Quincy, a pureblooded one at that. So you know what that means don't you? If you want to survive, you will keep that to yourself; only Shiba Isshin is allowed to tell Ichigo the truth, but that will have to be a few years from now when we have no choice but to face him."

"You do know how to make a bad situation worse, you know that Urahara?"

Laughing, the blonde man waved his fan in dismissal. "Don't you worry about Yoruichi on that part; she knows she has to keep that secret as well so that will not fall under her demand of total truth Mikogami. But you had better prepare yourself; should Ichigo ever learn that you killed his Sofubo, I have no doubt he would actually try to kill you…maybe."

Taking a sip of his own tea, Mikogami grinned in amusement. "I thought my boy was fun. Yours sounds insanely entertaining, Kisuke."

XXXX

Ichigo shot a hard look at Uryū as he entered the classroom; the Quincy just ignored him as he had done all week. Feeling really pissed off, Ichigo stopped next to the person he once considered to be his rival/friend, looking down at him and growling. "At lunch we are gonna talk Uryū, and I ain't taking no for an answer. If I havta I will drag your sorry ass out of that seat myself, you got it?"

Pushing his glasses up with his middle finger with deliberate intent, the blue-eyed Quincy retorted. "Tsk Ichigo. You think I have to answer to you? You keep forgetting that I am a Quincy, and you were a Shinigami. I don't have to answer your questions, nor do I intend to do so. So go away…Kurosaki."

Royally pissed at that snub, Ichigo snarled loudly enough to get almost everyone's attention. "I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but you and I are going to talk on the roof at lunch. Don't make me have to use force Uryū, you know I have both numbers and strength on my side."

The two males glared heatedly at one another until Ochi-sensei walked into class. Seeing the trouble brewing between who she had thought were friends, she banged her desk quickly, gaining everyone's attention. "All right everyone, we all know you only have to get through today before Winter Break starts, so sit your butts down and let's get through this. You too Kurosaki, I know you feel privileged and all but get back in your seat mister."

She watched as the orange-haired young man straightened up before moving back to his seat, followed by the tanned blonde girl that rumor had it was his girlfriend. Ochi Misato took a glance at the burnt-orange-haired girl everyone knew loved the boy without a doubt, only to see a frown on her face as she looked not at Ichigo but at the number one ranked student who was quarreling with him earlier. Clearly things had changed from the way they were seven to eight weeks ago, when Ichigo and his group disappeared again. The first ones to return were Orihime and Sado; they just handed over their notes and refused to talk about where they had been or what they had done. Next to return were Ichigo and the three new students; two of whom were staying at the Kurosaki home, and the other with Inoue. The new students had caused quite the stir when they arrived; rumor had it that Kurosaki had beat up a senior that got too grabby, and of course no one saw anything. Last to return was the honor student Ishida Uryū, who appeared to be keeping a distance from Ichigo and his group. Deciding she would need to keep an eye on things, Ochi-sensei got started with homeroom.

XXXX

Class was tense for the rest of the morning, all of Ichigo's and Uryū's friends were worried about what exactly was going to happen at lunch. As the clock slowly ticked away the final minute before ringing for lunch, Tia swiveled quickly in her seat, sending Apacci and Sung-Sun a look. Turning towards Orihime, Tia saw the determination in the eyes of her younger sister and shared a nod with her, then she laid her hand on Ichigo's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"RRRIIINNNGGGG. RRRIIINNNGGGG."

Uryū stood up abruptly and turned to walk out of the classroom, but was stopped by the wall consisting of Apacci, Sung-Sun and surprisingly Orihime.

'Orihime!' The Quincy stood there looking stunned at the burnt-orange-haired girl as she stood determinedly with the two Arrancar, his eyes narrowing dangerously and his arm slowly starting to travel upwards...

It was quickly stopped when an overwhelming amount of killing intent filled the room, focused directly on him. Swinging his head towards what he thought was the source, he found himself meeting the aquamarine eyes of a Great White staring into the depths of his soul. Reflexively he tried to step back, only to bump into Chad behind him, with Tatsuki standing next to the silent giant. Looking around, he saw that he was effectively surrounded, so rather than try something reckless he gave in...for now.

"Fine. You win, Kurosaki. Let's get this over with before I get sick." In all of their memory, the teenaged Quincy's tone was never once this condescending.

"...Yeah, let's get this over with Uryū, I want some damn answers." Ichigo spat back, turning around and stomping out of the classroom as the others forced Uryū to follow.

The group made quite the scene as they travelled to the roof for lunch, with Ichigo and Tia leading the way, Tatsuki and Chad to either side of the Quincy, and the rear brought up by Orihime, Sung-Sun and Apacci. When they got to the roof, Ichigo looked around to make sure no one else was there; seeing the coast was clear he turned to Tia.

"Is Mila Rose here Tia?"

Giving a nod she pointed to just above the stairway entrance; Pretending not to see anything when he looked up, Ichigo grimaced knowing that anyone outside of Tia, the girls and the shouten had to be kept in the dark for now. He gave Tia a thank-you peck on the cheek, before turning to where she had indicated her Fracción to be standing.

"Mila, please keep the door locked for now, I don't want anyone barging in on us before we are done talking with Uryū okay?"

 Ichigo waited a few seconds before he looked at Tia; the blonde gave him a nod indicating that Mila Rose had done as he asked. The former Espada had watched as her Fracción did as she was asked without hesitation, smiling that the girls were already reacting to Ichigo as if he was their leader as well. She turned around and cast out her senses to make doubly sure there were no stragglers hanging around, sensing no one she went and stood by Orihime and her Fracción, leaving Ichigo and Uryū standing in the middle of the roof less than three feet apart. Tia watched as the two once-friends glared at each other, Ichigo finally breaking the tense silence between them.

"So you want to tell me what the hell is wrong with you Uryū?"

The Quincy's glare darkened slightly before he answered. "If you must know, Kurosaki, I am simply keeping my promise to my Otou-san Ryūken about staying out of Shinigami business once the mission was over."

Gripping his fists angrily at the answer, Ichigo jabbed his thumb back at Orihime and Chad. "And them? What about them Uryū? Why are you avoiding them?"

Pointing right back at the three Arrancar flanking Orihime, the raven-haired teen narrowed his eyes. "And what about them Kurosaki? What are 'they' doing here? Don't tell me Soul Society hasn't yet noticed their presence, or if they do know, why the hell haven't they killed them yet?"

Inside his soul, Ichigo could hear his inner Hollow start to rant. " **I just KNEW I should have beheaded that four-eyed fucker! Kill what belongs to us would he now? I say we kill him slowly for that insult!** "

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Ichigo scowl became even more prominent. "If you didn't notice already Uryū, they have been helping that Afro-Shinigami purify Hollows since they arrived here, as well as reporting to Urahara on anything they find suspicious. And yes, from what Tia has told me, Soul Society does know they are here; as a matter of fact Tia is my protection from anyone stupid enough to try and kill me while I am powerless. I don't know the reasons why, but Goat-chin agreed with Geta-Bōshi and Yoruichi that it was a good idea for them to stick around, it seems they even got adopted by a noble clan from Soul Society as well. So since they're clearly not causing any problems by being here, do you want to tell me what the hell your _real_ problem is Uryū?"

Ishida's face twisted with contempt. "Still doesn't explain your relationship with that 'thing' Ichigo. Why is she all over you acting as if she is your girlfriend or something? I thought you hated Hollows as much as I do, and why the hell are any of them even staying with Orihime? I didn't think you two would be the types to harbor the 'enemy' like you seem to be doing Kurosaki. Or did you forget just what killed your Okaa-san?"

Rage. All anyone could see on Ichigo's face was pure, unadulterated rage. His fists were gripped so tightly they were trembling, the whites standing out on his knuckles and blood draining from his face as he started to pant heavily. Only Tia knew what was going on; Shiro was completely enraged, barely being held back by Zangetsu, Shōgetsu and Tiburón. All three of them were just as angry, but Shiro would immediately kill Uryū if he got loose. Seeing that Ichigo was close to losing it, Tia wrapped her arms around her mate, whispering words of comfort to her love to sooth the raging beast inside of him.

Uryū watched in shock and disbelief as the Hollow woman embraced his former friend, seeing his body slowly start to relax as she talked softly into his ears, his eyes closing and his features taking on a softer appearance. When Ichigo finally reopened his eyes, anger was still present but he seemed in control once again.

Uryū's next comment shot everything to hell.

"Tsk, I see now, you are nothing but a useless pet Kurosaki. How amazing to see how far you have fallen, to love a 'beast' like that..."

SLAP!

Uryū slowly put his hand to the angry red mark on his cheek where he had just been slapped. And not just by anyone, but by the person who best personified the meaning of 'pacifist' in the entire world, Inoue Orihime. The usually-gentle girl was in his face, her angry face as red as a beet as she started yelling at her friend.

"Why Uryū!? Why did you say those terrible things about Tia and Ichigo!? She has been nothing but kind and supportive of Ichigo and his Kazoku, and here you are belittling him for that! He gave up everything to save us and you stand there calling him and his friends names! Calling them monsters! If you had even bothered to show your face after we got back you would have learned a few things Ishida-kun! Tia is no longer just a Hollow; she is now what Ichigo was before, a Vizard! She stood before the Taichō and Fukutaichō to declare herself as Ichigo's protector, was adopted by a noble clan, and has the blessing of Ichigo's Otou-san! You know nothing Uryū! Now you apologize to them right this instant!"

The silence that followed her heated outburst was finally broken by a single word.

"No."

"…"

"!"

Orihime and the others just stood there staring dumbly at the Quincy. 'Did he just say no?'

Ishida didn't know what had hit him, one minute he was standing in front of the dumbstruck Orihime, the next he was sprawled on the ground with an aching jaw. Rubbing at the pain that was laced through his jaw, Uryū glared up at the tall figure of Kurosaki Ichigo, the usually warm brown eyes of the orange-haired teen filled with fury and promising him a beating he would never forget. However, the Quincy was done playing nicely with these fools. He had been shown the truth, and he was going to stand with His Majesty's Elite when the time came. He had hoped that Orihime would stand at his side, but seeing her defend the Shinigami and those filthy beasts only proved that she had fallen as well.

Slowly, the Quincy got up, his eyes narrowed as his own fury started to leak out. Just as he was about to raise his hand and form his bow, a commanding voice rang out through the rooftop.

"ENOUGH!! ALL OF YOU STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Perched on a rail was the purple-haired goddess herself, Shihōin Yoruichi, and she was clearly furious as she looked over the group. Jumping down she slowly made her way to them. Starting with Ichigo, she stabbed her finger at him, then Tia, Orihime, the Fracción, and finally Chad and Tatsuki.

"All of you get to Urahara's now! Don't ask, just do it! NOW!" She watched as they began to file past her to the stairwell, Ichigo and a few others glaring at their onetime friend and ally while others just looked depressed or disappointed. She herself waited until only Uryū and her were left.

"...What is going on with you Ishida-kun? What did Ichigo do to you for you to act this way?" She asked with a less-commanding, but no less firm tone.

Turning his back on the powerful woman, Uryū answered. "I don't have anything to say to you, Shinigami. Whatever my reasons are, they are mine alone. But if I have to admit to one thing, it would be that Ichigo befriending those 'things' makes it very obvious that he was far more of a Hollow than he led us to believe, and I regret ever having sided with him against them. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to finish my lunch before my appetite is ruined further."

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed at the stubborn teen; no, no longer a teen... a Quincy.

"Stop right there Quincy. If that is how you want this to be then fine, let's play it the hard way then. As of right now you are no longer allowed to use your power to eliminate any Hollow. That will be taken care of by the Shinigami and the Arrancar from this moment on. This is in accordance with our truce with the surviving Espada; they will use their powers to keep Hollows out of the World of the Living, and any that sneak in are subject to our rules. Do you understand, Ishida-kun? If you don't, then I hope you do understand how unreasonable Central Forty-Six can be with those that upset the balance."

Turning and fixing a hard stare on the powerful woman before him the Quincy answered. "If the mighty Gotei Thirteen are willing to bend knee to the Hollows, then I think I should find another place to live. I won't stand for animals to be my protection Shihōin-san, I will protect myself as I see fit, and you can't deny me that can you? If Kurosaki wants to 'play house' with that creature then so be it. I won't be fooled by it, and I won't let those things secretly eat souls while you all turn a blind eye to them."

"You had best watch yourself Ishida-kun, or you might find yourself with a blade through your back. The name of the woman you insist on calling a beast is Shiba Tia, formerly Tia Harribel, and according to the laws of nobility in Soul Society she is recognized as such, a noblewoman. She has become far more than you realize; once she was but a simple Hollow with Shinigami powers, now her Hollow Hole is filled and she has achieved true balance. She is both Arrancar as well as Shinigami, with a Zanpakutō release that compliments her Hollow powers. As for her and Ichigo's relationship, that truthfully is none of your goddamned business. Just know this however, if she feels anyone is a threat to not only Ichigo, but to her Fracción or Orihime, she will kill first and ask questions never. Do you understand, Ishida-kun? Orihime was right, you should have at least stuck around instead of leaving the moment you saw them at the shouten that day. If you had you might have learned a few things, but now you will learn nothing until you can prove that you are worthy of Ichigo's trust again."

His cold reply stunned Yoruichi however. "I am leaving this city soon, Shinigami; I can't stand what is happening around me, the new tenants have utterly ruined the reputation of those who dwell here. So for your information, I neither seek nor do I care for Kurosaki's opinion of me. As for the beast that hangs off his arm, I can only hope that I am there when she is purified for the crimes she has committed against all of humanity. So if you will excuse me, I have withdrawal papers to hand in, and transfer papers to be delivered. Have a good day."

With that he stalked away from the woman he didn't know looked after him as if he was one of her own, never seeing the look of regret on her face as she made a mental note to have Uryū placed under surveillance starting from now. She Shunpoed to the main office to deliver the notes excusing all the kids except for Uryū, her gut twisting at the fact she had to tell Kisuke that his hunch was right; that Ishida Uryū had been contacted by them.

XXXX

The walk to the shouten was exactly like the walk to a funeral, the death of a loved one always hurt those closest to them. Every single one of Uryū's friends were still in shock at the way he had treated Ichigo and the Arrancar, as if he were completely disgusted by their existence. Orihime herself was still close to tears, if it wasn't for Apacci and Mila Rose reassuring her that they were okay and used to the treatment, she would have been a complete wreck. Tatsuki still wanted to beat up the Quincy for what he said; true friends tried to understand one another, this was the lesson she had learned the hard way. Chad was lost in his thoughts; he and Uryū had always been the two to offset Ichigo's brash ways, and could always count on one another to watch each other's backs. Now he had to come to terms with the fact that the Quincy was no longer one of them. The three Fracción silently gave off a killing intent that couldn't be mistaken for anything else, and who it was directed at. The two who lived with Orihime had grown extremely fond of the young teen, both as a member of their Fracción and as the younger sister that Tia had declared her to be.

Tia walked with her hand firmly gripping Ichigo's; both she and Tiburón were worried about Shiro trying to wrest control again. It had taken all three of the Zanpakutō spirits to calm down the enraged Hollow before letting Ichigo come near anyone. She had seen the expression that Ichigo had on his face; the most obvious one was that of betrayal, a look that she knew all too well. The fact that the Quincy hated her and her Fracción didn't bother her that much; it was the fact that Uryū had told everyone what had killed Masaki-okaa-san that truly infuriated her. If and when Ichigo wanted to share that information about his mother's death he would do so as was his right and his alone, but now every last one of the people who were present knew the real reason for her death.

She looked at Ichigo to see that he was walking on autopilot, the blank look in his eyes indicating that he was currently in his inner-world with the Zanpakutō spirits; she herself was tempted to join him, but someone had to steer them to the shouten. The blonde Vizard frowned as she glanced forward again to see Yoruichi, who had caught up with them shortly after, as she led the way back to Urahara's, the former Captain seemingly lost in her thoughts. Today had went exactly as Orihime had predicted to her before homeroom had started, not that it had made the betrayal any easier to handle for the gentle healer. Today wasn't going to end well, and they had only made it to lunch; there was still a lot of daylight left to go.

XXXX

Ruby had been sitting patiently with the Headmaster and the Shinigami, listening to the tales of the person that they were all waiting to meet. She was so engrossed with the stories that she failed to notice the multiple strong presences making their approach until the front door of the shouten slid open, allowing a stream of people to enter. The witch couldn't remember ever being surrounded by so many humans at one time in her life, and now she found herself having to squash down her own fears of the people who starting to find places to sit in the already crowded room.

It didn't help that the overwhelming emotions that were clearly on display for everyone to see were a mixture of grief and anger. It seemed that something must have just occurred that had left this group in such a foul mood. The first one she noticed was that one girl with black spiky hair who was looking at the orange-haired boy and tanned blonde girl sitting at the table with a mixture of sadness and confusion. The girl with burnt-orange locks and brown eyes must have been crying at one point, her eyes were still bloodshot and tear stains could be seen on her cheeks. The giant man that had entered last showed no visible expression, but his body's demeanor spoke volumes of his own frustration and anger. But it was really the two that sat at the table who gained her attention the most.

The first was the orange-haired boy, correction young man, now that she could see his eyes clearer. She had seen the same look in her previous master's eyes whenever she looked at Ruby, a look of years of experience and knowledge that reflected out from the soul. Ruby took notice of his physical features as well, his hair color was natural just as the shouten owner had claimed, his eyes were brown but were currently cold and empty, and she could tell his body was well defined by the way it filled out his clothes.

She glanced to the tanned blonde who had taken her place next to the young man, again noting the nearly-perfect physical figure before her. She too had the same look of experience in her green eyes; her blonde hair was pulled into a single ponytail rather than the braids she was told she favored, and her body was tanned which was unusual for the time of the year, making her wonder if the tan was artificial or natural. She was going to say something to get a taste of what her coming year was going to be like with them, when Urahara addressed the orange-haired teen.

"Ah Kurosaki…." That was as far as Kisuke got before the teen cut him off.

"Stuff it Geta-Bōshi. I am in no mood for your usual antics, so whatever the hell it is you want, spit it out now."

Something had definitely happened at school; Urahara looked at Yoruichi questioningly. The woman raised a hand to forestall any questions. "It was Ishida-kun, Kisuke...let's just leave it at that for now."

Nodding at his partner, Kisuke turned his attention back to the group he led by default as the Shinigami in charge of Karakura. His position was decreed by the Head Captain after Kisuke had decided he would rather stay in the World of the Living for a while longer because of the very same people in this room. He had watched as each of the young adults grew into their own powers after they first came into contact with Ichigo, even if their powers were not completely matured yet. Even he had to admit his surprise at how diverse the core of his team was: a Substitute Shinigami, a Quincy, a person wielding Hollow-based powers, and finally the young goddess of their group. Her power, though usually benign, could be terrifying in the wrong hands; fortunately Aizen didn't truly seize upon that, or there could have been a drastically different outcome to the war. Sighing loudly, he decided to get this meeting started before he could worry about what had happened with the Quincy.

"I know you are wondering why I called you here Ichigo, so I won't waste any more of your time. I want you to meet an old colleague of mine, Tenmei Mikogami. He runs a very special school that he wants you and your friends to enroll in, called Yōkai Academy."

Ichigo dully looked at the man dressed in the clothes of a Western Priest; cocking an eyebrow as he studied the man, he finally shook his head in annoyance. "What do ya want Mikogami?"

Ruby had never seen or heard anyone disrespect the Headmaster in such a way before, and before she could think better she called him out for his manners. "Show some respect to your elders Kurosaki-san, you are being rude addressing him as such."

The witch suddenly found herself gasping for breath once again, but this time the pressure was coming from the blonde sitting next to Ichigo. Hard green eyes focused her anger onto the terrified witch. "Watch your own tongue girl. Today hasn't been a fun day for us, so keep that in mind when you talk to us. One thing you should know right now is that we don't use any formalities amongst ourselves. Friends and Kazoku have no need of them."

As the blonde let off on the pressure, the Headmaster spoke up. "Now, now Tōjō-chan, we are guests here and we hardly know them yet, so do not be too hasty to judge. Please understand Kurosaki-san, my assistant means no disrespect; we simply come from a more formal environment than you are used to here and she thought you were being deliberately rude."

The orange-haired teen waving his hand dismissively didn't earn him any points in the eyes of the young witch. "Fine, just get on with whatever it is you wanted to talk about." She sat back and sulked.

Grinning, Mikogami looked back at Urahara Kisuke who was watching from under the brim of his green-and-white bucket hat. The blonde man had apparently been truthful about the young man sitting in front of him; the boy was certainly fun to be around. Clearing his throat, Mikogami spoke to the younger beings before him.

"I understand that you recently 'lost' your Shinigami powers Kurosaki-san..." That was as far as he got before he found four Zanpakutō at his throat.

Glancing around, he also saw that both the tall black-haired boy's arms were now clad in some kind of external armor, while the girl sitting behind the one next to Ichigo had erected some kind of barrier between him and their trio and was watching him carefully. It was the tall blonde Zanpakutō-wielding woman he guessed to be Shiba Tia who spoke to him next.

"You have less then ten seconds to explain yourself. Starting now." She gently pressed the blade against his throat to urge him on.

The Priest seemed unperturbed by the threat to his life. "I see that you were not lying about them Kisuke, they do protect each other fanatically. Very well, I will explain but if you don't mind it's hard to speak with steel at one's throat Tia-san." The tanned blonde remained unmoving until Ichigo spoke.

"I...I guess they're not in their Gigai anymore are they, Geta-Boshi?" Ichigo said quietly as he gently lifted his mate's now unoccupied body and shifted it into a reclining position against him, wrapping an arm around her waist. Tia visibly faltered at his tender gesture, but steeled herself again and glared when Mikogami smirked at her.

Sighing, Ichigo brushed his hair back with his free hand in a move that was strangely reminiscent of a certain demigod, before he turned a hard look at the man sitting before him. With a gesture for everyone to stand down, he began again. "As you can see we are all still on edge, Mikogami, so for your sake you had better make whatever you have to say worthwhile; if not we are gone and don't come looking for us again. It would be viewed as a threat, and that will make your life very unpleasant."

Turning back to Urahara, he jerked a thumb at the man who was silently observing him. "Before I continue, just how much does he know Kisuke?"

"Well...he knows you aren't 'powerless' Ichigo, so you might want to hear him out first before making any decisions." Noticing his love giving him the evil eye, Kisuke quickly hid behind his fan. "Also it seems that my beloved and extremely sweet-tempered Hime is going to be the main negotiator on your side for these talks as well."

Ichigo and Tia both looked towards the former Squad Two captain for an explanation on why she would act as their negotiator. It wasn't that they were not grateful or didn't trust her, unlike a certain Geta-Boshi, but it still came to them as a surprise.

The Shihōin princess sent renewed glares promising pain at both the men she had threatened earlier, before she turned to her student. "Ichigo, I wanted you to have some peace for once this year. Knowing you and Tia however, I will admit now that it would make sense for you to leave for a while, especially after the events of this afternoon. First, it will get you out from any surveillance by Soul Society, since I honestly wouldn't put it past them to keep an eye on all of you in secret. Second, it will give you a great alibi for your sudden regaining of your Shinigami powers when you come home. Third…"

She took a hand from each of them. "Third, if anything, it will give you two time to train your new powers in an unfamiliar environment."

"Unfamiliar environment Yoruichi?" Tia asked perplexed.

Even though he could not hear Tia, Ichigo found himself curious about the same thing as well. "Ok Yoruichi, we'll give this guy a chance, but if he thinks I am going in blind like I have been doing so far the answer is no right now. Got it Mikogami? Hide any shit from us and we find out later, deal is off and we walk. If you know what I am then you know I keep my promises. Now start talking."

Mikogami's eyes narrowed in amusement. "You truly do have an interesting group Kisuke. Fine then, the hard truth Kurosaki-san is that I need you to help train my students for an upcoming war."

Silence reigned for everyone sitting in the room. Looks were exchanged amongst them; confusion was the number one expression on almost everyone’s faces except for of course the visitors, as well as the shop inhabitants. Tier decided to take control of the conversation.

"A war Mikogami-san? What war could be brewing that Soul Society doesn't know about?" She asked politely, if doubtfully.

Using the question as his opening, the Priest poised in his favorite stance by leaning forward with his fingers steepled and his face completely hidden by the shadow of his hood, revealing eerily-glowing eyes. "A war between humans and Yōkai, my dear Shiba-san."

For a few long moments there was only a cold silence, then Ichigo stood up abruptly. "Thanks for wasting my time Ojii-san, but I'll have to pass. Yōkai. Really Geta-Bōshi, you wasted our time on fairy tales. Whatever. See ya."

As the former Substitute Shinigami turned to leave, the Headmaster gestured with a hand and all the windows and doors suddenly slammed shut, the temperature began dropping rapidly and darkness seemed to loom all around them along with ominous rattling sounds. "You think Yōkai are fake, young Vizard? I can attest to the fact, being a Yōkai myself, that we do exist. There are in fact three of us sitting in this very room right now; myself, my aide...and your young friend with the black spiky hair sitting in the corner over there, Arisawa Tatsuki-chan."

All heads immediately turned towards Tatsuki whose own eyes were wide open in horror. Her fear only grew as she noticed that not only were her friends looking at her, but Urahara and Yoruichi as well. Starting to panic, she began stammering a denial. "N-No way you freak! I am not a Yōkai or whatever the hell you are think I am! I don't even know what the hell a Yōkai looks like except for those pictures in mythology books..."

Laughing at her frantic denial the Dark Lord cut off her protests. "I am afraid you are Yōkai, Arisawa-chan, your family belongs to a long line of witches and mages just like Tōjō-san next to me. Your Kazoku was rather fortunate in being able to blend in as well as they do, but you are still a witch. Who do you think sent me the file on your quiet little town? It was your Kazoku Arisawa-chan, and it was specifically about Kurosaki-san whom they know personally. I am sorry Kisuke and Shihōin-san for keeping that from you until now, but if the truth is needed for him to come with me, so then should the truth be known...ALL of it."

Ichigo stood looking at his hyperventilating friend, he could see her the shock, hurt and fear on her face. He finally walked over to Tatsuki and got down on his knees to grab his oldest friend in a tight hug. She broke down then, sobbing in relief as Orihime made her way over as well, Ichigo relinquishing his spot in favor of her. The burnt-orange-haired healer hugged her friend tightly as she had done for her over the years they had known each other.

Turning back towards the Priest, everyone could see Ichigo was pissed.

"NOT A FUCKING GREAT START THERE ASSHOLE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!? GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I DON'T FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE AND NOW, JUST ONE REASON!?"

He was met with cool amusement from the Headmaster. "It was the proof you wanted that Yōkai exist, was it not? Either way, I seriously doubt that you wish to bring that sort of attention to yourself by attacking me, do you now Kurosaki-san? As for why I revealed Arisawa-chan, that is the easy part. I wish for her to come to my school as well, seeing that she has greater potential then her Ryōshin. After all, I have never heard of a witch who could perform both magic and Kidō, plus it would also be beneficial for her to see where her parents really went to school, do you not agree Urahara-san?"

All heads turned to face Kisuke. The bucket-hatted blonde could only sigh as he knew he was going to get beaten up again once this was all over and done with, and sure enough his lovely princess was already cracking her knuckles in anticipation. Looking at his old friend with a thinly-veiled promise to make him pay in the future, he just sat there quietly until a cough drew his attention.

"Well Geta-Boshi, when were you going to tell me you were teaching Tatsuki Kidō? You damn well know I don't want anyone else involved in this crappy life we have. You also know that if I had my way, I would keep them all out of it if possible. Orihime and Chad are here because they absolutely refuse to stay away, and even I gotta admit that their powers are too important to us, but Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro are a different story entirely. Bad enough now that their lives were endangered by the previous war, but for them to get mixed up in this shit deliberately…" Huffing in exasperation, Urahara cut in before Ichigo's rant gained any more momentum.

"I am not the one teaching her Ichigo; Tessai is. Second, Tatsuki-chan was the one who came to us after the Winter War asking if was possible to teach her anything. You see Ichigo, her exposure to you and Aizen in Soul Society had tipped the balance of her own latent Reiryoku, and if we didn't do anything it was possible she could have suffered severe consequences as a result of her being kept ignorant of her situation. Lastly and most obviously, she hates being left on the sidelines as she has been up to now. Knowing that everyone else, even Orihime-chan was fighting while she was sitting back and helpless really pissed her off a lot, so if she doesn't have a problem with this, neither should you." The captain in Urahara made a rare appearance, a superior dressing down his junior officer who had jumped to rash conclusions.

Sensing defeat, Ichigo flopped back down next to the Gigai of his mate; Tia was doing better than him with the news, but it still made her feel that the day was going to end really badly if something didn't change soon. With a gesture to her Fracción they re-entered their Gigai. Sitting up and patting Ichigo on his hand in reassurance, she once again took over the conversation.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Mikogami-san, but what you are saying is that…the creatures of legend are real? Like…" She pointed at Ruby. "Witches, werewolves and, let me guess…vampires?"

Tenmei tapped his silent aide on her shoulder; with a start, Ruby realized that her Master wanted her to take over and nodded in understanding. "Yes Shiba-san, we do exist. I'm not surprised at your skepticism; I myself fainted earlier today when I learnt that Shinigami were very real. So please do not feel troubled or apologetic for your earlier reaction. As for why we need your…" She hesitated as she looked at Ichigo, wondering what to call their relationship.

"My mate Tōjō-san, Ichigo is my mate; as Yōkai, you should understand the term? Also, around here he is my Otto, as I am his Tsuma." Tia spoke with unhidden pride as she placed her hands within his and his fingers reflexively entwined with hers.

"So I see Shiba-san."

"Ruby, if I may call you that? No formalities please. If you want to speak to us, do so without them."

Bowing at her waist slightly, Ruby smiled as she continued from before. "Very well, I shall address you as Tia then. The truth is, I was saved by a human boy, the same boy who was the focus of my Master's plans, and it was because of him that I will now dedicate my life towards achieving the goals of my Master. As you now know, I am a Witch, but the others in the group I was staying with are Yōkai as well, just like all the other students of the school. The group I was in formed a special club at the Academy, the Newspaper Club, of which I will become an advisor to once school resumes. They are made up of a Werewolf, a younger Witch than me, a Succubus, a Yuki-Onna, and finally a Vampire. The vampire is the one who will be your greatest challenge though. Her pride is immense and her condescension towards those she sees as inferior to her is infamous, more so now that she lost the one who was changing her for the better. The task that we wish for your mate to accomplish is to help them get stronger as a team, and expose them to humanity as much as possible so that if war does break out, they can help humans without fear or hesitation."

Tia cast a quick privacy Kidō, then she leaned into Ichigo's ear. "What do you think Ichigo? Do you really believe what she is saying?"

"I can't say if I do Tia, but you felt the power that Mikogami wielded earlier. What if it is real? What if Yōkai do exist? We would be getting the chance to help them and save ourselves from another war if possible. At the very least, I will admit that those two have a weird energy to them, and now that I think about it, Tatsuki has the same if you look close enough. Let's talk to Yoruichi first before we tell them anything."

"Agreed, Ichi-kun." She couldn't help it; his scowl was rather sexy-looking once you got to know the different meanings behind each one. With a wave of her hand she ended the privacy Kidō and gestured for Ichigo to speak.

"Oi Kisuke, why don't you and your guests give us the room for a while, we want to talk to Yoruichi about this and if we agree we'll let you know what we want in exchange."

Knowing Ichigo as well as he did, Urahara simply stood and motioned for his guests to follow him. The look in both Ichigo's and his girlfriend's eyes said it was practically a done deal, but as usual he knew his kitten was damn well going to make sure her beloved Deshi got the best possible deal. Smiling as he left the room, he gave the Dark Lord a knowing grin, one which was returned by an amused smirk. They both knew the boy was going to say yes.

XXXX

An hour later, Yoruichi opened the shoji doors to allow Kisuke and the two Yōkai back into the room. Each sat back in their original seats and looked to see the two mated Vizards wearing blank expressions. Quirking an eyebrow at Yoruichi, Kisuke was met with an 'I told you so' smirk. Fighting the urge to bang his head on the table Kisuke waved to Ichigo to list his demands.

Without further ado, the leader of the Karakura high-schoolers began. "First off, Chad and Orihime are staying right here in Karakura. Orihime's powers would be of greater use here than with us, and Chad is staying to help Tia's Fracción keep my Imouto safe since they have volunteered to stay behind as well. Sung-Sun is in charge of my Imouto safety, while Apacci and Mila Rose will train Orihime in getting stronger. Tia, Tatsuki and I will go to Yōkai Academy to help you, but we will dictate the how and when of training. Tia and I will also get our own private room with Tatsuki right next to us; Tia and I will train her in her Kidō while you will provide someone to train her with her other abilities."

Ichigo paused, a smirk developing on his face. "We will stay until the danger passes, and if we are in the middle of the next school year we get to stay until the end of our junior year. Next we will get complete and unrestricted rights to leave the grounds for any reason that we see fit; emergencies with both our Kazoku and our friends are seen as the same thing to us. Tia and I are capable of creating Garganta, and we want no interference in using them. Finally...I guess we will want all the information available to us once we arrive at your school, to see what we are dealing with exactly. If Tia, Tatsuki or I have questions, we also have the right to ask and receive truthful answers. Oh, and before I forget, Yoruichi is to have access to us at any time she sees fit, no compromises with that. So it's either you take it or leave it Headmaster. So what’s your answer gonna be?"

Mikogami closed his eyes in deep thought. He had never been one to negotiate with children before, but then again the young man sitting before him did defeat a demigod less than three months ago. Furthermore, the demands were not as unreasonable as he had originally expected, especially after hearing how the Kurosaki boy held his friends and family in the highest of regards. The sleeping arrangements were not unheard of, especially among the Yōkai races that married young, Shirayuki-chan being a prime example of such a race. The Arisawa girl was an added bonus because of her own family's history of being very accomplished witches and mages; again a plus for him. The last thing was information: that might be a sticking point, so he had to know how much he could trust them with. He opened his eyes and fixed Ichigo with a firm gaze.

"In general I agree to your terms Kurosaki-san; however I must ask two things from you in compromise. First, anything you learn from me you will keep to yourselves, I have my reasons for withholding them from my students. Second, I want you to be at my school this Wednesday to get yourselves familiarized with your new home."

Ichigo and Tia looked at their negotiating partner to see what she had to add. Yoruichi nodded her acceptance and added one last input. "I want Ichigo, Tia and Tatsuki to have to right to use deadly force if deemed necessary Mikogami-san, they may not have asked for it but I do. Ichigo usually avoids killing if at all possible, but if it comes down to them having to do so to save lives then I want them absolved of any wrongdoing, as long as it's not cold-blooded murder."

"I agree Shihōin-sama. Kisuke has already informed me that Kurosaki-san hates unnecessarily killing so I see no problem with him, his mate or his friend using lethal force to save themselves or a fellow student in the event of an emergency. Naturally, I hope that it won't come to that, but I do understand your concerns for your Deshi."

As the two exchanged a nod, the former Substitute Shinigami spoke up again. "Well, that's settled then. I guess we will see you on Wednesday then; and Kisuke, thanks for telling Goat-chin about this, I am sure he is having his hands full with two very irate twins right about now." Ichigo started laughing as he could imagine the beating Karin was dishing out to the Kurosaki Patriarch once she found out he was leaving for a boarding school due to his 'dismal grades'.

Ruby coughed lightly, interrupting his evil laughter. "Kurosaki-san, if I may...I would like to speak to Arisawa-san in private. As a fellow witch, I will think it would be best if I teach her myself."

Looking at his oldest friend, the Strawberry waited for her signal; understanding his intent, she gave him a quick nod. "Fine, but make it quick, we have plans for tonight. First we are going to watch a movie, then have dinner and do some karaoke afterwards." He didn't mention that he had come up with all these plans on the spur of the moment to get Uryū's betrayal and this whole Yōkai business off of all of their minds.

"I won't take too much of her time, I promise. Please follow me Arisawa-san."

Tatsuki gave Orihime a quick squeeze of her hand before following the older teen out to a private room. The rest of the teens left with proper goodbyes this time and went to wait outside for their friend.

Tia turned towards her Fracción as soon as they were out of the shouten. "Sung-Sun, I am proud of you for volunteering to watch over Ichigo's sisters; you two as well, Apacci, Mila for staying to train Orihime. This will be a good test of your independence from me as well as a chance for each of you to grow as a person. I have never been prouder of you three like I am now; Ichigo can now go through with this knowing that each of you will be actively protecting his Kazoku and our Imouto Orihime." With that she did something she hadn't done with her original Fracción in years: she reaffirmed her oath to each with a kiss to their cheeks and lips, followed by a hug at the end. Each girl returned the oath to their mistress, then reaffirmed their own to a blushing Orihime. Soon, the four of them stood planning that night's activities with their mistress, with Ichigo and Chad standing awkwardly to one side as the five ladies went over what they were going to wear and what songs they wanted to try singing tonight.

As Chad glanced over at the group, Ichigo noticed something he hadn't seen before, Mila Rose cautiously making eye contact with his giant friend. Keeping his eyes diverted, he could have sworn he saw her ebony skin darken even further as she and Chad all but immediately averted their gazes from each other. A slow smile crept to Ichigo's face at the thought that maybe someone else was going to be unavailable soon as well, and that it couldn't have happened to a better person.

At the sound of the door opening behind him, he turned around to see Tatsuki come out, followed surprisingly by the Yōkai girl Tōjō Ruby. Tatsuki hesitated, then walked straight to Ichigo. She and the Strawberry just stood there looking awkwardly at each other, before Tatsuki finally shrugged at him and he shrugged right back.

"Well, I guess I am just as surprised as you Ichigo. A Yōkai huh."

"Eh, whatever Tats, to me you're still the same as ever. What she doing with you?" Ichigo asked pointing at the self-declared witch.

"She's coming with us for the night; that Priest suggested it to help her get used to coexisting with us later on." Tatsuki answered somewhat hesitantly.

"Ah... then you might want to give her something else to wear, at least for tonight. I don't think you want her attracting too much of the wrong attention do you Tats?"

As his childhood friend turned back and actually looked at how Ruby was dressed, Ichigo could almost see the thoughts whirring through his friend's head as she mentally calculated the number of people she would have to bludgeon tonight.

"...Hey Orihime, come with me and Ruby. I need you to help me dress her up for a night out in the human world. And no Ruby, that is not a suggestion."

The nervous-looking witch tried to back away into the shouten but Apacci and Mila Rose grabbed her by the arms. Mila took charge right away. "I don't think so Ruby-san, you are coming with us. If you wanna see how humans really live, then you're gonna have ta try and blend in with them."

Clapping her hands excitedly, Orihime was almost jumping for joy at the prospect of dressing up a new friend. "Oh Ruby-chan, we can try on all kinds of clothes for you! Just you wait and see how we can make you look like an idol for tonight!"

Ichigo and Chad hid their chuckles at seeing Ruby's already pale face blanch further at the prospect of being dressed up by the overly-excited healer. Tatsuki calmed the auburn-haired girl somewhat by petting her head and telling her to relax, but she continued to bounce with anticipation. Ichigo himself finally relaxed ; even if he was leaving his home once again, this time he was doing it on his own terms, and with trusted allies watching their backs.

XXXX

When they finally got home it was close to midnight, everyone was fast asleep by then, even the usually-awake Goat-chin. Ichigo and Tia stole their way upstairs and into their shared bedroom, quickly getting undressed together as their nudity was no longer an issue between them. Ichigo climbed into his bed first after putting on a pair of clean boxers, Tia following after putting on a new set of flannel sleepwear she had bought the day before. As soon as she was under the covers, she felt Ichigo's arms wrap tightly around her from behind, his lips kissing the sweet spot on her neck before he buried his face deeply into the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent.

"Ichigo."

"Mm, Tia?"

"Are we doing the right thing, Ichigo?"

Sensing her inner turmoil, Ichigo rose to one elbow and gently pulled her onto her back. Kissing her nose he waited for her to elaborate. The Vizard could see her clearly due to his Hollow abilities, from the worry creasing her beautiful face, to the downward tug of her lips, and the hazy emerald eyes focusing on some distant future.

"The war ended less than three months ago, Ichigo... barely one month ago Rukia left us, and then there is what happened today with your friend Ishida-san. Is this the right time for us to leave Karakura behind, just to fulfill our own selfish wants?"

 Giving his blonde companion a comforting hug, Ichigo thought back to the night out with their friends. Orihime and Chad had their own lives to think about and having Tia's girls staying behind was a bonus as well. He was just as surprised as Tia when Sung-Sun asked to remain behind to watch over the twins, saying it was unfair for them to be left alone once again while Ichigo went off saving the world…again. Apacci and Mila had jumped right on board, both wanting to help Orihime get stronger with using her Reiryoku and Shun Shun Rikka. After all, she was one of their Fracción, their youngest Imouto now. Chad had volunteered to stay behind to guard them, since they weren't certain they could trust Uryū anymore.

The falling out with Uryū was really the biggest problem he was facing right now. Ichigo already knew that the Quincy would be an ass about Tia and the girls, but he hadn't expected him to be so vehement in his hatred. Yoruichi had told them when they were alone that she didn't think they could count on the Quincy anymore; he had made it pretty clear that he didn't want anything to do with the Arrancar or even the Shinigami, even if they were here to protect the inhabitants of Karakura Town. The biggest surprise to him, and the part that hurt him the most was Uryū's decision to leave the town. He had hoped that after the war, Uryū would have come around to the idea of working together with their newfound Shinigami and Arrancar allies to protect the plus souls and humans, but with the Quincy's declaration of hatred shattering their alliance, it would now be up to Tia's girls to keep them safe until….

'What the hell is Afro-Shinigami's name again?'

...Distracting thoughts aside, the other part that concerned him was that both his younger sisters were gaining their Reiryoku at an astonishing rate. He knew Goat-chin would keep them well protected, hell they virtually had a standing army watching over them: three Arrancar, Chad, Orihime and at least four former Captains were within a few miles of them at all times. Still, he would always worry about his sisters while he was away, but at least if an emergency did come up they could always get back quickly via Garganta.

The last part was about Rukia. He wanted to do this mostly so that he and Tia could finally go to Soul Society and get back what was theirs. If this gave him the excuse he needed, then he would gladly sacrifice a year or so just so that they can see her again. He remembered the nightmares his blonde lover had during those first few weeks; he couldn't imagine what would happen to her if somewhere down the road, something were to happen to Rukia because she wasn't with them. If he was going to marry Rukia, though, she would have to live in the World of the Living until he was ready to move on. That brought on his next biggest challenge, explaining to Byakuya why he was married to two women...well, at least the Midget would be there to hide behind when that news was dropped on the stuck-up noble. Getting her back to them was the only true goal he had now, besides completing his merger with Shōgetsu of course.

 Ultimately, it was the Yōkai girl that they spent the night out with who had solidified his decision. Ruby truly believed that if war did break out between the humans and the Yōkai, it would lead to billions of innocent deaths. She had pointed out the weapons that humans used against one another: Radioactive, Chemical and Biological nightmares that would cause incalculable amounts of collateral damage in the aftermath of their attack, far more than during their actual use. Countless innocent civilians would be trapped in the middle of that shit-storm, their lives claimed by the merciless and uncaring weapons of war. And all that was without even taking into consideration what the Yōkai, a proud and strong group themselves, would do to fight back and survive in this conflict.

As he recalled the haunted look in the young witch's eyes as she spoke alone with him and Tia, Ichigo couldn't help but suppress a shiver going down his spine. The former Substitute Shinigami didn't even want to think about how many Hollows would be formed by a bloodbath of such massive proportions, nor what it would do to the balance of souls. Tia had once said that if too many Hollows were created, the bloodshed in Hueco Mundo would eventually spread to both the World of the Living and Soul Society. That was the last thing he wanted to happen, all three worlds drowning in bloodshed and death as humanity destroyed itself.

Banishing such grim thoughts from his mind, he leaned over and kissed Tia's cheek. "Tia, it's never a good time to leave our Kazoku or friends, but we both know now what will happen if we don't do this. It will be endless battle and bloodshed once again for everyone involved; but if we can prevent this by helping them out, don't you think we should?"

Tia wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his chest. "Masaki-okaa-san was right to name you Ichigo. To put yourself in harm's way again so soon though, is not the holiday that Kisuke promised us..."

Smiling, Ichigo lifted her chin, brushing his lips against hers teasingly. "I can go on holiday any time Tia, but it's not every day that you get asked to save the world."

"Ass." Was all she said as she crushed her lips to his and pulled them both under the covers.

XXXX

The first day of Winter Break started off normally for Ichigo. He woke before his bedmate as usual, her mumbled good morning coming as always after his wakeup kiss. Ichigo stretched the kinks out of his long muscled limbs, before grabbing both sets of toiletries as usual and glancing at the clock.

'Holy Shit! Is it really that late? Yuzu is going to kill us!!' He groaned, quickly placing their stuff in the bathroom and rushing downstairs, only to be greeted by silence. Looking around in bafflement, he finally realized the house was empty. Wondering where his family could be, Ichigo went to the fridge intending to grab some juice to wash out his morning breath, when his eyes caught sight of a note written in Yuzu's handwriting pinned to the fridge door.

'Ichi-nii,

Chichi said to remind you that we are all in Tokyo for a few days. He said to use your own money for anything you need, you 'cheapskate'. Karin also said to tell her friends she will be back on Tuesday for soccer practice. Sung-Sun has already told Orihime-nee where we are staying. See you when we get home Ichi-nii!

Yuzu.

PS: NO PARTIES!'

'...no one home 'til…' A look came to Ichigo's face when he realized that he and Tia were going to be left alone at home for the next two days at least. Slowly closing the fridge door after replacing the juice, he couldn't help but smile widely as he made his way back upstairs. Two whole days of peace and quiet, just him and his…

“ **Ya know King, you two are mates... or did ya forget that little tidbit?** ”

Pausing before his room door, Ichigo answered Shiro. 'I don't want her to feel pressured Shiro. We both haven't been in the mood to go that far ever since Rukia left us. How can I even think of bringing that up now?'

He could feel his inner Hollow roll his eyes. “ **King, we all know that since the Ice Princess left, you two have been denying yourselves. Why? It's not like you are going to betray her with another woman right? Even if you and she are mates, you're not going to know what she feels unless you make the first move.** ”

'And... if she's not in the mood?'

Laughter from his Hollow made Ichigo cringe, as he also knew what would happen is Tia wasn’t. A Cero to his genitals was the first thing that came to mind, followed closely by Tiburón being shoved where the sun doesn't shine. Sighing to himself, Ichigo just opened the door, went back into his room and lay down next to Tia. The tanned blonde rolled over onto his chest, and immediately felt her lover's tenseness. Cracking one eye open, she could see his eyes were distant, and knowing where he was she closed her eyes and let Tiburón draw her into her inner-world.

When her eyes opened, the Vizard found herself on a nice sandy beach, the moon high above her head and the water lapped gently at her feet. Next to her stood Tiburón, her Zanpakutō spirit holding her hand to her mouth and desperately trying to hold in her laughter. Tia could only smile wryly as she looked at the spirit beside her. Tiburón was everything she had always imagined her to be, when she found out that she had truly created her inner-world and her spirit's form. Tia had envisioned Tiburón with the combined forms of her younger sisters from the time when she was still alive, and the Zanpakutō spirit certainly looked the part.

Tiburón stood about seven inches shorter than Tia, with a leaner musculature than hers. The newly-formed Zanpakutō spirit's chest, however still mirrored her own closely; she wondered if that pervert Shiro had a hand in that somehow. Her younger copy's hair color was a much paler blonde than hers, but her eyes were of the deepest sea-blue that Tia had ever seen. Finally, her skin was tanned like hers, but with a slight sheen almost as if she had just stepped out of the ocean. Modesty, however was not in the cards; Tia had wanted to strangle Tiburón the first time they met as the mischievous spirit had decided that nudity was a good thing, and pranced around completely naked while chatting with Shiro and a blushing Ichigo. It had taken her several days and much chasing to get the stubborn Zanpakutō spirit to wear some clothes, mainly a modest two-piece swimsuit with a long piece of cloth wrapped around her lower half.

"What is so amusing Tiburón?"

" **Oh, nothing Tia-chan...Ok, so maybe a little Hollow told me something reeeally interesting...** "

Tia waited for Tiburón to continue, then she rolled her eyes as she realized what the Zanpakutō spirit was waiting for. "Tiburón. What did Shiro tell you that is of so much interest?"

" **It seems that you and Ichi-kun are alone for the next two days Tia-chan.** " Her Zanpakutō spirit replied sweetly, carefully watching her wielder from the corner of her eye and waiting for her reaction.

Tiburón laughed inside as she watched her blonde Master carefully chew over her words. When Tia suddenly disappeared, she laughed out loud, knowing exactly where she had gone; within moments, two pale arms had wrapped themselves around her waist, and she leaned back to grab a fistful of white hair, twisting both their heads so that she could crash their lips together. She finally grinned as they pulled apart, licking their lips.

" **So how did it go Shiro?** "

" **He forgets now and then Tibby, but I think he is getting used to being part Hollow. Still….** "

" **Still?** "

" **Nothing, my little shark empress. Just a feeling that's all. So how about it? You wanna..?** "

Giggling, Tiburón grabbed Shiro by his Shihakushō before they disappeared in a burst of static.

XXXX

Ichigo was staring at his ceiling. After his conversation with Shiro, the Vizard had to admit that his reverse half was right, he was still part Hollow. He knew he had the instinctual urges of a Hollow, but he was also still human which allowed him to retain his logic. He had wanted to make love to Tia many, many times this past month, but it had just never felt right, between his family's presence at home, having to take make-up lessons for missing school, and finally having to deal with Uryū being an ass. Now he had two whole days alone with his lover, and all he wanted to do was spend it alone with her; no one else around, no going out, just lying there together in bed all day long was more than enough him...

Suddenly, his view was obscured by a vision of beauty, entrancing aquamarine eyes staring into his brown. His blonde lover smirked before she grabbed his head and began to thoroughly kiss him, Ichigo losing any reasoning at that point as Tia began to administer to his mouth with her tongue. He let his hands guide themselves beneath her pajama top, sliding their way up her back and allowing him to pull her body into his. He let her have control, firmly ignoring his screaming instincts in order to let her have her way, to let her dominate the situation. He knew that when she wanted him to have control, she would let him know; until then it was her right to decide how far they would go.

Finally breaking apart from the kiss, Tia's face was flushed, her breathing heavy and her body tingling with excitement, but she still wanted to wait; now wasn't the right time, but very soon it would be.

"Ichigo."

"Yes, Tia?"

"She told me. Tiburón told me that we have the house to ourselves for the next two days. Is this true?" She wanted to make sure.

Grinning devilishly, he gave her quick smooch on the lips. "Yeah, just you, me and an empty house."

"Good. Now get up, we need to take a shower, then I want to go out for the day and do some shopping."

Ichigo's mood plummeted. "Shopping? For what?"

"I need some things before we leave for our new school, baka. Come on and get up. Besides, I promised Orihime we would get some clothes for her as well."

"Really? Why do I have to go?"

Grinding her body against his lower half forcefully, Tia could feel the instant hardening of his thick shaft as she continued to enforce her dominance on her lover. "Because I need a man's opinion on certain things, Ichigo. Things that only a mate can approve of ..."

The blonde suddenly found herself on the bottom with her orange-haired lover hovering over her, his sclera slowly darkening in lust. Golden orbs roamed her body, but he didn't touch her at first. When he did, it was only to unbutton the top of her flannel shirt and kiss her exposed skin, doing this for every button until her shirt was completely open and he had kissed his way to just under her belly button.

"Tia, have I told you how much I love you?"

"Ehmm, not today you haven't." She moaned involuntarily as he kissed the same spot again, running his tongue along the warm skin for good measure.

"I love you Tia…. and I'm sorry."

It took Tia a full five seconds to register those words. 'Sorry? What the hell does he mean he's sorry? And for what!?'

Lifting her head up slightly to glare at him, she growled. "Sorry for what, Ichigo?"

Ichigo curves his lips in a smirk. "For this." Pressing his lips to the same spot, he seals his lips to her skin and blows as loud and hard as he can. Tia's body shot straight up as helpless giggles erupted from her; Ichigo quickly rolled out of bed, running for the shower as her giggles rapidly turned into an angry snarl.

"YOU SONVABITCH ICHIGO!" Tia screamed as she leapt off the bed and gave chase to her moron of a bedmate.

"That's for trying to seduce me into shopping, you minx." He tried unsuccessfully to lock the bathroom door, only for an angry blonde to barge right in and tackle him to the floor.

Trying to escape and failing, Ichigo laughed wildly even as Tia pounded on him for killing the mood with his prank. Finally picking her up and kissing her, he dragged Tia still clothed into the shower.

'It was so worth it!'

XXXX


	5. A New Day Part Ulquiorra Segunda Etapa

**XXXX**

**Edited and translation guide by regfurby.**

**Updated: March 21, 2018**

**Response to Reviews has been moved to the bottom.**

**XXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" **Shiro/Hollow Ichigo/Shōgetsu** "

" ** _Zangetsu_** "

**XXXX**

' ** _It was so worth it.'_**

**_Kurosaki Ichigo_ **

**XXXX**

'Oh…that was so totally not worth it.' The orange-haired hybrid thought remorsefully.

He found himself sitting alone at a table at an outdoor Café with about eight bags of shopping to carry home for the girls, who were currently still shopping with his very pissed-off girlfriend. Kami, how he wanted to sink below the table and disappear, but fate wouldn't allow him such kindness.

For the last two hours he has had to endure being shunned at every opportunity whenever he tried to talk to Tia. Orihime, Apacci, and Mila Rose made quite an effective wall between him and his silent mate, and it didn't help matters much with Shiro still cackling in the background; he even thought he detected a chuckle or two from the more dignified of the two spirits. Shōgetsu however simply said 'Baka.' and left it at that.

After they had finished taking their shower together was it really only a few hours ago? It felt like a lifetime already, Tia had lit into him with a vengeance. His mate had promised him a slow, agonizing day of shopping, and so far she had delivered on her threats, starting with temporarily reverting her Gigai to her mature form for this shopping trip. The purpose of doing so became evident when she made him watch while she easily tried on over twenty different outfits, some he secretly hoped she would buy, and he learned quickly not to show any emotions or comment on her outfits as the first time he said anything she gave him the evil eye and quickly went back into the changing room to take it off. As the day wore on, his silent pleas to his tan goddess were met with indifferent stares or slightly-lidded angry eyes.

'Never again.' He promised himself. 'Gonna have to kiss her ass real good when we get home tonight... maybe even literally.'

" **OI, King!** "

'What Shiro?' The teen grounds out, feeling rather uncharitable with his inner Hollow who had spent the entire day so far laughing at him.

" **Ah, nothin for nothin, but are you being purposely dense for some reason?** "

'Dense? What do you mean by that?'

Shiro raised an eyebrow. " **I don't know... except maybe for the fact that you are being watched, you dumbass?** "

Ichigo immediately forced down the urge to look around. 'Watched? By who? Where are they?'

" **I don't know, they're hiding themselves pretty well... Keep your wits about you King, even Tiburón can feel something's not right.** " Shiro warned him, sounding serious for once.

" **Ichi-kun, someone who has that strange Yōki energy about them is near you. Not the witch Ruby or your friend Tatsuki, but someone else clearly from that world.** " Tia's Zanpakutō spirit chipped in worriedly.

'Tiburón, you and Shiro get back to Tia, tell her what's going on. I'm not going anywhere; I'll wait to see if they make any kind of move.'

" **Ok, take care Ichi-kun.** "

" **Got it King.** "

He felt Tiburón and Shiro leave his inner world; he had forgotten that the water-based Zanpakutō spirit was in there sparring with Zangetsu and Shiro. It still amazed him how the three of them got along so well, but he also felt guilty that Sode no Shirayuki was missing from their group.

'I hope we both can last 'til they return to us Zangetsu.'

" ** _I understand Ichigo. Tiburón is a fine woman, but I am not the one she finds comfort in._** "

'...Don't remind me Zangetsu.'

Shiro's laughter answered him back from somewhere across their bond, but it still brought a smile to him and Zangetsu knowing that Tiburón, while being the opposite of Shiro in a fun-loving but not-homicidal manner, was also his inner Hollow's calming influence. It was yet another reminder to thank the last and newest addition to his inner world for teaching him how to Soul Bond, and for teaching Tia how to enter someone else's inner world. His wish was that one day soon, they would all share in that connection. His musing, however was interrupted by a sudden shift in the air around him, and he watched as two people joined him at his table.

The first was a man dressed in very expensive clothes. The thing that really made the former Shinigami dislike him instantly was the fact that the man's hair was slicked back just like Aizen's was, revealing cold brown eyes and a smooth pale forehead broken up by the occasional stray strand of hair. The man also wore a simple but expensive long-sleeved white shirt with a pair of high-end designer pants. Ichigo could easily guess that his shoes were imported Italian loafers, and the final piece was a long leather coat draped over his arm, the fur lining clearly visible.

Shifting his gaze towards the man's companion, his first impression was that she could have been Tia's relative based on her looks. The woman's skin was nicely tanned which made her platinum-blonde hair stand out even more, but it was the item holding her hair back that nearly made him lose his composure. There was a Kami-be-damned diamond-encrusted tiara placed on top of her head, and from the faint glimmer of the gems he guessed it was the real thing. Closing his eyes, he wanted to avoid looking at her less-than-modest dress, a silver gown that barely covered her womanly assets. Thankfully, Tia had learned to dress more conservatively now, but she did have her moments when they were alone where she would just wear just a pair of panties and a very loose tank top or even nothing at all, but that seemed more of an attempt to get a rise out of him than any lack of modesty. This woman however seemed not to notice the lecherous and envious stares sent her way, especially towards her generous bosom.

" **King, Tia is on…on…her…way…here. Gagh what the hell King!? Are you trying to get us killed for real this time? Kami help us, if Tia and Tiburón show up seeing THAT in front of us...** "

'No need to remind me of my impending doom Shiro. We have bigger problems right now, getting beat by our mates is not high on my list of concerns right now. Do you feel them yet?'

" **...Fuck me. These two got some power behind them, him most of all, she ain't bad but she's toast if Tia gets here. Speaking of which, better find out what these two dipshits want quick; I'm going back so I can feign ignorance.** "

'Traitor.' Ichigo mentally hissed his reply as he kept his eyes on the two potential enemies before him. Sadistic laughter is all he hears echoing as Shiro fades from his inner world again. Not saying a word, Ichigo took a sip of his lukewarm tea, waiting to see how they would react. Seeing as how his two uninvited guests made no effort to say or do anything, or even look at him, he finally broke the silence.

"Well? Are you two going to say something or just sit there all day?"

The two Yōkai turned to look at him. "...So you are Mikogami's newest savior, eh boy?" The man's condescending voice immediately grated on Ichigo's nerves, sounding similar in speech pattern to Rukia's arrogant brother, but only smoother; yet another reason to dislike him.

Giggling was what he heard next, and he turned to face the female sitting beside him. "Oh Miyabi-kun, he looks so handsome, and he smells sooo good too. If we can, could we just take him with us so I that can have a taste, PLEASE?"

'Ok, these two... are one: insane and two: they know who the fuck I am. Damn that Priest, he's got himself a fucking mole.'

"Is that all you have to say…." Keeping his expression blank, Ichigo vaguely waved his hand at the man.

"Ah, forgive us Kurosaki Ichigo, my name is Fujisaki Miyabi, and my lovely associate here is Shuzen Kahlua." The man reeking of arrogant condescension casually revealed his knowledge of Ichigo's full name, not that the former Shinigami expected anything different, while introducing himself and the busty blonde beside him.

"Kahlua... as in the drink?"

Pouting suddenly, the woman heatedly retorted. "No, you wanker! I am a not a drink, but YOU will be if you keep up the insults."

The human teen then finally noticed her eyes; they were red-slitted pupils, nearly reptilian in nature. That is how Ruby-san described that Akashiya girl yesterday, that she has the most beautiful red eyes, red-slitted eyes. When she turned away from him with a huff, he saw the other glaring confirmation, the fangs that just barely peeked out of the corners of her mouth. Resisting the urge to palm his face, Ichigo wondered if Kami hated him, really, really did hate him; since, not only are the strangers Yōkai and apparently hunting him, but one of them is a damn vampire, just like the one he was requested to train when he went to the Academy in a few days.

Miyabi smiled as he saw Ichigo's reaction to his companion's fangs. "Ah, I can tell you understand. You see now don't you Kurosaki-kun, that you are in over your head. You think you know everything, but in truth you know nothing of the things that hide in plain sight, the things that could kill you if you are not too careful."

"Just like the Aono kid you killed." Ichigo retorted, suppressing his anger at the man's mocking tone. A signal came back from Shiro that Tia and the girls were on their way here, and Ichigo didn't want to set off this bastard too early.

"We didn't lay a finger on him. All we did is delay the Holy Lock somewhat. Unfortunately, it seems that Akashiya-chan had no choice but to put the Ghoul down, so... yes, I suppose in a way we did kill him." The man replied smugly.

The tiara-wearing woman, Kahlua put on a sad face then. "I didn't like seeing Moka-chan so unhappy, but we had our orders... Please, you must understand that Ichi-kun?"

"Orders to let a boy die." The orange-haired teen gritted out, ignoring her pitiful act. His anger was starting to get the better of him, and he could feel the strain on his soul as one of his three spirits raged and wanted out to kill this man, being held back only by the combined efforts of the other two. Unknowing or uncaring of his inner turmoil, the negative reflection of the man's soul stared back at him through his eyes, the premediated death of Aono Tsukune clearly not bothering him one bit.

"One boy, who was a danger to our cause Kurosaki-kun...but you don't have the time, and I don't think you have what it takes to become like him. I see that you are not the wimp he was, but you will still be too late to change the course of future events.-"

Miyabi halted as the orange-haired teen suddenly shifted from a scowl to a grin, and his eyes narrowed slightly at this unexpected change.

"Is there something that amuses you, Kurosaki-kun?" He drawled out coldly with murder lacing his voice.

"Guess you could say that, but you'll have to find that out later... Right now, however I think it's best you both get on your way." Ichigo replied, completely unperturbed by the imminent threat to his life.

"Oh? And why is that Ichi-kun?" Kahlua asked, her childish voice suddenly sounding entirely too sweet.

A sinister killing intent suddenly crashed down on the two Yōkai from behind, courtesy of Ichigo's tan Goddess. "Because you seem to be threatening my mate, and I tend to view that with extreme prejudice." Tia stated calmly, Death lacing each and every word she spoke.

His eyes narrowing further, Miyabi turned to find a pair of cold green eyes glaring imperiously down at him just inches from his face, and he reflexively flinched back from the woman who was releasing this huge amount of power. His instincts were telling him to put distance between him and this clearly powerful threat, but his arrogance and curiosity won out and he remained in place. Smirking, he let his eyes travel up and down her form, silently appreciating her physique. When his eyes reached her face however, his smirk faltered at the chilling gaze that penetrated deep into his black soul.

"Best to keep your eyes on her face prick, or you'll lose them and something else."

Kahlua twitched, frowning as she suddenly realized that three other females had somehow surrounded them without her knowledge. Each of them was releasing enough power to match most of her own kind, even the youngest-looking teen. While the dark-skinned woman was the most physically intimidating of the three, they each wore the look of seasoned warriors as they coldly took their measure of her and Miyabi. The shortest of the three whispered something to the auburn-haired teen, who simply nodded in agreement. Kahlua's eyes darted to the hairpins decorating the side of her head as they started to glow a faint orange, and seeing the girl's eyes focus on the older male of the group, her hand immediately snaked up to one of her earrings, bringing a swift reaction from the dark-skinned woman whose hand disappeared into her pant's pocket. That was as far as any of them got when a voice whispered into Kahlua's ears from right behind her.

"I wouldn't think about doing that, Vampire; I have my hand poised to strike through your heart."

A bead of cold sweat trickled down her neck as Kahlua turned slightly to the side, only to meet a pair of glowing golden cat eyes; the grin sported by the mocha-skinned woman reminded her of her older step-sister, which in itself was troubling. 'What is going on here? Why do they all feel as powerful as Haha or Chichi-ue? And why do they protect the human boy? Is he like Aono-kun?'

Miyabi took in the new arrival somewhat differently from the young woman who was his travelling companion; he could sense that the newly-arrived woman was hiding power beyond all but one or two of his fellow Fairy Tale comrades, and he had a gut feeling that he was only glimpsing the tip of the iceberg. He also found the vibe coming off of each of the people currently surrounding him and Kahlua to be strangely familiar... Seeing that if they did fight it could end up with him severely injured and his vampire companion most probably killed, he shook his head in surrender and decided to withdraw for now. Standing up and raising his hand for Kahlua to take, he pulled her away from the group of dangerous women before he stopped and looked back at the orange-haired boy, as well as the blonde woman claiming to be his mate.

"Take care now, Kurosaki-kun; Yōkai Academy is a very dangerous place for your kind."

"Oi! Thanks for the warning, Miyabi-kun." The inflection was clear in Ichigo's voice. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind asshole."

Miyabi chuckled darkly at the boy's antics, as both he and his companion turned away and he gave them a wave over his shoulders. In the next step, both of them vanished into thin air, their presences fading from the mortal senses as if they had never existed.

"Well Ichigo, you haven't even made it into Mikogami's Academy yet and you are already starting to cause trouble." Yoruichi commented snarkily to her Deshi.

Glaring at the spot where the two Yōkai had disappeared, Ichigo turned to the golden-eyed woman. "Shouldn't we try and follow them? Even if they disappeared, we can track them through their Yōki now that we know their signatures right?"

"No, for now we let them go Ichigo. If we started something here, too many innocents would get involved... and besides, we don't need to reveal ourselves or the Yōkai for that matter."

Still glaring in the direction the two had disappeared in, it suddenly dawned on Ichigo that Yoruichi was there with them. "Gagh! Wait a minute! What the hell are you doing here Yoruichi?" He sputtered as he spun to face the Shihōin princess once again.

Smacking him upside his head, his Sensei looked at him dumbfounded. "Are you just noticing me now Ichigo? Tsk…you really need to work on your powers of observation some more, or maybe train with your awesome Shunpo Sensei eh Ichigo?"

Ichigo's scowl was her answer to that suggestion. "Sorry Sensei, but what I meant was how did you know they were coming here anyway? Not that I am ungrateful for your help, but did Kisuke or that Priest have an idea they were following me or something?"

The Shihōin princess nodded her head as she answered. "We immediately knew the moment they arrived; Kisuke, Tessai and Mikogami came up with a Kidō that allows us to know the arrival of any new Yōkai not living in Karakura, and they did some tremendous work last night while you and friends were out partying. I got stuck checking out their backgrounds and if it looked like they were plants, we'd know who to put the Onmitsukidō on if things don't look good in the future, extra insurance for us Ichigo."

"Thanks Yoruichi, I'm not sure if I could have stalled anymore. That guy really reminds me of another asshole I just fought, two of them in fact."

Ichigo then turned to look at his mate; frowning as she made to turn away he quickly grabbed her hand. To his relief, the blonde Vizard didn't pull away, only looking at him quizzically.

"I'm sorry Tia. I know I acted like a jackass this morning, but if I knew you would get this pissed at me, I wouldn't have done it. Please Tia, I don't want to spend my day not talking to you. I'm sorry Tsuma." The last part was said quietly as he stood right in front of her.

When she didn't say anything at first, Ichigo sank to one knee and bowed his head towards her. The women were all stunned as they looked at the kneeling teen. Orihime had never seen Ichigo apologize for anything in such a manner, much less in front of an audience in public. The Sensei of the Karakura teens was impressed that Ichigo was learning from his mistakes, and was willing to discard his pride to make amends. The two Fracción were wondering if all males were this crazy or just those in love, one of them secretly wondering what it would be like if a certain gentle giant were to kneel before her...

The final person though was in a daze. She had never before in her life had a male apologize for their wrongs or a mistake they had committed against her or her Fracción. Seeing her mate on his knee before her, looking so humbled and defeated sent a painful twinge through her chest, and she finally relented in her punishment.

Pulling Ichigo to his feet, she closed the gap between them and looked at him searchingly in the eyes. Finally satisfied with what she saw, she pronounced her punishment. "You are forgiven Ichigo... However you are not off the hook just yet." The blonde smiled as her mate's face went from happiness to fear in a heartbeat. "We still have to shop for ehmm…'lady items', which you will escort us to our destination to purchase. From there, you will take us out for dinner, and then to dessert... I believe Orihime knows a quaint ice cream parlor not too far from here. Lastly, you will make it up to me tonight by being my servant when we get home. Agree and you are forgiven, disagree and I will continue with the silent treatment."

Finishing with her list of demands, the former Espada gave the former Shinigami a look of challenge as if daring him to disagree. Fortunately for both of them, he was no fool.

"...Agreed." Ichigo wasn't too happy with the concessions, but it got his girlfriend talking to him again, so he in a way he won.

Yoruichi politely coughed to gain their attention. "Well then, now that is taken care of. Kisuke wants you all at the shouten tomorrow around four. Don't eat as you will be having dinner with us, a small going-away party, but we will also take the time to go over what you need to expect from now on. Orihime, Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose will be given their new training regimen along with Chad. Ichigo, Tia, and Tatsuki will be going over different Yōkai species as well as their strengths and weakness in battle, along with any other pertinent information we can find on them. So see you tomorrow... and Ichigo…?"

"Yeah Yoruichi?"

"Good luck tonight…butler." Laughing as she turned away, the golden-eyed woman disappeared into the crowd.

'Fuck.'

" **Ya got that right King, you and me both.** " Shiro groused from his inner world.

'Sorry.'

" **Oi…King.** "

'Yeah Shiro.'

" **Don't screw up tonight. Seriously, you better make it right with her.** "

'I know. I won't mess things up tonight.'

XXXX

As promised, the rest of the day went just as Tia had planned. Ichigo was fully prepared to suffer quietly as their first stop was for lingerie and other apparel. However, he perked up when his quiet compliment on a particular outfit that Tia was modeling wasn't rebuked, but was met instead with a blush and a thank you. From that moment on, his blonde mate made sure to give Ichigo a private showing of what she was buying, adding another four bags to his already heavy load.

Dinner was at a well-known sushi bar close to the shopping district; Orihime went wild with the amount of wasabi sauce she used, and what was worse was that Apacci seemed to be falling victim to her tastes too. The conversations at dinner centered around what the coming school year was going to be like without Ichigo, Tia and Tatsuki being around at Karakura. It was at this point that Apacci was tasked to keep a certain four-eyed, horny lesbian at least an arms reach away from Orihime, now that her usual defender was going off on her first adventure. Apacci grimaced at having to deal with yet another weirdo, but agreed to watch over their youngest sister anyway.

During much of the dinner, Ichigo watched his female companions enjoy the life of being a human, constantly expressing amazement at how much the world had changed since their time. Over the course of dinner, the former Arrancar tried as many different food platters as possible, Ichigo could only cringe internally thinking if it wasn't for the money he had received from Soul Society and the Shiba Clan he would have been broke at least ten times over.

He still remembered questioning Yoruichi when he first noticed the addition of the money from the Shiba's. She just waved him off saying that because Tia and her Fracción were now officially members of the Shiba, they were to be given monthly stipends for their services, and since they did not have a bank account the cash would be deposited into Ichigo's for him to monitor. Not wanting to argue over something so trivial, Ichigo had just shrugged it off as normal behavior for nobles, even if Kūkaku and Ganju seemed to be on the crazy side. His only thought after that was to ask Yoruichi to keep an eye on his own noble if she had a chance to visit Soul Society, maybe pass a secret message to her every now and then; officially it would be from Tier, not him; since he was to be cut off as per the law.

Finally making it to the promised ice cream parlor was a welcome relief for Ichigo, as it signaled the end of a very long and tiring day for him. Of course, the girls couldn't help teasing him when they all decided to order strawberry flavor for their various concoctions. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and went with his favorite standby of chocolate syrup and chocolate jimmies on his cone. It was here that they parted ways after eating their ice cream, Orihime and the Fracción returning to their shared apartment that they were going to be moving out of soon. It had been Tia's decision to have them move closer to the Kurosaki's to be near Sung-Sun, as well as to have a bigger place to live in. Ichigo had helped with locating a house for rent and with his dad's help, he got them a very good lease for the place. Being a well-respected doctor did have its perks with the community, even if it didn't help him at home.

After saying their goodnights to one another, Ichigo and Tia made their way home silently. Each was wondering what the other was thinking, but they didn't want to spoil the mood with mindless chatter as they walked hand-in-hand, Tia having taken half the bags from Ichigo once the others were out of sight. When they got close to home it was Ichigo who broke the silence.

"I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for this morning, Tia." He said gazing into her eyes with full sincerity.

"I know you are Ichigo, and I am sorry for punishing you…maybe." She smiled as his scowl came back for a brief moment. It was soon replaced with a matching smile however as he stopped in front of the door. Handing her the rest of the bags, he gave her a quick kiss before digging out the house keys.

"I love you Tia."

"And I love you Ichigo."

"Come on. We can watch a movie or something before we go to bed." Ichigo said as he opened the door for them, taking over the bags from her once again.

"Ok Ichigo. I want to get changed first if that's okay with you? "

"Sure, no problem."

Tia gave Ichigo a quick peck on the lips before heading up to their room. Lost in thought about tomorrow, she entered their shared bedroom and started pulling off her clothes, tossing them into the laundry basket on the floor and never realizing that she had been giving a private show for the male who had followed behind her.

The sound of bags hitting the floor and a soft growl from behind startled Tia as she stood there in the nude; her eyes opened wide when she felt strong arms encircle her waist and a pair of soft lips find the back of her neck. Soon she moaned in pleasure, the kisses beginning to travel down her neck, making long and deliberate stops on each of her shoulders. Tia pushed back into the body of the man who was kissing her fondly, grinding her butt against his groin as her hands slowly rose up to drape around his neck.

"Ichigo." She softly whispered.

"Shhh Tia. I want you. I want all of you. I think we have denied ourselves for long enough, and I want to spend the night with you."

Hearing her mate declare his wanting for her was good enough for her. She had wanted to join with him in that shared bliss once more, but the thought of being there without Rukia had stayed her hand. Her mate had been equally patient with her, never once bringing up the issue and going through their foreplay without pressing for more. Seeing how they wouldn't have many more chances like tonight for the foreseeable future, each wanted to share in that bliss while they had the chance.

"Ichigo, are you sure?"

Turning to face him, she found herself being swiftly drawn in for a deep kiss. Her orange-haired lover slowly probed her lips with his tongue, seeking then finally gaining permission as she parted her lips and let him in. They both moaned as their kiss deepened, drawing their bodies closer and closer until the only thing that separated the two lovers were Ichigo's clothes. Surrendering to the need that was slowly overtaking both of them, they slowly stumbled over to the bed in each other's arms before breaking apart. Tia landed on the bed before she scooted towards the middle, never once taking her eyes off of Ichigo as he slowly disrobed for her.

The blonde Vizard felt her body heating up as her young lover took his time in removing his clothes. He met her gaze with a challenging smirk, neither one of them breaking eye contact in their impromptu staring match as he finally shrugged off his shirt to expose his finely sculpted chest for her. Knowing she could see every inch of his muscled torso, she struggled to keep her eyes from roaming, matching his amused gaze with her own determined one even as her body responded to her lust and desire. The air was filled with tense anticipation; for too long had they been patient with one another, and now was again time to join themselves together as one.

As Ichigo casually tossed his shirt aside and slid his hands down towards his pants, Tia couldn't help but feel the inferno inside of her body getting hotter with each passing moment, her thighs unconsciously rubbing themselves against each other. She licked her suddenly-dry lips as the sound of Ichigo's belt buckle snapping open echoed loudly through the room, followed by the sound of his jeans sliding down his powerful legs before he kicked them off into a corner of their room and grinned seductively at her.

Her breathing grew sharply heavier as Ichigo carefully bent down, maintaining eye contact with her, and finally removed the last three items that separated the two of them from one another. Unable to restrain herself any longer, she broke contact with Ichigo's orbs first, her eyes lidding halfway as they look over the man that now stood before her, taking in his nudity and briefly pausing near his waist before finding his eyes once more. All obstacles had been removed; she knew nothing was going to impede her from claiming him once again to fill the agonizing ache in her soul and body.

The need to be with her mate had been overwhelming the blonde for the past few days, but she had kept it to herself, not wanting to pressure her lover into doing anything he wasn't ready for yet. Neither of them had wanted to indulge in the act since they felt that the third part of their love was missing, but both knew that it was inevitable that they wouldn't be able to hold out for long. It seemed that they had finally reached their limits tonight, and tonight they would be renewing their bond with one another.

The first sensation Tia felt was Ichigo's fingers cupping her chin, followed by his lips as they closed upon hers again. Not demanding, like they sometimes were, but rather the slow and gentle caress that he had always shown her in the beginning of their relationship. As she let her own body automatically responded to his kisses, she remembered the reason why he had always acted so shyly during their first months together in his inner world.

'Tia, you are extremely beautiful, but I don't want you to end up thinking I am a pervert by staring at you all the time. Besides, I have only seen one other woman nude in my entire life, and she does it to tease me about my prudish ways.'

It had taken months of close contact in his inner world for both of them to realize what they meant to each other; and when it finally came to a head it was a powerful, amazing moment that they shared, leaving Tia wanting for more. Now that she had Ichigo, she was going to push towards that feeling once more, to reach that euphoric bliss that she knew they could bring themselves to together.

Deepening her kiss, Tia tried to convey all of her feelings for Ichigo into her touches, her fingers gliding softly over his naked skin and running through his hair as he settled in next to her on the bed. They both allowed the other to take charge of dominating their kiss; neither wanting to separate just yet, simply content to just bask in each other's heat and presence. Ichigo finally began to edge Tia on her back, his blonde lover smiling as he released her mouth and began kissing his way from her chin to her throat, then further down to where she knew he would wind up at. And then…and then he would take charge of her, because tonight she wanted him to take her completely.

'Kami, his lips are soft...'

She had just finished her observation when his lips slowly encompassed her left areola, tentatively nipping at the stiff protrusion before he suckled deeply on her nipple, his tongue swirling round and round the hardened button and savoring the unique taste of her skin. His free hand reached up to gently tug at its neighbor, teasing and rolling it between his fingers before he gently pinched it between forefinger and thumb, sending shivers of pleasure throughout her body. Tia arched herself, pressing her body against his frame and trying to force as much skin contact between them as possible, but much to her frustration and arousal he held her back, pressing a hand against her belly while his other one continued to cup and touch her breast.

As he lovingly tweaked her nipple, the hand on her belly started to move, tracing the well-developed muscles on her tummy as he lay down next to her. His suckling continued, alternating between her overly-sensitive breasts, their nipples swollen with arousal and crinkling near the base with each feathery caress. She wanted him to hurry, wordless urging him along as she sank her fingers into his hair and groaned with need, but the infuriating man refused to speed up, keeping instead to his frustratingly slow pace.

Ichigo listened to Tia as she writhed and moaned under his ministrations. He would never rush himself when pleasing his beloved Shark Empress; her needs always came first and foremost before his own. He fully intended to drive her wild with frustration and pleasure, exploring every inch of her toned body while keeping her from the release she desired.

With a final kiss on her quivering nipple, his lips shifted under her breasts, licking and kissing along their smooth curves before he made his way into the valley of her cleavage, slowly trailing his tongue down the slope until he reached the smooth plain that was her flat, tight stomach. Here again he traced every inch of the muscle that stood out against her soft curves, but this time using his tongue, holding himself over her so that he could enjoy watching her face as she writhed and squirmed beneath his assault. He found random points on her tummy which he nibbled and licked on before gently sucking down on them with a kiss, leaving behind a faint hickey. Each time he did so, Tia's body tightened and she whined, the increasing scent of her arousal and panting gasps encouraging him on his quest to continue further down to her priceless treasure.

Ichigo kissed his way across his blonde lover's stomach, gradually reaching to the one last place left for him to explore. The young Vizard came to a stop at the patch of well-groomed blonde hair that impeded the way to his prize. It was maintained most fastidiously, the silky hairs giving off a healthy shine as he admired them, and he couldn't help nuzzling into them while inhaling deeply, running his fingers through her trimmed hair and letting his fingers play with them. Tia loved the feeling when Ichigo ruffled the hairs of her most intimate body part, a delicious thrill running through her body as his fingers twirled and teased while tracing little paths through her soft carpet.

Ichigo's journey stopped finally when he came the place that belonged only to him and Rukia alone. Taking in Tia's scent, Ichigo gently held her legs apart with his hands while his head descended, her slim back arching involuntarily in a silent scream as his tongue finally made contact with her growing heat. She made sharp sounds of pleasure, clamping her hand on her mouth and her entire body trembling helplessly as her lover's tongue swept along the outer folds of her womanhood, his careful exploration of her sacred place making her squirm in anticipation of the eventual penetration of her folds. Kami, she still remembered how his long fingers found her pleasurable spots the first time they joined together in his inner world, and he ingrained those precise areas into his memory and practiced on them each time they had coupled together...

Watching Tia's body writhe in pleasure, her back arching and beautiful chest heaving whenever he explored her womanhood always brought a solid boost to Ichigo's ego. A ghost of a smile formed on his face as he dragged his tongue over her hooded but growing nub, furiously assaulting the hood until it's occupant finally makes an appearance. He then began working Tia's sensitive nub in earnest to bring about her first release of the night, dipping his index finger shallowly into her folds as he flicked his tongue over her glistening pearl, increasing his ministrations as he renewed his gentle assault on her folds, the glistening moisture of her release singing to his Hollow blood. Instincts kicking into a higher awareness, Ichigo slipped his fingers deeper into her folds in reaction to the muffled moans of his mate, not even flinching when her hands nearly tear his hair from its roots as she gasped.

Tia nearly lost it as Ichigo started probing her canal; it felt like forever since he last found her spot of intense pleasure, even though they often indulged in such activities during their baths together. It always happened extremely fast the first time; for some reason Ichigo always knew just what to do to make her first orgasm come quick and hard. Tia was absolutely astonished by how quickly her orange-haired lover learned and remembered what made her body turn to putty each time he began his rapid domination of said body, and it certainly helped that they were both Hollow in part, the instincts that drove them to mate were right there alongside the need to fight for survival. She reached desperately for his hair and gripped them tightly, knowing that it wouldn't be long before he made her release...and then, they would join together as mates should.

Feeling his hair being pulled was a sure sign that Tia was getting close. Ichigo thrust his fingers and tongue as rapidly and deeply inside of her as he could, rubbing her glistening pearl with even more pressure and running his tongue along her folds to lap up all of her juices. Her back arched further and further, her continuous mewls and ragged panting gaining in strength as her body tensed in preparation for her release. Probing his tongue just inside the satin-like layers of her folds, he spread open her pink petals so he could drive the flexible muscle in as deep as it could go, breaching as far as he could into the hot inner sanctum of her body. Suddenly his head was crushed in a vise-like grip, Tia's legs clamping shut on his head as she screams long and loud, voicing the moment the coils in her lower stomach finally snapped. Trapped as he was, Ichigo eagerly began to lap up the fluids that marked the conclusion of his efforts, the first of many rewards to come for the night.

Tia finally collapsed back on the bed, a glazed look in her eyes as her body trembled in the aftershocks of her orgasm. "Kami, Ichigo." She wheezed out, her breath still coming in uneven gasps.

"Ehmm."

The tanned, sweaty blonde lay there slowly catching her breath, enjoying Ichigo's ministrations as her body slowly relaxed back from its high. Her hands were still tangled in his hair, allowing her to gently scratch his scalp as she waited for her body to recover from the aftershocks of her orgasm, pleasurable as it was. However, her efforts were wasted as her mate had different plans for her. Feeling the bed shift downward, Tia hazily glanced downwards to see Ichigo rise on all fours and crawl his way up and over her, finally stopping when he was face to face with her. Clouded green eyes met warm brown, and a smile formed on her face as she tightened her grip on the back of his head, pulling him in for an extremely passionate kiss; the thrill of tasting her own sexuality coating his lips and tongue a supreme turn-on for both Vizards.

Pulling back, Tia licked her lips. "Do I taste good Ichigo?" She purred huskily into his ear.

Nibbling on her neck, Ichigo answered. "Always Tsuma."

"Then take me Ichigo. I want to feel you deep inside me. I want you to show me again how much you love me. Please, Ichigo. I need you." She whispered, feeling desperate for his touch, needing to feel that final connection between them once again, her voice easily betraying her want.

Nodding in acquiescence, Ichigo positioned himself between her legs and parted them once more with his knees. She complied willingly for him, one of her hands snaking down to gently take his aroused state into her grasp. With gentle and firm strokes, she awoke him until she felt him reach his full length and girth. Pulling him in for another kiss, she gently rubbed the head of his manhood between her outer folds to lubricate him in preparation for his descent into her sex.

Finally, she was as ready as he was. She carefully guided him forward for the first intrusion, the tip of his rigid muscle pushing past both outer and inner petals until he finally sank into her with a gasp, one that he shared with her. The knowledge that this was the first time in her new body that Ichigo was physically invading her sent tremors of excitement throughout her body, causing her inner walls to clench around his invading member. Groaning as he sank himself deeper into her, she bucked her hips up to meet with his thrust, only for him to halt at the unexpected obstacle of her intact proof of purity.

Confusion dawned on Ichigo's face as he pushed tentatively against something that should not have been there. Lifting his head, he looked questioningly into his mate's eyes. "Tia?"

Two fingers quietly shushed him, a face filled with happiness and love smiling at his confused look. Wearing a very relaxed expression, Tia answered him softly. "My first time was stolen from me, Ichigo. This time, I can and do get the choice of giving it freely to the one I love. So be quick Ichigo; take me now, I want it more than anything else in this world."

Closing his eyes in remembrance, he knew her reasons for doing so even if they were not spoken out loud. Leaning forward to kiss her forehead, he followed up by kissing her on each cheek, then ended by kissing her on the lips. For a long minute they found comfort in each other, their lips and tongues conveying their love to the one who had become central to their world, with only one other who could match them.

Finally, Ichigo pulled back. "I will be as gentle as I can Tia; when you are ready, tell me." He braced himself above her after speaking softly into her ear.

Tia slowed her breathing until she felt her body relax fully. With a quick kiss, she whispered her readiness to him. "I'm ready now Ichigo. I love you, Otto."

"I love you, Tsuma." Kissing her deeply and interlacing his fingers with hers, he drew his hips back and with one swift motion forward, he sank himself deeply into her, completing the joining of their two bodies.

Tia inhaled sharply as her body was pierced, the intrusion tearing its way past her innocence for the second time in her life. Tears leaked out from her eyes, not tears of pain, but tears of acceptance and joy that she was able to experience this the way it should have been for her first time. Both living or in spirit, this moment was what every woman should experience; the greatest act of love two beings could give to one another, the giving of their purity to the one they loved without any hesitations or regrets.

Ichigo's heart almost stopped when Tia sucked in that first deep breath, but her gentle squeeze around his member and her tightening embrace quickly calmed his fears. Fully sheathed in her tightness, he waited while she adjusted to his size, kissing away the tears that formed because of him and whispering words of love and comfort to her. He continues telling his blonde lover how much he loved her over and over, punctuating each declaration with a tender kiss to her eyelids, her cheeks, her forehead or her lips. It was all he could do to keep his body from being overwhelmed by the close contact with his mate; she was hot and wet, a tight silky glove wrapped around his member, and her pulsating walls sorely tested his willpower.

As Ichigo continued showering her face with gentle kisses, Tia shifted slightly, gently using both her hands to push against his hips until he had slid out slightly, then she pulled him back inside again. Her lover hadn't moved since they became one, giving her full control of their lovemaking for now; she would set the initial pace until she was ready, and his gentleness and consideration towards her feelings was one of the reasons that she loved him so dearly.

It had hurt when Ichigo took her second virginity, but it had also felt wonderful, euphoric even. She never imagined how pleasurable it was supposed to be until she first made love with Ichigo. He proved to be a gentle, considerate lover, her pleasure paramount to him.

Pushing Ichigo's hips away and pulling him back in again, she could only allow him a small fraction of movement for now because he was really very well endowed. A voice coming from inside of her confirmed her suspicions; they were both definitely above average.

'Ahhhhh…We have waited so long for this...'

Gathering her breath, she pushed Ichigo out for the final time, then let go of his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him know without speaking that she was now ready for him to move. Most of his thick length was now exposed for her to see as she lay waiting below him, a look of love and anticipation on her face; he caught on quickly as he slowly but steadily pushed himself forward, pausing slightly as he bottomed within her. With no more than a slight pause he started with an unhurried pace, using her utterances and twitches as a guide as to whether she was feeling pleasure or pain with each of his intrusions. A small contraction around his shaft informed him that his blonde lover was rapidly slipping towards pleasure with each forward movement of his advances, and he settled his full weight down on her beautiful form so that he could feel as much of her warm tan skin as possible. Hands still entwined, they found themselves picking up the pace, Tia meeting his thrusts with equal vigor and their mouths roaming over what exposure they could find as they progressed further into their love making.

Ichigo gasped out first. "Kami, Tia."

Not to be outdone she gasped out. "Faster Ichigo. Please…please I want this."

Kurosaki Ichigo, once the biggest prude of Karakura town did exactly as his mate asked, speeding up his thrusts as their eyes shone with fevered lust and love. He poured every ounce of his love into his ever quickening pace, their mouths joining in kisses that are long and deep. Gripping her hands tightly, Ichigo pushes himself in as deep as he could, bottoming out with each of his thrusts until he suddenly found himself trapped in a familiar vise-like grip, Tia having wrapped her legs around his waist and crushing her body to his while grinding furiously into him as the deep heat she had been building up in her core once again broke loose.

The violent tightening around his shaft was too much for Ichigo to bear, and he thrust his hips forward as much as he could, grinding his pelvis against Tia's folds and overloading her already over stimulated pearl even further until he finally followed her into the shared bliss of his own euphoria. His life-giving fluid burst forth as it flooded her willing body, filling her womb with life giving fluid and causing her to release a renewed torrent of her own juices as her body spasmed helplessly against his. His strength spent for now, Ichigo collapsed on top of the tanned blonde, both lovers panting hard and unable to move any further.

Lying still for the sake of their sanity, their nerves so sensitive that each minute pulse along their shared connection sent tremors throughout their quivering bodies, the two lovers held one another in a loose embrace, neither one able to move as long as their overburdened nerves continued firing off memories of the sensations they had just experienced. Heavy panting was all that could be heard for the first ten minutes as the two Vizards started the slow downward spiral into recovery. They had suspected that their first time together in the physical world would be intense, but this... this was something else entirely; it was heaven on earth for the young man and woman, a moment of shared bliss in the Living World to add to the ever-growing collection of moments of the life they now shared.

Warm brown eyes gazed into loving green ones as they lay curled together in their shared embrace, feeling their heartbeats slowly calm down from their previous exertions. Ichigo twitched inside of Tia, her inner walls instinctively squeezing around him and making him wince, bringing a faint smirk to Tia's face. Their bodies were heavily sheened with sweat, the scent almost hiding the metallic tang of iron that their Hollow senses now detected. Kissing his blonde lover gently, Ichigo made to pull himself out from her body only for Tia to stop him with a look of primal fear in her eyes.

"Shhh…I am just going to get something to wash you with, I will be right back... I am never leaving you, Tia." Ichigo gave her a gentle, yet passionate kiss that matched the fire that was still racing through his own veins to squash her fears. Standing unsteadily at first, his tottering steps elicited a faint chuckle from his sweaty blonde lover; followed up by a half-hearted smack to his bare bottom to get him moving quickly.

Tia smirked as Ichigo scowled at her, making no bones about her wants. "You had better hurry Kurosaki-kun; I am by no means done with you tonight. We have a lot of missed opportunities to make up for, and I intend to extract each and every one from you... my obedient servant."

Responding with his own feral-like grin at her reminder of his earlier promise, Ichigo quickly made his way out of the room, deliberately leaving the door open so that she could hear him as he proceeded to the bathroom to get the towels to wash and dry them both. It might have been the beginning of a long night, but he didn't want his blonde wife to spend one second longer than she needed to in discomfort.

" **...King.** "

'Yeah Shiro?'

" **Thanks for the weather. It's nice here again, don't ya forget: what makes you happy, makes us happy.** "

'I won't forget, Shiro. Never again will I forget.'

After a night of passion, Ichigo was unceremoniously woken by a bright light being directed into his eyelids.

'Dammit, who turned the lights on?'

Groaning as he shifted to his side, the Strawberry pulled the body in his arms closer to his chest as he tried to move away from the offending source of light, only to find out that the whole room appeared to be bathed in it. Grumbling, he screwed his eyelids shut and tried to block out the annoying sensation by covering his eyes with his arm.

"Stop moving, Ichigo..." A sleepy voice sounded out from beside him.

"...Huh?" He asked blearily.

"I said stop moving and go back to sleep." The female voice grumbled the warm body he was holding squirming deeper into his chest before going still again.

'Sleep?'

Then, Ichigo remembered everything; their exhilarating first time together in their physical forms, followed by repeated encore sessions all throughout the night. His eyes popped open immediately as he took in the glorious sight of Tia's naked form pressing up against him, her warm breasts pressed against his chest and the smell of their long night of passion flooding his senses. Looking down, he saw that his body showed multiple bite marks where Tia had claimed her territory during their lovemaking, his blonde lover having given in to her Hollow mating instincts over the course of the night. Nothing, however prepared him for the sight of his blonde lover, the look of contentment on her peaceful sleeping face, and the marks of his own love bites upon the tanned skin of her perfect form. Looking at the clock, it showed that they still had five more hours before they had to leave for Urahara's, so he decided to let her sleep an hour more. With as much delicacy as possible, he slid out of her grip despite her sleepy protests, drawing the blankets and wrapping them snugly around her to cover her nudity even if no one could see into his room. Giving her a chaste kiss on her forehead, he headed for the shower to clean up before waking her.

Turning on the shower and enjoying the hot water that began to cascade over his body, Ichigo stood there allowing the events of the night to replay in his head. The first thing that made him swell with pride and no small amount of gratitude was the fact that Tia had chosen to give him her purity although it also filled him with disbelief that her Gigai even had that to begin with. No fucking way he was going to ask that perverted shouten owner about the details, even if he was the one who made the Gigai; maybe he could ask Yoruichi, even if she would give him hell for it...

Ichigo hung his head under the shower as he suddenly thought back to the look of love and lust in Tia's eyes as they coupled. It was a very different look from the one she wore when he first learnt of her prior life. A pang of sorrow stabbed into his heart and he choked back a sob as he recalled the broken expression on his blonde lover's face as she shared the memories of her past, the hurt and longing she held for death...the heartbreaking admission as to what her sacrifice really was as she died.

If there was ever a Kami that existed who would allow him one chance at vengeance, he swore with every fiber of his being that it would be against Tia's torturer. He hadn't needed to hear Shiro raging in his inner world to know that if there was one thing that the two of them shared, it was the desire, the drive to utterly annihilate anyone who dared to hurt any of their mates. It didn't matter if it was Tia, Rukia, Tiburón or Sode no Shirayuki; at best, hurting them meant an ass-kicking from a Hollow-fueled, enraged Shinigami, and at worst, the perpetrator would find themselves hunted down relentlessly by an enraged, Bankai-wielding, Cero-blasting Vasto Lorde.

Ichigo was suddenly snapped out of his dark fantasies at the feel of a soft body pressing up against him under the hot spray, slender yet muscled arms wrapping themselves around his torso and hugging him gently. Ichigo turned his head slightly to see Tia's worried green eyes peering into his through the curtain of water, and finally banishing the rest of his dark thoughts to the distant corners of his mind. Reaching up, he tenderly wiped the wet strands of blonde hair from her face so that he could rest his forehead fully against hers, relishing in the cool contact of their skin as he pulled her body flush against his.

He whispers. "Never again Tia. Never again."

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" His blonde lover whispered, as if sensing his mood.

Holding her tightly, he murmured his apology. "I'm sorry Tia, I was just remembering..."

Tia's eyes softened in understanding. "Baka. You are not him, nor could you ever be compared to him Ichigo. I was empty until you came into my life, and you made me complete, my heart freely given to you just as yours was freely given to me."

Grabbing him by the hair, she forced him to look her in the face then softly but firmly kissed his lips. "No more thinking of my past, only think of our future: mine, yours, and Rukia's. One day, we will all be together again. I won't allow you to dwell on things you had no control over, and I doubt Rukia would allow you to do the same."

She grabs his hair forcing him to look her in the face. Seeing his guilt or anger, it was sometimes hard to tell even for her, she forces his lips down to hers.

Faced with Tia's assertive love, Ichigo could only smirk wryly. 'Damn her.'

" **Eh? What's wrong King?** " Shiro asked, sounding preoccupied.

'How do they know? It doesn't matter if its Tia or Rukia, they both somehow know.'

A scoff sounded out from his inner world. " **Of course they know King. You are like an open book to either of them; your feelings can never be hidden from them no matter what you try. They know you just as much as you know them. Besides, we would out you if you ever tried to hide your feelings ever again, we don't like having rainy seasons here anymore.** "

'Y-You two wouldn't!?'

" **Try us. / _Try us._** "

"Next time, Ichigo, when Shiro and Zangetsu want to talk to you...please wait until I am done."

Ichigo eyes snapped to her and he blushed when he saw her smirking at his reaction. Sheepishly, he gave her a quick kiss in an effort to apologize to her.

"Mmmh... you will have to do better than that Ichi-kun... Much better."

"Fine." The Strawberry huffed in faked annoyance, then he pulled her tightly to himself as his lips captured hers and he began to give her the most heated exchange they had shared since last night. One hand slid to the small of her back, as he let the other grip her buttocks and pull her into his taller frame. When they finally broke apart, she nearly fell forward into his embrace, her head still spinning from the passion that he had just delivered through his kiss.

"Dammit Ichigo. I'll have to remember to watch what I say from now on, if that is all it takes for you to kiss me like that...I wonder what you would do if I…."

That was as far she got before his fingers silenced her lips. "You never have to say anything for a repeat of last night, Tia." Ichigo said smirking at her.

"Oh my, Ichigo. Are you saying that I can have you whenever I want?" Tia asked with fake shyness, teasing him as she batted her eyelashes.

"Yes, you can."

Tia pounced. The noise of the shower obscured the rest of the sounds as two bodies joined together once again in mutual love and want.

XXXX

At three-thirty PM, seven teenagers met up at their designated corner so that they could walk as one to the shop house owned by the former Twelfth Squad Captain. Five of them immediately noticed the change in behavior of their two strongest members. Confusion showed up on four faces as they saw the oldest female in their group acting like a lovesick teenage girl, a faint blush on her face and her arms wrapped tightly around the upper arm of the tall orange-haired male, who was himself trying and failing to hide the smile that adorned his face.

The silence was broken by the bluntest member of their group. "Did you get lucky or something last night Ichigo?" The spiky-haired karate champion asked as she observed her oldest friend's unusually happy demeanor.

No one was ready for the sputtering from both Ichigo and Tia as the two Vizards hurriedly turned their beet-red faces away from the rest of the group. The other teens tried hard to ignore the obvious answer to Tatsuki's question, but clearly failed to do so as telltale traces of red bled into their respective faces, Orihime in particular looking like a boiled, starry-eyed lobster and Chad coughing into his fist while discreetly shooting Ichigo a thumbs-up.

As the other teens focused on the blushing couple, Mila Rose sighed and glanced back at the tall, dark-skinned male whose eyes were hidden by his shaggy hair, although she instinctively knew that he was looking at her as well. The two of them had somehow grown closer over the weeks without revealing the nature of their relationship to anyone else, and she wondered how they were going to proceed from this point forward.

'Are we truly deserving of this happiness, after all we have done as Hollows?' The lioness Arrancar wondered as she looked at the embarrassed blush threatening to overtake her mistress's tanned face.

An involuntary chuckle built in her throat at seeing her mistress act so shy and awkward, a side of her that she had never seen before. '...Maybe we do.'

Unlike Apacci and Mila Rose who just smiled for their Mistress from the sidelines, Orihime chose to take an entirely different approach. Running up to Tia with a squeal, she glomped the blonde Vizard with the strongest hug she could manage and shouted her joy for everyone to hear, greatly embarrassing the young couple. "Tia, I am so happy for you and Ichigo! I've always wanted to be an Oba-san someday you know, but you two should really wait until University is done with before you try for Kodomo-tachi... Oh, but having fun is okay so long as you wear protection!"

"Orihime!" Apacci cut her off with a frantic shout, the deer Arrancar's face flushed a brilliant shade of crimson.

The auburn-haired healer of their group giggled and hugged Tia closer to herself. "Gomen Apacci, but I can't help it; Tia and Ichigo are the first of us to get together as a couple, so I am really happy for my Ani and Ane. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's Ichigo and Tia."

Tia couldn't help but return Orihime's hug after hearing those heartfelt words. "Thank you Imouto. But it will be a few more years before you get your wish to become an Oba-san."

Starry eyes and mumbles of "Oba-san" and "so many" met the group as Orihime stiffened in Tia's embrace. Both Ichigo and Tatsuki shook their heads at the sight.

"You broke her Tia...Now we are going to be hounded for the next five to seven years until you finally keep your promise of making her an Oba-san." Tatsuki informed the blonde as she grabbed the now-catatonic healer and swiveled her back to face the front.

"I didn't promise her, Tatsuki; I simply told her the truth of what she should expect as my Imouto." Tia assured her calmly, although the effect was somewhat ruined by her flushed cheeks.

"Ichigo you hentai! What did you do to Tia!?" Tatsuki asked accusingly, turning to the Strawberry in faked horror.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Ichigo did something that he hadn't done in a long time with his friends: he told them his honest feelings.

"I love Tia, Tatsuki; and if that means having to have a few extra Kurosaki's running around as proof of our love, then who am I to deny her or …" He suddenly cut himself off, realizing what he was about to say.

The raven-haired girl looked at him suspiciously. "Or…? What was that you were going to say, Ichigo?"

Looking very uncomfortable, Ichigo avoided meeting her gaze as he quickly glanced at his partner for assistance. What he didn't expect to see was the amused smirk that Tia was giving him. Facepalming at his own stupidity, he turned back to see his childhood friend tapping her foot impatiently and decided to come clean with her.

"Fine! I won't deny Tia or…or…or..." It was harder than he thought. Tatsuki raised an unimpressed eyebrow, and the others had all stopped by now to listen. Ichigo swallowed hard. "...OR RUKIA! There, you happy now Tatsuki!?"

His childhood friend just deadpanned at him. "Happy? Ichigo, you MORON!" She slapped the back of Ichigo's head with an audible thwack. "Rukia!? You and her too? How could you Ichigo? Is Tia not enough for you, that you have to have Rukia as well!?"

Grinning as she watched Ichigo get his head slapped by his oldest and currently most irate friend, Tia decided to rescue the hapless Strawberry. Swiftly pulling Tatsuki away from Ichigo before she could smack his head again, the former Espada chuckled at the actual heat radiating off the fuming ravenette.

"Tatsuki, I am not against the situation. To be honest, I was the one who suggested it to Rukia, and I know that she wants it just as much as I do. After all, even though he is quite the closet Hentai, Ichi-kun only behaves that way towards me and Rukia; he is our well behaved Hentai Butler."

Tatsuki stared incredulously, first at the blonde Vizard, then at the orange one. Finally, she turned her eyes towards her auburn-haired best friend for assistance. What she certainly didn't need to see was the look of confirmation and amusement in Orihime's eyes.

'What the hell? Did…did she know about this already?'

"What the hell Orihime? Did you know about this already?" Let it not be said that Tatsuki was a person who didn't speak her mind.

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Orihime adopted her classic ditzy look, tapping her chin with one finger as if deep in thought. "Ah... yeah, I knew about it long ago Tatsuki-chan. Why do you ask?"

Growling in frustration, the spiky-haired tomboy just threw her arms up in defeat and stomped away, stopping short as the auburn-haired healer burst into helpless giggles. Muttering under her breath, Tatsuki stalked back, throwing her arm around her giggling best friend and pulling her along towards the shouten, the rest of the amused teens following behind them.

"One of these days, Orihime, you are gonna explain to me just how the hell you deal with the craziness of the afterlife." She grumbled.

XXXX

"Whew! I am glad that's over with." Ichigo sighed as he led the group out of the shouten four hours later.

"What da fuck do ya mean by that Ichigo!? It's not like you three were doing anything besides reading, while that psycho-bitch you call your Sensei tore us apart with her insane training regimen!" Apacci screamed at him as her battered body was carried by Chad.

Ichigo smirked as he looked over at the four who were staying behind in Karakura Town. Only Chad and Mila Rose had any strength left in them; as such, they were stuck with carrying the exhausted Apacci and the passed-out Orihime.

'I should have known that having the former Onmitsukidō Commander herself train them personally would be an exercise from hell.' Ichigo silently chuckled to himself, having experienced said exercise from hell before.

"Ichigo." Tia whispered to him. "Why are you grinning?"

Looking back to make sure they were not going to be overheard, the Strawberry answered her quietly. "Just remembering my time with Yoruichi when I was training for my Bankai. They have no clue what she is going to put them through."

Tia raised an elegant eyebrow. "That bad?"

A silent laugh was her answer.

As they continued walking, a thought suddenly came to Ichigo's mind.

"Hey guys, come over tomorrow okay? It's our last night here, so Tia and I want to make sure we see you before we leave. Don't worry about Goat-Chin, I am sure he will be alright with it." Ichigo called over his shoulder and was answered by a chorus of tired yeses.

'Oh Yoruichi, how I don't envy what you are about to put them through...'

On hindsight, the Shihōin princess was the person who got him through his Bankai training in record time to save Rukia. If anyone was going to get the five of them into shape and make them become better warriors, it would be Shihōin Yoruichi. Other than being a former Taichou, she was also a former Clan Leader and Noble; three traits that made her an extremely powerful and knowledgeable person. He really couldn't have asked for a better Sensei to teach his close friends.

Looking to his left, Ichigo listened as Tia and Tatsuki talked about the upcoming changes in their lives, how tomorrow was going to be bittersweet since for the first time they would be going to different schools come the next semester, and wondering what they would encounter at their Yōkai Academy. He almost frowned as Tatsuki's eyes lit up with excitement at the mention of going on her first 'mission' for Geta-Boshi, wanting to voice his disapproval, but instead chose to keep his feelings close to his chest.

In truth, Ichigo was worried beyond belief for Tatsuki's safety. The spiky-haired tomboy might be Yōkai, but that didn't mean she was invincible to any of the dangers they could and most likely would face, and he really didn't want to risk his childhood friend in what promised to be yet another violent situation. Orihime and Chad had already been dragged into this life because of him; he had little choice in the hand that Fate dealt them, and his only saving grace was that they quickly grown into their powers and made it through the Winter War almost unharmed, if emotionally scarred by their near-death at the hands of a godlike tyrant and his merry band of killers. It was still better than the alternative anyway.

The main reason why Ichigo kept his disapproval to himself was because he had been pleasantly surprised when watching Tatsuki begin her Kidō training with Tessai. The usually-hotheaded teen didn't even argue with the former Kidō Commander once, listening to him attentively without any interruptions, then clarifying any questions she had and following his instructions to begin training. Unlike Ichigo, she didn't do a thing unless she fully understood the mechanics of what she was attempting to do with her Reiatsu, something to which he could attest was the key to using Kidō. A distant female laughter in his inner world reminded him of how true those thoughts were, grimacing faintly at some notable incidents that happened during his own training.

His other surprise came when Tatsuki's Reiryoku levels turned out to be pretty damn high, yet another person whose life was affected by his uncontrollable Reiatsu. Talking to Urahara helped him ease his guilt towards unwittingly changing Tatsuki's fate, but he still wished she was never involved with any of this shit regardless.

_'Ichigo, you can't blame yourself for her situation. If you have to blame anyone for this it should be Aizen.' The former Taichou of Squad Twelve told him as the two of them watched the others training from a distance._

_Sighing, Ichigo still felt it was his fault for not being strong enough to protect Tatsuki and his other friends when they woke up in Soul Society, and he told the scientist as much. 'Regardless, Geta-Boshi, she was exposed not only to me but also to Aizen when he was near his transcendence. I just can't feel anything but guilt because if it wasn't for me, they would never have been in danger to begin with.'_

_Urahara Kisuke kept his eyes focused on the newest and now replacement member of Karakura's Spiritual Defense Forces. The defection of Ishida Uryū from their group was a serious blow to their strength, and he wondered just what the teenaged Quincy hoped to achieve with his departure, but right now, he had to focus on getting Tatsuki up to par with the battle-hardened Quincy warrior. Her going to Yōkai Academy with Ichigo and Tia was probably a stroke of luck on their part; if the newly-revealed Witch learned to harness her powers as a Yōkai, who were themselves conduits of nature if he understood the principles of magic correctly, and combined them with her own ability to use Reiatsu... he was truly eager to see what the future held for the raven-haired teen._

_'Ichigo, I can't say it wouldn't have happened, but the fact that she is also Yōkai didn't help her chances. Odds are, sooner or later her family was going to have to tell her the truth of her own heritage, so either way she would become part of another world, either the Yōkai's or ours. Now, she is in the very unique position of being able to bridge both."_

_Kisuke turned to look at Ichigo seriously, his eyes glinting in the shadows of his bucket hat. "If her Reiatsu levels continue to grow at this rate, she will be a force to reckoned with someday. You and the others will have a Kidō practitioner on the same level as most of the senior Taichou to back you up, Ichigo. It is something that many people, both Yōkai and Shinigami would kill to have... protect her well, Kurosaki Ichigo.'_

_Looking at Tatsuki as she fired off Hadō Number one: Shō at the practice dummy that Ururu and Jinta had set up earlier for her to practice on, Ichigo felt a dagger being driven in his heart at the sheer joy on his childhood friend's face as the spell worked correctly, and he couldn't help but hang his head in shame._

_'Ichigo.'_

_'...Yeah, Kisuke?'_

_'I can't tell you what you should be feeling right now.' Urahara had seen his former student's face before it was hidden behind his bangs, and knew not to let such emotions fester. ' However, I can say that if she has to learn from anyone while she is at Yōkai Academy, then I have absolute confidence in your ability to keep her safe while she is being trained. There is no one I would trust with keeping his friends safe more than you, Ichigo; just as I believe in you, so should you believe in her. As I have said before, Tatsuki-chan had the odds stacked against her right from the beginning; only you, Ichigo, can ensure that she makes it to the finish line, and the only way that is going to happen is if you don't doubt your own abilities to protect her.'_

_The shouten owner turned back to watch Tatsuki's training again, a distant look on his face. 'Masaki-dono had it right to name you as she did, Ichigo. You truly are the pinnacle of what your name means, 'One who Protects', and you have yet to fail any of them. Just believe in your own strength and it will all fall into place.'_

_The orange-haired teen had gradually raised his head during Kisuke's speech, and now looked as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 'Thanks, Kisuke. Sometimes you aren't the ass you pretend to be.'_

_Kisuke snorted. 'Don't let my kitty hear you say that. I have a reputation to maintain.'_

_'You and me both, Geta-Boshi. You and me both.'_

As the teens approached the place where they would all go their own separate ways, Ichigo couldn't help but feel at peace for the first time in a long while. Despite going to a new school, the fact still remained that not only would one of his loves be going with him, but his oldest friend would also be there with him as well. If he was going to pull this off, he was going to need both of them to help him: Tia's experience alone was worth more than any amount of training he could give his soon-to-be Kohai, and Tatsuki brought with her not only her fierce, determined attitude, but also years of dedicated karate training as well. Now that he thought about it, between the three of them they had a wide variety of combat and competitive skills at their disposal.

"Bye Ichigo, we'll see you tomorrow alright?" Tatsuki's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Turning to look at his childhood friend, Ichigo nodded. "Sure thing Suki. Everyone come over at about four-thirty before dinner, I guess this way we can spend as much time as we have left together."

The tomboy gave him a small smile. "Sounds good. I'm going with Mila, Orihime and Apacci tonight; it'll be my last sleep over until we get home Ichigo, so goodnight to you and Tia."

His blonde companion nodded back at Tatsuki, then bided each of the other teens goodnight in turn. "Goodnight Tatsuki. Goodnight Chad. Goodnight Mila, Apacci; make sure you get Orihime into bed when you get home, and give her my regards Apacci."

The deer Arrancar nodded. "I will Harribel-sama."

Tia just smiled fondly at her. "Apacci, we are now Shiba's, as such you are now my family. No more sama even in private."

Bowing from her perch on Chad's back, Apacci smiled at her fellow Arrancar. "Okay...Tia."

The Vizards watched as their friends headed off to Orihime's apartment, before they headed back home themselves. The walk was quiet for the most part, the occasional distant sounds of the town breaking the silence around them. Tia's hands felt warm in Ichigo's as always; even when no one was around to threaten their relationship, he still insisted on holding her hand, and she was more than happy to oblige him. A sense of comfort settled over her as they walked home. Tomorrow, Goat-Chin and the girls would come home, they'd have a huge dinner, and then…Then they would have to say good-bye for the rest of the school year, and possibly longer if things got out of hand. She was not looking forward to leaving so soon after finally finding a family, but if even half of what the creepy Priest said was true, then it would be up to them to fight in order to protect the world once again...

She didn't even realize that they were home until Ichigo stopped suddenly. Glancing up at him, she noticed he seemed to be in his own daze as he stood before the door, just looking blankly at it.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" She asked quietly.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he sighed as he got his keys out, then stopped. "After tomorrow night, I am leaving home again Tia, and I don't know when I'll be back. The twins are not going to be happy about that, and I really don't want them hating me for it."

Grabbing Ichigo around the waist and pulling him into a hug, the blonde laid her head on his chest. "I am leaving behind my girls as well, Ichigo. It will be the first time in years that we will be separated for such a long period of time. The only saving grace is that they won't really be alone; they will have Orihime, Chad and our Kazoku to help them through this."

Ichigo buried his face in her blonde hair, wrapping his own arms around her shoulders. "I know Tia. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for us, so why don't we just take a bath and head straight to bed, okay?"

Kissing him lightly, Tia agreed. "Yes Ichigo. A warm bath followed by bed does sound good right about now."

XXXX

One adult, two preteens and one teenaged-looking Arrancar made their way wearily into the Kurosaki household, an air of doom around them. Said cause of this feeling was the fact that the family's two youngest daughters had just found out that their older brother was being shipped off to a boarding school they had never heard of before, in some godforsaken place they couldn't find on a map, along with the beautiful older girl that they called their Onee-sama. To put it bluntly, Kurosaki Isshin, the one who had broken the news to them, was lucky to be breathing still.

'Damn! She hits just like her Ani did when he was that age.' Isshin rubbed his jaw and winced as he opened the door. 'Come to think of it, Masaki had a mean right hook to her as well...'

As he held the door open for his kids, Yuzu glared at him with bloodshot eyes and stalked past, Karin punched him again in the gut, and Sung-Sun just gave him a look of pity as she quietly passed by him. Before he could even close the door, the sounds of two sets of sock covered feet went bounding up the stairs, followed by a door crashing wide open. The Kurosaki Patriarch couldn't help but smirk as he heard his two youngest daughters started crying as soon as they made their dramatic entry into his oldest son's and daughter's shared room, followed by the two older teens' panicked voices as they tried to comfort their crying younger siblings.

Isshin and Sung-Sun wisely chose to remain downstairs as the twins were heard expressing their feelings very vocally about Ichigo and Tia's imminent departure. First there was a lot of shouting and crying, followed soon by hushed tones and quiet talk, then the last and best sign which was the sound of laughter and giggles as the four of them finally made their way downstairs. Sung-Sun got up and went straight to Yuzu to make sure she was alright; the lighter-haired twin threw herself into Sung-Sun's arms and hugged her tightly, while Karin followed Ichigo and made a beeline for the couch, putting the television on without a word.

Isshin eyed his oldest daughter over his cup of coffee. "How did it go?"

Tia smiled as she watched Sung-Sun and Yuzu start making a list for tonight's dinner, while apparently Ichigo and Karin were going to go to the park later for a impromptu football game with her friends, with Ichigo on her team. "They were extremely upset at first, Otou-san, but after we got them to calm down we could explain that Ichigo had to make up for all his missing days at a special school. I told them I was going because truthfully I didn't want to leave his side. We also made them understand that the others would still be around in case they needed help, and we promised to call them at least three times a week. The twins are sad, but they understand the situation now. Also, you'll have to buy each of them something they want to make up for sending us away."

Isshin's head whipped around at that last comment, but Tia had already made her way into the kitchen. Guessing that the hit to his wallet would be worth the price of his girls regaining their smiles and not because they killed him in his sleep, he chalked it up to a job well done by his oldest two children.

'Masaki, our Kazoku is getting bigger and bigger, all thanks to our Musuko. I know you would be proud of him and who he has brought to our home.'

He looked over at Yuzu, who was flanked by a former Espada and one of her Fracción, each of them with genuine smiles on their faces as they went over the list for dinner, and he couldn't help the shit-eating grin that appeared on his face. His son truly had some serious taste. First the violent and beautiful Kuchiki princess, followed by the deadly but gorgeous former Tercera Espada; Ichigo had somehow grabbed two of the most beautiful souls he had ever met to be his soul mates.

Rukia had been an instant joy when she showed up openly the second time she came around. Karin and Yuzu were both drawn to her gentle but stern ways; it also helped that she kept Ichigo on a tight leash and didn't let him get away with anything. When he disappeared to train with Shinji and the other Vizards, she had held them together, telling them that their brother was alright and would be home soon. It was a hard day when she had to leave with her brother, Byakuya, and Zaraki-Taichou; Isshin even had to temporarily erase the twins' memories until the Winter War was over. He unsealed those memories when Karakura returned to the World of the Living and sat them down for a long and overdue talk, having found himself with no choice the minute Kisuke called and told him that Ichigo was in a deep coma.

As it turned out, it was a coma that was tied in with the second newest daughter that entered their lives. The former Taichou had to admit to himself that he was absolutely furious with the tactic that Shōgetsu had used to ensure the Espada's health, and even more furious with himself knowing that back then, he really would have considered killing Tia simply to save Ichigo's life. For two weeks the Kurosaki Patriarch lived in constant worry that somehow his boy was going to die while his soul was linked to hers, and when the day came that Ichigo and Tia had performed that most sacred of Kidō rituals in their inner world, Isshin was left speechless. All he wanted to know at that point was why? Why would Ichigo bond his soul to the Arrancar? When Tia woke up, he got his answer.

The former Espada and former Taichou had an intense conversation at first. The first hour was spent arguing over what had happened in Ichigo's inner world, followed by three hours listening to the most gruesome details of the young woman's life that he as a father and doctor had ever had to misfortune to listen to. When she had finished her tale, she simply sat there like a statue, not moving or saying a word, and he had sat there frozen in horror thinking only one thing: how the fuck did the young woman before him find the will to survive through any of it? And there he found his answer: Tia had survived, and Ichigo had accepted her both despite and because of what she had lived through. His son saw the woman still hidden inside of the Arrancar, then reached in and pulled her out of her Hollow existence. He gave her his heart, and her heart became whole once more. Two souls joined forevermore, and soon to be three when they finally got his third daughter, Kuchiki Rukia back home.

'Hmm...I think I'll want at least six Mago... it'll be nice to have Mago-tachi running around the house and calling me Ojii-san.'

XXXX

When Ichigo opened the front door for the first of his friends to arrive, he wasn't expecting Tatsuki to be standing in front of his house with three pieces of luggage. Cocking an eyebrow in confusion, he pointed at the bags.

"You weren't told?" She asked him quizzically.

"Told what Tatsuki?"

She just facepalmed as she spied the oversized man-child of the Kurosaki family attempting to sneak out of the living room with a wide grin on his face, and she pointed out said idiot before he could make his escape. "Your Otou-san and my Ryoushin thought it best if I stayed here for the night Ichigo, this way we can all leave together tomorrow morning."

The Strawberry slowly turned to glare at the sweating moron who was unfortunately his father, then he suddenly cupped his hands to his mouth and hollered upstairs. "KARIN!"

"WHAT ICHIGO!?"

"GOAT-CHIN IS BEING AN ASS AGAIN!"

"ROGER!" The sound of a door bursting open was followed by the thunder of footsteps rushing downstairs.

"Now, now Karin, it's not ... uomph!?" The sound of a man's body was heard as it thudded into the living room floor, and the orange-haired Vizard turned back to Tatsuki with a smirk on his face.

"Takes care of that. Well, come on in Tats. We'll need to find you a place for tonight." Ichigo said as he grabbed two of his oldest friend's bags and headed in.

"Sure thing Ichi." Tatsuki walked in with her remaining bag, looking over to see the Kurosaki Patriarch lying face down just in front of the couch with his bum in the air and Karin using him for an ottoman as she watched the Premier League rebroadcast. Shaking her head as she followed her friend upstairs, they went into his room where she saw seven other bags already lined up.

"How many of them are yours?" The raven-haired teen couldn't help but ask incredulously as Ichigo set her bags down next to the line.

"Two are mine, the rest are hers... "

"... Is there a problem, Kurosaki-kun, Arisawa-chan?" The slight killing intent was hard to miss, especially when a blonde head topped with three braids made itself visible between the two.

"Ah, no, not at all Shiba-dono." Both Ichigo and Tatsuki said in perfect unison, both of them sporting identical poker faces.

Tia smacked her mate upside his head, obviously not buying his act, before she turned to the young woman with a wry smile. "So Tatsuki, are you ready for this?"

The tomboy didn't answer her immediately. Setting her bag down with the rest of the luggage, she plopped herself unceremoniously on the desk chair and spun herself around idly. After a few moments of spinning, she gazed out of the window for a few seconds with a distant look, then she finally turned back to face the other two.

"To be honest Tia, Ichigo, I am excited. After that crazy Priest told me what I was, I went back and had a long talk with my Haha and Chichi. They told me my family's history, starting from over three hundred years ago when they first fled Europe... It seems that it took my ancestors almost a hundred and thirty-odd years to immigrate to Japan. At first they had to hide their true appearance by using glamour to disguise their European ancestry, but over the generations of finding and marrying witches and mages of Asian and Japanese descent, they had integrated so well with the local population that they could no longer be identified based on their appearance or mannerisms. Having blended into a society with none the wiser to what we really are, and no longer fearing being hunted by our European persecutors, many of us have taken the opportunity to follow peaceful occupations in medicine and other social services."

The spiky-haired teen suddenly frowned. "However... Chichi and Haha also warned me about the darker side of my race, of the evil that has and continues to be committed by rogue elements who would do anything to gain more power. Ichigo, if there is a war between humans and Yōkai, I just want you to know that I am on your side; you have always treated me as a friend, and even now, knowing what I am you still see me as your friend. Even if our races are different, we will always be good friends, Yōkai and..." She hesitated, looking rather awkward.

Tia and Ichigo exchanged a confused look. "...? Tatsuki, why did you stop?"

The tomboy's face flushed as she muttered something, trying to avoid their gaze.

"Tatsuki? Oi, Tats, you listening to me?"

"TATSUKI?"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!" She immediately clamped her hands over her mouth, looking chagrined when she realized what she had just shouted.

"I-I am so sorry Ichigo; I didn't mean to yell that, really..."

She involuntarily flinched as Ichigo reached over to her, only to slump in relief and some annoyance as he ruffled her hair. "I am your friend Suki; always have, and always will be. That is my answer to you as to what I am."

Tatsuki blushed faintly at his heartfelt words. "Thanks, Ichigo."

The moment however was spoiled when Karin knocked on the door. "Hey Ichigo, Tia-nee-san, Tatsuki-san. Orihime-san, Chad, Apacci and Mila-nee are here. Yuzu said dinner will be ready in about forty five minutes, so you have to entertain them until then."

"We'll be right there Karin." Tia replied.

Ichigo was the first to leave the room, leaving the two women alone. Tia had sent Tiburón into his inner-world to give him a message, asking him to let her speak with Tatsuki alone.

The raven-haired teen was about to stand up when Tia stopped her with a raised hand. "Tatsuki. Please wait."

The way her name was spoken made Tatsuki realize that whatever it was, it was serious. Sitting back down, she waited patiently for the blonde Vizard to speak again; although when she did, it was not what she had been expecting.

"Tatsuki, I will need your help in keeping Ichigo out of the fighting, at least at the beginning. He doesn't know this yet, but Shōgetsu has informed me that if he doesn't fight and only uses his powers sparingly, she can complete their merger that much quicker."

Tatsuki remembered seeing the spirit for the first time ever on the night that she found out she wasn't human. If anything in the world radiated power, it was Shōgetsu, the spirit that now lived inside her oldest friend; she was also apparently the power behind Tatsuki's own awakening. The martial artist had almost fainted when she found out that the glass orb known as the Hōgyoku was the source of both Aizen's and Ichigo's transcendent powers, and the former had died when Shōgetsu chose Ichigo over him as her vassal. It really scared the shit out of her, knowing that Ichigo was not only not powerless, he was actually secretly getting stronger and would achieve full transcendence in a year's time. It didn't stop her from punching him in the gut for lying to her though.

Smirking as she replayed that memory, the teen turned her head back to Tia and nodded her support for her plan. "I'll help ya Tia, Kami knows that Strawberry won't listen to either one of us though."

Tia pulled her up out of the chair, embracing her lightly. "I know this is hard for you to understand Tatsuki, but this isn't just about me and Ichigo; it's also about Rukia as well. I know you have plenty of questions to ask, but I ask that you wait until we are at Yōkai Academy before we answer them."

Tatsuki returned the warm gesture, even if the only women she had ever really hugged were her family and Orihime. Knowing that she was going to be around the Espada for the foreseeable future and having to deal with Tia's and Ichigo's teenage hormones brought out a sudden mischievous impulse in her. "Tia, I can understand why you and Ichigo like to hug each other so much now." She declared impishly.

Pulling away from the spiky-haired girl, Tia looked speechless at first, then she found herself looking at Tatsuki's grin. That was when the she decided to pull out her own arsenal, pitting her experience against the tomboy's youth. Breathing very huskily into Tatsuki's ear, Tia watched as her newest friend's face turned crimson. "You know, Tatsuki... you and Rukia have the same petite figure, and even the same hair color. If you ever want to know what it's like to, you know, I'd be more than willing to show you."

It turned out that Tatsuki was no slouch at the game. "You aren't my type Tia; I like older men if you must know." The spiky-haired tomboy smirked as she turned on her heels and strode out the room. Pausing at the doorway, she added softly. "I just want to you to know, Tia, that at first I was pissed at Rukia for stealing Ichigo from Orihime; or so I thought back then. But seeing how happy Ichigo and Orihime are now, I guess I owe Rukia for helping bring them back home safe and sound, and the both of you for bringing back the old Ichigo. Ichigo...Ichigo was never the same after Masaki-sama died, but seeing him smile more now because of you and Rukia, I could never thank the two of you enough."

Turning back to fully face Tia, Tatsuki bowed formally to her. "Arigato, Shiba Tia."

Tia bowed back in return. "Dōitashimashite, Arisawa Tatsuki."

XXXX

Ichigo watched as his mate... no, who the hell was he fooling, his Tsuma came walking down with a...giggling Tatsuki?

'What the hell happened after I left?'

"Oh Ichi-kun, do you really want to know?" Tiburón whispered seductively from his inner-world.

Panic overtook his face as he tried to block out the Zanpakutō spirit, but he wasn't quick enough as Tiburón replayed the teasing between the two ladies. For the first time in months Ichigo found himself the victim of a massive nosebleed, and the action did not go unnoticed by those around him.

Quirking an eyebrow at her brother, Karin had to ask. "Ichigo, are you thinking of something hentai again?"

Pinching his nose, he glared at his younger sister as he tilted his head back. "No Dammit! I don't know why this happened Karin. So could you get me an ice pack so I can stop this bleeding?"

He saw his sister's glare as she walked by him, and instinct made him jump back a few feet as her leg zipped out trying to catch his shin.

'Damn Midget taught her that.' He wanted to laugh, but he knew Karin. If at first she failed, she would keep trying until she succeeds.

Orihime was suddenly at his side, he knew what she was about to do so he stopped her. "I am okay Orihime. Just a little ice and I will be good as new. So don't use your Shun Shun Rikka for something this small."

"But Ichigo..." Seeing her cute pout almost made him cave, almost.

Waving her off with a smile to let her know that he was okay, he sat there holding his nose and patiently waiting for Karin to get back to him. Again he found himself on the outside looking in on his friends and family as they were conversing with one another. Tatsuki, Tia and her Fracción were sitting with Chad and Orihime at the dining room table. Goat-Chin was at the head as he was telling tales of his early days as a Shinigami, and his time at the Shinōreijutsuin. Watching the faces they made as the Shiba Taichou reminisced about his pranks and the resulting punishments was something Ichigo never imagined he would get to see. After the Winter War, he was terrified that they would somehow change for the worse. Somehow though, they had all made it through the worst of it, even Orihime.

Orihime was still his greatest regret to date. He knew she had feelings for him; the night she disappeared he had sensed her, had known it was her who had healed him when he woke up the next morning. When the Soutaichou refused to allow a rescue party to infiltrate Hueco Mundo, Ichigo was furious with the old man, and the accusation that she went there willingly was the final straw for him. Deciding he was going anyway was his first and only choice as far as he was concerned. It was her safety that he prioritized before anything else that Soul Society had ordered.

The rescue however didn't go as planned, the Espada proving to be more powerful then he could have ever imagined. Ulquiorra Cifer showed him how truly weak he was during the course of their battle on the roof of Las Noches, a distraught Orihime watching on. If Shiro hadn't stepped in when he did, he would have died and Aizen would now be ruling the afterlife. An unconscious shudder went through his body thinking of what that would mean for his friends and family if that had happened.

He looked at the table where Orihime was sitting next to Tia, a smile on her face as she wiped away a tear from laughing so hard. It was that face, the face of innocence he always wanted to her to have, not the one that for a split-second showed him the anguish of her soul and the crushing weight of her hatred.

'I took away her only other chance.' Ichigo sighed, and then he suddenly felt a weight next to him.

Looking up he saw Karin had sat on the arm of his recliner while handing him his ice pack and a towel. Nodding a silent thank you to his sister, he used the towel to stem the blood while placing the ice pack on his nose.

"You're going to fight again aren't you Ichi-nii?" Karin barely spoke above a whisper; she was watching his face waiting for his reaction.

Whatever she saw, she cut him off before he could say a word. "Don't lie to me Ichigo. I know you are thinking of lying, because when you move your eyes, mouth and scrunch your eyebrows a certain way I know you are going to. It was the same when you denied you were a Shinigami the first time. I... I won't tell Zu, but please tell me the truth this time."

Ichigo hesitated, then finally nodded. "Tonight come to our room when Yuzu is asleep, Karin. I promise you I'll tell you the truth; just keep it from her, I don't want her to worry about me, ever again." Ichigo never took his eyes off the table where his other twin sister sat.

"Promise me you will come home. I can't do it again Aniki. First with Haha, then with you when you were in that coma. I don't want to wake up one morning without you there Ichi-nii. We don't have the same memories of Haha as you do, but we both remember how you changed when she died. I don't want to become like that if you die too Ichi-nii; even if we have Tia-nee-san, Sung-Sun and Rukia-nee, they still aren't our Ani."

Ruffling his sister's hair, he pulled her into a quick hug, while whispering. "We will tell you the truth, but you'll have to keep it from everyone. Even any Shinigami you see. Karin, no one, and I mean no one can know about me or where I am going. OK?"

"I Promise." She said as she returned his hug. Getting up quickly before anyone saw them, she smacked him in the head as she walked away. "That's because you were thinking about Tia-nee perversely, Ichi-nii."

Remembering that his nosebleed was caused by a certain vixen, Ichigo deadpanned at the Zanpakutō spirit. 'Thanks, Tiburón.'

" **NO PROBLEM ICHI-NII!** " Ichigo internally glared at Shiro's mate. Before the Zanpakutō spirits faded, he could have sworn he heard one of them snickering at him.

"She got you busted ne, Ichigo?" Tia said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

Looking at her face, he blushed slightly as he finally pulled the towel and ice pack away from his nose. "Yeah, couldn't help it though. I never knew Tatsuki could be so damn...?"

"Never knew she had a sense of humor that flirtatious." Tia finished for him. "She is very surprising, Ichigo and I like that about her. It really is no wonder that she and Orihime are the best of friends. However, I do wonder if she was telling me the truth about her tastes?"

Looking at the beauty in his arms, he too wondered if Tatsuki's taste really did lean that way. 'Best stay out of it. I'd only get in trouble if I got involved with whatever she's thinking.'

"Hey you two, get a room would ya!" Tatsuki shouted as she and the rest stood watching the two holding each other.

The two lovers quickly broke apart as they felt everyone's eyes on them. Both began blushing deeply at the fact that they were so absorbed in their own world, they had forgotten they were in the living room in full view of an audience. Everyone watching could see that the two really did love each other and that they made a gorgeous couple. Isshin suddenly broke out into his usual antics as he ran over to the oversized poster of his late wife.

"OH MASAKI! OUR MUSUKO HAS DONE IT, HE HAS BROUGHT HOME THE FIRST OF OUR LOVELY MUSUME! I WILL BE A ..." This time it was Sung-Sun who ended his rant, but not for long.

"MASAKI OUR NEWEST MUSUME TREATS ME JUST AS HARSHLY AS ICHIGO! WHY OH WHY!?"

"SHUT IT GOAT-CHIN!" The Kurosaki children shouted at the same time.

From there it was a peaceful night with dinner and one last gathering of friends before the new chapter in their lives began.

XXXX

Ichigo and Tia let Tatsuki have the shower first in the morning, opting for that extra few minutes of sleep. The talk with Karin the night before had been rather tense in the beginning. She didn't understand why Ichigo and Tia had to be the ones doing this 'favor' for Geta-Boshi. Finally, Tia told her the whole story, starting from when Ichigo and she had trained in his inner-world for close to two years, and ending with the meeting they had a few nights ago with the representatives of the Yōkai world. Karin looked at both her brother and sister incredulously when the story was finished.

_"You mean to tell me that besides Shinigami and Hollows, there are real monsters in the world? You two have got to be pulling my leg."_

_Ichigo was sitting on the floor with Karin, Tia's legs dangling over his shoulders as they talked to his raven-haired sister. "It's true Karin, if you need proof just go see Geta-Boshi sometime. He will show you."_

_"Why the hell would he do that for me Ichigo? I am just some eleven year old kid."_

_"You are a future Shinigami, Karin."_

_His sister's eyes went wide at that statement. "W-What?"_

_Seeing her brother's face as he spoke the next few sentences gave her the chills. "Karin, each of us who are spiritually aware can feel the growing Reiryoku inside of you. I am not the only one who has a massive reserve of Reiryoku, you do as well. It must run in the Kazoku, because even with the late start that she has, Yuzu will one day possess the same levels as you. Sung-Sun has already felt her growth and it won't be long before Yuzu starts seeing spirits and Hollows. That is one of the real reasons why they are staying behind, to protect you and Zu while your power develops. Goat-Chin and Urahara are going to be monitoring your levels and as soon as it's safe, they are going to start teaching you both. If and when you are ready, you will begin your path as I did. But only if you want to Karin."_

_She stared blankly at her brother as she thought about what he told her. She could become a Shinigami one day. SHE COULD BECOME A SHINIGAMI._

_"HELL YEAH!" She shouted triumphantly._

_"Dammit Karin." Ichigo said with a laugh. "Wake up the whole house why don't you."_

_Karin immediately looked sheepish. "Sorry Ichigo, but I couldn't help it. Me, a Shinigami for real?" Then she got quiet suddenly, staring at the floor. "Do you really think I can do it, Ichi-nii?"_

_Ichigo reached over to touch her face, lifting her chin to look her in her eyes. "If anyone can do it, it's you Karin. Just be ready for when you are training though. Yoruichi and Kisuke are not lenient teachers in the least."_

_She scoffed at that. "That perv? Really Ichigo, he seems too lax."_

_It was his turn to scoff at his sister. "You would think so. I'll tell you what, go to the shouten on Monday, Wednesday or Friday and watch the others train. When you see what they have to endure just to get started, let me know what you think then. You'll be surprised to know that 'the perv' and 'kitty-Sensei' are really the toughest Sensei to have training you, and I know it because I barely survived the first time."_

_"Okay Ichigo. I get it. It's going to be tough." She was still smiling though as she stood up to leave, but she paused however when she looked at Tia. She must have had an internal argument before she asked her next question. "Tia, why is Sung-Sun so protective of us? I know we just sort of became her Kazoku, but she really takes our safety seriously."_

_The older female looked at her young sister with a gentle smile, then gained a faraway look. "Sung-Sun and I have had almost the same kind of life when we were alive, Karin. We both had Imouto who we worried about at the time of our deaths. I think mine survived, but I am not sure of Sung-Sun's. In time, she might tell you, but all I know for now is that she is going to make sure she doesn't fail this time around. She loves you both as much as Ichigo and I do, that is why she will never let you two be harmed by anything. She is especially worried about Yuzu because she has yet to see what you do; you can at least hide it for now, but Yuzu can't and that makes her vulnerable. We don't want to leave but if we don't, there really isn't anyone else who can stop this war should it come. When my Fracción decided to stay, it was a huge relief for both your Ani and I. So don't you worry about Hollows or anything for now. The girls will take care of them, as would Orihime and Sado-kun."_

_"What about Goat-Chin?"_

_"Yeah, he'll help out now and then too. He has a special Kaizō Konpaku to replace him in an emergency, Geta-Boshi made sure that no one could tell that Chichi had left his Gigai if he had to." Ichigo told her._

_Nodding, Karin gave Ichigo a hug and Tia a kiss on the cheek before she left. "Night Ichi-nii, Tia-nee-san. See you in the morning."_

_"Good night Karin." Both said at the same time as the raven-haired twin left their room_

_Tilting his head up to look at Tia, Ichigo gave her leg a gentle tug. "I guess we've got nothing to worry about?"_

_Tia smiled back down at him. "I guess not Ichigo. Come to bed now, it's going to be long day I think."_

Soon, Yuzu was knocking on the door before she walked right in. She immediately went to Tia and lay down on top of her oldest sister. Smiling as she heard Tia's sleepy protest, Yuzu slid her hand under the blonde's tank top and began to gently trail one fingertip along the side of the sleeping beauty's toned stomach muscles. Ichigo watched as his sister began her torture of the Vizard, he knew it was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened, and sure enough it does. Shooting straight up while grabbing Yuzu at the same time, Tia ignored the girl's squeal of surprise and looked at her younger sister with a evil grin. Within moments, the Tickle War had began.

Ichigo was out of the bed before he became a casualty in the War, as had happened several times in the past. Picking up both of their shower accessories, he left the room as the sounds of two girls squealing begin in full.

"Yuzu!" "Tia-nee!" "No not there... AHAHAHA!" "EEEK! Why you little..."

Ichigo leaned against the wall opposite of the bathroom and immediately went to see his spirits, never noticing as the door opened to reveal Tatsuki clad only in a towel and rubbing another through her wet hair.

Tatsuki's eyes went wide and she was ready to blast her friend in embarrassment, when she realized that he wasn't even paying attention to anything around him. She heard the excited laughter coming from his room, and when Ichigo still didn't react, she started to grow worried. The raven-haired girl was about to reach out and shake him when a voice spoke up beside her.

"He's okay Tatsuki-nee. Ichi-nii is just in his inner-world, that's all." Karin said as she paused by the older girl. "You will get used to it after a while; Tia does it a lot when she is at home too."

"You know?" Tatsuki asked surprised.

"They told me last night. Don't tell Yuzu though, she isn't suppose to know okay?"

"Sure thing. Ah, could you do me a favor though, let me get back into your room before you bring him around alright?"

"Okay, but you better hurry; Yuzu and Tia are almost done." Tatsuki stealthily made her way back to the twins' room.

After Ichigo refocused back on the world around him, he looked momentarily perplexed at the wide-open door of the empty bathroom. 'When did that happen?'

Finally he shrugged his shoulders in dismissal and entered, never seeing his oldest friend looking at him through the open crack of the door to his sisters' room.

'Ichigo...' She saw the same worried look as hers on Tia's face as the blonde Vizard stepped into the hallway, green eyes meeting blue momentarily, before she turned to stare at where Ichigo just entered the bathroom. Both women gave their unspoken pledge again.

'Not alone Ichigo, not alone this time.'

XXXX

The three departing teens were standing outside in the cold winter weather, the sun barely cresting the horizon to bring its weak warmth. All around them were their mutual family and friends, even Kisuke and the people from the shouten had shown up to see them off. As they stood there waiting, Kisuke gave Ichigo, Tia and Tatsuki a package each.

"Oi, what's this Geta-Boshi?" Ichigo eyed his package with great suspicion.

"Don't worry Ichigo-kun, it's just a care package Tessai and I concocted for you. It will help with your 'studies' with Tatsuki. Also some 'aids' for when you or Tia need to ehmm… take care of certain things."

A strong slap almost dropped the hentai shouten owner to the sidewalk as Yoruichi gave him a death glare, then turned to her Deshi with a much warmer look on her face. "Not that Ichigo, the other sort thing; like Kon, but a little less hyper. Also, your old form is packed in there somewhere as well, you or Tia should be able to use it now. You never know what kind of situation you will run into at your new school. One last thing, your new phones will allow you to call 'anywhere' free of charge, so you don't have to worry about a bad cell signal ever. Paid for by the Shiba Clan it seems."

Quirking an eyebrow at his mate, Ichigo muttered, "It must be nice to have rich relatives..."

He was almost dropped by his father who suddenly slammed a fist down on his head. "Shut it Ichigo. The Shiba's are not like the other Noble Families, they don't treat people like crap regardless of their station in life. Something I expect you to live up to."

The Kurosaki Patriarch fixed his son with a very serious look on his face. Ichigo sensed his father was being serious about this, and immediately felt contrite about what he had just said.

"Sorry Chichi. Sorry Tia."

Kissing him on his cheek, Tia smiled at him. "You can make it up to me with a date once we are settled in at Yōkai Academy Ichigo. Anywhere I want to go should do."

All talking ceased when a strange bus turned onto the street. It was very old-looking, being yellow in color with a green stripe down its center. The weirdest thing about it was how quiet it seemed, as if it was a ghost itself. The bus pulled to a stop in front of the gathered group of people and when the door opened, almost everyone was creeped out by the man with glowing eyes who was driving the bus. Yuzu and Karin however were kept from seeing him by Isshin and Yoruichi.

"You three the new students going to Yōkai?" The strange man asked, puffing on his cigar.

"Yeah that's us." Ichigo answered.

"Well say your goodbyes, we have a long trip ahead of us." The bus driver said ominously with his eyes flashing.

Turning back to his family, Ichigo and Tia gave the twins and Sung-Sun a hug and kiss each. Each of their friends were a hug or handshake, for the girls a kiss on the cheek was given after their hugs. Yoruichi hugged Ichigo tightly as she whispered in his ear. "I will let her know how things are going Ichigo."

Tatsuki and Tia then filed onto the bus, both of them looking around before turning back to everyone and giving each of them a long look, before they went to find a seat on the bus. Ichigo himself looked at everyone; his crying sisters and teary-eyed Orihime. To the steadfast gaze of his best male friend Chad, and the neutral expressions on the faces of the three Shinigami and the Fracción that stood behind all of them.

"Take care." Was all he said as he raised his hand in goodbye.

Then the chorus began.

"Bye Tatsuki, Tia, Ichigo... we will miss you."

"Ichi-nii, Tia-nee-san, Tatsuki-chan come back to us soon."

"Take care Musuko, Musume, future Musume."

"Have fun Tia, Ichigo. Keep them out of trouble Tatsuki."

"Later you three."

"Take care Ichigo. You two as well, Shiba-san, Tatsuki."

"Kurosaki-kun, Shiba-chan, Arisawa-chan make us proud... but don't make me an Oba-san yet, okay?"

"O-Oba-san!? Ichigo, don't tell me you- ugah!"

"Shut up Goat-chin! Later Ichigo, Tia-nee, Tatsuki. Don't forget our birthdays Ichigo. I expect presents from you."

As the last to step on to the bus, Ichigo turned and gave them one last wave, his own eyes slightly moist as he looked over his sisters, father, extended family and friends from Karakura town. Finally turning away, he looked straight at Tia only to see her pat the seat next to her. He made his way to her and she shifted slightly, letting him have the window seat, with Tatsuki putting her bags on the seat across the aisle but joining them on their side of the bus as it drove off. The trio all look out of the window and wave for as long as they can see those they are leaving behind. Soon, they are out of sight of the Kurosaki Clinic and on their way to their new school.

Tatsuki returned to her seat and looked solemnly across at her two close friends. "So it begins Ichigo, Tia."

Tia grabbed Tatsuki's hand from across the aisle. "Yes Tatsuki, now it begins. Are you sure this is what you want?"

A quick tightening of the Vizard's hand and the raven-haired martial artist knew she couldn't back down. "I am ready Tia. I want to become strong like you and Orihime. I want to fight for once, no longer just a helpless spectator in this world of yours."

"Then we will train you Tatsuki. But know this, Ichigo and I have had the harshest of Sensei, and you will receive no special treatment from us. We will make sure that you survive what is to come." The voice belonged not to the gentle and refined Tia she has known so far, but to a battle-hardened warrior who had experienced more than her fair share of death and bloodshed. Swallowing heavily, Tatsuki just nodded her head in acceptance.

Both females turned to see if Ichigo had anything to say, but all they saw was a sleeping young man, his eyes closed and his breath slow and steady.

"You didn't, did you?"

Tia shaking her head. "No, he must have been up all night again. I will kick his ass when we get settled in." The small smirk on the blonde Vizard's face sent chills down Tatsuki's spine.

'You're so fucked Ichigo.'

XXXX

Ichigo woke up from his sudden nap, Shōgetsu having insisted on it for some reason though she wouldn't say what. He looked out of the window to see they were approaching a tunnel of some sort. Feeling a weight resting on his lap, he looked down and smiled as he brushed some blonde hair out of the way of Tia's sleeping face, he loved looking at her peaceful expression as she slept. Glancing over to the side, he saw Tatsuki was asleep as well, a pair of earbuds connected to her iPod currently plugged in her ears, and a tiny trickle of drool forming from one corner of her mouth as she snored softly. A quick flash, and the picture was recorded for future blackmail.

"So you're Kurosaki Ichigo." The bus driver suddenly spoke up quietly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You know that Yōkai Academy is one scary-ass place, right?" Unlike the stories he had heard from Ruby, the bus driver didn't appear to be trying to scare him, but instead giving him a genuine warning...

Closing his eyes, he decided to play along, but by his own rules. Two golden irises surrounded by black sclera are revealed as his eyes open again, followed by the strange echoing timbre of Hollow Ichigo's voice as he responded. " **I have seen shit that would make you cry for Haha-ue, Driver-san. Don't think I will fall for something that lame.** "

The bus driver's eyes widened imperceptibly. 'Holy Shit! It's true, he is…'

"Sorry, but did a cat get ya tongue Driver-san?" The now-normal voice of Ichigo asked, a small smirk on his face.

Grinning at Ichigo through the rear view mirror, the older man simply hit the gas. Then the tunnel started, and boy was Ichigo glad that he was awake. He didn't even realize he was still unconsciously recording the colors swirling all around the bus as it headed deeper into the abyss. Though the bus driver never said a word, Ichigo could feel his look of approval nonetheless, and he didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or creeped out by it. Soon however, it was over, the light suddenly flooding back into his vision and as he blinked the spots away from his eyesight, he thought that maybe for a second he was still sleeping.

'WHAT...WHAT THE FUCK!?'

Staring at their surroundings incredulously, he finally looked towards the front of the bus where the bus driver had turned in his seat, grinning as he removed his cigar and exhaled a slow cloud of smoke.

"So, Kurosaki-sama... what do you think?" The driver asked, with a careless gesture towards the scenery.

"...Where the fuck are we?" Ichigo asked, finally breaking out of his stunned state.

Laughing, the bus driver's eyes flashed as he replied.

"Welcome to my World, Kurosaki Ichigo. Welcome to Yōkai Academy."

XXXX

AN: Well there you have it, the prologue for Welcome to my World.


	6. Arrival

**XXXX**

**Edited and translation guide by regfurby.**

**Updated April 4, 2018**

**XXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

' _Memories_ '

" **Shiro/Inner Moka when sealed/Shōgetsu** "

" ** _Zangetsu_** "

**XXXX  
**

**_"Welcome to my World Kurosaki Ichigo. Welcome to Yōkai Academy."  
_ **

**_Bus Driver-san  
_ **

**XXXX**

The reaction from the three teens couldn't have been any more different. The first teen, a male is face palming himself. 'How the fuck did I let Geta-Bōshi talk me into this again?'

The blonde female is looking at the blood-red sea in disgust. 'How the fuck did I let Yoruichi-san talk me into this again?'

The last teen however, the one with black spiky hair voices her opinion out loud. "Hell yeah!! Now THIS is what I was hoping for!"

She flinches when her two friends give her deadpan looks. "What? I think it looks quaint." She sulks as their deadpan looks morph into incredulous ones. "Oh come on now, it's not that bad... A little weird sure, but you two really should have expected this. Hell, you two have even seen the Netherworld for Christ's sake!"

Picking up his bag and then his mate's bag, Ichigo rubs his furrowed brow and sighs loudly. "Fine, let's get going, we ain't gonna get much rest after school starts, so might as well find our rooms now and start looking this place over."

As they leave the bus and its creepy driver behind them, Tia loops her arm through Ichigo's while Tatsuki falls into step on his other side. Walking through the woods, both Ichigo and Tia can see signs of past fights; uprooted or destroyed trees, furrows in the land, and even broken boulders remain here and there, with Tatsuki being unaware of their significance for now. The woods begin moaning as they head deeper in; it almost seems as if they are alive, sensing that the newest additions to their hallowed grounds are in fact predators of the highest magnitude and offering words of worship and warning. As the trio walk further down the path, the first of the tombstones come into view, the weathered granite etched with unidentifiable letters and bearing a macabre skull.

"Ok, now that is creepy." Tatsuki says as they pass the tombstone, knowing that it is merely the first of many grave markers.

"Ya think?" Ichigo replies with his usual sarcasm.

A swift slap to his head ends any further comments, and a scowl from the young man greets his smiling friend as they continue down the path. Soon they are deep in the woods, having almost passed through when they hear soft talking coming from the edge of the woods close to the campus. Ichigo is the first to spot the group of young women standing around a tombstone; it is a brand new tombstone resting before a freshly dug grave. He can see that they are in mourning.

Tatsuki sees Ruby standing in her usual gothic garb, except that this time she has no shirt under her corset. Her mascara shows that she has been crying, the once precise lines now ragged from where her tears have been running down her cheeks. She is not alone in her grief; standing in front of her is a very young girl, with silky brown hair that sticks out from under the wide brim of a tall, pointy hat. Puffy pink eyes reveal themselves as the girl notices the three newcomers walking down the forest path; she scrubs her nose with her arm and looks up at the older female standing behind her. As the young girl speaks to Ruby quietly, Tatsuki sees the Witch bending down and whispering something in her ear. The young girl nods, then looks at them one last time before she hangs her head down once again.

Unlike Tatsuki, Tia is eyeing the young woman with the expressionless face and a white stick hanging out of her mouth. The former Espada can feel the icy aura from the purple-haired girl whose piercing blue eyes coldly follow the trio as they draw near, sensing that the power the young woman is hiding is very similar to Rukia's and her Zanpakutō's. The taste of winter suddenly enters her mouth as she stares back at the girl with an equally blank expression, the two of them matching gazes evenly as the trio passes by their group.

Ichigo's attention is drawn to the blue-haired, purple-eyed girl who watches them pass by with dull interest. The girl's hair is tied back with a ribbon, looking unkempt from lack of attention. Her clothes are wrinkled from wear, or perhaps from sleeping in them. But there is also something else about the girl that triggers Shiro's instincts; anything that has his Hollow spooked is certainly something to be concerned about. As the girl returns her gaze to the tombstone, the Vizard notices that Ruby is watching them with a young girl in her arms. Giving him a silent nod, her eyes dart towards the other three girls standing with her before returning to him once again.

 

'So those are the members of the infamous Newspaper Club. It seems that the Werewolf and the Vampire are missing however; perhaps we will meet them tomorrow.'

Suddenly stopping, Ichigo surprises both Tatsuki and Tia as he looks from the girls to the grave, then he bows to the girls from his waist. He senses both his friends follow his lead soon after. A minute later they all straighten up to see the four girls give them a smaller bow in return. With a final nod to them, Ichigo takes his mate's arm once again and the three of them continue their way up the path towards the buildings that are finally coming into view.

Once they are out of earshot, his soulmate asks him. "Ichigo, why did you do that?"

Taking one last look at the solemn gathering behind them, Ichigo turns to face Tia. "That was most of the Newspaper Club Tia, which means that the grave they were all standing around belongs to their friend Aono-san. I just wanted them to know that I understand what it means to lose someone so close to them."

Sensing his sadness as he says those words, the former Espada feels even closer to the man she has chosen to spend her life with. His first thoughts are once again not of himself, but of others. Glancing back, she sees a silver-haired woman standing on a branch high above the group, baggy red eyes are watching them with curiosity before she catches Tia looking at her, then she leaps away from the branch quickly. The blonde Vizard tracks her movements easily before the trees obscure her vision and the young woman disappears.

'So, that was the Vampire Akashiya Moka...'

XXXX

Ruby is lost in her thoughts as she watches Ichigo, his mate Tia, and his childhood friend Tatsuki walk up the path together. She knows they are supposed to arrive today, but she had not expected them to come this early. When Yukari asked her who they were, she told the younger Witch that they were here as special transfer students for the rest of the school year. She had then seen as each person in both groups eyed each other, and was beginning to worry that something might be misunderstood between them when Ichigo had suddenly stopped before turning and bowing to them. Understanding his gesture, she told the other girls that he was giving them his condolences, and they returned his bow with their own bow of thanks. After that, she had seen Tia looking up at the tree branches above them. She knew that Moka had been watching them from there, her crows letting her know what was going on all around the school at any given moment. She didn't want to be caught unprepared again.

"Ruby-sensei, what do you know about those three?" The Yuki-Onna asks as she and Kurumu walk arm-in-arm, the two former rivals having buried the hatchet with Tsukune's passing.

The oldest of the group looks over at the Snow Girl and answers the best she can. "They are recently rediscovered Yōkai; the black-haired girl is a Witch from a very old line, and the tall man and woman are called Vizards, they are from a long-lost line of warriors, some would even say they were nothing but myth."

As soon as the youngest of the group hears the word Witch, she starts getting excited. "You mean there is another Witch attending school besides us Ruby-sensei? Does she know any good magic I can learn?"

Ruby shakes her head. "No Yukari-chan, her family lives in a very peaceful human town and didn't want her to know what she was. It was not until a certain incident that they were forced to reveal their true nature to her. She is here to learn our magic, while also studying under the two Vizards. She is a rather unique hybrid actually."

"What, she's a Monstrel!?" Kurumu spits out venomously, her eyes suddenly blazing as she glares at the Assistant Headmaster who returns her glare with a stern look.

"No Kurumu-chan, not like them. She is very different from any Yōkai you will ever meet, and her situation is unique in that she lives in the same town as the other two, having grown up as friends with the male for most of their lives. They both had no idea about each other's secrets until the past year. That is all I really know about them, but I was there when the Headmaster extended the invitation to them to attend Yōkai Academy for the rest of the year so that they can get to meet other Yōkai."

The Succubus sighs softly as she deflates. "Sorry Ruby-sensei, it's just that after…after what happened, I don't trust any Monstrels right now. I just can't."

The older Witch places a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "It's okay Kurumu-chan, but I'll have to tell all of you right now that the male and the blonde are mates, so be careful when you interact with them."

The cape-wearing girl looks up at her with wide eyes. "Mates, Ruby-sensei? But there hasn't been a mated couple that young to have attended the Academy in decades! Is this because of them being…what did you call them, Vizards or something?"

Ruby nods at the young Witch. "Yes Yukari-chan, they are called Vizard's, those two are among the youngest of their race according to the Headmaster. Both are also very powerful beings, and dare I say it, but I think they are even stronger than Akashiya-san."

"WHAT!?" The Yuki-Onna, Succubus and Witch all exclaim at the same time.

The first to recover is Kurono Kurumu the blue-haired Succubus, who shakes her head at the older girl. "I think you have had too many fermented Dorian's again, Ruby-san."

Keeping her arm entwined with the Succubus, the purple-haired Snow Girl Shirayuki Mizore pops her lollipop out. "I have to agree with Kurumu, Ruby-san...no one is stronger than the S-Class Vampires except for maybe the Dark Lords, and if I remember correctly the Snow Priestess once said that Akasha Bloodriver, the strongest of those Dark Lords was herself an S-Class Vampire before she disappeared all those years ago."

"Yeah desu! No one is stronger than Ura-san, Ruby-sensei! I…I mean if they were, how come we have never heard of them until now?" The brown-haired young Witch Yukari chimes in with her question.

Ruby stops, which in turn causes the other three to stop as well. She keeps her head lowered as she speaks. "Because of our isolation from humans all these years, we have lost touch with our legends of ole. Today you three are the first to see those legends walk amongst us once again. The legends regarding their race were lost centuries ago, however, only a handful of us even know of their legend, and as far as I know only the Dark Lords knew that they truly existed to begin with."

'I'm sorry for lying guys, but you can't know the truth yet.' She adds as an afterthought.

"So...you are saying these Vizards are stronger than a Vampire then? If that is the case, then why are they here? And since you said that they are the youngest of their race, does that also means there are more of them out there?" The semi-reformed stalker Mizore asks worriedly.

"As I said Mizore-chan, only the Dark Lords have known about them, and they were invited here to reestablish their ties with other Yōkai. And you are right, there are more of them but they prefer to remain hidden for the time being. These two volunteered because of their friend who is with them." Ruby's pink eyes hold steady as she stares into the analytic sapphire gaze of the Snow Girl before her.

The blue-eyed girl finally breaks her gaze and grabs the busty seductress's arm once more, beginning to walk away from the group. Ever since the death of the boy that they all held close to their hearts, it was the Vampire and Succubus who were hurting the most. Mizore had done everything possible to keep her former rival going, even going as far as to move the purple-eyed vixen into her dorm room to watch over her. Unfortunately, it seemed that none of them would do the same for the silver-haired Vampire, not that she would have accepted it anyway.

"Well Ruby-sensei, I guess we will be meeting them again soon, right?" Mizore comments as she and Kurumu walk away.

Ruby nods at the departing duo. "Yes, they are the newest members of the Newspaper Club, I invited them to join to help them get used to the school, and because it's mandatory for them to be part of a club."

Waving her hand as they walk away, the Succubus quietly speaks up. "Then I guess we can interview them for the first edition of the Newspaper for the new semester, Ruby-sensei."

The two Witches watch as the Succubus and Yuki-Onna make their way back to the dorms. Once they were out of sight, Ruby turns to the younger Witch and places a hand on her shoulder to guide her.

"Come Yukari-chan, we have to prepare beginner potions and spells to help us gauge Arisawa-san's potential."

The younger Witch looks towards her older mentor. "What didn't you tell us, Ruby-sensei? Who are they really? There is more to those three then either you or the Headmaster are letting on, so what is really going on?"

Looking at her Kouhai, Ruby internally curses at herself. Out of all of them, the pre-teen before her is the only certified genius, and she should have guessed that Yukari will likely discover the truth. Right now, the young Witch is proving just how observant she really is of the situation around her. Sighing to herself in defeat, she turns and fixes on the young Witch a firm stare.

"Sometimes Yukari-chan, you really ought to keep things to yourself." Ruby holds a hand over Yukari's mouth as she tries to talk, cutting her off. "However, I will tell you the truth, simply because you aren't going to let this go until you do figure it out. Before you get excited however, understand this: there are very severe consequences if you speak of this to anyone other than me, consequences that I cannot protect you from. Understand?"

"Y-Yes." A meek reply is given.

Ruby's eyes soften and she nods in resignation. "I wasn't exaggerating when I said that they belong to legends of ole, Yukari-chan. Despite being called Vizard, the truth is that they are hybrids of the legendary Shinigami." Ruby sees Yukari's eyes go wider than anything the younger girl has ever shown before at this unexpected revelation.

"N-No way..." The young Witch whispers almost disbelievingly. "No way Ruby-sensei, Shinigami are just myths, legends and tales to scare us when we are young. 'If you don't eat your Dorian, the Shinigami will come and take you away in the night', things like that. They, theydon't exist, they can't exist!" She looks to be on the verge of a panic attack. "The dead automatically go to heaven or hell, there are no Shinigami to guide them, it's just impossible! They have to be lying to you and the Headmaster Ruby-sensei, they can't be the guardians of the dead!!"

The older Witch quickly embraces the hyperventilating younger girl, understanding her fear and confusion. She herself had fainted when she was first informed about their origins, much to her continued embarrassment. "Kurosaki Ichigo is a Shinigami hybrid, as is the blonde Shiba Tia who is his mate. Both of them are half-Shinigami and half-Hollow. Before you ask, a Hollow is what they call a human soul that doesn't pass on in time or is eaten by another Hollow, and they end up losing their heart or their ability to love I think. I'm not sure of the exact details, but maybe when they are comfortable with us in future they will be willing to answer our questions. Until then, you know nothing Yukari-chan, nothing at all."

The younger Witch slowly calms down as the familiar comfort of her mentor's embrace allows her highly-developed intellect to start processing all of this information. "...Just one question though, Ruby-sensei. If they are dead, then how is it that they are here?"

Ruby smirks as she looks proudly at her student. "That is a good question, Yukari-chan. Because Kurosaki-san isn't dead. His Otou-san is a Shinigami and his Okaa-san was human. While I don't know all the details, I know that Kurosaki-san is still considered a living human being. As for his mate, she is technically dead, but the Shinigami have developed an artificial body that they call a Gigai which allows her soul to enter it and interact with the physical world. It is also very much a real body, in every way possible."

Seeing the younger Witch's amazement, Ruby looks sternly at her again. "Again, remember to keep this to yourself Yukari-chan. Even if there were no consequences, Kurosaki-san and his mate deserve their privacy, and I will not have you carelessly giving away their secrets."

Nodding her head vigorously, Yukari takes the hand of her mentor. "I understand Ruby-sensei. So I guess we should get those beginner lessons prepared for our newest member then."

Ruby smiles back at her. "Yes we should, but first let's get something to eat before my stomach eats itself. After that, we will go to my room and prepare her lessons."

XXXX

Staring at the mid-day sky, Akashiya Moka is lost in her thoughts. Playing the same scene over and over in her head. Even now, after a full month has passed since his death, since she had killed the first real friend she has ever had. She can still see his eyes staring at her blankly as the life leaves them, her hand that pierces his heart holding him in place. She had tried so hard to find a way to save him from his fate, the fate she had cursed him to with her foolish hopes, foolish hopes they had both shared. She wipes away the angry tears that form in her eyes as she remembers the sight of Ruby and the Headmaster, both of them standing in the doorway with unreadable faces as they stare at the grisly scene, the chain that she identified as a Holy Lock dangling uselessly from the Headmaster's hand.

She had then lost her sanity to her grief, tearing into her captors in a berserk frenzy and raging against those who had forced her dear friend to make that sacrifice to save her; saving the mighty Vampire who had been struck down and kept powerless by her greatest weakness, water.

When she finally came to her senses and found herself surrounded on all sides by blood and death, the Vampire found herself unable to gain any satisfaction from the terrible price she had exacted from Tsukune's murderers. All that was left to her was an endless, empty void; a hollow wound in her heart where Tsukune's warmth used to reside...

She finds herself absently wondering about the Rosary that the Headmaster has yet to give back. Moka hasn't yet been ordered to put the seal back on. she knows what awaits her then; Omote, sweet and gentle Omote will grieve at Tsukune's grave until she is too weak to move, making them an easy target for those who wish to capture her. Capture her for any number of reasons that she doesn't want or care to think about. No, she will not put that seal back on for any reason, nothing short of going back home; but home is now the last place she would want to go, having long since lost its meaning for her. She has no home, no mother, a missing father and sisters that she dreads to think about what they are doing for the Clan. No, she has nowhere to go but Yōkai Academy for the foreseeable future. She is stuck here, stuck here with emotions she doesn't know how to deal with, emotions over losing someone as close and important to her as her own mother was. Bitter emotions made worse now as she is reminded every day of her guilt for killing Tsukune when she drinks blood from transfusion bags.

No... she, the mighty S-class Vampire, is nothing more than a lost girl with a broken heart. Once again acknowledging the fact, Moka lets her tears fall freely as she lies on the roof, far away from everyone she knows. She cannot even face the others after the events of that day; she had seen their eyes as they looked at her. Their emotions ranging from anger, hatred and loathing to utter sadness and grief, and she was the sole cause of their collective pain. The worst of them was Kurumu; out of all of them, it was the young Succubus who had shared the greatest affinity with her, the love she possessed for Tsukune only being matched by that of the young enchantress. But for Kurumu, it went further than that; her love was tied with her life, she viewed Tsukune as her Destined One, her true love, the love who she had sworn to spend the rest of her life with. The love who had died as a mindless ghoul while saving the Vampire he had befriended, his heart impaled by that very same Vampire, the Vampire who was known to them as Akashiya Moka. Kurumu's heart had died that day, and it broke Moka's heart to see the energetic girl reduced to a hollow shell of her former self; the violet eyes that were once filled with life and mischief are now dull and listless, at least when they are not glaring at her with hatred and contempt.

The silver-haired girl chokes back a pained sob, hot tears welling from her eyes at the reminder of her failure and her sins. She truly wants to curse Kami for her cursed fate. First for taking her mother away from her when she was eight, then for taking her away from her family and sealing away her true self. For giving her false happiness when a boy had finally arrived who could break the seal, allowing her true self to awaken for the first time in seven years. For letting her spend several months with the boy in pure happiness, the happiest she had ever been since the loss of her mother. For allowing her useless pride to keep her from telling him how much happiness he had brought her. Now it was too late to tell him that she was sorry, to tell him thanks for being her friend, to tell him how deeply he has made his way her heart. No, it was too late to do anything but to stay alive in a world she no longer has an interest in being a part of, a world that Tsukune had died in so that she might continue to live.

At least until today.

Moka had watched over the others as she always did, keeping them safe even if they neither wanted it nor knew of it, her lonely vigil the only thing she could do to atone for her sins. She was surprised when three students she had never seen before walked into her field of vision, entering through the forest path. Watching them, she had tensed at the interest they had paid to her mourning friends as they passed by. The male was obviously the leader of the trio, the blonde perhaps his girlfriend since she was hanging off his arm. The other girl held Yōki similar to that of Yukari and Ruby, making her a Witch or at least someone who used magic. Surprisingly, it was the male's face that held her attention; for a brief moment she had seen the look of sadness and understanding on his face as he looked over the girls of the Newspaper Club.

Then the Vampire was surprised when the male stopped and gave them a bow, finding it odd that a total stranger would do something like that for someone he had never met before. She was even more surprised that the girls with him did the same thing without question. After her friends returned the bow, she watched as they moved away along the path heading towards the school, then the blonde suddenly glanced back and zeroed in on her position. Moka instinctively leapt away, deciding that she had seen enough. She also wanted to be away from those piercing aquamarine eyes, eyes that seemed to be studying her intently as she fled from the vicinity.

Which is how Moka found herself up on the rooftop, all alone in the same spot Tsukune and Omote would often come to talk, or in Omote's case to get a little refreshment from the human boy. Not many of the students had stayed when the impromptu holiday was given; maybe only a dozen or so students other than the Club were left behind, mostly those from overseas. Closing her tired eyes, Moka begins to breathe slowly, allowing her exhausted body to surrender to the fatigue caused by hours of sleep deprivation and finally allowing herself to succumb to her subconscious. Perhaps the nightmares will not come this time, but she holds little hope of that happening. No...she will see those terrible two days over and over again, repeating themselves until she finally wakes up...or not.

XXXX

Standing before the building that is to be his new home, Ichigo takes out the envelope that Geta-Bōshi had handed to him the night before and opens it. Shaking out three sets of keys, he hands one set to each of the girls and then opens the letter himself to read.

Ichigo,

When you, Tia and Tatsuki-chan arrive at the academy, give us a call. I'm sure your Imouto want to know that their Ani and Ane-tachi made it there safely. You also have the first day free to yourselves to explore, so before you get pissed, AND YES I KNOW YOU WILL, the Headmaster is not there today. So anything you want to ask is gonna have to wait for the official meeting. I will also be in Soul Society two weeks from now, so]I will pass on a message from Tia to your 'joint' spouse. Take care of them Ichigo, we are all counting on you.

Yoruichi.

P.S. Don't worry about Isshin; we'll tie him up when you call.

'Damn Werecat. Not even here and she's already busting my chops about Rukia.' Ichigo smiles regardless, a vision of his Ice Princess flashing in his head.

Placing his and Tia's bag in front of the door to their new home, he unlocks the door to the place that they will be living in for the next semester at least. Looking around, he sees Tia just a door down from him and making sure that Tatsuki got into her room without trouble, and setting up a Kidō barrier to prevent unwanted guests from breaking in at night. It makes him shudder at how quickly Tia took to creating barriers and seals with Kidō. Hell, he was still stuck learning just a quarter of what she had already grasped so easily. Seeing her when she dueled with Shōgetsu using only Kidō was a mind blowing experience for him. Whenever she fired off a Bakudō or Hadō, she was so graceful, her incantations flawless and delivered with such speed that he could feel his pride swell each time she was able to score hits on the very powerful being. Shōgetsu won, of course, but Tia had easily put up a fierce fight.

Actually, just a few minutes ago that very same person had asked that he, Tia and Tiburón join her and his Zanpakutō in his inner-world later for a brief announcement. Wondering what she is up to; Ichigo opens the door and finds their new home surprisingly welcoming. The walls have been painted a soft blue color, with pale blue and white curtains framing the few windows that they have. Spartan-looking but still comfortable furniture are provided, something any modest student should have, and no television was visible much to his relief. He also sees two desks placed next to each other along one wall and the blinking light of a modem on a nearby bookcase. Now that did surprise him, an internet connection in this place without a dumb-box. At least he can keep up with his friends and family through email, so it is not a total disconnection with the outside world...

Finding the bedroom is easy, it is hidden behind a sliding screen door, and they even have their own bathroom which he is grateful to see because shower time with Tia is always fun, and the privacy is appreciated. Making his way into the bedroom, he slides the closet door open and sees all of their bags there, just like that crazy driver had said they would be. Setting down the two backpacks that hold their personal information and valuables on top of the single dresser, he looks to the top shelf of the closet and see a single large futon.

'...Jackasses.'

Ichigo knows full well who had requested the futon made for couples, his crazy-ass father no doubt or perhaps that Hentai Sensei of theirs, maybe even both. He is brought out of his musing when two female voices call out from the front room.

"Ichigo. Where are you?" Tia calls as she and Tatsuki stand looking around the room.

"In here. Goat-chin, possibly Geta-Bōshi must have made some 'special' arrangements for us, Tia." Ichigo's annoyed voice calls back from further in the apartment.

As the blonde Vizard steps into their shared bedroom, her eyebrows twitch uncontrollably as she sees the single large futon. Rather than rant, she simply pulls out her new phone, snaps a few pictures and sends a message along with the photos. Ichigo smirks at her actions.

"Yoruichi?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Seeing Ichigo look away, Tia allows a small blush to creep into her face. 'Thank you Otou-san, but you could've at least asked me.' She smirks internally as she sees the message get delivered.

Tatsuki can only sweat-drop at the drama, secretly glad that she is nowhere near those two idiots when the Shihōin Princess gets that email. Glancing around their bedroom, she finds it just as homey as her own; Yoruichi does indeed have some good tastes. Her room is even decorated similarly to her house in the human world...she snorts at that phrase. The human world, a world she was a part of no less than a week ago, is what she calls it now to differentiate it from the Yōkai and Spirit worlds...She knows that she is very unique as a person who can use both Yōki and Kidō while still being alive, but it is a uniqueness that sets her apart from the rest. The only people who can understand her position all belong to the same family, a family that includes her oldest friend who is currently standing with his mate and leaning in while talking softly to her, and they...

'Ah shit, they aren't going to…yeah they are.' She smirks as two faces get lost in each other, both apparently forgetting that she is there. Tatsuki sits down and relaxes back in the couch, crossing one leg over the other as she watches the two suck face, completely oblivious to their surroundings.

Standing beside Tia as she sends her email to their Sensei, Ichigo had soon found himself being affected by his mate's scent, leaning closer to take in an appreciative whiff.

"Ichigo? What are you doing?" Tia asked with a small smile on her face, knowing exactly what he is doing.

"Nothing..." He mumbled as he sniffed her again, brushing his lips against her cheek.

"Nothing huh? Then why are you trying to…" She was cut off as he sealed her lips with his, effectively ending the conversation. Tia let him win, because she did love his soft lips, and she smiled knowing just how talented those lips are. Wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms wrap around her waist, they lose themselves in their affection, tongues exploring each other until a forgotten person makes herself known with a slight cough.

"I technically can't say 'get a room' because you're already in yours, but you two do have something else to do right? So let's get it done and then we can explore the school and the grounds before lunch." Tatsuki says with a wide grin on her face, highly amused at the blush that lights up their faces when they realize they had been performing for an audience.

"Sorry Suki. Couldn't help it." Ichigo apologizes awkwardly as he parts from Tia.

Smirking as she turns to the teen watching them, the shark Hollow chooses a different approach and speaks seductively to the martial artist. "Well, if you are feeling left out of the fun Tatsuki-chan…"

Both of the childhood friends immediately shout at her with embarrassed faces. "TIA!"

The blonde Vizard smiles unrepentantly as she grabs Ichigo’s hand and sits them down in front of the hybrid Witch. As soon as they are both settled in the position needed to perform Jinzen, the Vizards each pull out a Gikongan and pop it into their mouths. Tatsuki has never seen the act before, so when Tia and Ichigo's bodies suddenly rise up leaving only their soul forms sitting there, she nearly gasps in shock.

Tia turns to their now standing physical bodies and gives them their instructions. "Watch over us; if anyone comes to the door, tell them we are busy and do not let them in. If they force their way in... you know what to do."

"Hai Shiba-dono." Both possessed bodies speak as one.

The blonde Vizard then turns to their third member. "Tatsuki, take this time to meditate. Use it to search for us while we are in Ichigo's inner-world. If Urahara is correct, you may find out if you have your own inner-world or not. Do not feel disappointment if you don't have one, it's still just a theory of his at this point." Tatsuki nods hesitantly at this. "The second part of this is for you to search out the Yōki that permeates the air of the Academy. This comes from Tōjō-san, she wants you to familiarize yourself with the flows of nature and Yōki as it is an integral part of your power. In one hour, if we have not come back, just gently shake one of us and we will return." Tia draws Tiburón and gently places it across her legs. Ichigo has already done so with Zangetsu and is currently in his inner-world, trusting Tia to give the necessary instructions.

"Hai. See you two in an hour." The black-haired teen says, watching Tia's eyes glaze over before she too falls into her own meditation.

XXXX

Shōgetsu was ecstatic. The Yōki that was prominent here was nearly perfect for her needs. Although she and the others, including Ichigo himself thrived on Reishi rather than Yōki, this source was just as powerful and abundant for her needs. She smirks, knowing that Kisuke has suspicions of what she is truly capable of, but then she frowns remembering that Aizen had also suspected, but hadn't bothered beyond gaining more power. Power that she had taken away from the would-be God when Ichigo proved his true worth to her. Now it was her turn to repay Ichigo-kun, and show him that all of his sacrifices were not in vain.

Originally, it would have taken them a year for the merger to finish if they had stayed in Karakura Town. Hueco Mundo would have been the perfect place for their needs, but Soul Society was more than likely watching the sands of the Eternal Night closely, at least for the next few months. It would have been difficult to explain away Ichigo's presence in there, even with Tia as his mate; the fact that a 'normal' human was in the spiritual domain of the Hollows would have simply raised too many questions. So here instead is where she will speed up the merger with Ichigo; she has not yet told him of the pain that he will face, that they will _all_ face, but she will have to prepare all of them soon because without their combined efforts, the three spirits and their master might not survive the accelerated merger.

Inside her home within Ichigo's inner-world, Shōgetsu sits in seiza position, channeling her, Ichigo's, Zangetsu's and finally Shiro's Reiryoku together to begin the process of their merger with her. All four entities need to merge partially for this to work; if not, she just knows that someone will figure out a way to separate her from them. It was _never_ going to happen as long as she can help it, she will do everything possible to protect the true home she has found with a real family that she can be with for the rest of her existence. Even if the two Zanpakutō spirits had at first resisted her, they had soon found a zone of comfort around each other and are now on very good terms with her. Surprisingly, it is Shiro, that loudmouthed violent moron that she has the greater affection for...Perhaps it is because the Hollow had come to his senses when Tiburón was born from the soul bonding between Ichigo and Tia, and his recent attitude reflects his growing maturity.

Shōgetsu smiles as she remembers that day, a day of desperation for the two powerful teens, the day when she once again witnessed first-hand the lengths that Ichigo would go to for someone he considers his friends or family, or in Tia's case someone he was in love with. It had taken the dense fool almost a year of training together with Tia to see her for what she was to him. Then on that dark day when Tia had revealed all of her darkest secrets to the male Vizard, the former Hōgyoku had found herself watching her young master struggle to contain the horror and anger that had taken control of his face; horror at the nightmare that Tia had suffered through, and anger that he could not do more to help her with her past suffering.

When it looked like Tia was going to lose herself to her darkness, Ichigo had done something out of sheer desperation that had taken even her by surprise. He stepped in front of the plunging blade.  As they were dying, he tried to save himself and Tia by using that special Kidō that she had taught them, she had to jump in to help him finish the Kidō when she realized he couldn’t do it alone. From that moment of desperation was born the renewed Tia, the being that now stands proudly beside Ichigo, her true power carefully hidden by both the former Espada herself and her Zanpakutō spirit.

Shōgetsu smirks to herself, remembering the fierce training that Tia had undergone with Ichigo and their Zanpakutō spirits in his inner-world. While Tiburón's Shikai is already impressive, she is confident it will pale in comparison to her Bankai the newly-minted Vizard completes her training with Ichigo. The first two true hybrids of Shinigami and Hollow descent are going to be a force to reckon with in the future, and their power will only grow as soon as Rukia-chan is brought home to them. Even if she is only a Shinigami, Rukia and Tia are more than perfect for each other; the wielders of water and ice, two powerful and deadly elements to have under one's control and capable of forming devastating attacks when used together that are far beyond the ability of any single wielder of either element.

Another thought crosses her mind, and she sighs remembering that Ichigo has yet to learn of his final heritage. While the thought of what Ichigo would do to those two when he finds out does makes her smile, she still feels troubled at having to hide such important information from her young master. She understands Zangetsu's reasoning, acknowledging that the stoic Zanpakutō spirit would never do anything to cause Ichigo deliberate harm, but she still cannot help but worry about the effect it would have on her young master when he finally finds out the truth that his Zanpakutō spirit is hiding from him, as well as the fact that she had known all along but chose not to inform him. Her only comfort is knowing that Ichigo, the man she accepts as her master in all things, would still accept her as part of his soul...even if she did beat his ass whenever he got stubborn during his training.

Although she grins at that random thought, the sound of Shiro calling her name from outside causes her mood to plummet. With a resigned sigh, Shōgetsu steels herself and finishes casting the Kidō, beginning the process of merging their souls. Now all that is left for her to do is to get Tia-chan, Tiburón-chan, and the other three males together to inform them that the merger has already begun and that nothing they can do will stop it. She already knows that Ichigo will throw a major tantrum when she informs him of this, along with the restrictions he will be under during this period and the person who will be responsible for protecting him. Even the image of Tia beating on Ichigo until he accepts her protection does not bring her any amusement, knowing that Ichigo hates being manipulated, and that is exactly what she is doing to her young master. She only hopes that Ichigo will comply with her plan, allowing the merger to happen quickly and smoothly...

' **Who the hell am I fooling? Since when** does **Ichigo-** kun **and 'well-laid out plan' ever go hand-in-hand peacefully?** ' Shōgetsu shakes her head glumly and leaves to find her master's Zanpakutō spirits.

" **Shōgetsu! Shōgetsu! Oi, where the hell is she Zangetsu?** "

" ** _I don't know Shiro. But she will be here, just give her time to finish it._** "

Both Zanpakutō spirits have already been briefed on Shōgetsu's plans. The idea is simple: bind their souls together in such a way that no one can ever pull them apart again. A simple idea, but one with massive implications... implications they have slowly come to understand as Shōgetsu holed herself up somewhere to finish performing the necessary Kidō.

" **Ya really think this is a good idea Old Man?** " Shiro asks as he paces nervously. Black and gold eyes constantly scan the area for their missing third member.

Zangetsu stands to one side, his face completely expressionless. " ** _What choice do we have? If we are to get Rukia-sama and Sode no Shirayuki back as quickly as we can, this is the best way to do it._** "

At his uncaring words, the white Hollow immediately stops pacing and gives his partner a piercing look. " **This ain't normal for ya Zanny. Usually anything that puts the King in danger, you'll fight like hell to stop; but now that Shō does this ya don't even bat an eyelid. What gives?** "

Shōgetsu decides to interject at this point in their conversation. " **Because, Shiro, without doing this I can be taken from Ichigo-kun, and I will never allow anyone to do so.** "

Shiro cringes back as Shōgetsu appears right next to him, his eyes widening in surprise as he yelps and trips over his own feet then falls on his rear in an undignified manner. " **Dammit Shō! Stop doing that shit ta me, ya give me the damn creeps whenever you pop outta nowhere like a damn ghost!** " He complains as he pulls himself to his feet, the scowl on his face matching that of his human counterpart as he unsuccessfully tries to get his heart to calm down.

 Giggling at the white copy of Ichigo, the powerful spirit teases him in her melodious voice. " **Forgive me Shiro, I didn't realize that you scared so easily...** "

Muttering something uncomplimentary under his breath, the Hollow returns to his spot next to his silent partner. " **Alright Shō, so what's with all this? I get it that you don't want to leave, but this is a bit extreme right? I mean, a partial soul bond means if any one of us dies, the rest will follow soon after...If ya ask me I think this is crazy.** "

Shōgetsu smiles at his characteristic bluntness. " **It will only be dangerous until the merger is complete Shiro. After that…after that no one can separate any of us from Ichigo-kun. We will be with him forever from then on.** "

Shiro and Zangetsu stand there looking at her as each of them ponders that future. Shiro is surprisingly content; even if he hasn't gotten to play much, he doesn't care about that as much as he originally did when he made the deal, since he has gotten something far better in exchange; he's gotten Tiburón.

Zangetsu, however is trapped in a moral dilemma. He has an obligation to his former master, one that is being hampered by what Shōgetsu has done. Yet, he has also witnessed what his former master has done to the young man he now serves, being reminded of it every single time said young man replays that event in his mind. The event where Masaki-dono was murdered, not just by the Hollow known as Grand Fisher, but also by his former master when he robbed her of her strength at the most crucial point. It was the day that the boy known as Kurosaki Ichigo had died, being reforged into the young man who is known by the same name. Gritting his teeth, the troubled Zanpakutō spirit finds himself being forced to choose: either support Shōgetsu's plans without any further reservations, pitting himself fully against his former master... or stick to his former master's plans, guiding Ichigo towards the path of awakening his mother's bloodline and setting himself against the powerful spirit. He has no doubt as to what will happen should he choose the latter; even now, he can feel her preparing for the worst, and he does not begrudge her the action. In the end, it is not oblivion he fears, but the fate of his young master, and he cannot help but wish to see Sode no Shirayuki once more before it ends...

Shōgetsu watches the emotions playing across the faces of Ichigo's Zanpakutō spirits. As she had expected, Shiro looks relatively happy, and she knows the reason why. It is not something she had planned on happening, but nonetheless she finds great relief in it. Zangetsu, on the other hand is pretty much a wild card; his choice can either make or break the merger. It makes her sick to think that she is already preparing to deal with him should he choose to oppose the merger, even knowing that removing him is no different from erasing part of Ichigo's soul. For the sake of herself, Ichigo and Shiro, she will destroy him... even if she has to spend an eternity making it up to her young master. She only prays that he makes the right choice.

As the tension slowly builds up, Zangetsu suddenly breaks it with a weary sigh, apparently coming to his decision. Ignoring Shōgetsu completely, he turns to his partner with a defeated expression. " ** _It will be done, Shiro. If we are to survive, we will do as she asks of us...everything that she asks of us. I don't wish to lose Sode no Shirayuki any more than you wish to lose Tiburón._** " Turning away, the black-clad youth strides off, a visible slump in his shoulders. Shiro glances between the Zanpakutō spirit and the former Hōgyoku, before he finally chooses to follow after his partner.

Behind them, Shōgetsu bears a look of gratitude, knowing just how painful it must have been for the loyal Zanpakutō spirit to reach his decision. **'Arigatō, Zangetsu-san.** ' She bows to his retreating form, then she smiles.

The choice has been made.

XXXX

Tia, Tiburón and Ichigo find themselves standing together in his inner-world for the first time since he has awoken from his coma. Standing on the tallest building of his newly recovered mindscape, he looks at the kimono-clad back of his third spirit as she gazes out beyond the ocean and the snow-covered mountains that line the borders of his Karakura Town. Shōgetsu is holding her arms crossed tightly beneath her breasts as she looks out over the town, and he can tell from her Reiryoku that she is in turmoil.

"Shōgetsu, wh-"

" **Ichigo, I want you to listen very carefully to me, can you do that for me?** " She interrupts in a quiet voice, never turning from her spot.

Ichigo exchanges an uneasy look with Tia and Tiburón, missing the saddened look on both of their faces as he turns back to face the powerful spirit. "Yeah, I can."

Shōgetsu takes in a deep breath. Whatever is done is done, she can only look forward and hope for the best. It doesn't help with the sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach, however. " **Right now, Ichigo, you are among the most powerful of beings in the known world and the known dimensions. You are also currently the most vulnerable of them right now. That is why I want you to refrain from fighting for now, and let Tia-chan take care of any problems that arise until it is done.** "

All the people present can feel the gears grinding in Ichigo's head, until they come to a halt at the last words that Shōgetsu had said. Then they all can feel his anger spiking rapidly as he stands there clenching and unclenching his fists, drilling a hole in the back of Shōgetsu's head with his eyes and working his mouth as if to say something.

"What have you done, Shōgetsu?" He finally grits out, irises burning an angry gold as his sclera fades to black.

The powerful spirit slowly turns to face him as she speaks. " **I have begun the merging of our souls, Ichigo. If I had waited for you to approve beforehand, you would have found excuse after excuse to delay this; I'm fully aware of your protectiveness over your mates, friends and Kazoku. You would have spent far too much time finding a way to do it without putting any of them in danger, which is why I did this on my own. Neither you nor they will be helpless if that is your worry, but I want you to understand this right now: the sooner this is done, the sooner we can get Rukia back. I have seen how moody the three of you are in her absence, and this is our only option that will allow us to return her to your side. Tia-chan is the former Tercera Espada Ichigo, she stood only behind Coyote Starrk and that mad king Barragan; she is more than skilled enough and powerful enough to protect all of you until you recover.** "

As the spirit continues speaking, Ichigo breathes deeply through his nose trying desperately to calm himself down. The training he had gone through while he was in his coma soon asserts itself, and he closes his eyes and tries to regulate his breathing, allowing his mind to go over what she had just said.

'Shōgetsu is right, obviously. However a little fucking notice would have been nice. Where the hell did her trust in me go? I know that she blackmailed Yoruichi, Goat-chin and Geta-Bōshi into keeping Tia alive during my coma, but to think I'm on the receiving end this time...'

His temper flared briefly, causing Shōgetsu to fall silent as he slowly pulled it back under his control. 'Fine. I admit that forcing the merger to complete it as quickly as possible is the fastest way to get all of us out from under the thumb of Central Forty-Six and anyone else who would deem me a 'threat to Soul Society', maybe just a threat in general. It will also allow me to keep both of them safe from any possible reprisals as well. Everything falls perfectly into place; just as she had planned, that damned woman. I fucking hate her for being right sometimes.' Taking in a deep breath, he exhales hard, suppressing his anger until it is nothing more than a smoldering ember before he opens his eyes again.

"Fine Shōgetsu, but next time a little bit of warning would be nice." He says as his eyes return to their usual brown, although his gaze is a lot colder than before.

Shōgetsu is all too aware of his thoughts, but she is unable to say anything. She merely nods and gives him a piece of advice. " **There is one more thing you have to know Ichigo. On the day that the merger is completed, the four of us: you, me, Shiro and Zangetsu will experience pain unlike anything any of us have ever known before. Because of this, we will need to train Tia and Tiburón on how to keep us stable until our condition passes, and if Tatsuki-chan has advanced enough at that point, she will be of great importance as well.** "

At some point during the confrontation, Ichigo's two Zanpakutō spirits had shown up, drawn to their location by Ichigo's anger. Now at hearing what was in store for them, Shiro just groans loudly, while Zangetsu stares at Shōgetsu without any expression on his face. Ichigo…Ichigo's gaze hardens further, before he speaks for the three of them.

"Of course, Shōgetsu. After all, nothing is ever going to be easy in my life, isn't it?"

The spirit flinches at Ichigo's cold tone, but she presses on. " **After this merger is over Ichigo-kun, then yes it will be. Until then, Tia-chan will be in charge of your safety. I know how much you hate being forced into this Ichigo-kun, but this is the only way to protect all of us. The sooner it's done the sooner we are all safe, all of us.** "

"...I see. Is there anything else I should know of, Shōgetsu-san?" Ichigo finally asks her with a blank expression on his face.

Shōgetsu had thought she was prepared to face Ichigo's displeasure. She was wrong. Ichigo's use of formalities to address her felt like a punch to her gut, sending her mind momentarily into a haze of incomprehension and denial. For a single, heart-stopping moment, the powerful spirit envisions spending the rest of eternity with Ichigo, an Ichigo who would forever treat her as a stranger, as a person he no longer acknowledges as part of his family... it is far too much for her to bear.

Abandoning all pretenses of being calm, the spirit rushes towards Ichigo and grabs him by the shoulders, her eyes looking into his pleadingly. Cold brown orbs stare back impassively at her, and she realizes to her growing horror that she may have gone too far, pushed him too much and ultimately ruined the trust between them. As her arms fall limply to her sides, her expression changes to one of sorrow and resigned acceptance, her hand slowly reaching again to cup his cheek gently. " **Ichigo-kun, I'm really, really sorry for not telling you about this. I was afraid that if I waited, someone would come along and find out that I was within you, find a way to separate you from me...** ”

She pauses, trying unsuccessfully to suppress the turbulent emotions that are struggling to break free. She has never felt so defeated or so helpless before; all of her vaunted powers mean absolutely nothing if the person she calls her master is no longer willing to acknowledge her. The spirit doesn't even notice as Shiro and Zangetsu quietly steer the others away from her master and her, giving the two of them some privacy; all of her energy is being spent hard on trying not to cry. " **I-I understand that apologies are meaningless now, what's done is done and there is no taking it back. But, even if you don't forgive me, please at least understand my reasons for what I've done...** " Reaching down, she takes his hand and places it on her chest, placing her other hand on Ichigo's own. " **You now possess the same object as that bastard Aizen once did, an object capable of giving people immense power. People will hunt you down in order gain that power, and I will not allow any of them to harm you or any of your family and friends, simply because I chose you for my own selfish wants. Ichigo-kun...I chose you because you are what Aizen was not, because you represent everything that I look for in my master. I will never regret choosing you as my master Ichigo, never. You are the only one I trust to use me correctly; as such I will give myself to you, become a source of your powers so that you can do what you do best: protecting the innocent. You have no idea how powerful and dangerous a man you will become, Kurosaki Ichigo...You will instill fear in your enemies by your mere presence alone; your every action will shake the world and rewrite the path of the future. Everything you have ever wanted to achieve, everyone you have ever wanted to be capable of protecting, you will be able to do so...once you have fully merged with my power.** "

Ichigo's eyes gradually soften as he listens to Shōgetsu's heartfelt words. He senses that she is not lying, that the powerful spirit means everything that she says. While he is still unhappy that she went behind his back to do all this, he no longer feels any anger towards her at all. "I don't want people to fear me Shōgetsu; I just want to protect my friends, my Kazoku...my hometown." The young man says quietly, his anger slowly ebbing away.

Shōgetsu meets his gaze with complete honesty in her eyes. " **You have no idea how much that one simple statement means to me Ichigo. You don't seek power for the sake of power; you seek power to keep everyone else safe from harm. That is why you are the one whom I chose that day; in the end, it was your need to defeat Aizen even at the cost of your own powers and your life that made me want to join with you. I'm glad I picked you when I did, because if I had waited just a few more minutes, I would have been trapped by Kisuke's Kidō and sealed with Aizen for all of eternity. If I had to be with someone forever, that person would only be you, Ichigo.** "

Placing his own hands over hers, he pulls them to his chest, wrapping his hands around hers protectively. With a sigh, he leans his forehead against hers and gazes into the eyes of his third spirit as he speaks. "Forever huh? You sure you want to stick around me for that long, Shōgetsu? You know me, I will make a mess of things or get upset easily when I'm forced into doing things, maybe not like before, but if I have to I will still go all out Shōgetsu."

The spirit's eyes shine with tears of joy, knowing that Ichigo has forgiven her finally. " **You silly boy, if you didn't go all out I would be worried, although right now only Tia and Tatsuki can do so safely. You are now the reserve player and coach for our team, you can still teach Suki-chan what she needs to know but I want you to refrain from using your soul form at all if possible. Your physical body is strong enough to beat almost anything here now, except for perhaps one. That will be the one you have to train and break at the same time Ichigo. So remember, starting tomorrow after your meeting with the Headmaster and your Kouhai, we will begin our own training to prepare for the last day of the merger. Tia, Tiburón...I expect both of you to take my lessons to heart, understand?** "

"Yes Shōgetsu." Tia replies. Seeing that both the Vizard and former Hōgyoku are back on speaking terms again, the rest of the group joins up with them, expressions of relief on their faces. Zangetsu, however, looks mildly thoughtful.

Shōgetsu gives Ichigo's hand a squeeze, before she lets go and pushes him lightly towards the rest of the group. " **I've said all that I have to. Now go and enjoy your day off, I think Suki-chan is trying to wake you up.** "

She watches as three of them disappear from Ichigo's inner-world, before turning towards the two left behind. Shiro grins at her, while Zangetsu just nods at her calmly. She nods back at both of them.

“ **We will begin now.** "

XXXX

Tatsuki sits watching as first a pair of light-green eyes, then a pair of brown slowly open, both pairs of eyes blinking as they look around the room. Finally the two pairs of eyes focus back on the black-haired girl who sighs with relief and sits back in her original place.

"Damnit you two, don't kid around when you do that. I've been trying for the last five minutes to get some response from you two." When her two friends do not respond, she looks at them again, seeing the solemn expression on their faces. "...Did something happen?"

When they both look away without saying anything, Tatsuki is filled with apprehension as to what was said in their meeting with the Hōgyoku.

"Ichigo, Tia what's going on?" She half asks, half demands.

Again, the expression on her two friends' faces show that the news won't be good. She sees Tia look over at Ichigo, the two of them exchanging a wordless message. Ichigo then shows resignation on his face before he turns to look at her with a serious expression.

"It has begun Suki, the merger...restrictions are that I have to avoid all unnecessary confrontations for now, and I'm not allowed to use my soul form unless I absolutely have to, like to save your life or Tia's."

Tatsuki almost growls at him. "What else aren't you telling me Ichigo? I know that's not all there is to it, don't you even think of lying to me Ichigo, don't you dare do it!"

Ichigo sighs. He hates it when Tatsuki notices these things, but there's no helping it now. "There was one last condition to the merger. On the last day of the merger, I will experience the absolute worst pain I have ever felt, or so Shōgetsu has said. She also said that you and Tia will need to train on how to help us through that day, it sounds like we will literally fuse together at the critical moment in order to finish it. One last thing...until the merger finishes, I will be at my highest level of risk, so Tia will have to protect me." Ichigo informs her.

Just as he expected, he is immediately laid flat on his back by a swift punch to his face, and as he looks up all he sees is Tatsuki's rage-contorted face as she glares down at him. "Kurosaki Ichigo! You damn, damn, DAMN FOOL!! Why!? Why do you always do this!? Why do you have to keep doing dangerous stupid shit just to protect us!?"

Lunging for him again, she drops her entire weight on his stomach with her knees, driving the air out of his lungs, then she grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him up to her face, her nearly purple face as she continues to rant at him while shaking him hard.

"WHY ICHIGO!? I get it that you and Tia want Rukia back, but why this? Is there no other way? ANSWER ME DAMMIT, ICHIGO!!"

"ENOUGH!!" Tatsuki is suddenly yanked off Ichigo and she sees Tia staring at her with a mixture of disapproval and anger. "Compose yourself Tatsuki!”

The martial artist turned witch-in-training slowly turns from Tia to Ichigo, and her eyes widen as she sees his pale face and split lip. Realizing what she has just done, she collapses back in her seat and her own face turns pale. "I-I'm sorry Ichigo, I didn't mean to..."

Both Vizard stare at the ravenette sadly. Ichigo wipes away the blood from his lip, which has already healed, then he sits up and moves his hand to Tatsuki's cheek, forcing her to look at him through the tears in her eyes. "Tatsuki, I will do what I have to do in order to protect all of you. This isn't the first time, but hopefully it will be the last. I promise. You already knew I had to merge with her, and there is no other way. Believe me, I wish there was another way…not just me, but Tia, Tiburón, Shōgetsu, Zangetsu, hell even Shiro wishes there was some other way, but there just isn't one. I'll just have to face this one more time, one last time, and then it will all be over."

Tatsuki furiously scrubs her eyes, hating that she looks so weak before him. "I hate you sometimes Ichigo, you know that. How did Rukia, Orihime and the others put up with your shit I will never understand." She pushes him off, but not before punching him hard in the shoulder.

"Damnit Suki, did you really have to do that?" Ichigo growls at her, his shoulder throbbing from the surprisingly hard punch.

"Yes I did, to make me feel better you asshole." Tatsuki is still furious with her childhood friend, although it isn't the blind rage that she had felt earlier. Knowing that at least she gets to help him this time gives her some comfort; this time, she won't be left out on the sidelines.

Looking between the two of them, the female Vizard decides to cut in and help her orange-haired mate once again.

"Come on you two, I'm getting hungry." Tia says as she grabs the two of them and pulls them both to their feet. The two of them give her a glare at being manhandled. "Get over it you two, don't act like babies." She says mockingly as she walks over to the genkan and begins putting on her tennis shoes, even though it is obvious she doesn't really mean it.

Snorting at her jibe, Ichigo and Tatsuki both sit down beside her and begin to put on their own shoes on as well, feeling much better now that the argument was over and done with. Soon the three of them are heading towards the common building, or at least that's what it says according to the map they have. Some of the staff members live on campus full time because certain students are unable go home unlike many of the others. Finding the right path from the dorms, they pass one or two other students who are still hanging around; the looks they get from them do not sit well with Shiro, but Ichigo's inner Hollow remains silent when the former shark Arrancar sends the offenders packing with just a small release of her Reiatsu.

Ichigo smirks internally as his fiancée dispatches the few gawkers in such a quick and easy manner, her finesse much more suitable for dealing with the douchebag males than him. Hopefully when the semester gets in full swing, the idiot males will be forewarned that she is off limits, or there would be certain 'penalties'. He also hopes that the Headmaster makes it very clear to the students that he and she will protect their mated status violently; it's just their nature as Hollows to do so. Only a strong male can hope to keep a strong female at his side; Tia had been very forthcoming regarding the mating rituals of Hollows during their time in his inner-world, much to his embarrassment at that time.

He once again smiles as he remembers those days.

"Ichigo, what are you thinking about?" The person who resides in his heart next to his violent Shinigami mate asks.

Grabbing her hand as is his norm, he gently squeezes it as he tells her. "Just thinking about things."

"What things?" Tia asks with a look of concern on her face. "Are you worried about what Shōgetsu had told you?"

Ichigo smirks at her. "Nah, just thinking about that time when you explained to me about certain Hollow…ehmm you know." He says it with a slight blush and a lower tone, knowing that Tatsuki would hound him until he told her if she caught wind of their conversation.

"Oh." Tia replies bluntly. Then the full meaning of what he says hits her. "OOOHHH!"

"Oh? What does that mean Ichi-kun? Oh?" The very person he doesn't want to know about their secret conversation asks him as she sees the red staining the face of her orange-haired friend.

Ichigo quickly denies that they were saying anything. Unfortunately, he is too quick to deny it, and it makes him look very suspicious. Tatsuki quirks her eyebrows up at that; sensing his embarrassment, she begins to hound him as they continue walking.

"Nothing you say, Ichigo? Don't sound like nothing to me! And Tia's grin tells me that it has something to do with you thinking about something hentai again, right Tia?"

Ichigo sends a betrayed look to his mate, seeing her quickly hide said grin behind her hand in a manner that reminded him of a certain snake Arrancar. "Damnit Suki! Why do you always assume that I am thinking about stuff like that nowadays?"

"Because ever since you got home with not one, but two incredible girlfriends, you have been blushing like a loon every time you are lost in your thoughts. Especially when your thoughts are about Tia or Rukia and the stuff you get up to with them. Don't bother denying it, it's written all over your face and you're a horrible liar."

Tia snickers as she leans in closer to her flustered mate. "She is right Ichigo. Your blushing does give it away..."

Ichigo swings his head between his friend and his mate in stupor, seeing their identical smirking faces and feeling a headache start to develop. "Do all women have ESP or some shit like that?" He growls quietly under his breath, although it apparently isn't quiet enough to keep the two from hearing it.

"Maaaybe." Tia and Tatsuki respond in sync with a cheeky grin on their faces.

'...Damnit, Fuck me.'

XXXX

Morioka Gin is looking over his camera equipment at an empty table in the cafeteria when he first notices the new students arriving together. He only glances up for a second before he looks back down, then his mind actually lets him process what he has just seen. Snapping his head back up, the Werewolf's jaw hangs open at the blonde beauty passing before him, his instincts going into overdrive at the sight of her fine figure. Her impressive chest and slender waist, and the hypnotic sway of her hips and that tight butt... he is nearly mesmerized by her exotic beauty, which is only further accentuated by the tanned olive skin and golden-blonde hair that she possesses which is a rarity in this Academy where his options for sating himself have recently run out.

Gin's eyes drift to her side, where a spiky-haired girl is walking beside her. The ravenette is toned and fit, with a somewhat smaller bust than the blonde but still having a face that is fresh and attractive. Overall he counts her as a Six or Seven on his scale, the blonde at least an Eight, and bonus points will be added when their clothes come off and he gets to see their natural beauty... he smirks to himself in anticipation, already imagining spending some 'quality time' alone with them...

Although, he can certainly do without the dumb-looking carrot-topped eyesore who is walking along with the two beauties.

Preparing to scoff off the male as a simple obstacle that he can eliminate whenever he feels like it, Gin suddenly finds the male's brown eyes staring right at him. Knowing he is being challenged, the Werewolf slowly rises from his seat, an eager growl on his lips when a sudden heavy pressure slams him back into the seat. He blinks in shock, staring at the carrot-head who turns to give the blonde female a hurt look, which earns him a head slap from her. The ravenette snickers openly as she pats the male on his back, prompting him to give her an eye roll. Blinking again, Gin realizes the heavy pressure on him is gone; whatever it was, it was definitely caused by one of the three, and if he had to guess by their actions it was the blonde who had done it.

Watching the trio as they casually make their way towards the lunch counter and start to load their plates with an early lunch, the Werewolf decides that caution is the better part of valor, and he sits back to properly observe the three newcomers. The two girls are clearly not as finicky as most girls are about their figures, since they load up their plates up with meats, fish and other high protein and carbohydrate foods. The male chooses pretty much the same thing as the girls, although he also grabs a few extra sticks of chocolate.

Raising an eyebrow at the boy's sweet tooth, the Werewolf decides to observe the carrot-head more carefully, immediately noticing several key details about him. The carrot-head is clearly no stranger to fights, his stance screams 'experienced fighter', and Gin is willing to bet that his school uniform hides a lean and well-muscled frame. The boy also constantly measures the few other students in the room with them, including all of the females; it is a wise move considering that female Yōkai are some of the most vicious of killers around. Keito had been one such example, but with the demise of the Public Safety Commission, she has been very quiet and inactive as of late. Thankfully, regardless of how good the carrot-head is at fighting, Gin does not sense much Yōki coming from him, making him fairly confident of overpowering the boy in his Werewolf form both in brute strength and in speed.

Dismissing the male, the Werewolf then turns his attention to the two females with him. Once again he lets his eyes roam over the blonde goddess, grinning to himself at the very healthy expression of the female body that she embodies, one that he hopes he can capture a few pictures of in her least-covered state. The girl's messy blonde hair is done up in three separate braids which fall from her neck to her lower waist, an odd style that complements her exotic looks. Her full breasts are firm and far more developed than most of the young women attending the academy, with several exceptions like a certain succubus of his acquaintance... Dismissing Kurumu's massive mammaries with a cough, he focuses himself on the blonde's perfect form appreciating how well she takes care of her body and looking forward to adding both her and her photos to his private collection.

His eyes then turn to the other female who is now sitting with the two of them. The ravenette is clearly athletic, with a well-toned body and muscled limbs that look like they can pack quite a punch. She is somewhat moderate in the chest area, although it is enough to compete with Moka and Mizore. She also wears two wristbands that match the headband that hangs loosely around her neck, and her unbound black hair is long enough to reach her shoulders as she jabs the male in his ribs for something he said, smirking at him with a twinkle in her brown eyes. Of the three, she is the only one who is currently facing him, which gives him an excellent view of her pretty face. His hopes rise when the blonde doesn't seem too fazed by the closeness of the girl with the carrot-top; perhaps she will be easier to seduce than he thought...

Finally giving in to his wolfish hormones, he packs up his cameras and makes his way over to their table, already forgetting what had happened earlier. As he approaches, all three of them stop eating and begin to watch him intently. It isn't anything he hasn't encountered before, however. Smirking internally, he finally reaches their table and puts on his best charming smile.

"Hello ladies, my name is Morioka Ginei, and I'm a second year student here at Yōkai Academy. Might I have the pleasure of your names?"

Unfortunately, their response is not one he is expecting. The ravenette snorts at him in a vain attempt to hide her laughter, before she hurriedly begins to pick at her food in an attempt to hide her embarrassed flush. The blonde goddess who is his main target simply fixes him with a cool stare; that alone would have been fine, but the look in her eyes makes him feel as if he were an insignificant worm that was in the presence of great majesty. Feeling rather uneasy at her unwavering stare, he quickly glances to the third member of the group, noticing that the boy is levelling a glare at him for his deliberate snub. Feeling inwardly relieved at being back on familiar ground, Gin smirks at the boy, hoping to provoke him into doing something stupid in front of the girls when a tremendous force that is far more potent than the one he had felt before slams down on him with a vengeance, driving him almost to his knees.

Even as he struggles to breathe and remain standing, the Werewolf notices that none of the other students are showing any signs of being affected; each of them simply watching him in curiosity. His eyes widen as he finally understands that whatever this power is, it is being directed at him and him alone.

A soft clink of metal breaks the silence as the blonde goddess picks up her utensils and starts eating again. "I would advise you to move along, Morioka-san." That is all the tanned woman says, apparently dismissing the Werewolf from her sight.

Ginei nearly staggers as the invisible pressure vanishes from his body once again. As he shakily gets to his feet, his wolf side is torn between howling in outrage at his humiliation, and whining in fear at that unprecedented display of power. Seeing that irritating carrot-head smirking at him from beside the blonde goddess, Gin goes with the third option and plops himself unceremoniously on the bench beside the ravenette, making both her and the carrot-head stare at him incredulously.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch your name, Miss..?"

The blonde continues eating without bothering to look up at him. "Tia. Shiba Kurosaki Tia."

"Ah, such a beautiful name Tia-chan." The Werewolf says as he reaches for her hand...

A dull thunk causes him to freeze, a chopstick stabbing into the empty space between the fingers of his outstretched hand. Cold sweat pours down his back as his eyes home in on her incandescent aqua-green eyes, an ocean of rage roiling behind them. His inner wolf was now cowering and whimpering with its tail tucked between its legs, telling him too late that the woman before him is very, very powerful, and she doesn't like what he is doing one bit. It doesn't matter to him that the other two have yet to reveal their auras, because hers is the one that is currently riveting him with fear to his seat.

Slowly, deliberately, she puts her utensils down and stares him dead in the eyes.

"I told you my name for a reason. That reason is that my mate sitting next to me right now. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and you had better get this through your head right now: I will not allow any other male to touch me other than my mate, and to do so means I will kill them slowly and painfully. Do you understand?"

Gin's entire body is paralyzed with fear, his senses screaming in denial as what seems to be the entire weight of the world falls on his shoulders again, a massive shape seeming to loom behind her and crushing him with its thick killing intent. Struggling not to collapse in sheer terror, he barely manages to force out a nod; it must have been enough for the blonde as the weight is suddenly gone and his surroundings return to normal. Panting harshly, the Werewolf remains frozen, instincts locking him in place in case any stray movement brings the terrifying predator's attention down on him once again.

The blonde goddess looks over him in silent appraisal, before finally jerking her head towards the exit. Understanding the dismissal, Ginei shakily gets to his feet and gives them a small bow, before he stiffly walks towards the exit. As he walks away his keen hearing picks up their soft voices as he speak behind him.

"I'm sorry Ichigo; I didn't mean to react that way."

"It's okay Tsuma; you did what you had to do. If anything you did pretty damn well, although I would suggest that you put it through his hand the next time."

"Yeah, perverts don't usually get the message unless you add some pain behind it. I know because I have to do it with Chizuru all of the time... I think she is starting to like the pain though, because she keeps coming back for more."

There was a brief silence, then...

"You do know who that must be then, Tia?"

"...It must be the wolf that Ruby told us about. I didn't think he would be so bold as to ignore that we are mates though. I thought he would be smarter than that, but I guess he's just a hormonal mutt after all."

There were several snickers. Gin gritted his teeth at the image of the smirk on that irritating carrot-head's face, having to fight down the urge to turn around and teach the punk a lesson. It was nothing short of a suicidal move with the blonde demoness still beside him.

"Well, I guess he will get the picture tomorrow during the meeting, Tia, Ichigo. Besides, I am curious about the Vampire, I haven't seen her yet..."

Their voices finally fade away as he leaving behind a very confused Werewolf. Those three apparently know about him being a Werewolf and Moka being a Vampire; they also mentioned Ruby and that there was going to be a meeting of some sort tomorrow, likely involving that old coot of a Headmaster. What has him even more shaken is the power the blonde used on him; it was as if she could focus her killing intent solely on him without affecting anyone else in the room, the sheer enormity of the pressure making it feel like nothing else existed in the world save for her and those terrifying emerald orbs of hers. It was also news to him that the blonde and the carrot-head were actually a mated pair; he had originally thought that they were at most just a normal couple. Looking back on what had happened so far, he finally recognizes the look in the male's eyes as that of a protective mate and not of a jealous boyfriend, the former more than willing to attack with lethal intent to maintain their claim on their partner. It wouldn't have changed anything he would have done, the carrot-head hadn't impressed him in the slightest, but it was now a moot point since the blonde was capable of crushing him without her mate's help.

Shuddering at the memory of that awful pressure, the Werewolf decides to go find Kurumu and Mizore and see how they are holding up, then maybe have a quick word with Ruby and Yukari about the newcomers. Even if the girls of the Newspaper Club treat him like crap, he still cares for each of his fellow club members more than they would think, even the Aono kid. Seeing his broken and lifeless body afterwards made him curse himself for not realizing how much the boy was suffering until he had died.

'Sorry kid...you tried, but I guess it wasn't meant to be.'

XXXX

Ichigo is lost in his thoughts as the three of them resume walking around the campus. Looking back at what the Werewolf had done during lunch has the Shinigami in a tiff. He doesn't want Tia to know how hard it was for him to not release his own Reiatsu on the fool, but for something like this to happen on the first day really made his blood boil. Their very first day! They haven't even attended classes yet! Shiro at first wanted out to tear apart the wolf for trying to poach on their territory, but watching the male nearly pass out when Tia had dropped that miniscule amount of Reiatsu on him had the Hollow laughing his ass off. Ichigo himself snickered when Shōgetsu mildly observed that any more, and the boy might have voided his bladder. He doesn't care if he was being petty; Tia is his and his alone, and he hopes the mutt will think twice about trying to approach either of them in the future.

The unknowingly-named carrot-head glances up to see both Tia and Tatsuki walking close to each other and talking about what they were seeing around them. He is unable to help the smile that forms on his face, seeing that his mate and oldest friend are becoming so close. Thankfully, Tia had told him this morning that she holds no attraction towards the karate expert despite her suggestive words, but she also admitted that as a friend, Tatsuki is actually a fresh presence to have around, one that she is very comfortable with. The two of them share many of the same qualities, with only one real difference between them: Tia is quiet and prefers to make use of subtle authority, while Tatsuki is very vocal in her opinions and likes taking the blunt approach with people. Just having his childhood friend around him makes Ichigo feel more at ease, the outspoken tomboy having built up a great friendship with Tia despite his mate's general aloofness and the short amount of time the two females have known each other. Regardless of how or why, he is just glad that his mate has at least one other friend here who can be counted on to watch her back.

Soon, the trio are walking around the main school building which has been left unlocked, probably by the maintenance personnel for what looks to be heavy damage to some of the classrooms. The stale scent of blood is hard to miss, even if the stains themselves have already been removed. For the two Hollowfied Shinigami, blood is a universal constant in their lives; it does not matter to them whether it is the blood of a wounded enemy or prey, so long as it doesn't belong to their family or friends. Again, a feeling of protectiveness forms as the orange-haired teen looks at his spiky-haired friend as she peers intently inside one of the classrooms. Feeling uncomfortable vibes coming from her Reiatsu, he glances in and gives a shudder as well: it is the Home Economics classroom. The Strawberry shares a quick groan with the martial artist at the understanding of their mutual feelings; both of them suck at cooking anything beyond some simple things, although fortunately their results are nowhere near the level of their burnt-orange-haired female friend.

The orange-haired Vizard shuts the door of the classroom with a frown. "I should hate what I'm saying, but at least we don't have to suffer anything 'strange' like Orihime's cooking." Ichigo says softly with a faint grimace on his face.

Whispering just as quietly, Tatsuki agrees, a glassy look entering her eyes. "I don't think I can ever look at yellow cake again without the taste of red bean paste and wasabi frosting invading my taste buds..."

There was a silence, then the two friends begin snickering as they remember the odd contraptions that Orihime calls food, that is until a third person makes her displeasure know. "You two do realize that I left Mila Rose and Apacci to her tender mercy while we are here right? Tatsuki, Ichigo?"

Turning his head to his mate, Ichigo gulps at the sight of her beautiful but clearly annoyed eyes staring at him. "Ah, sorry Tia but it's kinda true you know. Plus, I did promise to send Zu to teach them how to fend for themselves remember?"

Tia's eyes narrow for a second at her sweating mate, then he yelps when she leans in and nips his nose for his comment. Sending a glare at the other snickering girl for good measure, she smirks when Tatsuki gulps and immediately covers her nose. Swatting the back of their heads, she jerks her head for them to keep moving; she had seen the sign for the Occult Club and wanted to take a look at it next. The smirk on her face has turned into an eye twitch by the time she reaches the Occult Club since both Ichigo and Suki are still mumbling about how hard she hits, and her mood is completely ruined when she opens the door. Doing so was a horrible mistake; the entire room is painted black with occult symbols adorning most of the room. The Vizard shudders at the stale smell of dried animal blood coating the altar that no one has bothered to clean up, as well as the vile energies lingering on its surface and tainting the air. Stepping out immediately, she throws out an arm to keep the others from even entering.

"Don't. There is nothing worth seeing in there Ichigo, Suki. Come on now, I want to visit the Kendo Club next anyways and see what passes for a sport in this world."

Blocking the door from Tatsuki's curious eyes, Ichigo peers into the room and quickly backs away as he too can smell the blood and tainted energy. Gently grabbing Suki's arm, he shakes his head as he pulls her away from the room, shutting the door behind him and following his fellow Vizard down the hall. The two soon catch up to the blonde who is walking with renewed purpose, wasting no movement at all as she guides them down the hallways. Tia is slightly irritated at the way her mate and friend follow her without question, knowing that Tatsuki most likely hasn't looked at the map yet, and Ichigo more than likely doesn't care to look at it at all. That will have to be rectified before the new semester begins; both teens need to be familiar with the layout of the school and the surrounding grounds in case of trouble, a lesson that they have apparently not learnt yet.

Pondering on how best to 're-educate' them as soon as possible and sending mysterious shivers down their spines, the blonde Vizard soon finds what she is looking for as she enters a long room with a rack of shinai and bokken lining the far wall, a set of bogu on a mannequin in the near corner and a wooden floor that is surprisingly swept clean and well-maintained. She has never seen a kendo dojo before, but the image suits her tastes; looking around and seeing no one is here, she picks up one of the bokken and weighs it while giving it a considering look. She misses the feel of Tiburón in her hands, its comfortable weight and presence always putting her at ease, but right now is not the time to draw her Zanpakutō. Just as she is about to turn to Ichigo and comment on the wooden blade in her hand, a loud voice rudely announces the arrival of an intruder.

"Whatcha ya doing handling that stiff wood Missy?"

XXXX

Shōgetsu facepalms as she hears that dumb comment. Only for an eye twitch to develop as Zangetsu solemnly remarks from his post at the top of the flag pole that he is standing on.

" ** _Again, please remind me why it was such a good idea to come here Shōgetsu. It seems that every student here is out to test Ichigo's legendary temper for some unknown reason, and I highly doubt that he will allow this challenge to pass, don't you agree?_** "

Shaking her head, the former Hōgyoku turns to the white version of her vassal and asks him to fetch the blonde's Zanpakutō spirit. Feeling Shiro leave and then return rather quickly, she decides to do something she hadn't originally wanted to do. Turning to Tia's inner spirit, she reluctantly gives her a message.

" **Tiburón, please tell your partner that I am going to allow Ichigo one last bit of fun. I want to make sure that before school starts, all the Yōkai get the message loud and clear. It seems that some maggots are just determined to test our patience regardless of what is said. Perhaps when they find out how much they hate the results of that test, they will begin to understand that some stupid actions can have very dire consequences.** "

" **You gonna let Shi-kun fight them then? Yes!! I've always wanted to see what he can do in his physical body anyways.** " Kissing her own man, she gives him a saucy wink and disappears back into her own world. Shiro grins as he looks at Shōgetsu expectantly. She doesn't disappoint him.

" **Shiro.** "

" **Yeah Shō?** "

" **Teach this fool a lesson. Crush him.** "

His grin widening to insane proportions, the Hollow mock salutes as he disappears to join with Ichigo, leaving behind some last words. " **With extreme pleasure.** "

Zangetsu palms his face, knowing all too well his partner's temperament. Groaning at the bloodbath that was sure to follow, the no longer stoic youth stares accusingly at the main culprit for this mess. " ** _So tell me again, how exactly this is supposed to be a good idea Shōgetsu-san!?_** "

The powerful spirit ignores him, focusing instead on the feeling of sadistic pleasure and anticipation coming from the powerful hybrid as the message just got delivered loud and clear.

XXXX

Ichigo glares at the very huge man that just made a crude sexual innuendo towards his mate. Once again he finds himself struggling to hold in his rage.

'Why am I having to deal with this shit again? Why do they want me, her, us to hurt them that badly?'

Before he can even respond to the intruder's rude remark, a familiar presence makes itself known to him, and a dark grin appears on his face. Tia and Tatsuki immediately look over at Ichigo as Shiro's aura melds with his, giving them warning that Ichigo's violent instincts were about to make an appearance. Tia smirks a moment later as Tiburón passes on Shōgetsu's message is given, the blonde Vizard touching Tatsuki's arm to keep her from interfering and beckoning her to stand back and watch the show.

Tia's mate steps directly in front of the crass man, blocking his mate and friend from the intruder's line of sight. His eyes harden dangerously as the other male continues to eye her from over his shoulder. "I'm gonna ignore what you just said for now. So instead of that, how about a little wager between us two? Say... if I win, I get to keep any bokken that I and the ladies behind me want, and you keep us supplied until we leave this school. How about it?"

The larger male grins confidently as he runs a hand through greasy black hair. He leers at the two females standing behind the kid, dismissing him as a threat immediately. The punk is nowhere near as well-built as he is, and in the Yōkai world, might makes right. If the wimp can't get that, then that's just too bad for him. Shifting his shinai under his armpit, he smiles lecherously at the two females as he decides on his side of the wager and makes it known to what he assumes is just another weak but overconfident Yōkai standing before him.

"Sure, but only if you win of course. In the spirit of fairness, I'll tell you that I am the Taichō of the Kendo Club, and if you still think you stand a chance against me then so be it. What I want when I win, is to spend the night with those two fine ladies behind you; they'll do anything and everything I want them to of course, with no complaints whatsoever. I'll be nice and let you back out now if you're not monster enough to take on that challenge; don't worry, they will be mine sooner or later because you are too much of a coward to fight for them. So how about it then kiddy? You still want to do this?" The male can't help but grin  the look of rage and disgust on all three of their faces, knowing he has successfully baited them into accepting the challenge.

His confidence falters slightly when the black-haired girl suddenly speaks up. "Ichigo, kick his ass quick. I want to get away from the sleazebag, he makes my skin crawl."

The blonde's sentence is even more ominous however. "Yes...you and Shiro should have some fun, but I think Suki is right. End this quickly Ichi-kun, his very smell offends me."

Although he is surprised at how confident the two ladies are in the boy, his surprise quickly turns into a predatory smirk. Since they think so highly of the male, it will be his pleasure to crush the fool so thoroughly that all of them understand just where they stand against him. Then it will be their turn to serve him for his pleasure...he nearly drools in anticipation of partaking in their luscious flesh, images of a steamy night of pleasure filling his mind. "So, coward, what will it be? Your ladies have spoken, or are you too much of a pussy to fight for them?"

Shiro is fuming inside, trying to hold back the urge to just wrest control and rip the bastard to shreds, so it is to his great surprise when the King suddenly speaks to him. 'Shiro, I promised you some fun from time to time, although we've never really gotten around to it. So how about now? You can let loose, but don't kill him, maybe break a few ribs and his strong arm and pulp that smug-looking face. Then finish it with whatever tickles your fancy...so long as he still lives.'

Shiro grins eagerly at that offer. " **Sure thing King! Get us a kiss first though, something from our women to inspire us.** "

The Hollow can feel his King's deadpan. 'Dammit Shiro. No wonder Suki thinks I'm so hentai all of the time...'

" **Not my fault, I'm just your instincts that are coming out King; it's your nature and soul after all.** " The monochrome version of Ichigo laughs at his King, who has no choice but to acknowledge that it is true.

In the real world, Ichigo walks up to Tia, brown eyes filled with exasperation and mirth as he gives her a very passionate kiss. Despite knowing that it was instigated at Shiro's urging, the blonde gives in and returns the kiss with equal passion, her tongue wrestling with his briefly, before he breaks the lip lock and turns to face his opponent once again. The larger male gives them a sour look at their intimate actions, then he makes a comment that only adds fuel to the fire.

"Well, at least she's broken in; it'll make my night more enjoyable breaking the other one in before having them both together."

Completely oblivious to the sudden chill at his words, the larger male moves to his side of the room and straps on the bogu that was on the mannequin. As he puts the men on his head and turns to face his opponent, the Kendo Club Taichō gives the orange-haired student a confused look seeing that he has not bothered to put on any protection. Taking this to be a sign of the brat's overconfidence, the large man ignores his growing sense of unease and takes up an opening stance with his bokken, having ditched the shinai in favor of putting on more hurt on the brat. Said brat simply takes up a casual stance, his own borrowed bokken held loosely and pointing towards the floor.

The large man glances at the two spectators, seeing another chance to rile up his opponent and make his moves sloppy. "Let my soon-to-be bed warmers give us the start, kid." He says mockingly, laughing as they both give him a scowl. To his annoyance, the male doesn't react to the taunt, only glancing once to the side and nodding at the blonde female.

Seeing Ichigo nod at her, Tia takes charge of readying the two fighters. "Ichigo are you ready?"

Her orange-haired mate nods once, his attention focused on the soon-to-be dead meatbag. Hiding a smirk, she turns to said meatbag and asks the same question. "Meatbag, are you ready?" Since they never got his name, she sees nothing wrong with a little improvisation. They'll never need to know his name anyway.

The large man scowls at her through his men, eyes narrowing darkly in promises of reprisal for the insult. Tia ignores him, knowing that after Ichigo was done the meatbag would likely never be able to get himself back 'in the mood' so to speak. Seeing the Yōkai nod his head as well, she raises her arm then drops it in the universal sign of 'Begin'.

With a roar, the man barrels forward, bokken slicing down at Ichigo's unprotected head as his surprisingly quick charge covers the ground between them in an instant.

In contrast, Ichigo and Shiro go slow enough for Tatsuki to follow their movements, but it is still more than enough to deal with an opponent of the Kendo captain’s caliber.

Shiro is in his element, rushing forward and sliding almost to his knees as he lets the taller male's bokken sail over his head, the wooden blade barely grazing the tips of his orange hair. Viciously slamming the hilt of his bokken into the gap between the man's do and tare, he grins as a dull snap is heard as one of his opponent's lower ribs breaks audibly. As the larger male tries to stagger away, Shiro slashes his wooden blade in a horizontal strike at the closest ankle, shattering it with such force that both watching girls wince visibly. Wanting to pay the bastard back for his insults, the Hollow lunges from his crouching position, Shiro easily deflects the wild strike of the howling male and then stabs him in the gut, before reversing the momentum of the strike as the greasy-haired bastard doubles over and slamming the hilt of his blade into the scumbag's jaw. A satisfying crunch kindles his excitement as a number of pearly whites spray out along with a spurt of blood, the braggart's head snapping backwards from the force of the blow.

Despite his initial excitement, Shiro is starting to get bored with fighting this pathetic excuse for a Yōkai. If it could even be called a fight, that is. In a rare moment of pity, he decides to just finish the last of the scumbag's punishments and let him off easy.

It's just too bad that the scumbag doesn't seem to see it the same way, from the way that he screams like a dying pig when the Hollow slams his bokken down with testicle-rupturing force on a certain sensitive portion of the scumbag's anatomy, before he carelessly tosses the splintered blade aside.

Ignoring the sobbing wreck curled up in a fetal position on the floor, Shiro turns to his Queen with a grin and raises an eyebrow, waiting for her judgement. Tatsuki looks vaguely disturbed for some reason, while Tia smirks openly at him, her deep blue eyes and aura showing that Tiburón is in charge now. The possessed blonde saunters over to her victorious man with a coy smile.

" **He's finished, Shi-kun. Let Ichi-kun get the final word in.** " Tiburón kisses his lips; the first time in the physical world they have ever gotten the chance to do so. The Zanpakutō spirit finds her man's arms wrapping around her as he pulls her closer, savoring their first ever physical kiss. As they finally pull apart, they give each other an uncharacteristically warm smile, before they look down at the quivering Yōkai who has apparently voided both his stomach and bladder all over the floor.

With a put-upon sigh, Shiro strides over to the still-sobbing wreck and squats down, pulling him up by the scruff of his keikogi. Tears, snot, blood, and other unidentifiable fluids are smeared all over the man's face, making the Hollow nearly recoil in disgust. Aware of the senior's terrified eyes locking on his fearsome golden-black orbs and the frantic babbling as tears pour down the moron's face, Shiro growls loudly, shutting him up with a sob. " **Remember our deal, meatbag. Anytime I come here, I can get whatever bokken I want. Right?** "

The Kendo Club Taichō's head frantically bobs in acceptance, his broken mouth attempting to say something but Shiro is in no mood to decipher his gibberish. Black and gold fades into white and brown as Ichigo gives the broken male a final warning glare, before dropping him back on the ground. Staring down at the broken man, Ichigo speaks lowly but clearly for the almost catatonic Yōkai to hear.

"Make sure you tell everyone what happened here today, I don't want have the same conversation over and over again. Next time, I will just pull out the offender's tongue and nail it to the door." He smirks as Shiro howls in approval in his mind, along with sensing Shōgetsu's amusement and Zangetsu's exasperation.

'Told you I can let my instincts guide me you pale bastard.'

Shiro grinned. " **Bite me, King.** "

XXXX

Two sets of eyes watch the brief demonstration of Ichigo's abilities, the electronic set of eyes from the human world transmitting everything it sees to a screen in the Headmaster's office, where the white-garbed Fake Exorcist sits grinning in earnest at witnessing the power of Ichigo's Hollow. Sure, it is nowhere near the power he is rumored to possess in his Soul Form, but it shows that his human body is already acclimating to the power gained from his 'growth spurt' as Kisuke put it. The black sclera and and golden irises are also a dead giveaway that the boy's body was being commanded by one of the entities inhabiting his soul; the Hollow most likely since the one calling itself Zangetsu cannot take over even if allowed. It is the drawback of that one's race, their lack of belief in the soul of the Zanpakutō prevents them from ever truly grasping the power of the Shinigami soul.

A voice breaks him from his introspection as the Headmaster replays the fight once again. "So, that is your new answer eh Mikogami?"

Pausing the recording, Mikogami turns to look at the large monitor that is usually kept hidden behind the old wood paneling of his office. A small smile appears on his face as he looks at his companion of over two hundred years, the old man watching him can easily pass as that small wrinkled character from that series of movies made famous by its heavy-breathing, black-clad villain. His friend's aged appearance is merely a cover for his real power, a power that he needs to hide until the day of the Return. Alucard is going to rise again, nothing they can do will stop it, but this time they will make sure to put an end to the monster once and for all. Of the two sides, one will die that day, and with the two Vizards now attending Yōkai Academy as students, their chances of survival have risen dramatically.

"You saw that did you not, old friend? The boy not only has an inner-Hollow, but also possesses a spirit created from his Okaa-san's bloodline and the very orb of power that that traitorous Shinigami Aizen Sōsuke sacrificed so many souls to create. All of them residing within the body of that young man without any complications at all. It is funny how the death of his Sofubo at my hands drove his Okaa-san to that town, to the very man who would later become her Goshujin; a Shinigami who falls in love with a Quincy and produces three of the most powerful Kodomo-tachi to have ever lived." The Priest's eyes glow with amusement. "And now, their Musuko sits in my Academy as my student, helping me to prevent what his own Kazoku had tried to force upon the world over twenty years ago. Talk about the irony, Fuhai."

Tōhō Fuhai taps out his pipe on an ashtray then he pours himself a cup of tea. "Do you think the boy will find it as funny when he finds out the truth of his Kazoku, and what they represent to our race? Do you think those Kodomo-tachi of yours will appreciate the irony that the very person that you have protecting and teaching them just so happens to be the Musuko-san of a woman whose family they would deem as the mortal enemy of our people? I know you don't believe you have a choice Mikogami, but this situation you have contrived is very risky: if any one of them find out the truth, it could potentially derail all of our plans; not even mentioning that boy who, I think you said it yourself, will kill you if he finds out, and it will only get easier for him once he fully merges with the Hōgyoku. If that happens, then what?" The triad leader asks very seriously as he sips from his cup of tea.

The Fake Exorcist regards his fellow Dark Lord with a contemplative look. "Did you know that Masaki-sama was the odd duck of her people? She saved the life of a Shinigami Taichō at the cost of being infected by a Hollow then he saves her life at the cost of his powers by keeping the Hollow from killing her. The two of them fall in love and get married against the rules of their respective societies, and have a few Kodomo-tachi together. Masaki-sama then dies because that thing who is still gathering his strength steals away her only defense as she tries to protect her only Musuko from a Hollow. The boy she named One Guardian blames himself for her death, growing up with regret and vowing to live up to his name. To date, he has not once let his Okaa-san's memory down, not even once. He befriends a Quincy, a few hundred Shinigami, the strongest of the Hollows and assorted humans with special powers, all of them finding themselves wanting to be around him."

Mikogami glances to the frozen image of Ichigo on his screen. He has no problem with what the male Kurosaki has done; in fact it saves him the trouble of having to clean up the mess himself. As the Headmaster of the school, he cannot be seen interfering in every aspect of the students' lives, so he often has to work through proxies like the late Aono boy. Fortunately, he does not believe Ichigo to be the type of person who would let power go to his head, or it would require his direct intervention to prevent collateral damage from befalling his cute students.

"...Kurosaki Ichigo is a Protector who spearheads unity and change. He is a natural at breaking the rules, old friend, and I have no doubt as to what will happen in our people's future." Tapping the snapshot of Ichigo, he gives his answer with a smirk. "That, Fuhai, is the face of us rejoining the humans openly, the face that will find itself representing our two sides. And none but a few us will ever know that he is already dead."

As the Headmaster's smirk develops into a full grin, the ancient otaku starts to chuckle at the irony himself, before he finally bursts out into loud cackling laughter.

'A dead boy with the living body of a human is going to be our guide into the future. The blood of our ancient enemy will now stand in protection of our blood. What would you think of all this Akasha? That your little Moka is going to be befriended by the Musuko-san of your enemy; one who is a child of the Kurosaki Clan..!'

XXXX

Sleep-encrusted eyes slowly open to see a star-filled sky, the sight causing her to blink her swollen red eye slits. Groaning at how stupid she was to have fallen asleep on the hard surface of the school roof, Moka rolls over to her hands and knees and slowly gets up, brushing away the dirt that clings to her rumpled uniform and wiping her eyes and nose to get rid of any lingering evidence of her frailty. With a series of popping sounds, she works out the kinks and knots from her stiff body. Looking around, she sighs at the fact that she is alone and no one seems to have noticed that she was up here by herself. Not that she could blame them, she guesses... The silver-haired Vampire shudders at the dreams that have come back to haunt her again, and as usual all she remembers is the image of her hand stabbing into Tsukune's chest to end his life, along with those accusatory eyes...

Forcing herself to keep down the contents of her stomach, she slowly makes her way to the railing so she can drop to the ground below then go see him once more, before returning to her room for the night. Tomorrow, she has to face the Club again for the first time ever since his death, as the Headmaster has called for all of them to meet there at ten a.m. Taking one last look at the cloudless sky, she sighs tiredly before stepping off the railing and landing lightly on her feet in a cat-like manner. Slowly and silently, she makes her way to his resting place, the tomb which serves as his final home for all of eternity.

As the Vampire gets closer to his grave, she notices another person standing before it. Keeping as silent as possible, she nears the person and has to hold back her surprise when she realizes that the person standing before the grave is the very same person she saw this morning. Keeping to the trees, she observes him just standing there, hands in his pockets and looking over her friend's grave, before he begins to speak softly, almost as if to himself.

"I guess I have big shoes to fill eh, Aono-san? To be honest, if it wasn't for my need to get back what belongs to me and Tia, I might have passed this on to someone else. Things however never go the way I want though; they haven't since I was eight. Can't really say that either really, I did fall in love with two beautiful women, and even if one is far away right now, the other is sleeping peacefully in our room. Two months ago, I thought I was going to lose everything, only to find out I had gained even more because of one simple thing. Now here I am, being asked to do the very thing that everyone says is natural for me."

Moka's growing fascination at how easily the male is speaking to her friend's grave ensnares her. She wants to go and talk to him, but her self-imposed isolation of the past month keeps her frozen to the spot in indecision as the boy continues to speak.

"Honestly kid, you had it easy. You had the protection of what I heard are some very beautiful and powerful young ladies. Me, I had to bleed and die not once but twice to get what I wanted, and in the end I had to hide who I really am from most of my friends and allies to avoid a death sentence. I even had to leave behind my Imouto so that I can bring back their Onee-sama; Zu and Karin are gonna kick my ass if she isn't brought back home soon, and I don't even want to get into what Goat-Face will do. Even so…I wish it was different for you kid, and if I ever get back there maybe I will find you and get you a message from the ones you left behind. So I guess tomorrow I'll pick up from where you left off and make this work. See ya around Tsukune-san, wish me luck alright?"

Moka watches with blurry eyes as the orange head drops a few inches then the male walks away slowly, directly away from her hiding spot. The Vampire waits until the male disappears from view before she makes her way to the grave, wiping away the fresh tears from her face. She stands in the same spot as the other visitor, feeling the strange electricity in the air and pondering that one line over and over.

' _Me, I had to bleed and die not once but twice to get what I wanted..._ '

No one dies and comes back unless they are like the Jiang Shi, the Living Dead that rumor had mentioned were members of the Huang Triad, even if it was never confirmed. The orange-haired male didn't have the normal traits of one of those resurrected, yet she couldn't detect any falsehood out of him, especially since it wouldn't make sense for him to lie if he thought he was alone. This mystery has once again sparked her curiosity as to whom the three new students are, and she has the feeling she might meet them if she goes to the meeting with the Headmaster and the others.

Suddenly feeling very tired, she yawns as she turns to make her way back home, only to find herself suddenly face to face with Tōjō Ruby. The Vampire would swear to the end of her days that she did not squeak in fright and stumble back from the Witch, the older teen staring at her in contemplation for a few moments before she walks to stand next to the her in front of Tsukune's grave. The Witch stares at the headstone for a few seconds before she finally speaks.

"How much did you hear, Moka-san?" She quietly asks.

The tired Vampire sees no reason not to tell her the truth. "All of it Ruby-san...I don't really know what to make of him."

The Witch hesitates briefly. "His name...is Kurosaki Ichigo."

As expected, she sees the shocked widening of Moka's eyes at the infamous name. "Kurosaki? Not those Kurosaki's?"

"No Moka-san, not those Kurosaki's." Ruby pacifies the agitated Vampire. "Do you really think that one of those people would ever set foot in here? Besides, their line died out over twenty years ago, and no mention of them has ever been made since."

The Vampire slowly calms down, although she now looks even more tired than before. "...I see. Well then, Tōjō-san...I'm tired and wish to rest. Good night." She starts to walk away before she is stopped by Ruby's voice.

"What about Omote, Moka-san? Have you thought about when you will let her grieve, or what you will do tomorrow when you have to face them again?"

Frozen in her steps, the silver-haired Yōkai slowly shakes her head as she speaks to her friend and respected Sensei. "I can't put the Rosario back on yet, not yet Ruby. I'm not yet ready to go back to that hellish black hole that I can't escape from now that he is gone. As for them...I will deal with them tomorrow."

The older girl nods sadly. "I see. Come with me then, Moka-san...I will walk you to your room and make sure you get in safely for the night."

Before she can object, Ruby has linked her arm in hers and began to walk towards the dorm rooms, forcing the semi-protesting Vampire to keep up or be dragged along. After the two are gone, a fourth visitor shows up in front of Tsukune's gravestone.

Tia had followed her mate after he slipped out of their room earlier. She had watched him wandering aimlessly as he walked around the dark grounds, the night being no problem for one who is part Hollow; the night practically being their backyard after all. She was aware that her mate is still uneasy that tomorrow will be the first day that he is forced to take a back seat to her and Tatsuki, letting the two of them protect him until Shōgetsu finishes his merger with her. One thing that will never change about the man she tied herself to is that he will never allow others to be hurt because of him, and the thought made her give him a fond smile.

Eventually, her mate had wandered to the grave of the boy known as Aono Tsukune. She had watched him staring at the grave solemnly, wanting to reach out to him and share in his pain, but she also knew that sometimes he just wanted to be alone.

The blonde Vizard then saw the silver-haired Vampire from that morning slowly approach and silently watched as she stopped by the trees and listened to Ichigo speak to the grave with open honesty. Tia wondered what the Vampire was thinking about as she stood there, remaining hidden until Ichigo had left to go back to their room.  At that point she was ready to make herself known to the Vampire when Tōjō Ruby suddenly showed up and engaged in conversation with the other girl. None of Ruby's crows were in the area, so she was able to remain hidden and listen in on the brief conversation between the two girls, which put her on edge as they spoke of a Kurosaki Clan. She knew Ichigo was a Shiba through his Otou-san, but Masaki-okaa-san was Isshin's wife, so did his last name come from her? And what would that mean for his Okaa-san's Kazoku? Deciding to wait until she can speak with Isshin-otou-san in private, she lets the conversation go for now.

Before she leaves, Tia turns to look at Tsukune's gravestone herself.

'He's right Aono-san; he didn't have it easy to get what he wanted. But I'll make sure we don't fail them either.'

XXXX

Translations List

Honorifics

-san (さん) : Used to address people with a generic level of respect (equivalent to Mr/Mrs/Ms)

-sama (様) : Used to address people with a higher level of respect (equivalent to Master/Madam)

-chan (ちゃん) : Used to address people with familiarity (usually females)

-kun (君) : Used to address people with familiarity (usually males)

-dono (どの): Used to address people with great respect (equivalent to Lord/Lady)

-ue (上) : Used to address one's parents with great respect

Addressing people by their family name without honorifics can be seen as disrespectful.

Addressing people by their given name without honorifics implies a high degree of familiarity.

People may not always use the same honorific when addressing the same person; it depends on the situation and what they are feeling at the moment.

Special

-tachi (たち) : Used as a suffix to refer to a group

Family Titles

Chichi (父) / Otō (お父) : Father, usually addressed as Chichi-ue or Otō-san/sama (also written as Otou)

Haha (母) / Okā (お母) : Mother, usually addressed as Haha-ue or Okā-san/sama (also written as Okaa)

Ani (兄) / Onī (お兄) : Older Brother, usually addressed as Aniki or Onī-san/sama (also written as Onii)

Ane (姉) / Onē (お姉) : Older Sister, usually addressed as Aneki or Onē-san/sama (also written as Onee)

Otōto (弟) : Younger Brother, usually addressed as Otōto-san/chan (also written as Otouto)

Imōto (妹) : Younger Sister, usually addressed as Imōto-chan (also written as Imouto)

Sofu (祖父) / Ojī (お爺) : Grandfather, usually addressed as Ojī-san/sama (also written as Ojii)

Sobo (祖母) / Obā (お婆) : Grandmother, usually addressed as Obā-san/sama (also written as Obaa)

Oji (叔父) : Uncle, usually addressed as Oji-san (not to be mistaken with Grandfather/Ojī-san)

Oba (叔母): Aunt, usually addressed as Oba-san (not to be mistaken with Grandmother/Obā-san)

Itoko (いとこ) : Cousin (can be written with different Kanji depending on age, gender and which side of the family they come from)

Oi (甥) : Nephew

Mei (姪) : Niece

Kyōfu (教父) : Godfather, usually addressed as Kyōfu-san/sama

Kyōbo (教母) : Godmother, usually addressed as Kyōbo-san/sama

Ōoji (大叔父) : Great-Uncle, usually addressed as Ōoji-san

Ōoba (大叔母) : Great-Aunt, usually addressed as Ōoba-san

Sōsofu (曽祖父) : Great-Grandfather, usually addressed as Sōsofu-sama

Sōsobo (曽祖母) : Great-Grandmother, usually addressed as Sōsobo-sama

Relations

Otto (夫) / Goshujin (ご主人) : Husband, usually addressed as Goshujin-san/sama

Tsuma (妻) / Oku (奥) : Wife, usually addressed as Oku-san

Musuko (息子) : Son, usually addressed as Musuko-san

Musume (娘) : Daughter, usually addressed as Musume-san

Magomusuko (孫息子) : Grandson

Magomusume (孫娘) : Granddaughter

Sofubo (祖父母) : Grandparents

Ryōshin (両親) : Parents (also written as Ryoushin)

Fūfu (夫婦) : Married Couple

Kyōdai (兄弟) : Brothers (can also refer to Siblings in general)

Shimai (姉妹) : Sisters

Itoko (いとこ) : Cousins

Kodomo (子供) : Children

Mago (孫) : Grandchildren

Kazoku (家族) : Family

Shinseki (親戚) : Relatives

Nakama (仲間) : Comrades

Tomodachi (友達) : Friends

Senpai (先輩) : Senior (also written as Sempai, can be used as a suffix '-senpai')

Kōhai (後輩) : Junior (also written as Kouhai, can be used as a suffix '-kouhai')

Sensei (先生) : Teacher, Doctor, Respected Person

Deshi (弟子) : Student, Apprentice

Informal

Tō-chan (父ちゃん) : Dad (also written as Tou-chan)

Kā-chan (父ちゃん) : Mom (also written as Kaa-chan)

Nī-chan (父ちゃん) : Big Bro (also written as Nii-chan)

Nē-chan (父ちゃん) : Big Sis (also written as Nee-chan)

Jī-chan (父ちゃん) : Gramps (also written as Jii-chan)

Bā-chan (父ちゃん) : Granny (also written as Baa-chan)

Disrespectful

Oyaji (親父) : Old Man

Jiji (爺) : Old Geezer

Baba (婆) : Old Crone

Bō (ぼう) / Bōzu (ぼうず) : Boy (also written as 'bou/bouzu', can be used as a suffix '-bou/bouzu')

Boya (ボヤ) : Boy (literal translation, used as a suffix '-boya')

Insulting

Teme (てめ) : Jerk, Bastard etc. (can be used as a suffix '-teme')

Dobe (どべ) : Dumbass, Moron etc. (lit. Dead Last)

Baka (バカ) : Stupid

Hentai (変態) : Pervert

Chibi (チビ) : Midget, Runt

Gaki (ガキ) : Brat (can be used as a suffix '-gaki')

Speech

Yare Yare (やれやれ) : My my (exasperation)

Ara Ara (あらあら) : My my (surprise)

Maa Maa (まあまあ) : There there (comforting / calming down)

Moshi Moshi (もしもし) : Hello (greeting over a phone)

Hai (はい) : Yes

Ano (あの) : Umm...

Are (あれ) : Huh?

Yosh (よし) : Alright! (excited)

Yosh yosh (よしよし) : Good good (approval)

Itadakimasu (いただきます) : Let's eat (appreciative)

Gochisousama deshita (御馳走様でした) : Thank you for the feast (appreciative)

Arigatō Gozaimasu (ありがとうございます) : Thank you very much

Dōitashimashite (どういたしまして) : You're welcome

Ohayō (お早う) : Good morning

Konnichiwa (今日は) : Hello/Good day

Konbanwa (こんばんは) : Good evening

Nicknames

Geta-Bōshi (ゲタ帽子) : Hat-and-Clogs (refers to Kisuke's choice of clothing)

Yagi-Ago (山羊顎) : Goat-chin (refers to Isshin's scruffy beard)

Ichigo (苺) : Strawberry (a play on Ichigo's given name)

Ichi (一) : Shortform for Ichigo (一護)

Tats (竜) : Shortform for Tatsuki (also written as Tatsu)

Suki (好き) : Shortform for Tatsuki (also means to Like)

Hime (姫) : Shortform for Orihime (also means Princess)

Yori (ヨリ) : Shortform for Yoruichi

Nicknames

Bōgu (防具) / Kendōgu (剣道具) : Kendo Armor/Equipment

Men (面) : Face Mask and Shoulder Protectors

Kote (小手) : Hand and Forearm Protectors

Do (胴) : Torso Protector

Tare (垂れ) : Groin and Leg Protectors

Sune-ate (脛当て) : Shin Protectors

Bokken (木剣) / Bokutō (木刀) : Wooden Sword

Shinai (竹刀) : Bamboo Sword

Keikogi (稽古着) : Upper garments

Hakama (袴) : Lower garments

Soul Society

Sōtaichō (総隊長) : Head Captain (also written as Soutaichou)

Taichō (隊長) : Captain (also written as Taichou)

Fuku-Taichō (副隊長) : Vice-Captain / Lieutenant (also written as Fukutaichou)

Kidō (鬼道) : Way of the Demon, the Shinigami Spiritual Arts (also written as Kidou)

Hadō (破道) : Way of Destruction, Spiritual Arts focusing on attack (also written as Hadou)

Bakudō (縛道) : Way of Binding, Spiritual Arts focusing on capture (also written as Bakudou)

Kaidō (回道) : Way of Returning, Spiritual Arts focusing on healing (also written as Kaidou)

Locations

Seireitei (瀞霊廷) : Court of Pure Souls, the Inner District of Soul Society

Rukongai (流魂街) : Wandering Soul City, the Outer Districts of Soul Society

Dangai (断界) : Precipice World, a Dimensional Corridor linking Soul Society to the Human World

Daireishokairō (大霊書回廊) : Great Spirit Book Gallery, the Repository containing all the Knowledge and History of Soul Society

Shinōreijutsuin (真央霊術院) : Spiritual Arts Academy

Urahara Shouten (蒲原商店) : Urahara's Shop, owned by Urahara Kisuke

Rosario Vampire

Yōkai (妖怪) : Monsters (also written as Youkai)

Daiyōkai (大妖怪) : Greater Monsters (also written as Daiyoukai)

Yōki (妖気) : Demonic Energy (also written as Youki)

Yōkai Gakuen (妖怪学園) / (陽海学園) : Monster Academy (also written under the fake name of Living Sea Academy)

 

 

 


	7. Meeting the Newspaper Club

**Edited by regfurby.**

**Updated April 9, 2018**

**XXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

' _Memories_ '

" **Shiro/Inner Moka when sealed/Shōgetsu** "

" ** _Zangetsu_** "

**XXXX**

**_‘He’s right Aono-san; he didn't have it easy to get what he wanted. But I'll make sure we don't fail them either.'  
_ **

**_Shiba Kurosaki Tia_ **

**XXXX**

Yawning as the sun broke through the window; Ichigo feels a familiar weight on him as his eyes slowly open. There, using him as a pillow is his blonde goddess who is softly snoring, with one arm draped over his chest and the other somehow snuggled under his back with her legs having wrapped themselves around one of his. He knows that trying to wake her now will be a very painful experience, especially if he tries to move her. Figuring it isn't worth the pain, he lies there remembering the phone call home.

**XXXX Flashback Start XXXX**

“Ichigo, do you want to call Otou-san, Sung-Sun and the twins?” Tia asked as they got back to their room after walking around the campus for the past five hours.

“Nope, not yet. Was gonna wait until after I took a shower.”

The suddenly-smiling woman made Ichigo take an unconscious step back as she slowly sashayed up to him. “A shower sounds nice right now, Ichi-kuuun.” This was punctuated by a fierce kiss that slowly began to arouse said young man.

Not breaking contact with his mate, Ichigo simply hoisted her up with his arms and walked into the bathroom, kicking the door shut with his foot.

An hour later the two Vizards left the bathroom, both of them with smiles on their faces. Tia opened the closet and dragged out the futon, getting their bed ready for the night. Ichigo however got himself dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt, and he could feel Tia about to ask him what he was doing when he reached out for the cell phone sitting on the lone dresser in their room. Scrolling through the contact list, he found the one he wanted and hit the dial button as Tia pulled him down to sit beside her on the futon. His foot wagged as he waited for whomever he was calling to pick up on the other end of the call, then he smiled as a familiar voice answered the phone and he started to talk.

“Hey Zu.” There was a pause as he let his younger sister greet him with excitement.

“Yeah we got here okay. No, no everything is okay, honest. Yes, she is right here. What do you mean you miss us already, we just left this morning?” He held the phone away from his ear and winced as a high pitch yell could be heard from it.

“So much for tying him up Yoruichi.” He thought to himself as the yell finally ended and he placed the phone back to his ear.

“Hey Goat-Face. Yeah we got your message you perverted old fool. Oh by the way, so did Yoruichi.” He started grinning as more panicked yelling could be heard from his father.

“Nope, you and Geta-Bōshi deserve everything that is coming to ya. Sorry, but I wasn’t the only one not amused by that shit. Oi, stop talking that kind of crap. Poor Yuzu misses us already and you talking about that is gonna make her try and come here. No, I don’t give a crap if you want them now, you just gotta wait a decade minimum you dumbass. Yes she’s here. Why do you want to talk to her? No, I’m not trying to keep her to myself. Okay, just be nice. If she tells me different I’m gonna kick your ass when I get home. Alright, hold on.”

“Tia, Goat-Face wants you.” Ichigo said as he handed the phone over to his wife.

“Hello Otou-san.” The newest Shiba greeted the Kurosaki Patriarch politely after taking the phone from him. Ichigo focused his hearing on the phone, listening attentively to the other side of the conversation.

 “Hello my dearest fourth. How is my blockhead kid treating you?”

“He is treating me as I should be treated Otou-san.” Tia blushed, likely remembering the shower they just took.

“Good, now down to business. Is everything going okay? No problems with the other students yet? Did you meet with that ‘creepy old dude’ as Tatsuki-chan calls him?

“Yes everything is good Otou-san. A few people had to be put in their place. And no, we only meet with the Headmaster tomorrow. Oh by the way, have you seen Yoruichi-Sensei yet, Otou-san? I’m sure she’s going to wish to speak with you next.” Ichigo grinned at the evil smirk that appeared on Tia’s face when they heard Isshin moan in distress.

“Yes, as a matter of fact I did see Shihōin Hime not more than two hours ago. She chewed me out for something Kisuke did by the way.”

“Uh huh, well then you should be in the clear. Anything else we should know about before I speak to my Imouto?”

“Yes, Orihime, Apacci and Mila Rose finally got to see their new place. I haven’t seen five girls go so crazy about moving. The only one not excited was Karin, she was moaning about moving boxes on her weekend off from football practice. Anyway I will let you speak to the girls now. Take care of him Tia. Love you both.”

"Love you too Otou-san.” Unknown to Ichigo, Tia had turned her head slightly away from him so that he wouldn’t see the tear that escaped from her eye. The last time she had said that was when her own father left her and her sisters with their uncle. That was her last happy moment as a child. Now she felt alive, knowing that Isshin was her new Otou-san, and the affection coming from him and their Kazoku was real.

Soon they heard the light-haired twin speaking over the phone again. “Tia-onee-san! How are you doing, how is Ichi-nii doing, what’s the school like, tell me everything!”

Laughing as she struggled to deal with the barrage of questions, Tia finally replied to Yuzu. “Zu, one thing at a time. School is different from what we thought. There is no one here yet, it seems we arrived a week or so early. Before you ask, we can’t come home yet, it’s a bit out of the way for travel, but we will be home for summer break so don’t worry. Your Nii-san is doing fine, just a bit put out that we are here so early, and he misses you and Karin.”

“Awww. Is Ichi-nii still there?”

“Yes he is here but he wants me to talk first okay? So how are Karin and Sung-Sun doing?”

“They’re fine; they are on the couch watching some show on…I don’t know what it’s about really, ancient feudal lords or something I think.”

Ichigo listened to their conversation go on for another hour or so, finally getting his own chance to talk with his younger sisters, before they both got to say goodbye and good night to the entire Kurosaki family. Ichigo had also managed to get their email address, since he had never bothered to do so when he was still at home. He was glad to hear that Orihime and the two Fracción were excited about their new place; it seemed they each got their own room and they even had a small yard to do outdoor gatherings and cookouts when better weather arrived in a few months. Chad had stuck around for the remainder of the day with Orihime and the girls, he only went home at about nine o’clock with Mila Rose walking him home, or so the girls had said.

**XXXX Flashback End XXX**

The conversation went on for another hour or so before they both got to say goodbye and good night to the entire Kurosaki family. Ichigo also managed to get their email address, since he never had bothered doing so when he was still at home. He was glad to hear that Orihime and the two Arrancar are excited about their new place; it seems they each got their own room and they even have a small yard to do outdoor cookouts and gatherings when better weather arrives in a few months. Chad had stuck around for the remainder of the day with Orihime and the girls, he only went home at around nine o'clock, and Mila Rose had walked him home or so they said.

The Vizard smirks as he remembers the blushes those two had that day. He was so right about them, they are good for each other. After the call, he waited until Tia had fallen asleep before he made his way out of their room. He was still wired after everything he had done that day and wanted to burn off the excess. So making as little noise as possible, he got up and went out to take a walk one more time. Not picky about where he was going, he sort of wandered around for a while until he found himself standing in front of a familiar grave, Tsukune's grave. Standing there, he felt a need to talk, even if the person he was talking to couldn't respond, so he just spoke to the kid.

When he finished, he felt two people nearby who he had missed earlier, both were Yōkai, but since neither had approached him he let it go and headed back. Strolling along the path, he stopped only once to look at the moon, he felt a slight tightening in his chest, then found himself at ease soon after when warm arms circled him from behind.

' _I miss her too Otto._ ' The voice of his lover whispered to him.

' _We will get her back Tsuma, I promise you we will get her back to where she belongs._ ' He placed his hand on hers comfortingly.

' _I know we will Ichigo. Now come on we should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be stressful for all of us I think._ '

' _Yeah, you're right Tia. Tomorrow we officially meet the Newspaper Club._ '

Her arm moving alerts him to the fact she might be waking up. Taking a cue from his Imouto, he gently runs his finger down the side of her ribcage which earns him a growl.

"You'd best be prepared to pay for that, Kurosaki-san."

Snorting at her he issues his challenge. "Bring it on yourself, Kurosaki-san."

That was a mistake. It turns out that she knows all of his weak spots, as she gets one hand under his kneecap and the other under his armpit; she also cheats as she uses an incantation-less Sai on him to keep him from moving as well. Unable to move or flex his own Reiryoku to break the spell, he soon finds himself begging for mercy.

"Only if I get a kiss." She says with a hint of amusement.

Wheezing, he answers her demand. "Oi, that's cheating Tia."

"Kiss or I continue, so pick one Ichi-kuuun." She slowly moves her fingertips again getting the answer she wants.

"KISS! KISS!"

Ichigo can't help himself as she doesn't take a quick kiss from him, she takes her time as she explores every part of his mouth inside and out, and her hands are doing their own exploring. His body begins to react on its own, as she leaves his lips and continues down his neck. He is in heaven as she lifts his shirt and bites on each of his nipples.

'God what is she doing to me?' He is lost in a daze.

"Ichigo."

A murmur.

"I…chi…go." She says behind a growing smirk.

"Yes Tia." He moans out as she runs her tongue down his stomach muscles.

"Do you remember this? Do you remember when I was in your position not too long ago my love?"

His eyes shoot wide open as he realizes what she is doing, and he struggles to get up but he still can't. She gives him an evil grin as she lowers her mouth and seals it over his belly button.

"NNOO!"

She blows as hard as she can and he can't stop her. His abs spasms as the sensations rock throughout his lower stomach and ribs. He is unable to stop the tears from coming as he laughs and cries at the same time as she continues to assault him with a loud belly fart.

"You are so gonna get it when I get loose Tia." He gasps out between violent inhales of air and laughter.

"I do believe the saying goes, 'payback's a bitch' am I not correct Ichi-kun? Or my favorite now, 'all's fair in love and war', ehmm...In this case 'all's fair in love and love'. Now suck it up Transcendent, and get ready for our shower."

She stands up and looks down to see his very wet belly, his hands to either side of his body as he continues lying on his back trying to suck in air. He turns his head towards her and asks. "You have been saving that up for a while haven't you?"

Offering him her hand she replies with an amused smirk. "No, it just came to me."

As he allows her to pull him up, he scowls at her and walks by, just as she turns to get her bath things she feels a sting on her ass. Snapping her head back, she sees Ichigo running for the shower.

"Ichigo! You son of a bitch, again!"

"You said it love, 'payback is a B.I.T.C.H.'." He just barely avoids the Sai once again as his lover chases him into the bathroom.

XXXX

Tatsuki is hesitant to knock on the door in front of her. Not because of what she would see, but because of how they will react at seeing her in their new uniform. Only one word can describe the thing, okay two words: fucking ugly. She sighs as she finally finds her courage and knocks on the door to hear a familiar voice answer her.

"Come on in Suki, it's open."

As she walks in, she sees the front room is empty and both Vizards are not in sight.

"Tia, are you dressed yet?" She calls out as she sees a steaming cup of tea set out on the counter for her.

"In here." Lifting up her cup, Tatsuki peeks her head into the bedroom to see the blonde standing there in just a pair of black skintight shorts and a pink lace bra. She is mulling in front of her closet while looking at the same ugly uniform, and the martial artist groans as she walks up to the blonde and adds in her own opinion.

"At least we don't have to wear a bow, Tia."

Tia grunts in answer. "I think I prefer the bow to this…" She waves her hand at the clothes still resting on the hanger. The blonde Vizard can't tell if she hates the brown and tan striped skirt, or the white-trimmed green jacket more. She had thought the grey of Karakura High lacked character, but this monstrosity hanging before her is just…

"Who in their right mind allows a man to design a female's uniform, Suki?"

"A first-rate Hentai, Tia."

The two teens glare at the ugliness hanging in front of them, when a third opinion suddenly makes himself known.

"Who the hell decided that these colors matched? Were they drunk or something?" Ichigo says as he makes his way into his bedroom. Seeing Tatsuki wearing her uniform, he begins to bust out laughing as he points at her.

"Oh, damn Tats! If I didn't know any better but that looks even shorter than your old uniforms..."

His childhood friend glares at him. "How do you know that Ichigo? Were you staring at my ass or something?" She accentuates her ire by cracking her knuckles as she stalks towards her backpedaling friend.

Backing up slowly, Ichigo puts his hands in front of him. "Now come on Suki. Everyone at school knows how short they are. Suki? Suki! Hey don't kill the messenger Suki!"

Tia continues to glare at the uniform as the two behind her continue their discussion very violently, at least for the one being hit by his friend. Huffing in irritation, she finally gives in and puts the uniform on with great reluctance. The skirt is shorter by a few inches; she can feel her Reiatsu spike as she looks down to see her knees and a good portion of her thighs. Putting on the short sleeved white dress shirt, she mentally notes that modification are going to be needed, then she just stares at the jacket.

'Ichigo’s right; someone must have thrown up and picked these colors from the mess.'

Soon the yelping of her mate makes her turn her head to see Tatsuki having him in a chokehold, his head facing away from her as he desperately tries to tap out, and his face turning an interesting shade of blue. Thinking nothing of it, she turns and puts on the jacket, noticing it barely buttons over her chest which again causes her Reiatsu to spike in irritation. Deciding that they need to get moving, she leaves the jacket unbuttoned and picks up the newest addition to her wardrobe, a pocketbook. Looking at the thing, she still can't believe that she has to carry this thing because of how close to the human body her Gigai really is, its bodily functions are all too real. She is grateful to the faux-body though; without it, the young man behind her wouldn't be here today, and one day she will have children of her own thanks to the body she has now. A smile forms on her face as she thinks of that day where she and Rukia would be waddling around pregnant with his children...

Finally a thud sounds out behind her; glancing over her shoulder, she sees Ichigo is out cold on the floor. Tatsuki is looking down in surprise at the unconscious Shinigami hybrid, and she blushes when she catches Tia looking at her.

"Ah, sorry Tia." Tatsuki says as the red bleeds into her cheeks.

With a sigh, Tia walks up to her mate and decides to see how special Kisuke really made her Gigai. Channeling her Reiatsu around her body, she soon begins to feel the moisture of the air bending to her command. Looking up at Tatsuki, Tia grins at the girl who is watching with fascination as a small sphere of water collects between them, and after judging she has enough, she releases her hold on it and both girls watch the ball drops straight down and splatter on the Strawberry's face.

"Ghaa! What the hell!?" Yelling as he spits cold water out, Ichigo glares at the two females standing over him and snickering.

"Looks like you're ok Ichigo, so stop fooling around and clean yourself up." The blonde Vizard says as she steps around him.

"Sorry Ichi." Tatsuki murmurs apologetically as she quickly follows Tia out of the room.

Ichigo sits there watching the two females walk out of the bedroom, as he starts to get up a towel hits him in the face. "Hurry up Ichigo!" His other half yells to him.

'Damn Bloody Crazy Ass Women!'

" **Ah, King.** "

'What!?'

" **Tiburón is here.** "

"…?..."

" **….** "

"…!..."

" **….She just left.** "

'Fuck me!'

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

"Why me? Why me??"

XXXX

Most of the Newspaper Club are sitting together as they eat breakfast as a group. The youngest of their group is one Sendo Yukari, resident genius and mistress of perversion, as well as the disciple of yet another closet pervert. Her brown hair is getting some much-needed air as her Witch's hat is sitting next to her on the table for once. Her pink eyes  browse over the latest newspapers from the human world, while she eats with her free hand, her cape tucked neatly under her folded legs. Skimming over the fashion and food sections quickly, she takes them out and hands them over to the next person in the group, who takes them without comment.

Kurono Kurumu finally looks well-rested as she eats her own food. Her blue hair is held up in a high ponytail by a yellow ribbon as her purple eyes begin to scan the now available articles. Her yellow vest is still a size too small as her assets vainly try to break free from their constraints with each movement; her leg warmers are still bunched around her lower legs, shifting as she bounces one leg over the other to an unheard beat. Looking up, she sees her roommate, Shirayuki Mizore zoning out.

The Snow Girl's purple hair is now growing longer to hide blue eyes that are red from crying silently every night after Kurumu falls asleep. The one man she would have given anything to have a child with was now out of her reach. Unlike the Succubus and Vampire, she was willing to share him just as long as she got a part of his love, but that is nothing more than a pipe dream now. Sighing softly to herself, she scoops the piece of meat she had grabbed by accident and places it on to the plate of the next occupant at the table.

Their Werewolf club president, who joins them for breakfast nowadays, is not acting like his usual self today. He looks like he hasn't slept, black hair hanging limply and brown eyes looking lost ever since yesterday when the blonde he had taken a fancy to had basically crushed his show of dominance with an overwhelming display of power in front of a large audience, making him feel like he was merely a newborn pup trying to challenge the Alpha of his pack. He kept going over the entire thing in his head all night, trying to figure out what the hell had happened. Unlike Ruby or Yukari's magic, this was a force he had never dealt with in all of his short life, and he had no idea what he could possibly do to counter it. Spearing the newly placed sausage on his plate with a fork, Gin takes a bite out of it, chews thoughtfully then nearly chokes when he sees the three from yesterday enter the cafeteria. As he frantically pounds his chest in an attempt to recover, he sees the blonde giving him a hard stare and quails involuntarily.

Mizore eyes his actions with narrowed orbs, noticing the hard look the blonde is giving the lone male at their table and his reaction to it. "Did you do something to her Gin-Senpai?" The Yuki-Onna asks when he has recovered from his choking fit.

Shaking his head, the Werewolf quickly replies. "No, nothing like that Shirayuki-chan. Just a slight misunderstanding that's all. Honest."

The Succubus and tiny Witch both snort in clear disbelief at the same time. Kurumu speaks what they are all thinking. "Sure Senpai, sure. That look only means you pissed her off for some reason or other, and the two with her aren't too far behind either. So what exactly did you do, you perverted Werewolf?"

Seeing everyone staring expectantly at him and realizing he isn't getting out of it, Gin sighs and describes the events of yesterday, leaving out the look the male had given him. That look had him on edge; he had seen that look on older Werewolves whenever a younger male came sniffing around their mates. Yesterday was no different, and he didn't like to remember his arrogance in challenging... THAT.

Yukari looks over at the group now sitting at the far end of the cafeteria, no one coming close to them and a few nearer students looking nervous as well. Then an upperclassman arrives late and, not noticing the distressed looks of his fellow classmates, spots the two new girls. A predatory grin forms on the young man's face as he makes a beeline towards them. She can't hear what is said, all the young Witch can do is cringe when the stupid male finds himself slammed on his back with the blonde glaring at him from her seat.

The entire cafeteria's attention is focused on the trio now, but seeing them get up to leave and realizing the fight is already over, many begin to whisper quietly amongst themselves as the three leave the cafeteria. The trio passes right by the table holding the now staring Newspaper Club, each of them giving a nod to the four people still sitting, although the Werewolf is also given a hard look from each of them. As the three pass, Yukari feels a force emanating from both the tall blonde and the orange-haired man holding her hand as they walk by. Getting a good look at the spiky-haired girl with them, Yukari also senses that the girl is truly as powerful as Ruby had claimed she was. Once the three newcomers leave, the room begins to talk excitedly about them.

"Did any of you see her move?" The Yuki-Onna asks while glancing around their group.

Gin shakes his head in mild disbelief. "I did, but what I saw ain't possible. She was out of her seat and back in less then a second. It was more of a blur really."

"That fast?" Kurumu says in surprise as she looks at the exit that they took. Then her eyes shift to the clock on the wall. Seeing it is almost ten, she gets up and grabs her friend's arm.

"Come on pervert, washboard. Time to see the Headmaster, and I guess to meet them personally."

From force of habit at the hated nickname, Yukari jumps up and brandishes her wand but Gin grabs her arm before she can do anything. "Come on Yukari, we ain't got time for that. I get this bad feeling that this meeting ain't gonna be easy."

Giving him the evil eye, the Witch finally puts away her wand and huffs. "Gin-Senpai, why would you say something like that?"

Handing Yukari her hat, he looks at her with a grim expression. "Because this is our first meeting with those new kids, and the first time any of us have seen Moka-san since that day. I get the feeling that we are heading for dangerous times Sendo-chan. Very dangerous times."

XXXX

Ruby stands next to her master as the first group arrives. She watches as Tia, Tatsuki and Ichigo enter after knocking on the door, and she can feel the air of tension around the male and female Vizard, with tightness around both their eyes and mouths. Looking at the third girl, she also sees Tatsuki is showing unease. Sighing to herself, she glances down at the Headmaster, whose face is hidden by the cowl of his robes. As the door closes, Tenmei Mikogami finally speaks with the newest students of his Academy.

"Hello Shiba-dono, Kurosaki-san and Arisawa-san, I trust that your first day here has been without incident thus far?"

"No they haven't Headmaster." Tia answers in a monotone voice. She glances at her mate and sees he is in his inner world. "We have already had a few altercations, and if you don't do something soon, I won't guarantee what his reaction is going to be next time."

Both the Yōkai in the room glance at Ichigo as he stands there obliviously. Shaking his head, the white-robed Priest motions for them to take three of the seats available in the room. He then watches as both the Vizard and hybrid Witch grabs an arm and guides Ichigo to a chair, using gentle pressure to command his body to sit before they sit down on either side of him.

"Is he well Shiba-dono? I have never had a chance to see one delve into their inner-world, even when Kisuke was here with Tessai-san."

The eyes of only other person with an inner-world glazes over for a few seconds before she focuses back on the Dark Lord sitting behind his desk.

"He is busy burning off some energy. Ichigo is not one to stand by and allow others to fight his battles, so he is not in the best of moods right now." She remarks sadly.

Tatsuki gently pats the male Vizard's arm. "He has always been like that ever since his Okaa-san was taken away from him as a kid. Until very recently, I never understood why... Now that I know, I can see why Ichigo is the way he is."

Ruby looks interested at this. "May I ask why that is Tatsuki-c…Sorry, I forgot you don't use honorifics as we do. Forgive me."

Tatsuki gives her a short bow. "It's okay Ruby-Sensei. I know I have to call you that, now that we are here and you are a part of the staff. As for what happened to Ichigo, I think it would be best if Tia told you, she knows what happened better than I do."

"His Okaa-san's death was not natural Ruby-Sensei." Tia speaks sadly.

"Not natural Shiba-dono? You don't mean…"

Both the younger women nod their heads slowly in answer. Tia looks sorrowfully at Ichigo. "Yes Ruby-Sensei, she was murdered when he was eight by a very strong and crafty Hollow named Grand Fisher. Ichigo fought him in the World of the Living when he first received his powers from Rukia. He didn't win that fight, but he found part of what he was looking for that night. Rukia also told me that was the first moment where she started seeing him as more than a Kouhai, the first moment she felt she had feelings for him."

Tatsuki looks over at Tia in surprise. "I never knew that Tia. I didn't know he had fought his Okaa-san's killer."

"He did, but it was Otou-san who actually killed Grand Fisher. Aizen had turned the Hollow into an incomplete Arrancar and sent him to the World of the Living to hunt down Ichigo. Only he found Isshin-san instead. Death was swift."

Ruby stares at the blonde who finishes retelling the death of an enemy with such casual ease that it makes her worry about her younger charges. If she has to go by what Tia just said, it would seem that death was merely an everyday occurrence for the three sitting before her. Ichigo finally seems to have returned to the living, as his hand finds that of Tia's as she sits next to him. Ruby watches as Tia gives Ichigo a look that she can't describe but he seems to understand, he leans over and whispers something in her ear before giving her a kiss on her cheek. The Witch can't help but wonder how these two powerful beings exist to begin with, and how they can display their emotions so easily to each other. Many Yōkai would see their love for each other as a weakness to exploit, a way to control or threaten the other, yet these two show no such concerns.

Ichigo turns his attention back to the Headmaster and his assistant beside him. Frowning as he takes in the glowing eyes coming from deep within the hood, he looks down as he gathers his thoughts then starts to speak.

"Headmaster, I will be out of it for the foreseeable future. I can still help train the Newspaper Club and Tatsuki, but beyond that I will be limited to my physical strength for the most part. Until my soul heals, I can't use my Shinigami or my Hollow powers."

An invisible grin forms as the Dark Lord speaks to the young hybrid. "Kisuke did say that you might be incomplete right now Kurosaki-san. However, I'm sure you will do your best."

Ichigo looks apologetic. "Sorry about that, it sort of just happened you know. So until then I will have to leave most of the heavy lifting to Tia and Tatsuki. Also, I don't know how long it will take, but when the time comes around we will need a place where I can finish it safely. You got anywhere like that around here?"

The white-robed man chuckles. "Funny you should ask that, I do indeed have such a place that you seek. In time you will become fairly intimate with it yourself as you train your less-than-experienced Kouhai."

The two Vizard cringe at the thought of this man having something similar to Geta-Bōshi and the Shihōin princess, a favorite place to torture their own students that they oh-so wonderfully disguise as training. Before the discussions can continue however, there is another knock at the door.

"It seems it's time for you to formally meet your new Kouhai Shiba-dono, Kurosaki-san, Arisawa-san."

At his gesture, Ruby walks to the door and holds it open so that the Newspaper Club can slowly file in. The three seated teens rise as they turn to watch the newcomers enter the room, the first being the head of the Newspaper Club Morioka Ginei, who thankfully looks away from the blonde when their eyes meet. The next to enter is the youngest of the group Sendo Yukari, who stares at them with inquisitive eyes; following her are the two former rivals and current roommates. The Yuki-Onna and the Succubus look at the three with neutral expressions, but when they see Tatsuki there is a slight tightening around the purple-haired girl's eyes.

Standing less than a few feet apart, the two groups scrutinize one another before the Headmaster decides to make a formal introduction between them. He already can tell that when they finally have to work together, the sparks and tempers that will flare are going to be epic. However, he does sigh internally seeing that one is missing...looking at Ruby, he nods to her, and she bows slightly before a crow lands on her hand. A moment later the crow flies away to carry out its instructions.

Nodding, the Headmaster taps his fingers on the surface of his hard wooden desk to gain their attention.

"Now we shall have introductions. Our newest students shall go first." He gestures towards Ichigo, who glances at Tia.

Knowing what he wants her to do, Tia complies. "My name is Shiba Kurosaki Tia; this is my mate Kurosaki Ichigo, and our friend Arisawa Tatsuki. We are pleased to meet you, and ask that you help guide us in our first few weeks here at Yōkai Academy." The three give a short bow to the group of Yōkai before them.

The girls all look at Gin. As their upperclassman and Club President, he is by default the representative to do the same for them. Clearing his throat, the Werewolf looks the blonde in her eyes with respect and gives a short bow before he starts his own introductions. First he gestures to Yukari and begins.

"This is Sendo Yukari, Kurono Kurumu and finally Shirayuki Mizore. My name is Morioka Ginei, and I am the President of the Newspaper Club. We also have two other members, but it seems they aren't here yet or maybe they won't show...I'm sorry but Akashiya-chan hasn't bee…"

The door slowly opens, causing everyone in the room to see a very attractive young lady enter the room. Her silver hair falls gracefully down her back, well to her knees as her red slit eyes continuously glance at the two groups of students. She hesitates but for a moment, before she goes and stands slightly away from the Newspaper Club while avoiding their looks. She does however take a long look at Ichigo.

The man standing before her is unlike anyone she has ever met before. Just by standing she can see his tall frame is carrying an impressive amount of toned muscle. His piercing brown eyes that peek out from underneath his bright orange hair seem to be studying her as well, and she sees his stance is not as relaxed as one should be, but in fact is ready to explode at a moment's notice. His hand holds the hand of the woman who is his mate, and she is the next person that Moka observes.

The blonde female is also very fit, just as athletic as herself but in a way that makes Moka think of a swimmer or even a ballerina. Seeing those aquamarine eyes half-lidded would make anyone think she is not paying any attention to her surroundings, but with a closer look, Moka can see that she is studying everyone in the room with a degree of intensity she hasn't seen since her Onee-san. Her stance is well balanced, but it too shows an explosion ready to go off at the drop of a hat. Unlike the male, she has an aura of power surrounding her that Moka has never felt before. Comparing the two for a while, the Vampire finally looks at the last person in their group.

To Moka, the spiky-haired girl is almost normal, almost human if not for the same power in her that she can also feel in Yukari and Ruby. To her shock, she also feels the same power in her as the woman named Tia. She is a Monstrel! Moka had to do everything to hold in her sudden rage; standing before her is an outcast Ayashi, and the little shit is even smiling at the others...

"Is there a problem with Tatsuki, Akashiya-san?" The blonde suddenly asks in a cold voice.

Twisting her head violently at the voice, Moka growls out while trying to suppress her rage. "NO. But I wasn't told that a Monstrel would be at this meeting Headmaster. After what happened the last time, I thought you would know better."

The three new students' attitudes shift dramatically at that declaration. The male is glaring at her, which she responds to with a glare of her own as she stares back unrepentantly at him. Tia steps between the two of them and crosses her arms under her chest, leaking her Reiatsu in response to the growing hostility coming from the Vampire. Never one to back down from a confrontation, Moka begins to release her own Yōki in retaliation. Neither female seem to notice that many members of the Newspaper Club are starting to have trouble breathing, the rising levels of both Yōki and Reiatsu taking its toll on those less-acclimated with the levels of power on display. When a fight seems all but imminent, the Headmaster suddenly begins to chuckle.

"Akashiya-san, Shiba-dono, perhaps you two should calm down before the others pass out."

Moka is suddenly left alone in her display as the blonde woman glaring at her suddenly seals away her power with surprising ease. Having no choice, the Vampire slowly reels in her power, all the while noticing that the others in the club besides Gin are sweating heavily and panting hard from the brief display of power. To her shock, neither the orange-haired male nor the black spiky-haired Monstrel are showing any signs of discomfort at all. Narrowing her eyes at the three, she knows that the Monstrel at least should have been on her knees from the levels of Yōki that she released, but the bitch only has a small trickle of sweat beading her forehead.

'What is going on here? Who the hell are these three?' Moka thinks to herself in frustration as the blonde takes a step back to stand beside the other two.

"I'm sorry Arisawa-san, but Akashiya-san here is the one we discussed in Karakura Town. I haven't had the chance to inform her or the others yet as to what the three of you are. So I offer my apologies to you for her rudeness."

Tia acknowledges the Headmaster with a small nod of her head, although she does not remove her eyes from the Vampire. "It is forgiven Headmaster, but to avoid these situations in the future perhaps we should sit and discuss why we are really here."

"Straight to the point, as Shihōin-dono had said you would be Shiba-dono. Very well, let us begin our first meeting of the Newspaper Club for the remainder of the semester then."

After some shifting, the older club members are sitting together with Ruby who is their new Club Advisor. Tia, Ichigo and Tatsuki are sitting slightly away from them, as is Moka who is standing away from everyone. Steepling his hands before him, the Dark Lord known as Mikogami Tenmei begins to speak to the group.

"Gin, what happened during your first year with the Newspaper Club when they dared oppose the Public Safety Commission?"

Everyone can feel the anger in the Werewolf's voice as he growls out his answer. "You know damn well what happened to us. Those bastards nearly killed everyone in the Club that year, only me and Otonashi San survived their purge. Why bring it up, Headmaster?"

"And what happened when Aono-san and Akashiya-san stood up to them this time, Morioka-san?"

Tia, Ichigo, Tatsuki feel the shift in the air as the Newspaper Club's Yōki suddenly spikes through the roof at that question. Even the silver-haired Daiyōkai's aura fills the room with an oppressive weight, her body stiffening in anger as she glares at the Headmaster. Gin's reaction is not far behind hers as he growls lowly, his aura matching that of the silently raging Vampire. Tia glances at both Ichigo and Tatsuki, before she turns towards the members of the club and asks the question that is most important to them.

"Would someone care to explain why you are reacting in such a way?" The Vizard questions the Newspaper Club with a neutral tone. Although they have already heard some of it from the Headmaster and Ruby, but they now wish to hear the survivors' account firsthand.

No one would speak at first, each of them exchanging glances amongst themselves, with all but the Yuki-Onna and the newly-appointed Club Advisor looking like they had swallowed something distasteful. The Snow Girl Mizore nudges the Succubus Kurumu, who looks over at the silent Vampire, who gives a simple nod of her head in response.

Standing up and folding her arms under her chest, Kurumu begins to retell the story of their first encounter with the corrupt head of the Public Safety Commission, the Yōko known as Kuyō, then of their first fight with Keito and a few of the other members of the PSC later on. Of how she and Tsukune had fought to keep them from burning their newspapers, even after being told by Gin to do so. She didn't understand his reasons then, she was dead-set on finishing what she had fought so hard to complete, especially after the things she had personally gone through in order to do so. Then she recounts how the PSC took both Tsukune and Moka into custody on charges of assault and being a human. At this point her feelings start to show, as she tells of how the rest of the Newspaper Club had felt betrayed by both the Vampire and human at first, but says she realized later that it didn't matter to her if Tsukune was a human or that they had kept this secret from her, since they had never treated her as anything less than a friend.

Continuing on, she describes how she and Yukari had left to save them with Gin following, only after his vain attempts to keep them out of it had failed. She stops and shakes her head, unable to continue she looks at Yukari then at Moka with tears in her eyes. Yukari stands and hugs the waist of the quietly crying Succubus, continuing the story of how Gin stepped in front of the flames sent by a transformed Kuyō to protect them the first time, but was badly injured and unable to get up for the second wave. Even Moka hangs her head down in sorrow as the young Witch tells Tia and the others, with tears falling from her eyes, how Tsukune, a mere human took the full blast of Kuyō's attack to keep Moka safe, and in the process allowed her to awaken and save Tsukune by injecting him with her blood for the first time. Moka was weakened after the blood transfusion but Tsukune gained her Vampiric power, and they both finally managed to defeat the Yōko together.

Ichigo shifts uncomfortably, knowing the boy had likely died or was near death before the Vampire saved him by injecting him with her blood. He looks at each of their faces, seeing that those who were there that day bear expressions of pain, sadness and regret, while the Snow Girl and the older Witch can only show remorse at what the others have had to live through.

Tia had watched Moka the entire time, and she sees the young lady visibly flinching at the reminder of what she lived with since that day. According to the Headmaster, this single act of transferring her blood to the human boy had started the downward spiral of his becoming a Ghoul, and then leading to his eventual death at her hands.

Tatsuki lowers her head, realizing that Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryū where not the only teenagers who had been putting their lives on the line for each other. Now she finally understands why Ichigo was so damn paranoid about her being here, and why he was so insistent back then to keep her, Keigo and Mizuiro out of his and Tia's world. She feels bitter knowing that at some subconscious level she had still not taken this seriously, had not considered the possible dangers he had mentioned as being real, and this very real reminder that someone her age had fought and died to protect the people she sees before her is like a slap in the face for her.

Ichigo finally speaks up when the silence stretches uncomfortably. "All I know is that shit like that ends today. I'm not gonna stand around and let a bunch of arrogant assholes try and run my life or theirs. So Headmaster, you'd best tell that infirmary or whatever to get ready for a bunch of casualties later on."

A snort from one student greets his declaration. Tia and Ichigo both turn towards the culprit, the Vampire and give her a quizzical look. She in turn gives them both a heated glare.

"I don't need you to protect me Kurosaki. You and your mate might be powerful, but I don't need and don't want your help, so don't even think of it. We have done just fine on our own, your help is completely unnecessary."

 Tia is about to stand up, but before she can even move, her mate is already in front of the Vampire. She, along with everyone else in the room is in shock at his speed, especially her since she knows his powers are limited and he's still in his human body. The Vampire stumbles back in shock as the Vizard growls right in her face.

"I never said anything about protecting you, Akashiya-chan. All I simply said is that I won't stand for bullies, and in your case a bunch of neo-fascist bastards who are hell bent on ruining the lives of other people because they don't conform to their rigid standards. Wakey wakey sister, I don't exactly fit in well as you can see by my hair, and I'll be damned if I have to fight every day with a bunch of arrogant assholes hell bent on giving me trouble for no good reason. I've already done that song and dance, and to be pretty damn honest, I. AM. FUCKING. SICK. OF. IT!"

"Y-You! Know your place!!" Moka screams out as she tries to punch the orange head who is invading her personal space. Only for most of the room to gasp as he catches her fist firmly in one hand without even budging from the force. Her eyes go wide as she panics, and she steps back and tries to roundhouse kick him only for Ichigo to grab her by the ankle and in a twisting move, pin her to the floor. He finishes by dropping on her back and pulling up her leg at an awkward angle, using his knee to apply pressure to her spine while speaking to her in a very sinister voice.

"Don't do that again, do you understand me Akashiya-chan? Next time I will tear your foot from your leg and club you over the head with it. I'm in no mood for your damn arrogance. If you ever get a chance, ask my mate what I did to the last two arrogant assholes that I fought."

Two calming voice break through his anger. "Ichigo. / Ichi-kun. Please."

Looking up at his mate, he finally realizes that he is over reacting. Nodding his head slowly, he releases the Vampire's foot and gets up from her back. Standing over her prone form, he closes his eyes for a second before turning and walking out of the Headmaster's office, shutting the door quietly behind him. Tatsuki gives Tia a look; seeing her nod, she gets up and follows her friend out the door. Tia looks sadly at the back of her departing friend before she turns to glare at the Vampire who is slowly getting up from the floor.

"Next time Akashiya-san, be careful of your words and actions in regards to my mate. I won't stand for anyone trying to hurt him right now, do you understand?"

The Vampire glares at the blonde and gives a snide remark in return. "Why would that be Shiba-san? Can't your mate back up his claims, or does he need you to fight his battles for him as well?"

The room goes cold as some of the Newspaper Club realizes what she is insinuating. However, the Vizard simply returns to her seat and gives the Vampire a feral grin.

"No Akashiya-san, I don't need to but I will as he heals. When he is fully healed in the coming weeks or months, you would do well to remember this day; he certainly won't forget or forgive you so easily the next time you cross him. I only warn you about attacking him because I am his mate, and as such a threat to him is a threat to me. As for what he meant by arrogance...his last opponent was the person responsible for the life he has had to live for the past year, and Ichigo destroyed him completely. The last person to provoke him into a fight is your Kendo Club's Taichō, and he's currently lying in your infirmary."

Standing up, the blonde Vizard makes her way to the door but pauses before opening it.

"Ichigo has only one goal in his life Akashiya-san, and that is to protect everyone he can from harm, even going so far as to let his former enemies live because he hates killing. Many of those former enemies now consider him a friend as well as Kazoku."

Moka and the others stare at her in disbelief as the blonde opens the door. Wanting to know what the blonde means, Yukari shouts out her question to the last departing member of the trio.

"What does that mean Shiba-san? Why does he try so hard to protect everyone, and why do his enemies see him as a friend now?"

Stopping, she turns to face them with her side profile and answers them honestly. "Ichigo lost his Okaa-san when he was eight. Even before he became what he is today, he has always tried to keep others from experiencing his loss, the loss of a loved one. I too was one of his former enemies not too long ago, but we have gotten past our differences and are now mates, a married couple if you will. Kurosaki Ichigo is one of two people who saw me for who I am, not for what I was. I will be forever grateful for the day I met him and was given the chance to change my life by the other person. In time we may tell you more, but for now I leave you with this: He is not what he seems to be on the outside, what he is, lives on the inside. His soul is healing right now and when it does heal you will see his true power. You will see why his Okaa-san gave him the name of 'One Who Protects' so long ago."

The entire room watches her in stunned silence as she exits. After the door closes, the Headmaster looks over at the remaining teens and begins to speak to them.

"Well, that could have gone better. I will now fill you in on what I had to say before this meeting became disrupted by certain events." He pauses, making sure their attention is focused on him before he smirks and drops the bombshell. "Starting this semester, you will all be under their guidance, as well as Tōjō-san's."

A cacophony of noise immediately assaults him as the members of the Newspaper Club voice out their protests and queries. Holding his hand up, he waits for them to fall silent before he continues. "I've made my decision final in this matter, and Nekonome-Sensei has also agreed. I have invited them here, not only because they have not seen Yōkai outside of their own race, but also to ensure that your club is able to do what I need it to do in the future."

Gin sits up straight at that point, narrowing his eyes at the Priest.

"What does that mean Headmaster? What does our club have to do that is so important to you and this school, that a pair of outsiders have to be brought in to guide us?"

Looking at Ruby, the Priest waves a hand towards her. Ruby then takes over the conversation for the Academy administrator.

"The Vizard are a breed of warriors Gin-kun; those two have just fought in a war not too long ago, and it is because of what happened to Tsukune-kun that the Headmaster was able to enlist them to our cause. The reason their assistance is needed is that there are Yōkai that do not wish to remain hidden from the humans any more. However, there are two views as to how this should be done. One view is that we should gradually allow ourselves to mingle with and expose ourselves to their world, the other wants a more direct, militant course of action."

There is a deathly silence, then the room erupts in shouts and questions from most of the teens. Amidst the confusion, the Vampire quietly leaves the room. No one but the Headmaster sees this as the others are still demanding answers from him and Ruby, and he smiles as he watches the door slowly shut behind the departing Daiyōkai's back. Turning back to the others, he simply sits there and watches as Ruby begins trying to calm the younger teens.

XXXX

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What the hell was that back there?' Ichigo thinks to himself angrily as he lets Tatsuki guide him from the Headmaster's office.

" **King, you aren't at fault. She did kinda deserve it you know.** "

'What? I threatened her for no damn good reason Shiro! How the hell can you say that?'

" **She's a Vampire, an S-Class Yōkai, or rather a Daiyōkai as I've heard some of them put it. Her arrogance is blood-derived, and you would have known that if you had read those damn books closer like we did.** "

'Huh?'

" ** _What Shiro means, Ichigo is that Vampires consider themselves the top predators of the Yōkai world. No one can stand before the power of the mighty Vampire, and over the centuries that has become the de-facto attitude of their species. She just reacted the way her race has taught her to do...I really don't think she knows of any other way to react to someone she perceives as trying to control them._** " His stoic Zanpakutō spirit suddenly speaks up.

" **Shiro and Zangetsu are correct Ichigo-kun. The Vampire doesn't know who you are and what you have done in your life, therefore she sees no reason to obey you. In time you will have to tell her the truth, but only when you feel they need to know what you and Tia-chan really are. For now, just calm down and blow off some steam with Tatsuki-chan and Tia-chan before you meet up with them again. Also, just as a suggestion, you should apologize to her when you next see her.** "

'What!? Like hell I will Shōgetsu! No way!'

He feels the female spirit narrow her eyes sternly at him. " **Kurosaki Ichigo, you will apologize to Akashiya Moka. Your job is to find a way to help them get stronger, and having her be on the worst of terms with you will not let it happen. So you will apologize to her and that's final. And if you still refuse to, remember what Tiburón-chan and Shiro-kun are capable of doing in your inner-world to annoy you?** "

Ichigo cringes, flashes of horrible singing and weird dancing hallucinations crossing his mind. 'You wouldn't!?'

" **I would.** " She doesn't sound like she is joking either.

Ichigo quickly relents. 'Fine. I will apologize, but you keep those two on a leash. I'm not gonna put up with them singing all fucking day in my head. I still can't get that damn insurance commercial tune out of my head, and it's been months.'

" **Awww Ichi-kun, I thought you loved my singing...** " Ichigo cringes as he hears Tiburón's sad voice. He hates making her feel sad even when he is pissed off; none of them deserve it when he flies off the handle, especially when it's really his fault.

'Sorry Tiburón...that damn Vampire just got on my nerves, and her attitude just rubs me the wrong way. Reminds me of Rukia's Onii-san, always talking about nobility and telling me to know my place.'

" ** _Well, you do rub all the nobles the wrong way as well Ichigo._** "

'What the hell is that supposed to mean Zangetsu?'

Chuckling at his King's outrage, the white version of Ichigo takes over for his partner. " **Well King, I think Byakuya-teme knows you have the hots for his Imouto, that and you did kick his ass once before. You also don't show him any respect as a noble or ranking officer because you never address him by his titles. Not even once. So in his eyes, you're a brute and lack the necessary social skills to be his Imouto's future mate.** "

Ichigo and his other two spirits are all silent as they try to comprehend what the hell just went on. Did Shiro, the once-insane Hollow extraordinaire just make a valid and logical argument for why Byakuya doesn't like him? He can even hear Tiburón snickering at them as she sidles up to her mate and gives him a peck on the cheek. Grinning at his King, the bastard gives the others a smug smile as well.

" **Well?** " He finally asks, seeing that none of the others are going to say anything.

Shōgetsu recovers first and slowly addresses the Shinigami. " **Shiro does have a point Ichigo. If you intend to ask for Rukia's hand one day, you will have to show Byakuya that you can be…well...Fine, you are just going to have to kiss his ass and address him as your social superior, that's all there is to it.** "

Ichigo slams his head into a convenient wall as his brain shuts down. First his Hollow sees what he doesn't see and comes up with a well-formed argument to boot, then his only female spirit tells him to do the unthinkable in order to win Rukia's hand. Feeling two sets of hands lift him from the floor; Ichigo slowly recovers as he stands there in quiet contemplation, thinking to himself that his world has finally gone mad. Shiro's words make him realize that he is socially inadequate for the Kuchiki family; it has always been true, but he hasn't ever thought that it made a difference until now. But then again, they are one of the four great clans of Soul Society, meaning he will one day have to treat them as family if he wants to be with Rukia.

Shōgetsu also knows more of the noble way of life then he does, and she has taught him that they are very strict as to who can even entertain the possibility of marriage to a noblewoman of Rukia's stature. He even admits that he and Byakuya do have one thing in common now, that being Rukia. Ichigo however wants her to receive the recognition she deserves and to one day get that ultimate prize, her Bankai, while Byakuya apparently wants to wrap her in safety foam and keep her safe and protected under his watch. Even he isn't that bad when it comes to Karin and Yuzu!

Swallowing hard, Ichigo finally focuses back on the real world and sees Tia's emerald eyes gazing into his, the gentle squeeze on his hand letting him know that Tatsuki is also still there. "I'm sorry Tia, Tatsuki for blowing up back there. I…I let my personal feelings get in the way again didn't I?"

He gets a nice surprise however when his wife kisses him before she responds to his admission. "While I do agree you did go overboard a little, Akashiya-san did deserve some of what you said. Ichigo...we both know why you did that, but we have to work with them in the future if we are going to prevent this war. You know what the consequences could be if we fail and the Sōtaichō finds out. Let's cool down for a day before we approach them and try again, okay?"

Ichigo nods. "Don't worry Tia; I will apologize to Akashiya when I see her next." He rests his forehead against hers as he continues. "I was just reminded myself as to why she acts that way; from her point of view, even if we all see it as being a jackass, it's the only way she knows how to act. Getting her to acknowledge any other way will be an uphill struggle...Right now I just want to go back to our room and rest, if that's okay with you?"

Kissing him again on his cheek, Tia smiles at him. "Go on Ichigo, Tatsuki and I might look around some more before we grab lunch. Don't worry, we'll bring some back for you, so go back and rest for the time being."

Nodding his head, Ichigo makes his way back to their room while Tia and Tatsuki watch him walk away. The blonde gently takes the other teen girl's arm and guides her away from there, knowing that Tatsuki has never really seen Ichigo act that way before and deciding that this would be a good time to explain to her why.

"Tatsuki, I know you are wondering why he did that."

The spiky-haired martial artist nods her head yes as she lets the other woman guide her along. "I've never seen him so…"

"So violent, angry or demanding? That's because he is part Hollow Tatsuki. For us of Hollow blood, we are, or rather we were mostly instinctual beings, and for him it's much more. To him it's his life on top of his instincts, the very fiber of his being calling him to react the way he did. More so now that he himself feels helpless, during this period of time where he has to wait for his soul to completely merge itself with Shōgetsu. To him, the Vampire Akashiya Moka is his antithesis, her black to his white about protecting those whom you care about. He sees her as someone he has to protect because of our situation of being here; she doesn't want any protection because she failed to protect Aono-san and doesn't feel worthy of being protected in return. They both feel the guilt of losing a loved one, Suki. In fact, we are all very similar, we just don't know enough about each other yet to form the bonds with them that we have among ourselves already. You and Ichigo have been friends since you were five years old; those bonds can't be broken easily, just as my bonds with my Fracción can't be broken. Our bond, the bond between you, me and Orihime will grow as well in the future Tatsuki...Orihime is your best friend as well as my Imouto, and in the future I want you to consider me your Ane as well because of our friendship, much as I know that Ichigo considers you as part of his Kazoku. Having you in his life means a lot to us Suki, more than you can ever imagine."

Tatsuki looks downcast. "Then... why does it always have to be him to pay the price for getting stronger Tia? I know Shōgetsu chose him for his strength and his desire, but why does it always come with a painful condition? Why can't everyone leave him alone for once?"

Slipping her arm through the young woman's own, Tia begins to lead them towards the cafeteria for lunch. Thinking before she answers her only other friend at the Academy, Tia finally begins. "If you ask him, his answer is simple Tatsuki. Ichigo will take on any amount of pain to keep us from having to face it ourselves. It is that selfishness of his that makes me love him and hate him at the same time, both then and now. He'd willingly take on the burdens of the world by himself, if only to keep us safe from them. That is why you and I will have to beat it into his thick skull that we aren't made of porcelain, and we can take care of ourselves just as well as him now. Whether he likes it or not, we are the ones who are doing the protecting now. He's just gonna have to get over it soon."

Tatsuki leans into Tia's arm as she tries to contain her laughter. Wheezing as she looks at the smirking Vizard, she manages to get out her observation. "Good…luck…with that Tia. I'd love to be there when you tell him that. Haha…The look on his face when you tell him, it's…it's gonna be priceless..."

Laughing as well, Tia gives her friend a quick hug. "What do you mean Suki? You're going to be there telling him the same thing yourself, baka."

"W-What!? No way Tia! I'd rather be in a different dimension than face him when you tear into his ego!" Tatsuki immediately protests, her face putting on an expression of mock horror.

"It won't be that bad..."

"Yeah? Remember when you tried to make him go to that romance movie that Orihime and Mila Rose suggested to you for a date? No? I do. You didn't speak to him for almost two days because of his stubbornness. You finally relented and agreed to watch that new sci-fi flick with him first before he went and watched the other one with you. Now you are gonna tell him to be a good little Vizard and take a back seat? Kami...He knows he has to, but he ain't gonna make it easy for us, that's for sure."

Tatsuki flinches when a familiar grin suddenly forms on her friend's face. Tia turns to the karate champion and announces her plan. "Well then, in that case I will have to cheat, Tatsuki."

"Cheat? How the hell do you plan on cheating him?" Tatsuki looks and sounds bemused at the notion.

When an even more familiar redness begins to fill in the cheeks of the blonde Vizard, the raven-headed teen facepalms to herself. She has a very good idea on what Tia is planning to do to cheat.

'I really didn't need to figure that out.'

Soon the two disappear into the building for lunch, never seeing or sensing the pair of eyes watching them discreetly. The figure opens a phone and begins to type out a message. When they are done, they hit the send button and close the phone once again. Staring back down the trail, the figure disappears as they make their way to the rooms of the new students.

'I guess I will have to find out what I can from their possessions first.'

XXXX

Black knee-high boots strike hard against the tiled floor of Fairy Tale's Branch One headquarters, the black-haired Daiyōkai marching with purpose towards the office of the woman who is one of the known leaders of the organization. The demonic aura that swirls around her as she walks announces to any of the lower Yōkai that it would be best for them to be somewhere else, her black cheongsam whipping around her body in the supernatural gale as she finally reaches the hallway leading to her stepmother's quarters. However, she is forced to stop when another significant being steps in front of her and accosts her directly.

"Good day, Aqua-onee-sama."

"What's so good about it, Kahlua-imouto-chan?"

Frowning slightly at the mocking words, the tiara-wearing Daiyōkai simply walks up to her older sister and gently takes her arm before turning her away from her intended destination. As she moves the older Vampire away from the room, Shuzen Kahlua begins to speak to the other Vampire.

"I know you think she had something to do with what happened at Yōkai Academy, but she didn't. It was entirely the Masked King's decision, Onee-sama."

Keeping her anger in check, the eldest of the Shuzen sisters asks her younger sister the question that plagues her mind. "Why? Why did he feel the need to kill a boy, a human at that so quickly, and why did he send you to interfere at all?"

Shaking her head, Kahlua sighs as she answers. "Honestly Onee-sama, I don't know. All I was ordered to do was to delay the Headmaster and his Witch for as long as I could. When the signal was given, I retreated and left. I…I didn't know what happened to Moka-chan until much later. I'm sorry Onee-sama; I never would have hurt her if I knew she would be forced to do what she did. I love her too you know."

The raven-haired Shuzen gritted her teeth in anger. "Figures the Masked King would order it. What's done is done...Now maybe I will be able to get our beloved Moka-chan back to where she belongs. I don't want her to be influenced by the teachings of that old fool any longer."

The blonde Shuzen squeezes her sister's arm. "Sadly, that will not be easy Onee-sama, at least not for the time being. That 'old fool' has rearranged his barriers since my infiltration and now it will be impossible to penetrate, short of directly attacking the school. Before you even think of it, I have been told that he has brought in an ancient race of Yōkai, one neither I nor anyone else, including Haha-ue have ever heard of before. They seem to be a warrior race called Vizard. Warriors that, and our informant claims they are the direct descendants of the Death Gods themselves."

"Impossible! Shinigami don't exist. They never have!" Aqua fumes to her younger sister, her hand now itching to kill these 'Death God' imposters.

Shaking her head in disagreement however, Kahlua continues to guide her sister as she begins her explanation. "Our informant says otherwise Onee-sama. They said they have seen the two of them in action. While they felt no power from them, I can safely say that they are very powerful. I find myself perplexed by the boy though."

Aqua immediately stops and fixes her younger sister with a stare. "You met them? When?"

Kahlua pouts and hugs her older sister's arm to herself. "When I went with Miyabi-kun to see this new human that Mikogami-san found to replace his fallen second choice in the human world. The boy was very handsome for a human, if I have to say so. Very cute, but rather rude as well. It was his mate however that interfered with our meeting, her power was...impressive. Even Miyabi-kun took notice of her power. He wants her on our side, so I think in the future you and I will be sent to persuade her to join our cause. But…"

"But what Kahlua?"

"I don't think she will. If I have to guess, I think she'd rather kill us than betray the boy."

The older Vampire begins to laugh at the naiveté of her sister. "Really? You really think she would try and fight two S-class Vampires rather than leave her boy toy? Well, it will be her loss when we kill him in front of her for refusing to join us."

Kahlua sighs at her older sister's bloodlust. "Aqua-onee-sama, you haven't been listening to me. They are BOTH Vizard, which means that he is the same as her somehow, even if I can't sense the same power from him. That is what has me worried the most if we choose to threaten him. What if he is just hiding his power with a seal? What if we are the ones walking into a trap instead?"

The older Shuzen looks thoughtful at this. Regardless of her ditzy nature, her younger sister is one of the best assassins of the Shuzen family, and when she feels worried about something it is best to keep it in mind. "Vizard, you say? Maybe we should take a trip back to their hometown and ask around about them."

This time, the blonde Vampire visibly shakes her head in disagreement. "I don't think that is wise either Onee-sama. When we were there, we were confronted by a very powerful being. I don't know if she is also a Vizard, but if she had wanted to kill me I would be dead. She had her hand at my heart before I even knew she was there, and Miyabi-kun seemed shocked when she spoke up behind us."

Looking at her younger sister in disbelief, Aqua quietly asks. "How did she get so close to you without you knowing?"

Kahlua starts to shiver. "She hid her Yōki so well; I never felt it even after she had made her presence known to me and Miyabi-kun, but that overwhelming sense of danger...She was like a wraith, you never notice it until it's too late to deal with it."

Aqua sees the pale look on her sister's face, the face of one who knows they had just avoided a near-death experience. Thinking on this, she lets her younger sister lead her away from her stepmother as she begins to revise her own plans.

'So Moka-chan is being protected by some unknown Yōkai. Maybe I can force Mikogami's hand and get them sent out into the human world again, like that trip to Witch's Ranch. But how do I get him to send them out?'

"Aqua-onee-sama, did you get orders to go with Kanade-kun to see why it's taking so long to find that girl? Oh, what was her name…Ono…no maybe it was…?"

Aqua had long since zoned out from her sister's banter as she thinks about her second youngest sister. How she misses her every day ever since the Headmaster had taken her away from the Clan with Akasha's death.

'I will get you back Moka-chan. I promised her I would keep you safe.'

XXXX

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF, now being dual posted here, just in case...  
> Liam_G


End file.
